Titanic Die Geschichte einer Liebe
by Iphigenie
Summary: Mein Name ist Jane Samantha Bride, geborene Murdoch und das hier ist meine Geschichte... Eine Geschichte über eine Zeit... über Menschen...über eine Liebe... die Geschichte der R.M.S Titanic... das ist meine erste Geschichte, also bitte r&r!


Titanic: 

This story is dedicated to the loving memory of John George "Jack" Phillips (lost on April the 15th 1912 at the age of 25) and Harold Sidney Bride, the two wireless operators of the R.M.S Titanic, as to their officers Henry Tingle Wilde (lost on April the 15th 1912 at the age of 39), William McMaster Murdoch (lost on April the 15th 1912 at the age of 39),Charles Herbert Lightoller, Herbert Pitman, Joseph Groves Boxhall, Harold Godfrey Lowe and James Paul Moody (lost on April the 15th 1912 at the age of 24). Their heroism will never be forgotten…

And to Captain Arthur Rostron and Harold Cottam from the Carpathia without whom much more lifes would have been lost.

May they rest in peace…

"_Lots of people… have put in their letters how they would love to be seeing all the beautiful places I am seeing, but I tell them to stop at home or else invent a floating palace which doesn´t roll and can´t possibly sink" – _James Paul Moody, 1905

"_Tonight_ _a mother mourns the loss of her fair boy so brave,_

_For her bonny lad lies sleeping,_

_Out in a sailor´s grave" _– Contemporary Poem, 1912

_Lange Tag' und Nächte stand mein Schiff befrachtet;  
Günstger Winde harrend, saß mit treuen Freunden,  
Mir Geduld und guten Mut erzechend,  
Ich im Hafen._

_Und sie waren doppelt ungeduldig:  
Gerne gönnen wir die schnellste Reise,  
Gern die hohe Fahrt dir; Güterfülle  
Wartet drüben in den Welten deiner,  
Wird Rückkehrendem in unsern Armen  
Lieb und Preis dir._

_Und am frühen Morgen wards Getümmel,  
Und dem Schlaf entjauchzt uns der Matrose,  
Alles wimmelt, alles lebet, webet,  
Mit dem ersten Segenshauch zu schiffen._

_Und die Segel blühen in dem Hauche,  
Und die Sonne lockt mit Feuerliebe;  
Ziehn die Segel, ziehn die hohen Wolken,  
Jauchzen an dem Ufer alle Freunde  
Hoffnungslieder nach, im Freudetaumel  
Reisefreuden wähnend, wie des Einschiffmorgens,  
Wie der ersten hohen Sternennächte._

_Aber gottgesandte Wechselwinde treiben  
Seitwärts ihn der vorgesteckten Fahrt ab,  
Und er scheint sich ihnen hinzugeben,  
Strebet leise sie zu überlisten,  
Treu dem Zweck auch auf dem schiefen Wege._

_Aber aus der dumpfen grauen Ferne  
Kündet leise-wandelnd sich der Sturm an,  
Drückt die Vögel nieder aufs Gewässer,  
Drückt der Menschen schwellend Herz darnieder;  
Und er kommt. Vor seinem starren Wüten  
Streckt der Schiffer klug die Segel nieder,  
Mit dem angsterfüllten Balle spielen  
Wind und Wellen._

_Und an jenem Ufer drüben stehen  
Freund' und Lieben, beben auf dem Festen:  
Ach, warum ist er nicht hier geblieben!  
Ach, der Sturm! Verschlagen weg vom Glücke!  
Soll der Gute so zugrunde gehen?  
Ach, er sollte, ach, er könnte! Götter!_

_Doch er stehet männlich an dem Steuer:  
Mit dem Schiffe spielen Wind und Wellen,  
Wind und Wellen nicht mit seinem Herzen.  
Herrschend blickt er auf die grimme Tiefe  
Und vertrauet, scheiternd oder landend,  
Seinen Göttern. _– Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, "Seefahrt", 1776

Reality must take precedence over PR, for nature cannot be fooled 

Man kann das Schicksal nicht sehen. Das habe ich in den letzten Jahren gelernt. Ada sagte einmal, dass Gutes und Böses den Menschen meist unvorbereitet trifft. Heute glaube ich ihr...

Als ich Jack Phillips und Harold Bride kennen lernte, wusste ich noch nicht, was für eine Rolle sie bald in meinem Leben spielen sollten. Als ich die Titanic an jenem folgenschweren Frühlingstag betrat, ahnte ich noch nicht, wie sehr dieses Schiff mein Leben verändern sollte... wie sehr es mich verändern sollte...

Ich kann noch heute die frische Farbe riechen... Immer noch habe ich die Jubelschreie der Menschen in meinen Ohren... Die Titanic war das „Schiff der Träume". Und für jene, die sie gesehen haben, wird sie das auch immer bleiben... Niemals werde ich die vier Tage auf ihr vergessen...

Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was wohl passiert wäre, hätte ich die Reise nach New York nicht angetreten. Es gab Augenblicke, da hatte ich mir gewünscht, das Schiff nie betreten zu haben. Doch wenn ich heute daran zurück denke, dann bereue ich nichts. Dank der Titanic durfte ich wunderbare Menschen kennen lernen, denen ich sonst nie begegnet wäre. Heute, wo ich diese Zeilen schreibe, sind die meisten von ihnen tot, doch sie leben in meinem Herzen weiter und in der Erinnerung all jener, die sie gekannt haben. Ich werde immer an sie denken...

Mein Name ist Jane Samantha Bride geborene Murdoch und das hier ist meine Geschichte... Die Geschichte über eine Zeit... Eine Geschichte über Menschen... Eine Geschichte über Liebe... Die Geschichte der R.M.S Titanic... Das hier ist für Jack...

Murdoch... gälisch für Seemann. Zu keinem passte dieser Name besser, als zu meiner Familie. Fast alle meiner männlichen Verwandten hatten eine Karriere auf See eingeschlagen. Es war alte Tradition. Die Murdochs gehörten zur See wie der Nomade zur Wüste. Ich musste da mehr von meiner Mutter haben. Das sagte zumindest mein Großvater immer. Nicht, dass ich Angst vor dem Meer hatte! Ich hatte einfach lieber festen Boden unter meinen Füßen. Die Vorstellung, nur Wasser um mich herum zu haben, ohne fort zu können gefiel mir nicht. Ich hatte Respekt vor dem Meer und seinen Gewalten, ich war auch nicht so naiv an so etwas wie ein unsinkbares Schiff zu glauben. Wie Lightoller sagte: „Kein anständiger Seemann hält ein Schiff für unsinkbar!" Abgesehen davon, war Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts die Seefahrerei alles andere als ungefährlich: Es kam häufig zu Unfällen, mit einem Schiff unterzugehen, war ein ernsthaftes Risiko für einen Seemann. „Gott hat dem Meer die Hälfte unseres Planeten in die Arme gelegt und mit ihm auch den Tod.", hatte Opa einmal gesagt und er musste es wissen. Etliche meiner Verwandten waren auf See umgekommen. Nicht umsonst schlossen die Männer in unserer Familie Versicherungen ab, um ihre Frauen im Fall der Fälle abzusichern! James hatte einst geschrieben: „Viele Leute sagen in ihren Briefen, wie gerne sie all die wunderschönen Orte sehen würden, die ich sehe. Doch ich sage ihnen nur, dass sie zu Hause bleiben, oder einen schwimmenden Palast erfinden sollen, der nicht schlingert und keinesfalls sinken kann." Ja, genau das war auch meine Meinung! Mich würde nichts so leicht dazu bewegen, ein Schiff zu betreten! Dachte ich zumindest. Ich hatte nicht vor, an Bord der Titanic zu gehen. Will und James waren der Grund, weshalb ich mich letztlich doch dafür entschied. Und Jack...

Aber ich sollte besser am Anfang beginnen!

Ich freute mich, wenn Will von einer Überfahrt nach Hause kam. Wie er in der Diele stand, fröhlich mit der Kappe winkend. Ich kann ihn noch heute vor mir sehen. Ada und ich stürzen auf ihn zu, um ihn zu begrüßen und wenn ich ihn umarme, kann ich den Geruch von Aftershave und Seife einatmen, durchmischt mit dem Duft von Salzwasser und den Meereswinden. Nur Will roch so... Wie ein Seemann. Er war der einzige Sohn von Kapitän Samuel Murdoch, der die Tradition fortsetzte und zur See ging. Er sah auch wie ein echter Seemann aus: Groß, schlank und er hatte stets eine gerade, schon fast militärische Haltung, die ihm etwas ehrfurchtgebietendes verlieh. Sein Haar war kastanienbraun und stets gut frisiert und sein Gesicht immer glatt rasiert.

Will liebte das Meer. Ich glaube, er wollte nie etwas anderes werden, als Seemann. Schon als kleiner Junge begeisterte er sich für Schiffe und Wasser. Seit er mit vierzehn die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, verbrachte er mehr Zeit auf dem Meer als an Land. Die Möglichkeit, auf See sein Leben zu verlieren wie seine Onkel, war ihm egal. Es war sein Traum, Seefahrer zu sein. Ada sah die Dinge ein wenig anders. Sie liebte Will und wollte dass er glücklich war. Nie hätte sie ihm seinen Traum ausgeredet, oder gedrängt, einen anderen, harmlosen Beruf zu ergreifen. Aber dennoch, manchmal konnte man ihr ansehen, dass es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, ihr Mann hätte seine glänzenden Noten und seinen Schulabschluss als Klassenbester für etwas anderes genutzt, als für eine Karriere auf See. Und ich konnte sie verstehen. Es war jedes Mal eine Erleichterung, wenn Will wohlbehalten zurück kehrte.

Arme Ada! Hätte sie gewusst, welches Schicksal ihren Mann erwartete, sie hätte ihn am Küchenstuhl festgebunden und nie wieder aus dem Haus lassen... Dennoch, ohne Will wäre es nie zu jenen folgenschweren Ereignissen gekommen, die sich schon bald abspielen sollten...

Es begann alles eigentlich ganz harmlos: Mit einem Schiff. Keinem echten, sondern einem aus Karton und Klebstoff gebastelten. Es war im Mai 1911...

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Will heute schon wieder nach New York fahren wird." Ich ließ mich nachdenklich auf mein Bett sinken. „Mir kommt es vor, als ob er erst gestern von seiner letzten Überfahrt zurück gekommen wäre." „Naja,", meinte Ellen nachdenklich, „Seefahrer sind viel unterwegs. Ihre Liebe gilt dem Meer, das ist wie ein Gesetz." Ich lachte. „Das hat Ada heute auch gesagt! Ich glaube, sie hätte Will am liebsten gebeten hier zu bleiben." Ich musste lächeln. „Sie vermisst ihn furchtbar." „Das ist auch nur verständlich!", sagte Ellen mitfühlend. „Mir geht es auch jedes Mal so, wenn Harry mit einem Schiff aufbricht und ich zusehen muss, wie er am Horizont verschwindet. Und ich kann nur warten und hoffen, dass er unversehrt wieder heim kehrt." „Ich weiß, wieso ich mit keinem Seemann zusammen bin.", meinte ich entschieden. „Mein Traummann darf nie für so lange Zeit fort sein:" „Siehst du, deshalb hast du auch keinen Freund.", grinste Ellen neckisch. „Du bist viel zu wählerisch!" „Unsinn!", rief ich mit gespielter Empörung. „Ich gebe mich nur nicht mit dem Erstbesten zufrieden, das ist alles." Ellen lachte. „Und was ist mit diesem Jungen aus Grimsby?", wollte sie wissen. „Der war doch nett!" „James ist nur ein guter Freund!", schränkte ich ein. „Er ist wie der große Bruder den ich nie hatte, aber nicht mehr." „Verstehe." Sie kicherte, man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nicht überzeugt war. „Außerdem ist er Seefahrer!", fügte ich hinzu und warf ihr mein Kissen an den Kopf, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als Antwort schleuderte ihn Ellen zurück, über das ganze Gesicht grinsend. „Also eigentlich solltest gerade du mit deiner Familiengeschichte prädestiniert dafür sein, dich in einen Seemann zu verlieben.", fand sie. „Nein, dafür sind sie mir zu ungeschliffen.", meinte ich. Sie schmunzelte. „Dann eben ein Funker. Du magst doch Männer mit schönen Händen, oder?" „Oh ja, unbedingt.", lachte ich. „Und weil ich ja auch so viele Funker kenne!" „Nun, was nicht ist, kann doch noch werden.", meinte Ellen bedeutungsvoll. „Ja sicher." Ich gähnte, nicht ahnend wie Recht sie haben sollte...

„Wo ist Ada jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Ellen. „In ihrem Arbeitszimmer.", antwortete ich. „Sie korrigiert Aufsätze über Shakespeare um sich abzulenken, damit sie nicht die ganze Zeit an Will denken muss." „Wie süß!", sagte sie teilnahmsvoll. „Und sie hat Will nicht zum Hafen begleitet?" „Nein, wieso denn?", entgegnete ich. „Will hat noch so viel zu tun, es hätte sich gar nicht gelohnt. Er und die anderen Offiziere müssen noch alles inspizieren und überprüfen." „Wie Harry.", bemerkte Ellen. „Aber er ist ja auch Offizier." Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Apropos: Ich sollte mich jetzt auch auf den Weg machen, ich treffe mich mit meinen Eltern zum Lunch." Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich werde mir jetzt die ganzen nächsten Stunden anhorchen dürfen, dass ich mich von Harry trennen soll, dass er nicht gut genug für mich ist und mich nie glücklich machen wird." „Sei froh", tröstete ich sie, „Immerhin haben sie jetzt aufgehört, ständig zu versuchen dich zu verkuppeln." „Ja, Gott sei dank!", pflichtete sie mir bei.

Zur Erklärung: Harold Godfrey Lowe, „Harry", war Ellens Verlobter, Seemann und ein Individualist: Er war direkt, unabhängig, temperamentvoll und scherte sich herzlich wenig darum, was andere über ihn vielleicht denken mochten. Ein Hitzkopf, überzeugter Antialkoholiker mit einem Faible für Schusswaffen. Abgesehen davon war er praktisch nicht unterzukriegen: Als sein Vater sich gegen seinen Wunsch, Seemann zu werden aussprach und ihm bei einem Geschäftsmann in Liverpool eine Lehrstelle besorgen wollte, erklärte ihm Lowe brüsk, er würde niemals umsonst arbeiteten (Lehrlinge bekamen zu der Zeit keinen Penny) und riss kurzerhand von zu Hause aus. Er landete auf einem Schiff und begann sich als Kabinenjunge auf Dreimastern und Viermastern hochzuarbeiten, bis er schließlich zu einem Schiffsoffizier auf einem Dampfer aufgestiegen war. Letztlich hatte auch Lowe senior einsehen müssen, seinen Sohn nicht vom Meer fernhalten zu können. Doch hinter der rauen, respektlosen Schale, die Lowe so häufig zeigte, verbarg sich ein warmherziger, hilfsbereiter Mensch, der gerne lachte und ausgesprochen liebenswürdig war. Ich mochte ihn sehr, ich war froh, dass Ellen jemanden wie ihn gefunden hatte, auch wenn ihre Eltern ihn für unmöglich hielten. Natürlich hatten sich die beiden auf einem Schiff kennen gelernt: Auf der Belgic.

„Stell dir vor, ich wäre mit einem anderen Schiff nach England gefahren.", sagte Ellen nachdenklich. „Dann hätte ich Harry womöglich nie kennen gelernt!" „Das nennt man Schicksal.", antwortete ich schlicht. Ich glaube fest an das Schicksal. Manche Dinge sind einfach vorbestimmt. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Es war auch Schicksal, was nun passierte...

Eigentlich schon verrückt:

Ellen fiel es als erste auf. Wir waren gerade die Treppen nach unten gekommen, als sie es bemerkte. „Was ist denn das?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig und deutete auf die Kommode an der Wand. Ich sah verwundert hin. „Was meinst du?" „Na das kleine Kartonschiffchen, das da auf der Kommode liegt.", antwortete Ellen. Und da endlich sah auch ich es. „Oh mein Gott." Ich blieb abrupt stehen. „Oh nein!" Meine Freundin musterte mich irritiert. „Was ist los?" Ich schluckte. „Dieses Schiffchen gehört Will." „Wie?" „Ja. Modellschiffe zu bauen ist sein Hobby, das hier hat er mit vierzehn gebastelt.", erklärte ich. „Er hatte es auf seiner ersten Überfahrt dabei, und seitdem trägt er es bei jeder Reise bei sich." „Nur heute nicht.", bemerkte Ellen. „Nein." Ich seufzte deprimiert. „Er muss es hier hin gelegt haben, als er seine Uniform bügelte." Sie zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er bügelt sie selbst?" Ich nickte. „Du solltest einmal seine Hosen sehen, aber nimm dich vor den Bügelfalten in Acht, da besteht nämlich ernsthafte Verletzungsgefahr!" Ellen lachte. „Wir könnten es ihm ja noch vorbei bringen.", schlug sie vor. „Gute Idee!" Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Und rief gleich wieder: „Oh nein!" „Was ist jetzt?", meinte Ellen perplex. „Sieh dir das an", sagte ich entsetzt, „Die Olympic legt in einer Viertelstunde ab!" „Oh nein!", fiel jetzt auch sie ein.

Kurz entschlossen griff ich nach dem Kartonschiff. „Los, komm!", sagte ich zu Ellen. „Was hast du vor?" „Na was wohl?", meinte ich ungeduldig und holte meinen Mantel. „Ich werde Will seinen Glücksbringer geben!" Und ehe sie noch etwas hätte sagen können, sprintete ich auch schon los. „Hey!", rief Ellen hinter mir her, „Hey, warte auf mich!" Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke und folgte mir, so schnell sie konnte. „Findest du das nicht etwas übertrieben?", warf sie ein, während wir durch Southampton Richtung Hafen hetzten, „Das Schiff wird schon nicht untergehen, bloß weil er seinen Talisman vergessen hat!" „Bis jetzt hatte er ihn noch bei jeder Überfahrt dabei, das soll sich jetzt nicht ändern!", gab ich nur zurück und lief stur weiter. Die peinliche Figur, die ich dabei machen musste, ignorierte ich. Ich wollte Will seinen Glücksbringer geben! Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ich war schon immer ein typischer Bücherwurm gewesen, Sport hatte mich nie besonders interessiert, und im Laufen war ich auch nicht gerade eine Eins. Zwar war der Weg nicht weit, aber es dauerte nicht lange und mir begann die Puste auszugehen. Aber ich rannte tapfer weiter. Will sollte nicht ohne seinen Talisman abreisen! Ellen trottete hinter mir her. Was muss das für ein Bild gewesen sein! Ellen und ich rennend, mit wehenden Haaren und Mänteln und mit klappernden Absätzen. Die Leute haben sich bestimmt ihren Teil gedacht. Aber sie konnten ja auch nicht wissen, was der Grund für unsere Eile war. „Ich möchte dich nur darauf hinweisen", keuchte Ellen hinter mir, „Eine wahre Lady rennt nicht!" Mir war durchaus klar, dass sie Recht hatte, allerdings hatte ich im Augenblick keine Zeit ihren Einwurf zu berücksichtigen. Wir hatten den Hafen mittlerweile endlich erricht und liefen an den unzähligen Matrosen, Funkern, Ingenieuren und Passagieren vorbei, die uns erstaunt nachblickten. Was sie sich wohl dachten, als sie uns so sahen? „Ein Glück, dass ich den Hafen wie meine Westentasche kenne!", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Auf diese Weise konnte ich schnellstmöglich zum White Star Line Pier gelangen, der Reederei, der die Olympic gehörte. Allerdings war ich so darauf erpicht, in die richtige Richtung zu gehen, dass ich dabei irgendwie vergaß, um mich zu schauen. Ich achtete nicht auf den Weg, sondern nur darauf, ob ich auch richtig lief. Schließlich kam es, wie es kommen musste: Ich passte nicht auf und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen.

Oder, besser gesagt, ich kollidierte mit ihm. Dadurch, dass ich rannte war der Aufprall natürlich noch mal so schwer, so dass ich kurzzeitig den Boden unter meinen Füßen verlor und in der Folge unsanft auf meinem Hinterteil landete. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, dass das nicht gerade angenehm war!

„Aua!", jammerte ich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Du meine Güte, sie haben es aber ganz schön eilig", bemerkte eine Jungenstimme vor mir. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" „Ich denke schon", sagte ich und rieb meinen schmerzenden Kopf. Eine schöne, weich geformte Hand tauchte vor meinem Gesicht auf. „Wie viele Finger sind das?", fragte der Junge und hielt den Zeige – und Mittelfinger hoch. Ich sah verständnislos auf. „Soll dies ein Scherz sein?", meinte ich trocken. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf dem Jungensicht vor mir. „Ah, gut, ihnen ist nichts passiert", sagte er fröhlich. „Ich muss sagen, sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Da einfach in mich hinein zu rennen." Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde. „Tut mir leid!", sagte ich verlegen. „Ich hätte besser auf den Weg schauen sollen, verzeihen sie." „Schon gut", sagte der Junge gleichmütig. „Ich hoffe ich habe ihnen nicht weh getan!", sagte ich entschuldigend. „Ach wo denn!", meinte er freundlich. „Da braucht es schon mehr, um mich umzuhauen!" „Aha.", murmelte ich und beschloss, nicht näher darauf einzugehen. „Weswegen sind sie denn eigentlich so in Eile?", wollte der Junge nun wissen. Erst jetzt fiel mir wieder Wills Glücksbringer ein. „Nein!" Mit einem Satz war ich wieder in der Höhe. Ein paar Meter von uns entfernt befand sich der Pier mit der Olympic. Rauch stieg aus ihren Schornsteinen auf und ich konnte sehen, wie sie langsam von der Hafenmauer fort glitt. Es war zu spät.

"Na toll." Ich seufzte deprimiert. "Jetzt war die ganze Rennerei umsonst!" Der Junge folgte meinem Blick zum Schiff. „Machen sie sich nichts daraus!", tröstete er mich, „Die kommt wieder." Ich sah ihn düster an. Als ob mir das jetzt etwas nützen würde! Er reichte mir seine Hand. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt", meinte er freundlich. „Ich heiße Jack Phillips." „June Murdoch", entgegnete ich höflich. „Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen." Jack grinste. „Sie meinen wohl, freut mich, mit ihnen zusammen zu stoßen." Gegen meinen Willen musste ich lachen. „Ah, na endlich, sie lachen!" Er lächelte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das war, aber auf einmal spürte ich, wie meine Knie einknickten. Ich wäre hingefallen, aber zum Glück fing der Junge mich noch rechtzeitig auf. „Wow!", meinte er verblüfft. „Offenbar war der Sturz doch heftiger als ich dachte!" Ich lag in seinen Armen und aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund schlug mein Herz wie verrückt. Ich sah in sein Gesicht. Blaue Augen blickten mich an, blauer als das klarste Wasser das ich bisher gesehen hatte. Sie waren wunderschön! Ich konnte seinen Duft einatmen. Er roch nach Salzwasser und nach Metall, so als ob er gerade an irgendeinem Apparat herumgebastelt hätte. Nie wieder sollte ich diesen Duft vergessen... Unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. So nah war ich noch nie einem Jungen gewesen...

„Sind sie okay?", durchbrach Jack schließlich die Stille. „Ähm, ja, ja selbstverständlich!", meinte ich, immer noch leicht durcheinander. Er sah mich zweifelnd an. „Sind sie sicher?" „Ja, natürlich!", erwiderte ich rasch. „Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen!" „Okay", meinte er, wenn auch noch nicht ganz überzeugt. An dieser Stelle fiel uns auf, dass Jack mich noch immer in seinen Armen hielt. Verlegen löste ich wieder von ihm, wohl wissend, dass ich rot wurde. „Also, ich möchte mich noch einmal bei ihnen entschuldigen", sagte ich ehrlich, „Normalerweise renne ich nicht so achtlos durch die Gegend." „Dachte ich mir schon", erwiderte er und nickte. „Ach ja?", fragte ich verwundert. Jack grinste. „Nun, sie wirken nicht gerade wie ein Mädchen, dass jeden Tag durch den Hafen läuft." „Aha." War das jetzt ein Kompliment oder - ? „June!", erklang hinter mir plötzlich Ellens Stimme. „Gott sei dank!"

Erschöpft und atemlos kam sie bei mir zum Stehen. „Ich habe dich vorhin aus den Augen verloren und überall gesucht, endlich, ich dachte schon ich finde dich nie!" Sie blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. „Und?", fragte sie, „Hast du es noch geschafft?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ich sie gesehen habe, hatte sie schon abgelegt", seufzte ich. „Schade!", fand Ellen. „Aber dafür haben wir was für unsere Kondition getan!", wandte sie ein. Jack lachte auf. „Das kann man sagen!" Ich sah ihn übellaunig an. „Sehr witzig, wirklich", brummte ich, denn tatsächlich schien er sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Für mich war das Ganze allerdings überhaupt nicht komisch!

Ich musterte ihn verstohlen. Jack war groß, schlank und hatte eine sportliche Figur mit breiten Schultern und einem muskulösen Rücken. Seine Haut war von der Meeressonne braungebrannt und unter seiner Kappe sah schokoladenbraunes Haar hervor. Jack hatte sie so weit hinten aufgesetzt, dass sie schon fast herunterzufallen drohte, doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, dass sie dennoch einwandfrei sicher auf seinem Kopf saß. Er trug die Uniform der White Star Line und schien ungefähr Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig zu sein. Da bemerkte ich das goldene, von einem Lorbeerkranz umgebene, M auf seiner Kappe. Nun wusste ich Bescheid. M für Marconi, Guglielmo Marconi, der berühmte Erfinder des Funkapparats. Jack war also ganz offensichtlich ein Funker. Und, auch wenn ich das nicht zugeben wollte, ein gutaussehender obendrein! Ellen schien das auch zu finden. Ihre grünen Augen wurden ganz groß, als sie ihn sah. „Hallo!", meinte sie, ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen . „Ellen, das ist Jack Phillips, Mr. Phillips, das ist Ellen Whitehouse." „Freut mich", sagte sie höflich und Jack nickte freundlich, bevor er sich wieder an mich wandte. „Vergessen sie das "Mr. Phillips"", bat er. „Ich bin doch kein alter Mann! Nennen sie mich einfach Jack." Ich beschloss Ellens Grinsen zu dieser Bemerkung zu ignorieren und meinte, nett aber bestimmt: „In der Regel duze ich fremde Leute nicht gleich nach den ersten fünf Minuten." „Ach so", entgegnete er, leichter Spott in seiner Stimme. „Auch nicht, wenn sie in sie hinein laufen?" Ellen kicherte. „Nein", erwiderte ich knapp. Dieser Junge brachte mich noch völlig durcheinander!

„Ist ihr Freund auf dem Schiff?", fragte Jack weiter. Ich lachte perplex auf. „Wie bitte?" „Ob ihr Freund auf dem Schiff ist, das sie offenbar erreichen wollten", wiederholte er. „Denn lassen sie sich gesagt sein, kein anständiger Mann würde eine hübsches Mädchen wie sie so durch den Hafen hetzen lassen." „Was?!" Jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr! Hatte er mich gerade als hübsch bezeichnet? „Oh, June hat keinen Freund", fühlte sich Ellen indes bemüßigt, Jack zu erzählen. „Tatsächlich?" Er schien interessiert. „Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht!", wies ich ihn zurecht. „Frage ich sie etwa, ob sie eine Freundin haben?" „Im Moment nicht.", antwortete Jack prompt. „Ich bin nicht der Typ für lange Beziehungen, verstehen sie", erklärte er. „Als ob mich das interessieren würde!", gab ich zurück, fassungslos und schockiert zugleich. Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tut es das nicht?", fragte er und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen. Ich errötete. „Nein!" Ich funkelte ihn wütend an. „Und überhaupt, was ist das für eine Unterhaltung? Wir kennen uns kaum, mein Privatleben geht sie nichts an, und ihres interessiert mich nicht, also!" „Okay" Jack hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sie sind ganz schön zickig, wissen sie das?" „Ha!" Ich lachte hohl. "Sie haben keine Manieren, das ist es!" „Sieh einer an", meinte er höhnisch.

„Äh, Entschuldigung.", machte sich auf einmal Ellen bemerkbar. „Ich störe nur sehr ungern eure unterhaltsame Diskussion, aber wir sollten jetzt langsam gehen, June. Ada macht sich bestimmt Sorgen." Ich drehte mich zu ihr. „Ja, du hast Recht.", stimmte ich ihr zu. Nebenbei wollte ich von Jack fort. Der Junge verwirrte mich zu sehr! Und dennoch, ich hatte plötzlich das merkwürdige Verlangen, noch länger bei ihm zu bleiben. Lebte er in Southampton? War er gerade angekommen, oder nur auf Durchfahrt? Diese Fragen interessierten mich irgendwie, auch wenn ich nicht wusste wieso. Jack währenddessen, schien dieses Gefühl nicht zu haben. Oder zumindest wirkte er nicht so. „Ich sollte mich jetzt auch auf den Weg machen", sagte er. „Ich bin noch mit einem Freund verabredet." Er grinste. „Wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bald wieder!" „Ja, vielleicht", meinte ich und verfluchte meine Blässe, durch die mein rotes Gesicht noch besser auffiel, als es das ohnehin schon tat. Jack winkte uns mit seiner Kappe noch kurz zu. „Also, bis zum nächsten Zusammenstoß!", scherzte er heiter und, meinen genervten Blick missachtend, verschwand im Menschengetümmel. Ich blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Wenn deine Eltern Lowe für unmöglich halten, sollten sie mal Jack Phillips kennen lernen", brummte ich. Ellen lachte. „Also, ich fand ihn süß", meinte sie. „Er sieht sehr gut aus und ist witzig. Glaub mir, das sind Eigenschaften die heutzutage nur sehr wenige Männer besitzen", versicherte sie mir. „Wenn er dir so gefallen hat, wieso hast du dann nicht mit ihm geredet?", meinte ich sarkastisch. „Weil ich glücklich mit Harry bin, andere interessieren mich nicht", entgegnete Ellen und sah mich vielsagend an. „Und tu nicht so, als ob du ihn nicht für süß hältst, oder wieso sonst bist du jetzt noch rot wie eine Tomate?" Ich beschloss, darauf nicht zu antworten. „Gehen wir, Ada wartet", sagte ich schlicht und begann, an den Docks entlang, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Hinter mir hörte ich Ellen kichern. „Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort!" Sie ärgerte mich den ganzen Heimweg deswegen.

Wenn ich heute daran zurück denke, weiß ich, dass Ellen Recht hatte. Ich hatte mich in Jack verliebt, und zwar in dem Augenblick, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Es ging nicht anders: Er war unwiderstehlich. Besonders nachher kam es mir oft so vor, als ob mein bisheriges Leben bloß ein Warten auf Jack Phillips gewesen wäre. Mit Jack hatte ich einen Menschen kennen gelernt, der schon bald mein ganzes Leben für immer verändern sollte. Und nicht nur meines...

Ich lebte in der Belmont Road 94, zusammen mit Will und Ada. 1906 war ich nach Southampton gezogen. In diesem Jahr starb mein Vater, James, nach langer Krankheit. Er war der älteste Sohn von meinen Großeltern und hatte als Chemiker in Grimsby, Scarborough gearbeitet. Dort lernte ich auch James Moody kennen. Er war drei Jahre älter als ich, und so etwas wie mein großer Bruder. Er hatte ebenfalls seine Mutter früh verloren ( sie war gestorben als er zwölf war) und war mit seinen Geschwistern bei seinem Vater und seinen Tanten aufgewachsen. Ihr Tod war ihm sehr zu Herzen gegangen und ich glaube, das war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb wir uns so gut verstanden. Wir hatten ähnliches durchgemacht. Die einzige Verwandte mütterlicherseits die ich noch hatte, war meine Großmutter. Sie lebte noch in Grimsby und ich besuchte sie hin und wieder, oder schrieb ihr Briefe, die ich dann, zusammen mit denen für James, aufgab. Ich mochte Grandma, auch wenn sie in letzter Zeit die beunruhigende Anwandlung hatte, mich verkuppeln zu wollen. Sie war der Meinung, ein Mädchen mit fast 21 sollte endlich heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Nachdem ich den Richtigen dafür aber noch nicht gefunden hatte, fühlte sie sich offenbar genötigt, mir zu helfen. Dass ich es mit dem heiraten und überhaupt mit dem Familie gründen noch nicht so eilig hatte, war ihr egal. Nicht, dass ich nicht gerne einen Freund hätte. Welches Mädchen in meinem Alter hätte das nicht? Aber ich wollte ihn mir bitte selbst aussuchen! Ich hatte viele Männer in meinem Bekanntenkreis, nicht zuletzt durch Will, nur mein Traumprinz war nicht darunter. Abgesehen davon, entsprach mein Aussehen wohl nicht gerade dem, nachdem Männer suchen. Ich selbst fand mich recht passabel, wenn auch nicht besonders überragend.

Ich war klein (mit 20 Jahren maß ich gerade einmal 1,58 m), zierlich und hatte langes, dichtes, kupferrotes Haar. Meine Augen waren grau – blau, außerdem hatte ich einen blassen Teint. Das einzige, auf was ich an meinem Äußeren stolz war, waren meine Haare und meine reine Haut. Ich beneidete Ellen. Sie war groß und rank und schlank wie eine Elfe, hatte langes, honigblondes Haar und grüne Augen. Außerdem besaß sie einen Charme, der so manchem Knaben den Kopf verdrehte. Wäre Ellen nicht die treue, romantische Person, die sie war, sie hätte sich gut amüsieren können! Ich wäre oft gerne mehr wie sie gewesen und nicht so schüchtern wie ich es war. Aber, wie Ada mich tröstete: Wenn der Richtige kommt, geht es ganz von selbst. Und den hatte ich bereits getroffen, ich hatte das nur noch nicht bemerkt...

„Da bist du ja!", empfing mich Ada, als ich müde und abgehetzt wieder nach Hause kam. „Wo warst du, June, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" „Tut mir leid", sagte ich reumütig. „Will hat seinen Glücksbringer vergessen und ich wollte ihn ihm noch bringen." Ich erzählte ihr was passiert war, nur Jack erwähnte ich mit keinem Wort. Ich erwähnte, ich wäre mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen, aber nicht mit wem oder wie. Ada ging auch nicht näher darauf ein. „Deine Großmutter hat dir geschrieben", sagte sie statt dessen. Sie erhob sich aus dem Küchenstuhl und ging zur Anrichte, wo wir all unsere Post hinzulegen pflegten. Sie kramte einen Brief hervor und reichte ihn mir. „Was sie wohl schreibt?", fragte ich mich. Neugierig öffnete ich den Brief und begann zu lesen. Und je weiter ich las, desto größer wurden meine Augen. „Oh mein Gott!", stieß ich schließlich hervor. „Was ist los?" Ada sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Hier!", ich reichte ihr den Brief. „Lies das, du wirst es nicht glauben." Ich war außer mir. „Jetzt hetzt sie mir die Kerle schon auf den Hals!", ereiferte ich mich. „Wie?" „Ja, sie schreibt, der Enkel einer guten Freundin von ihr sei zufälligerweise gerade in Southampton und würde gerne am Freitag mit mir ausgehen." „Ach du meine Güte!", meinte Ada entsetzt. „Er heißt Collin Adams." Ich schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" „Es steht aber da", sagte Ada mitleidig. „Ich fasse es nicht, wie kann sie so etwas tun?", ärgerte ich mich. „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich verzweifelt nach einem Ehemann suchen würde?!" „Tja, Liebes, deine Großmutter denkt das offensichtlich", bemerkte Ada. Sie legte aufmunternd ihren Arm um mich. „Womöglich hilft es, wenn du ihr sagst, dass ich Will auch erst mit 27 kennen gelernt habe.", schlug sie vor. „Das bezweifle ich", meinte ich dumpf. „Sie kann Will nicht leiden, sie findet es verantwortungslos von ihm so viel fort zu sein und einem so gefährlichen Beruf nachzugehen." Ich ließ deprimiert meinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. „Und absagen kann ich nicht, sie würde ein weiteres Date arrangieren, oder mich mit anderen verabreden." Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Ich war verzweifelt! Außerdem musste ich an Jack denken. Ich konnte es mir selbst nicht erklären, aber ich war fasziniert von ihm. So einen Jungen traf man nicht jeden Tag! Ich dachte auch noch an ihn, als ich abends ins Bett ging. „Vermutlich ist er gerade von einer Überfahrt zurück gekehrt und jetzt schon längst in seinem Heimatort", überlegte ich. Und eigentlich war das ja auch völlig egal! Aber dennoch: Jack Phillips ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...

Ich wurde am nächsten Tag durch lauten Lärm geweckt. Er kam von unten. Ich richtete mich noch ein wenig schaftrunken auf. Es war noch früh, wer machte diesen Lärm? Ada? Ich schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Unten erklang ein lautes Poltern. „Ada?", rief ich und tappte langsam die Treppen nach unten. Und tatsächlich: „Ich bin in der Küche!", ertönte ihre Stimme. „Was machst du denn da?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Es ist noch mitten in der Früh!" Ada kniete bei der Spüle, als ich herein kam. Sie sah fröhlich auf. „Guten Morgen, June!", sagte sie. „Ich räume nur gerade auf." „Ja, das höre ich", meinte ich zynisch. „Oh, Entschuldigung, Liebes, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte Ada bedauernd. „Aber ich wollte noch Staub wischen." Sie deutete auf die Ablage und die am Boden liegende Holzschüssel. Ich musterte sie ungläubig. „Mitten am Morgen?" Ada zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und?" Aber ich konnte an ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie etwas bedrückte. Ich lächelte und ließ mich neben ihr nieder. „Okay", sagte ich und blickte sie durchdringend an. „Was ist los?" Die Antwort war ein trauriges Seufzen. „Es ist wegen Will.", gestand Ada. „Hab´ ich mir schon gedacht." Mein Kopf sank teilnahmsvoll gegen ihre Schulter. „Es mag übertrieben sein, aber ich habe einfach Angst, wenn er auf den Weltmeeren herumsegelt! Abgesehen davon gefällt es mir nicht, dass er ständig unterwegs ist. Wir wollten doch einmal eine Familie gründen und so etwas geht nun mal nicht, wenn er nie da ist." Es schien, als ob sie das schon lange hatte sagen wollen. „Rede doch mit ihm darüber!", schlug ich vor. „Das habe ich schon", meinte Ada. „Und ich will ja auch nicht der Hausdrachen sein, der ihm verbietet seinem Traumberuf nachzugehen." „Das verstehe ich", nickte ich mitfühlend. Sie seufzte. „Aber du musst positiv denken:", versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern, „Immerhin ist die zweite Liebe deines Mannes das Meer, und nicht eine schöne junge Frau. Andere Ehefrauen können das nicht sagen!" Ada musste gegen ihren Willen lachen. „Ja, du hast Recht, da habe ich es definitiv besser!" „Na siehst du!" Mir gefiel es nicht, wenn Ada so niedergeschlagen war. Sie war fröhlich und immer freundlich, es war furchtbar, sie so traurig zu sehen. Ich musste sie auf andere Gedanken bringen!

„Weißt du was?" Ich stieß sie freundlich an, „Wieso gehen wir heute nicht einkaufen? Du wolltest dir doch schon seit Ewigkeiten einen neuen Hut kaufen!" Ada musterte mich nachdenklich. „Ja", sagte sie dann, „Das wäre eine gute Idee!"

Ich freute mich. Shoppen würde Ada von ihrem Kummer ablenken und es machte Spaß. Welche Frau geht nicht gerne einkaufen? Und in Southampton gab es auch den perfekten Laden dafür. Sie hatten dort Hüte in allen möglichen Variationen und Formen, genau das, was Ada jetzt brauchte! So kam es, dass wir an diesem Nachmittag durch die Türen eines gemütlichen, kleinen Hutladens traten. Ada war augenblicklich begeistert. „Oh, sieh dir den an!", meinte sie und ging zielstrebig zu einem roten Hut, der gut zu ihren Haarfarbe passte. Ich lächelte zufrieden. Mein Plan schien zu funktionieren! Ich drehte mich um und wollte mich gerade selbst ein wenig umsehen, als mein Blick zur Tür glitt. Zwei Jungs waren gerade herein gekommen. Ich schenkte ihnen nicht besonders viel Beachtung und wollte schon weiter sehen, doch da erkannte ich ihn. Wie versteinert blieb ich stehen.

Einer der Jungen war Jack. Ich dachte zuerst, ich hätte mich geirrt, doch er war es, zweifellos. Diese blauen Augen hätte ich sofort wieder erkannt. Mein Herz fing spontan an, schneller zu schlagen. Jack hatte seine Uniform abgelegt und trug Hemd und Hosen, aber er sah immer noch großartig aus. Ich beobachtete ihn heimlich. Sein Gesicht passte nicht ganz zu seinem Körper, bemerkte ich. Während seine Gestalt bereits die eines Mannes war, war sein Gesicht das, eines braven, wohlerzogenen Jungen. Es war weich und hatte eine Sanftheit, die man nicht bei vielen sah. „Seine Mutter hat es bestimmt nicht leicht mit ihm.", dachte ich bei mir. Ich bezweifelte, dass dieses brave Gesicht seinem Verhalten entsprach, zumindest nach dem, was ich gestern von ihm gesehen hatte. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn schon viele Mädchen auf dieses Gesicht hereingefallen wären! Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn noch immer anstarrte. Rasch drehte ich mich um, doch nicht schnell genug; Jack hatte mich bemerkt und sah nun zu mir. Für ein paar Sekunden trafen sich unsere Blicke. Ich spürte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in mir aufsteigen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor empfunden... Was hatte er nur für Augen! „Du meine Güte, Mädel, reiß dich zusammen!", versuchte ich mich da wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. „Benimm dich!" Ich wandte mich um. Was um alles in der Welt war nur los mit mir? Um mich wieder zu sammeln, ging ich zu einer Ablage, auf der ein kleiner, blauer Hut lag. Nachdenklich drehte ich ihn zwischen den Fingern, immer noch dieses seltsame Gefühl in mir. Im Hintergrund konnte ich leises Jungenlachen hören. „Das ist doch wirklich zu dumm!", schimpfte ich mich. Wieso brachte mich Jack auf einmal nur so durcheinander, ein Junge, den ich erst einmal gesehen hatte? In Gedanken versunken wollte ich mir den Hut aufsetzen. Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme hinter mir:

„Tun sie das nicht!" Ich drehte mich um. Und schluckte.

Jack stand vor mir und sah mich freundlich an. Ich war so perplex, dass ich ein paar Sekunden brauchte, bis ich es schaffte, etwas zu sagen. „Was, was meinen sie das ich nicht tun soll?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Na sie sollen den Hut nicht aufsetzen.", erklärte Jack, als ob das selbstverständlich wäre. „Sie haben so wunderschönes Haar, es wäre eine Schande, wenn sie es unter einem Hut verstecken würden!" Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich lächelte. „Wirklich?", fragte ich geschmeichelt. Er nickte. Etwas an ihm verriet mir, dass er das ernst meinte. „Na wenn das so ist." Ich grinste und legte den Hut zurück auf die Ablage. „Wie könnte ich dann noch eine Kopfbedeckung tragen?" „Sie sagen es." Jack lächelte. „Und was treibt sie hierher?", fragte ich neugierig. „Ein Hutgeschäft ist ja nicht gerade der Ort, wo sich junge Männer normalerweise aufhalten." „Oh, ich bin wegen einem Freund hier", antwortete Jack und nickte zu dem Jungen, mit er gekommen war, hinüber. Er spazierte gerade an den Ablagen vorbei und musterte die Hüte prüfend. „Seine Schwester hat nächste Woche Geburtstag und da wollte er ihr noch ein Geschenk kaufen." „Verstehe." Ich sah ihn verlegen an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie in Southampton leben." „Das tue ich auch nicht.", bestätigte Jack. „Ich lebe in Godalming, in Surrey. In einem Monat fahre ich wieder zur See, deshalb bin ich hier.", erzählte er. „Ach ja, richtig." Ich begriff. „Sie sind Marconi – Funker." Jack zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Woher wissen sie das?" Ich lächelte. „Ihre Uniform gestern hat sie verraten." „Genau!" Jack nickte. „Gut beobachtet." Er grinste und ich wusste, dass ich rot wurde. „Und sie leben hier?", fragte er interessiert. „Ja, in Portswood.", bejahte ich. „Wow, da hatten sie ja ein ganz schönes Stück Weg zu rennen gestern!", lachte Jack. Ich setzte einen entrüsteten Gesichtsaudruck auf. „Oh ja, das hatte ich!" „Alle Achtung!" Ich funkelte ihn gereizt an. „Danke", meinte ich sarkastisch. „Auf jeden Fall ist es nett, sie heute zu sehen, ohne dass sie in mich hinein rennen.", scherzte er. „Ja, darüber freue ich mich allerdings auch.", brummte ich, aber trotzdem, ich musste grinsen. Jack wollte gerade anheben, etwas zu sagen, als plötzlich sein Begleiter neben ihm auftauchte. „Hey Phillips!", meinte er fröhlich. „Bride!" Jack klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Darf ich dir vorstellen: Das ist June Murdoch. Wir haben uns gestern im Hafen kennen gelernt, als ich mich mit Cottam getroffen habe." Er reichte mir die Hand. „Harold Bride", stellte er sich vor und lächelte ein liebenswürdiges, warmes Lächeln. „Schön, sie kennen zu lernen." „Ja, freut mich auch." Ich sah ihn freundlich an. Er schien in meinem Alter zu sein. Bride war klein, nicht größer als 1,70 m, schlank und hatte eine knabenhafte Figur. Sein Gesicht war blass, das verlieh ihm etwas kränkliches und ließ auf eine schwache Konstitution schließen. Sein Haar war kurz und leicht wellig, haselnussbraun wie seine Augen. Sie gefielen mir, wie überhaupt Harold Bride. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er ein guter Mensch war. Und ich mochte den Klang seiner Stimme. Sie war sanft, weich und leise, es war angenehm, ihr zuzuhören. Doch ich ahnte nicht, dass ich soeben meinem Schicksal begegnet war... Vor mir stand mit recht unsicherer, aber liebenswerter Miene meine Zukunft. Aber wie hätte ich das da wissen sollen? Ich kann mich noch heute gut an diesen Augenblick erinnern...

Bride sah sich ratlos um. „Ich suche immer noch nach einem Hut für meine Schwester", sagte er, schüchtern lächelnd. „Aber irgendwie bin ich für Huteinkäufe nicht geeignet." Jack grinste. „Nun, jetzt kannst du ja June fragen." Er nickte mir zu. „Als Frau kennst du dich da sicher besser aus.", sagte er scherzhaft. „Mag sein", entgegnete ich spöttisch. „Aber ich wüsste nicht, wann ich ihnen gestattet hätte, mich zu duzen." Mir entging das Grinsen nicht, das auf Brides Gesicht erschien, doch sogleich wieder verschwand, als er Jacks Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Oh, Verzeihung, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so formell sind, wo wir doch gestern erst zusammen gestoßen sind." „Denken sie, mit jemandem zusammen zu stoßen bedeutet, ihn gleich zu duzen?", gab ich schnippisch zurück. „Aber natürlich.", antwortete Jack wie aus der Pistole geschossen „Nun, für mich nicht!" Bride sah irritiert zwischen uns her. „Ich denke, ich werde mich noch ein wenig umsehen." Ich hatte das Gefühl, er wollte uns allein lassen. Und tatsächlich verschwand er, noch ehe Jack oder ich etwas hätten sagen können. Er sah ihm noch nach. Ein peinliches Schweigen trat zwischen uns ein. „Tja", meinte ich schließlich verlegen, „Mir scheint, wir haben ein Talent dafür, uns immer auf dem falschen Fuß zu erwischen." Jack lächelte. „Ich fürchte, sie haben Recht." Ich wischte mir angespannt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" „Nun", sagte Jack sanft. „Ich würde sagen, wir fangen noch einmal von vorne an." Prompt hielt er mir seine Hand hin. „Ich heiße Jack Phillips." Ich starrte ihn an, zuerst ungläubig, aber dann begriff ich, dass es ihm ernst war. Dieses eigenartige Gefühl in mir, begann wieder aufzusteigen, ich fühlte, wie mein Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte. „Ich bin June Murdoch." Ich legte meine Hand in seine. Eine Wärme durchzog meinen ganzen Körper, als ich sie berührte. Ellen hatte die Wahrheit gesagt: Funker hatten schöne Hände...

„June", Jack musterte mich nachdenklich. „Ein schöner Name!" „Danke!" Natürlich wurde ich rot. „Aber auch ziemlich ungewöhnlich", fand er. „Das ist auch mein Spitzname. Eigentlich heiße ich Jane.", erzählte ich ihm. „Verstehe." Er nickte. „Mein richtiger Name ist auch nicht Jack. Ich heiße John." Ich zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wirklich?" „Ja, aber so nennt mich niemand", meinte Jack. „Die einzige, die mich noch John ruft, ist meine Mutter, wenn ich etwas angestellt habe." Ich musste grinsen. „Dann werden sie sicher oft John genannt.", vermutete ich. „Oh, nicht so oft, wie ich es eigentlich müsste.", antwortete Jack und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen. Mir wurde ganz komisch zumute...

„June?" Die Stimme von Ada holte mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Ich drehte mich zu ihr. Ada stand ein paar Meter von mir entfernt und winkte mit einem violetten Hut. „Ich bin fertig, lass uns gehen!" „Ich komme!", rief ich zurück. Ich wandte mich an Jack. Auf einmal wäre ich am liebsten bei ihm geblieben. Aber mir war klar, dass das nicht ging. Er sah mich freundlich an. „Tja", sagte er sympathisch. „Dann müssen sie jetzt wohl gehen." „Ja." Ich lächelte, mein Herzklopfen ignorierend. „Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja einmal wieder!" „Bestimmt!", meinte Jack überzeugt. Ich nickte. „Also dann –" „Auf Wiedersehen." Und, gegen meinen inneren Widerwillen ankämpfend, ging ich langsam zu Ada zurück. Bei ihr angekommen wurde ich gleich von neugierigen Blicken bombardiert. „Wer war denn das?", wollte sie wissen. Mist! Selbstverständlich hatte sie Jack und mich gesehen. Ich stellte mich dumm. „Wer war was?" „Na der Junge, mit dem du gerade geredet hast." Ada ließ sich nicht so leicht ablenken. „Ach der", meinte ich, bemüht beiläufig. „Das war Jack Phillips. Wir haben uns gestern im Hafen kennen gelernt." „Verstehe." Sie betrachtete mich eingehend. „Halte dich fern von ihm." Was? Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?! Ich lachte ungläubig auf. „Was?" „Du hast mich schon verstanden.", sagte sie. „Lass die Finger von diesem Jungen. Vertraue mir, ich kenne diese Sorte Männer. Sie bringen nur Ärger und brechen Mädchen das Herz", warnte sie mich. „Du kennst ihn doch überhaupt nicht", wandte ich ein. „In meinem Alter kann man so etwas richtig einschätzen", entgegnete sie selbstsicher. „Ich habe doch nur mit ihm geredet.", versicherte ich ihr rasch. „Ich bin nicht an ihm interessiert, vermutlich sehe ich ihn noch nicht einmal wieder." Doch Ada war nicht überzeugt. „Sei vorsichtig.", mahnte sie. „So etwas kann sich schneller ändern, als man denkt!" „Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", meinte ich lachend, aber es war unecht und nervös. Ada betrachtete mich nur und schwieg...

Heute denke ich, dass Ada schon damals ahnte, was ich insgeheim für Jack empfand. Sie hatte schon immer die Gabe, die Gefühle von Menschen zu erkennen, häufig noch vor ihnen. Und so war es auch dieses Mal. Sie hatte meine Gefühle für Jack bemerkt, noch ehe ich sie mir selbst eingestand. Ich hatte ihr nie etwas vormachen können. Auch nicht, dass ich mich in Jack Phillips verliebte...

Während Ada und ich den Laden verließen, gesellte sich Bride wieder zu Jack. „Ich gebe es auf.", meinte er resignierend. „Ich schenke Anna etwas anderes. Für Hüte habe ich nichts übrig." Jack seufzte. „Ich auch nicht." Jetzt erlaubte sich Bride ein Schmunzeln. „Na, seien wir ehrlich, das ist doch auch nicht der Grund, weshalb wir eigentlich hier sind, oder?" Jack sah zur Tür. „Nein..." „Sie ist hübsch.", sagte Bride anerkennend. „Und sie wirkt äußerst munter." „Ja", lachte Jack. „Das ist June definitiv!" Bride grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Du magst sie!" Jack stieß ihn verlegen in die Seite. „Als ob dich das etwas angehen würde!" Er lächelte. „Aber danke, dass du mit reingekommen bist." „Schon in Ordnung", meinte Bride gut gelaunt. „Ich wollte dich ja nicht davon abhalten, deine Freundin zu sehen." Er kicherte schelmisch. „Sehr witzig", brummte Jack. „Außerdem ist June nicht meine Freundin!" „Noch nicht!", gestattete sich Bride dazu zu bemerken. „Hey, hey, hey!", unterbrach ihn Jack prompt. „Jetzt wagst du dich zu weit vor!" „Okay, okay.", beruhigte ihn sein Freund, auch wenn Bride immer noch grinste. In Gedanken versunken starrten die beiden zur Tür...

Ada war Lehrerin und unterrichtete Englisch an der Grundschule. Sie lehrte auch jetzt noch, obwohl sie bereits verheiratet war. Das war alles andere als selbstverständlich! Von Frauen wurde erwartet, spätestens bei der Hochzeit, ihren Beruf aufzugeben und sich ausschließlich um Mann, Haus und die Kinder zu kümmern. Bei Will und Ada war das zum Glück anders. Beide waren äußerst tolerante und liberale Menschen und sie liebten sich. So wie Ada Will nie gedrängt hätte, von seinem Beruf als Seemann abzulassen, hätte er sie nie gezwungen, nur noch Hausfrau zu sein. Abgesehen davon, dass er ihr nicht zumuten wollte, während er fort war, alleine zu Hause zu sitzen. Unser Haus war erst vor kurzem auf Will umgeschrieben worden, davor hatte es Ada gehört. Auch das war äußerst ungewöhnlich! Ich verdankte es ihrer Offenheit, dass ich sehr viel mehr Freiheiten als andere Mädchen hatte. Und das bedeutete mir sehr viel. Ich war glücklich, dass sie mich mich – selbst sein ließen und mir nicht die gesellschaftlichen Zwänge aufdrängten, denen so viele Mädchen unterlagen. Schon mein Vater hatte mich zur Selbstständigkeit erzogen und mich gelehrt, unabhängig zu sein. Will, wie auch Ada unterstützten das und diese Tatsache werde ich ihnen nie vergessen... Sie waren für mich wirklich wie zweite Eltern...

Aber ich sollte jetzt weiter erzählen, bevor ich mich in Sentimentalitäten verliere!

Auch wenn ich mir das nicht eingestehen wollte, Ada hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen: Ich mochte Jack. Er war anders als die Jungen, die ich bisher getroffen hatte. Er war faszinierend! Ich hatte ihn zwar erst zweimal gesehen, aber trotzdem: Da war irgendetwas. Irgendetwas an ihm zog mich in seinen Bann, ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Seine Augen, wie er mich bei unserer ersten Begegnung in seinen Armen gehalten hatte... All diese Dinge ließen mich einfach nicht mehr los. Und schon damals spürte ich, dass sich das nie ändern sollte... Doch bevor es soweit war, sollte mich noch ein ziemlicher Schock erwarten!

Zuhause wurden wir bereit erwartet.

Ich sah ihn vor der Haustür stehen. „Wer ist denn das?", flüsterte mir Ada zu. „Keine Ahnung.", gab ich ehrlich zurück. Mir war der Junge da auf unserer Treppe ebenfalls noch nie begegnet. Blond, blauäugig, aber mir gänzlich unbekannt. Was wollte er? Da endlich bemerkte er auch uns. Mit großen Schritten kam er auf uns zu, wobei er mich mit seinem Blick fixierte. Ich begann, mich ernsthaft unwohl zu fühlen. „Miss Jane Murdoch?" Jetzt hatte er mich erreicht und griff prompt nach meiner Hand. Ada blickte schockiert auf ihn. „Ähm, äh, ja, ja das bin ich.", stammelte ich, völlig perplex. Was ging hier vor?! Wer war er?! „Collin Adams.", erwiderte der Junge, als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Er lächelte. „Ihre Großmutter hat mir gesagt, dass sie hübsch seien. Sie hatte Recht." „Vielen Dank", sagte ich, immer noch ganz zerstreut. Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass mir der Mann, mit dem mich Großmutter verkuppeln wollte, tatsächlich zu Hause auflauern würde! Ada setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf, als sie seinen Namen hörte. „Wie reizend!", meinte sie und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Darf ich sie zu einer Tasse Tee einladen?" „Oh, das wäre überaus freundlich", sagte er begeistert. Ich sah sie entsetzt an. „Was soll ich denn tun?", zischte sie mir entschuldigend zu. „Unhöflich sein und ihn wieder vor die Tür setzen?" Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Ich begriff, dass wir keine andere Wahl hatten. Ob ich wollte oder nicht.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich ihn nicht kannte, vielleicht aber auch an meinem Unwillen, verkuppelt zu werden, auf jeden Fall war ich während meiner Teestunde mit Collin Adams äußerst wortkarg. Andererseits wäre es auch schwer gewesen, bei ihm zu Wort zu kommen. Denn Collin Adams war alles andere als wortkarg. Oho, über was er alles redete an jenem Tag! Über sich und über seine Pläne. Er hatte sich hohe Ziele gesteckt: Er studierte gerade Medizin und wollte nach London ziehen. An dieser Stelle sah er mich dann durchdringend an, seufzte schwer und klagte, dass das einzige was ihm noch zu seinem Glück fehlen würde, eine nette Frau wäre. Und später natürlich noch ein paar Kinder. Hier musste sich Ada sehr zusammenreißen, nicht laut los zu lachen. Mir war allerdings ganz und gar nicht nach lachen zumute. Ich fand das vielmehr in höchstem Maße beängstigend. Denn offensichtlich schien er mit all diesem Gerede andeuten zu wollen, dass möglicherweise ich diese Frau sein könnte. Das fand ich sehr mutig, schließlich kannte er mich ebenso wenig, wie ich ihn! „Was meinen sie", fragte er schließlich, „Hätten sie Lust mit mir am Freitag essen zu gehen?" Ich spürte die erwartungsvollen Blicke, nicht nur von ihm, sondern auch von Ada. Na toll! Genau vor dieser Frage hatte ich mich gefürchtet! Was sollte ich jetzt tun? „Hören sie, Mr. Adams", begann ich und holte tief Luft. Nun hieß es, sich etwas gutes einfallen zu lassen! „Im Augenblick kann ich ihnen leider noch keine Zusage geben. Es wäre möglich, dass ich bereits eine andere Verabredung habe." „Oh." Er wirkte ehrlich enttäuscht. Ich hatte schon fast Mitleid mit ihm. „Nun, ich kann sie ja morgen noch anrufen. Dann können sie mir ja Bescheid sagen!", meinte er hoffnungsvoll. „Das werde ich!", versicherte ich ihm. Er nickte erleichtert, auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich irgendwie mehr erwartet hatte. Doch im Moment musste er sich mit der Erlaubnis, mich anzurufen, begnügen.

Als Collin Adams endlich wieder gegangen war, ließ ich mich deprimiert auf unser Sofa sinken. „Ich kann es nicht fassen!", jammerte ich. „Ja, mit diesem Überfall habe ich auch nicht gerechnet.", stimmte mir Ada zu. Wie denn auch? Grandma hatte in ihrem Brief nicht erwähnt, dass sie ihm unsere Adresse gegeben hatte. Sie hatte mir vermutlich nicht genug Zeit geben wollen, noch schnell umzuziehen. Ja, in der Tat: Jetzt hatte sie mich da, wo sie mich haben wollte. Ich konnte nicht einfach nein sagen, nicht ohne eine wirklich gute Ausrede. Aber welche? Ich steckte in der Klemme!

Den ganzen restlichen Tag verbrachte ich mit Nachdenken. Wie konnte ich meinem Date mit Collin Adams entgehen, ohne unhöflich zu sein, oder zu riskieren von Großmutter einen neuen Verehrer geschickt zu bekommen? Eine Frage, die alles andere als einfach war!

Als ich Ellen am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen davon erzählte, schwieg sie für ganze fünf Minuten (das ist viel, immerhin reden wir hier von Ellen). Wir saßen am Tisch in ihrem Esszimmer und sie spielte nachdenklich mit ihrem Löffel. „Was meinst du?", fragte ich sie schließlich erwartungsvoll. Ellen nahm nachdenklich einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse. „Tja, eigentlich gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit", meinte sie. „Du brauchst jemand anderen, mit dem du ausgehen kannst." Ich lachte hohl. „Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht. Nur, ich habe niemand anderen." „Was ist mit James Moody?", wollte sie wissen. „Der ist gerade von oben bis unten mit Arbeit eingedeckt.", verneinte ich. „Nun, ich würde dir ja Harry leihen, aber er ist im Augenblick nicht da." „Wie schön!" Ich seufzte zornig. „Wieso müssen wir Frauen unbedingt heiraten? Männer können sich damit Zeit lassen, sie können ihren Beruf ausüben und sich austoben. Und was ist mit uns? Von uns Frauen erwartet man, zu heiraten, Kinder zu bekommen und sich nur noch um Haus und Familie zu kümmern. Das ist doch nicht fair!", ärgerte ich mich. „Nein!", stimmte mir Ellen zu. Sie stieß mich freundlich in die Seite. „Du bist einfach zu emanzipiert für die heutigen Männer.", sagte sie. „Du brauchst jemanden der zu dir passt!" Jetzt kicherte sie. „Zum Beispiel der süße Junge von gestern." „An den kannst du dich noch erinnern?" Ich machte auf unwissend. Ellen schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als ob du nicht wüsstest was ich meine!" „Und du brauchst mich nicht wegen eines Jungen zu ärgern, den ich erst zweimal gesehen habe!", entgegnete ich schlicht. „Wie du meinst.", sagte sie und griff nach den Keksen, die sie zum Tee serviert hatte. Den Rest der Zeit redeten wir über Lowe, seine derzeitige Arbeit und auch über die White Star Line. Schon seit einiger Zeit war sie überhaupt Stadtgespräch in Southampton. „Wusstest du, dass gerade das größte Schiff von Stapel gelassen wurde, das es je gegeben hat?" „Oh, du meinst die Titanic." Ja, genau von der redete ich. Will hatte mir immer wieder etwas von ihr erzählt. Das gewaltigste, was Menschenhand je geschaffen hatte, selbst größer als die Olympic, die allein schon sehr imposant war, sollte sie sein. In der Werft in Irland brauchte sie einen Platz, der allein schon für drei Schiffe genügt hätte. Die Idee stammte von Bruce Ismay, Präsident der White Star Line. Im Konkurrenzkampf der verschiedenen Reedereien wollte er mit drei Schwesternschiffen als Sieger hervor gehen. Sein Plan war es scheinbar, die an Schnelligkeit nicht zu überbietende Mauretania der gegnerischen Cunard Line zu schlagen, indem er drei Schiffe baute, eines größer und luxuriöser als das andere. So wollte er besonders den Geldadel anlocken. Wen störte es, wenn die Reise ein wenig länger dauerte, solange es an Bord an nichts fehlte? „Olympic, Titanic und Gigantic", murmelte ich die Namen der Schwesternschiffe vor mich hin. „Alles Namen aus der griechischen Mythologie." „Naja, Bescheidenheit scheint nicht Mr. Ismays Stärke zu sein.", bemerkte Ellen. „Aber für mich ist dieser Größenwahn nichts." Plötzlich musste sie lachen. „Was denkst du, ob er damit etwas kompensieren will...?" „Ellen!", rief ich schockiert, obgleich ich jetzt ebenfalls lachte. „Also wirklich!" „Tut mir Leid", gluckste sie, „Aber das musste ich jetzt einfach sagen!"

Wir hatten noch eine gute Weile unseren Spaß mit ihrem Kommentar. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten meinte ich schließlich: „Durch die Namen wissen wir sogar, welches Schiff das erfolgreichste sein wird." „Ach ja?", fragte Ellen erstaunt. „Die Olympic.", bejahte ich. „Immerhin haben die olympischen Götter die Titanen und die Giganten besiegt! Sie wurden von den olympischen Göttern in den tiefen der Erde eingesperrt." „Nun, ich für meinen Teil hoffe, dass dies nicht die Geschichte der Schiffe beeinflussen wird!", sagte sie. „Na und ich erst! Schließlich ist Will auf der Olympic!" „Ah, wir sind ja zum Glück nicht abergläubisch." Nein, das waren wir nicht. Ich sollte auf der Carpathia und in New York noch oft an dieses Gespräch denken...

Es war Nachmittag, als ich beschloss, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. „Ich begleite dich", meinte Ellen. Sie habe noch Einkäufe zu erledigen. Ich persönlich wollte jetzt einfach nur heim und mich mit einem guten Buch zurück legen. „Lies nicht so viel", hatte Ellen mir einmal gesagt. „Lebe lieber!" Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Die Geschichten in den Büchern erschienen mir oft so viel echter als das wirkliche Leben. Und die Charaktere waren wie alte Bekannte. Ich liebte Bücher einfach! Für mich waren sie etwas besonderes. Dennoch, an diesem Tag sollte ich nicht viel Zeit zum lesen finden.

Ich mochte Southampton. Hatte ich schon immer. Nirgendwo konnte man mehr verschiedene Leute beobachten als hier. Besonders im Hafen. Ob raue Seemänner, Funker, Ingenieure oder Heizer, vornehme erste Klasse Passagiere und arme dritte Klasse Passagiere, alles war hier vertreten. Deshalb ging ich gerne durch die Stadt spazieren. Und natürlich die Geschäfte. Ellen zog es besonders zu den Juwelierläden. „Ich werde ja in absehbarer Zeit Harry heiraten. Und davon abgesehen habe ich eine Schwäche für Diamanten!" Also ist es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass wir bald darauf vor einem Juweliergeschäft zu stehen kamen. „Oh, sie dir den an!", rief Ellen aufgeregt und deutete auf einen wirklich wunderhübschen silbernen Ring mit einem funkelnden Diamanten. Von allen Schmuckstücken hier schien der es ihr besonders angetan zu haben. „Er ist fantastisch!", strahlte sie begeistert. „Einzigartig.", stimmte ich ihr zu. „Nur, fürchte ich, müsstest du dafür John Jacob Astor überreden, dich zu heiraten, denn ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass Lowe sich so etwas leisten kann." Ellen seufzte. „Ja, du hast Recht." Sie lächelte. „Und im Grunde spielt es auch keine Rolle, was für einen Ehering ich tragen werde, solange Harry derjenige ist, mit dem ich vor den Altar trete!" Ich starrte sehnsüchtig auf den Ring. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch jemanden, den ich heiraten könnte!" Ich trat nachdenklich zurück, vergaß dabei jedoch nach hinten zu schauen. Ich spürte, wie ich gegen jemanden stieß.

„Oh, Verzeihung!", sagte ich rasch und drehte mich gerade um, als ich eine wohlbekannte, freundliche Stimme hörte: „Das scheint zur Gewohnheit zu werden." Ich schluckte und merkte, wie mein Herz spontan ein paar Takte schneller zu schlagen begann. „Mr. Phillips!" „Jack.", korrigierte mich der Funker freundlich. Er trug wieder seine Uniform und roch nach Meer und dem Metall des Funkapparats. Außerdem grinste er. „Ich habe sie durchschaut.", meinte Jack. „Wenn sie einem Jungen begegnen, der ihnen gefällt, dann rempeln sie ihn einfach an." Ich lachte verlegen. „Wie sie sehen, eine wirkungsvolle Taktik.", scherzte ich. „In der Tat." Er blickte zum Schaufenster. „Sie haben einen exquisiten Geschmack.", stellte er fest, während er all die teuren Schmuckstücke betrachtete. „Oh, ich bin wegen Ellen hier." Ich nickte zu ihr hinüber. „Okay." Irrte ich mich, oder schien Jack irgendwie erleichtert? Ich konnte es nicht genau sagen. Er steckte seine Hände in die Manteltaschen. „Ich habe das auch nur gemeint, weil ich ansonsten sehr beeindruckt gewesen wäre, denn dieser Ring hat vermuten lassen, dass sie seit unserem letzten Gespräch, also seit gestern, sich einen Millionär geangelt hätten." Ich lachte. „Ich habe es nicht so mit Millionären.", meinte ich. Jack sah mich überrascht an. „Ich komme aus einer Seefahrerfamilie." Ich blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Nicht dass sie das etwas angehen würde." „Natürlich nicht.", bestätigte Jack. „Aber ich muss zugeben, damit habe ich gerade bei ihnen nicht gerechnet." „Tja, sie sollten mich eben nicht beurteilen, bevor sie mich nicht richtig kennen.", sagte ich amüsiert. „Nun, ich kenne kein Mädchen wie sie, dass Seefahrertypen mag." erlaubte sich Jack zu bemerken. „Ich bin eben nicht wie die Mädchen, die sie sonst kennen.", konterte ich. Gott allein weiß, was mich da geritten hat. Ich, die schüchterne June Murdoch, flirtete hier regelrecht mit einem Jungen, von dem ich mich noch früher ferngehalten hätte. Es war verrückt! Aber Jack schien es zu gefallen.

„Das ist gut", sagte er. „Ich bin auch nicht wie die Jungen, die sie sonst kennen." Er lächelte. Oh, wie sehr ich das liebte! Sein Lächeln war so warm und süß! „Schon merkwürdig.", sagte er leise. „Wir treffen die ganze Zeit auf einander, fast als würde das Schicksal uns jedes Mal zusammen führen..." „Ja." Mit klopfendem Herzen sah ich ihn an. „Das ist wahr, das könnte man tatsächlich als eine Art Schicksal auslegen..." Jack nickte und sah mich mit einem Blick an, dass in meinem Inneren alles in Bewegung geriet. Niemand konnte so schauen wie Jack Phillips!...

Er wollte gerade anheben etwas zu sagen, als wir jäh unterbrochen wurden. „Das ist wieder typisch: Statt uns zu helfen, flirtet Phillips lieber mit hübschen Mädchen" Ein gut gelaunter Junge mit dunkelblondem Haar und hellen Augen von knapp zwanzig Jahren, auch er in Funker Uniform, tauchte hinter Jack auf und musterte uns vergnügt. „Cottam!", sagte Jack. „Ich dachte du und Bride wären schon vorgegangen." „Wir wollten wissen wo du bleibst.", erklärte Cottam. „Hi!" Wie aufs Stichwort erschien Bride neben ihm, ebenfalls uniformiert. „June Murdoch, das ist Harold Cottam.", machte uns Jack bekannt. „Harold Bride kennen sie ja schon." „Wow, gleich zwei Harolds.", meinte ich und schüttelte Cottam die Hand. „Ja, fast jeder zweite Seefahrer oder Funker auf dem Nord Atlantik heißt so.", meinte Bride. „Aber ich bin Harold 1.", sagte Cottam. Ich sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ein Witz.", klärte mich Jack auf. „Ich habe ihn mir ausgedacht, damit die beiden wissen, wen ich meine, wenn ich Harold sage." Ich lachte. „Verstehe." „Wollt ihr zwei schon nach Ringen suchen?" Cottam sah interessiert in die Vitrinen der Schaufenster. „Ja und das Aufgebot haben wir auch.", meinte Jack ruhig, auch wenn man den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme hören konnte. Ich kicherte und konnte das Schmunzeln in Brides Gesicht erkennen. „Na wie dem auch sei.", sagte Cottam. „Es ist nett, sie kennen zu lernen." „Gleichfalls!" Ich lächelte. „Wir wollten gerade etwas trinken gehen.", meinte Jack . „Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht mit drei Jungs unterwegs zu sein, könnten sie mitkommen, ihr Seefahrerblut beweisen!", schlug er grinsend vor. Ich starrte ihn irritiert an. Hatte Jack Phillips mich da wirklich nach einer Verabredung gefragt?! Ich sah zu Ellen. „Das wird lustig!", bekräftigte Bride. „Waren sie nicht schon gestern aus?", fragte ich grinsend. „Sicher.", antwortete Jack, als wäre dies das natürlichste der Welt. „Man ist doch nur einmal jung, das muss man genießen." Ich lachte. „Das ist wahr." Dann bemerkte ich aber Ellen vor den Halsketten stehen. „Ich kann leider nicht." Ich sah ihn bedauernd an. „Tut mir leid." Das meinte ich ehrlich. Jack lächelte als er das hörte. „Schon okay.", sagte er. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." „Bestimmt." Ich nickte. „Und jetzt sollte ich gehen, sonst beschließt Ellen noch, den ganzen Laden leer zu kaufen." Jack lachte. „Dann will ich sie nicht mehr länger aufhalten." Ich blickte Bride und Cottam freundlich an. „Wir sehen uns sicher auch noch wieder!" „Natürlich.", meinte Bride liebenswürdig. „Also, bis dann." Gegen meinen inneren Widerwillen ankämpfend, ging ich hinüber zu Ellen.

Die Jungs sahen mir nach. „Jetzt kann ich es ja sagen.", meinte Cottam. „Jack, du bist ein Idiot!" „Was?!" Jack funkelte ihn wütend an. "Ja!" Cottam deutete in meine Richtung. „Wie kannst du sie so einfach gehen lassen?" „Das stimmt.", machte sich jetzt auch Bride bemerkbar. „Ein Mädchen wie June findest du nicht jeden Tag, um nicht zu sagen nur einmal im Leben, und sie dann so ziehen lassen ist nicht unbedingt –„ „Okay, okay!", unterbrach ihn Jack genervt. „Aber was hätte ich denn eurer Meinung nach tun sollen?" „Weiß ich nicht, sie aufhalten.", sagte Cottam. „Ich weiß nur eins, wenn June mich so angesehen hätte, wie dich, dann hätte ich sie an mich gekettet und nie wieder fort lassen.", meinte Bride. „Unsinn!", entgegnete Jack ruppig. „June und ich stammen aus zwei völlig verschiedenen Welten. Wir sind wie Tag und Nacht. An ein Mädchen wie sie, komme ich nie ran." „Stimmt, wenn du es nicht wenigstens versuchst, dann garantiert nicht.", sagte Cottam. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Lasst uns gehen!", meinte er und trat an den beiden vorbei. Bride und Cottam seufzten. „Er ist doch sonst nicht so zurückhaltend.", sagte Cottam. „Man könnte fast Angst bekommen." „Tja", sagte Bride weise und lächelte. „Das nennt man Liebe."

Währenddessen hatte ich mich wieder zu Ellen gesellt. Ihr Interesse für Schmuck war mittlerweile versiegt. „War das nicht der hübsche Funker vom Hafen?", fragte sie neugierig, als sie mich erblickte. „Du hast ihn von da aus gesehen?", meinte ich, halb verlegen, halb verwundert. „Liebe June, ich sehe alles", lautete ihre Antwort. Sie grinste spitzbübisch. „Jetzt erzähl und lass nichts aus!", bat sie. „Hat er dich um ein Date gebeten?" „Nun ja, er hat mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm und seinen Freunden etwas trinken gehen will.", gestand ich. „Und was hat du gesagt?", erkundigte sich Ellen wissbegierig. „Das es nicht geht.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgetreu. Nun sah sie mich verständnislos an. „Wie bitte?!" „Ich kann mich nicht mit ihm treffen.", sagte ich ernst. „Das würde nur in einer Katastrophe enden." „Na schön." Ellen ergriff meine Hand. „June, Liebes, hast du den Verstand verloren? Dieser Junge ist großartig, etliche Mädchen würden was weiß ich geben, um mit ihm auszugehen!" „Und genau das ist das Problem!", meinte ich. „Er, er ist ein absoluter Frauenschwarm, er geht gerne aus und amüsiert sich. Diese Art von Junge passt nicht zu mir. Wir haben nichts gemeinsam." „Gegensätze ziehen sich an.", bemerkte Ellen. „Das ist doch nur ein dummes Sprichwort!", rief ich. „Und wenn schon!", entgegnete sie hitzig. „Du kannst nicht einfach sagen, dieser Junge würde nicht zu dir passen, wenn du es noch nicht einmal versucht hast!", sagte sie bestimmt. „Die entscheidende Frage ist: Willst du mit ihm ausgehen, oder nicht?" „Schon gut, ich habe verstanden.", meinte ich und fuhr mir angespannt über das Gesicht. Ellen sah mich teilnahmsvoll an. „Hör zu, ich will dir ja nicht irgendetwas einreden, ich meine nur dass du, bloß weil du Angst hast, es könnte schief gehen, nicht gleich aufgeben darfst." Sie lächelte. „Du hast schon immer zu viel nach gedacht. Aber manchmal muss man seinen Kopf einfach ausschalten und auf sein Herz hören!" Ich schluckte. „Ja..."

Es ist seltsam: Ich hatte Jack nicht oft und auch nicht für lange gesehen, aber unsere Treffen hatten ausgereicht, dass er mich völlig in seinen Bann zog. Jack Phillips war einzigartig. Er gehörte zu der seltenen Sorte Mensch, die einen Raum nicht nur betraten, sie erschienen regelrecht. Ich hatte so etwas nie zuvor erlebt und auch nach ihm nicht mehr...

Nach unserem Gespräch beschlossen wir, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Wir versprachen dem Juwelier über den Kauf des Diamantenringes nachzudenken (ich überlege noch immer) und machten uns schweigend auf den Weg. Ich war in Gedanken versunken. Ich dachte an Jack. „Ich habe wohl nie so viel an jemanden gedacht, wie in den letzten Tagen an Jack.", dachte ich mir. Das war ganz schön anstrengend, kann ich euch sagen! Das Männer einem so aufs Hirn schlagen können! Mädchen sollten darauf vorbereitet werden. Aber ich sollte schon bald an etwas anderes denken...

Wir waren gerade bei mir angekommen, als ich hinter mir auf einmal eine Stimme hörte. „Miss Murdoch!" Wie vom Donner gerührt erstarrte ich. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", stöhnte ich verzweifelt. Ellen sah sich verwundert um. Ich wusste so schon, wer da scheinbar auf mich gewartet hatte. „Mr. Adams!", sagte ich und lächelte gequält. „Was für eine Überraschung!" Collin Adams trat vor und küsste mich galant auf die Hand. Ich hielt fassungslos inne. „Tut mir leid, dass ich sie erneut belästige, aber es erschien mir persönlicher, sie selbst aufzusuchen. Ich halte nichts von Telefonen." „Verstehe.", meinte ich knapp. Ein Jammer! „Ich wollte mich erkundigen, was sie morgen vorhaben und ob unsere Verabredung noch steht." „Äh.." Ich sah flehentlich zu Ellen. Da kam mir mit einem Mal eine Idee. Oder besser gesagt, so etwas ähnliches. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe morgen bereits eine Verabredung.", sagte ich und setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf. „Oh." Er seufzte enttäuscht. „Ich, ich wusste nicht, dass sie bereits vergeben sind.", meinte er dann. „Ihre Großmutter hat gesagt –„ „Wir haben uns gerade erst kennen gelernt.", erklärte ich. „Großmutter weiß deshalb noch nichts von ihm." Ich habe bis heute nicht die geringste Ahnung, weshalb ich ihm so etwas sagte. Ich hatte einfach nur Jack vor Augen und Ellen, die vorgeschlagen hatte, dass ich doch mit ihm etwas unternehmen sollte. Und ausnahmsweise war mein Mund heute einmal schneller, als mein Kopf. Aber wie auch immer, mein ungebetener Verehrer glaubte mir. „Ach so." Er nickte. „Schade, dass sie ganz umsonst hierher gekommen sind.", meinte ich noch. „Ach, machen sie sich bitte keine Umstände.", versicherte er mir.

Er reichte mir noch einmal seine Hand. „Nun, dann verabschiede ich mich von ihnen!" Und nach einem freundlichen „Good bye" war er auch schon verschwunden. Zurück blieben ich und Ellen, die mich fassungslos anstarrte. Sie konnte offensichtlich nicht glauben, was da eben geschehen war. Doch mir ging es nicht anders. „Elle", meinte ich, bemüht ruhig, „Habe ich da gerade wirklich Jack Phillips als meinen Freund ausgegeben?" „Hat sich fast so angehört.", sagte Ellen, ebenfalls noch leicht ungläubig. „Oh Gott!" Ich stöhnte verzweifelt auf. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Ich fuhr mir angespannt durch die Haare. „Da sieht man dreimal kurz einen interessanten Jungen und plötzlich ist man komplett verrückt!" „Tja, das haben schöne Männer so an sich.", meinte Ellen. „Sehr hilfreich!" Ich seufzte. Was sollte ich nun tun? Das hieß: Im Grunde konnte ich jetzt nur noch eins tun, die Frage war nur, wie. „Elle", sagte ich nervös, „Du musst mit mir zurück in die Stadt gehen." „Was hast du vor?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Mein Schicksal herausfordern.", antwortete ich. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg, ehe Ellen noch etwas hätte sagen können. Ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte...

Es gab nur einen Ausweg: Ich musste wirklich mit Jack ausgehen. Nur so konnte ich den Fragen meiner Großmutter entgehen, die kommen würden, wenn sie hörte, dass ich Collin Adams versetzt hatte. Und damit konnte ich auch verhindern, dass meine Lüge auffliegen würde. Dennoch, letztlich, glaube ich, waren auch meine Gefühle zu Jack ausschlaggebend für meine plötzliche Suchaktion. Er hatte mich neugierig gemacht. Ich war noch nie einem Jungen wie ihm begegnet, er weckte etwas in mir, von dem ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass es da wäre. Ich konnte das alles noch nicht einordnen, aber es gefiel mir. Ich wollte Jack unbedingt näher kennen lernen! Aber es würde nicht einfach werden. Ich war ziemlich nervös, als ich mit Ellen durch die Stadt spazierte. „Okay, wenn du ein junger Funker wärst, wo würdest du hingehen?", fragte ich sie. „Auf jeden Fall in ein Lokal beim Hafen.", lautete ihre nachvollziehbare Antwort. Also machten wir uns auf Richtung Hafen. Während Ellen das alles wahnsinnig aufregend und lustig zu finden schien, murmelte ich nur vor mich hin: „Das ist doch völlig bescheuert, ich habe den Verstand verloren, was mache ich hier?" Abgesehen davon, dass diese Hafenspelunken nicht gerade der richtige Ort für junge Mädchen waren. Doch, ich hatte mich entschieden! „Wo steckt er nur?", fragte ich nervös. „Wir finden ihn schon!", beruhigte mich Ellen. „So groß ist Southampton nicht, irgendwo wird er sein." „Ja, aber wo?" Gemeinsam schlenderten wir an sämtlichen Spelunken am Hafen vorbei. Wir sahen immer nur durch die Fenster, reinzugehen trauten wir uns nicht, zum Glück sahen wir so auch genug. Es gab nur ein Problem: Jack schien nirgendwo zu sein. Wir rannten zwei Stunden durch die Gegend, doch wir konnten ihn einfach nicht finden. Ich war am Ende. „Vielleicht wollten sie nicht mehr ausgehen.", sagte ich mutlos. „Sicher nicht!", war Ellen überzeugt. „Jungs wie die gehen ganz bestimmt aus!" „Hoffentlich!", murmelte ich. Was, wenn nicht? Ich hatte Angst!

Aber schließlich hatten wir Glück. Wir standen vor einer Bar und ich blickte gerade unauffällig durch die Fensterscheibe, da hielt Ellen plötzlich inne. „June!", zischte sie. „Ich sehe ihn!" „Echt?" Mit bebendem Herzen stellte ich mich neben sie und folgte ihren Augen. Dann sah ich ihn.

An einem Tisch in einer kleinen Nische des Lokals saß Jack, neben ihm Bride. Cottam saß ihm gegenüber. „Er ist es!", stieß ich hervor. „Wir haben es geschafft!", freute sich Ellen. Sie beobachtete sie durchs Fenster. „Also, in der Flasche da auf dem Tisch ist garantiert kein Wasser drin!", sagte sie. „Ist ja auch eine Bar." Ich sah nervös zur Tür. „Und was jetzt?", fragte ich ängstlich. „Na was schon?", meinte Ellen und nickte zu Jack. „Geh rein und rede mit ihm!" „Aber ich kann doch nicht so einfach zu ihm gehen und ihn um ein Date bitten!", wandte ich ein. „Ach ja?", sagte sie. „Weshalb sind wir dann hier, frage ich mich?" „Naja, ich habe das Ganze irgendwie nicht richtig durchdacht.", meinte ich schüchtern. „Das fallt dir jetzt nach zwei Stunden auf!" Ellen schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm schon, jetzt haben wir ihn endlich gefunden, da kannst du auch mit ihm reden!" „Was soll ich denn sagen?" Wir waren so in unsere Diskussion vertieft, dass uns ganz entging, wie Jack auf einmal aufstand und zur Tür ging.

„Ich kann das einfach nicht.", versuchte ich Ellen zu erklären. „Sie können was nicht?" Ich erstarrte, als ich die Stimme hinter mir hörte. Langsam drehte ich mich um. „Mr. Phillips!", rief ich, so überrascht wie möglich. „Wo kommen sie denn her?" Jack grinste. „Aus dem Lokal, vor dessen Fenster sie gerade stehen." „Ach, tatsächlich?", tat ich erstaunt. „Ja." Ich wurde dass Gefühl nicht los, dass er genau wusste, weshalb wir hier waren. Und wirklich: „Haben sie mich gesucht?" Jack musterte mich fragend. „Nein!", sagte ich entrüstet. „Wie kommen sie darauf?" „Schon gut, war nur ein Scherz." Er sah mich freundlich mit seinen einzigartigen blauen Augen an. „Wir haben gerade einen Bekannten meines Verlobten getroffen.", kam mir Ellen zu Hilfe. „Deshalb sind wir hier." „Verstehe." „Außerdem sind es eher sie, die mich verfolgen.", meinte ich. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich umdrehe, sind sie da." Jack lachte. „Wir scheinen uns gegenseitig zu verfolgen." „So kann man es auch nennen.", gab ich zu. Dann sagten wir erst einmal gar nichts, sondern sahen uns einfach nur an. Ellen hatte sich ein paar Schritte entfernt. Und obwohl wir schwiegen, irgendetwas passierte. Wenn man in Jacks Augen sah, konnte man in das innerste seiner Seele sehen. Worte waren nicht nötig. Es war wie Magie! Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange wir so da standen...

„Ich muss wieder zu den anderen.", brach Jack schließlich das Schweigen. „In Ordnung." Ich nickte. Er wollte schon gehen, da fiel mir plötzlich der eigentliche Grund ein, weshalb ich hier war. „Mr. Phillips!", rief ich ihn. „Ja?" Er drehte sich zu mir. Ich spürte, die Nervosität in mir aufsteigen. „Würden, würden sie mir einen Gefallen tun?" „Um was geht es?", erkundigte sich Jack. Ich holte tief Luft. Mut, June, Mut! „Nun, ich wollte sie bitten, morgen Abend mit mir essen zu gehen.", brachte ich hervor. Jack zog verblüfft eine Augebraue hoch. „Ich erwarte jetzt nichts von ihnen", versicherte ich ihm rasch. „Es ist nicht so, wie sie vermutlich gerade denken!" „Ich bin ganz Ohr.", meinte er gespannt. „Sehen sie, da ist dieser Junge, mit dem mich meine Großmutter verkuppeln will.", hob ich an. „Er möchte mich morgen zum Essen einladen, aber ich bin nicht interessiert und-„ „Alles klar", unterbrach mich Jack grinsend. „Sie wollen ihn loswerden und deshalb soll ich jetzt ihren Freund spielen, richtig?" „So ungefähr.", bejahte ich. Aber noch während ich das sagte, wurde mir klar, wie idiotisch das klang. „Naja, unausgesprochen hat es sich irgendwie besser angehört.", meinte ich kleinlaut. Ich kam mir auf einmal vor, wie der letzte Trottel. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht?! „Entschuldigen sie", sagte ich, „Das ist wirklich eine blöde Idee, ich hätte sie nicht damit belästigen dürfen." Ich lachte, peinlich berührt. „Wir kennen uns kaum und dann frage ich sie so etwas, das war dumm, ich –„ „Ich mach´ s.", sagte Jack plötzlich. Ich verstummte blitzartig. „Wie?" Ich dachte zuerst, ich hätte mich verhört. Jedoch –

„Ich werde morgen mit ihnen ausgehen, wenn sie das möchten.", wiederholte er. „Echt?" Ich war so erstaunt, dass ich einfach noch einmal fragen musste. „Aber ja", meinte Jack. Er grinste. „Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass sie von einem ungebetenen Verehrer belästigt werden." Ich strahlte. „Vielen Dank, oh sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie mir damit helfen!", beteuerte ich. „Sie retten mir das Leben." „Na, na." Jack schmunzelte. "Ich hoffe sie werden nie in so eine Lage kommen, wo ich ihnen wirklich das Leben retten muss!" „Wie dem auch sei, ich danke ihnen!" Ich schwebte vor Glück. „Aber", bremste mich Jack ein, „Eine Bedingung hätte ich schon." „Welche?", fragte ich, mit zitterndem Herzen. Ich sah, wie ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht flog. „Wir duzen uns ab sofort." Ich lächelte, als er das sagte. „Einverstanden!" „Gut." Jack lachte. „Ich muss schon sagen, ein Mädchen wie du begegnet einem nicht alle Tage!" Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde. „Ich hole dich dann morgen um sieben ab.", sagte er weiter. „Gut, ich wohne in der Belmont Road 94.", erzählte ich ihm. „Okay" Er nickte. „Also, bis dann." Ich wandte mich um, bereit zum Gehen, ehe ich noch irgendetwas dummes sagte, als ich Jacks Stimme hörte. „June?" Ich sah zu ihm. "Hast du mich gesucht, um mich das zu fragen?" Jack musterte mich eindringlich. „Ja.", antwortete ich ehrlich. Ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen. Er sollte das wissen. Und ehe er noch etwas hätte sagen können, ging ich zurück zu Ellen, die ein paar Meter weiter stand und aufgeregt auf mich wartete. „Was ist passiert, was hat er gesagt?" Die Fragen sprudelten nur so, aber es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie es schaffte, etwas aus mir heraus zu bekommen. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich in einem Traum. Ich konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass Jack tatsächlich ja gesagt hatte. Ich würde morgen ein Date mit Jack Phillips haben! In diesem Augenblick war ich das glücklichste Mädchen auf Erden.

Währenddessen hatte sich Jack wieder zu Bride und Cottam gesetzt. „Wo warst du?", fragte Bride verwundert. „Du warst auf einmal verschwunden." „Ihr werdet es mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es euch sage.", meinte Jack, selbst noch leicht konfus. Indes nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf, die Geschichte von Jack Phillips und June Murdoch hatte begonnen...

Aber eine Hürde hatte ich noch zu nehmen: Ada und Will wussten noch nichts von meiner Verabredung. Und hatte Ada mir nicht geraten, mich von Jack fern zu halten? Allerdings konnte ich ihr das nur schwer verheimlichen. Glücklicherweise schienen heute meine Sterne günstig zu stehen. Zu Hause wurde ich von einer strahlenden Ada empfangen. „Will hat geschrieben!" Sie wedelte mit einem Brief. „Wie schön!", freute ich mich. „Was schreibt er, wie geht es ihm?" „Es gefällt ihm, die Reise verläuft bis auf die üblichen kleinen Fehler ganz normal.", erzählte sie. „Gott sei dank!" Das war gut zu hören! „Ja, es ist beruhigend, dass bei ihm alles in Ordnung ist.", stimmte sie mir zu. „Aber er schreibt, er hätte seinen Talisman vergessen." Ich musste lächeln. „Du kannst ihm zurück schreiben, dass ich ihn gefunden habe und aufbewahre bis er wieder da ist.", meinte ich. „In Ordnung." Ada kritzelte etwas auf ein Blatt Papier. Fast beiläufig fragte sie: „Und, wie war es bei Ellen?" Ich sah auf. Sie war auf den Punkt gekommen. „Oh, es war nett.", sagte ich, bemüht beiläufig. „Wir waren spazieren." „Wie aufregend.", meinte Ada sarkastisch. Sie musterte mich eindringlich. „Okay, was ist los? Du verheimlichst doch irgend etwas!" Ich lächelte schuldbewusst. „Ist das so offensichtlich?" „Nun, ich bin zwar nicht deine Mutter, aber ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, wenn du etwas verbirgst.", sagte sie. „Allerdings." Ich ließ mich auf dem Küchenstuhl nieder. „Du erinnerst dich doch noch an den Jungen im Hutladen?", fragte ich. Ada nickte. „Wir haben ihn heute getroffen.", erzählte ich. „Morgen gehen wir aus." Ich starrte sie gebannt an. Wie würde sie reagieren? „Gut, aber pass auf dich auf.", sagte sie. „Wirklich?", fragte ich unsicher. „Du hast nichts dagegen?" Ada lächelte. „Du bist ein großes Mädchen, ich vertraue dir.", meinte sie. „Und ich erwarte sicher nicht von dir, als alte Jungfer zu enden." Wir lachten beide. „Danke.", sagte ich ehrlich. „Kein Problem." Sie sah mich liebevoll an. „Sei nur vorsichtig, dass dieser Junge dir nicht weh tut!" „Keine Sorge, das bin ich!", versprach ich ihr. Damit war das Thema erledigt. Ada hatte der Verbredung zugestimmt und so stand ihr nun nichts mehr im Wege. Der morgige Abend konnte kommen!

Am nächsten Tag konnte ich es immer noch kaum glauben. Es war wie ein Traum! Jetzt galt es nur noch, eine entscheidende Frage zu klären: Welches Kleid sollte ich für den Abend anziehen? Jedes Mädchen, dass bereits einmal in meiner Situation war, weiß, was für eine heikle Angelegenheit das sein kann! Um fünf Uhr stand ich vor dem Kleiderschrank und suchte mit wilder Entschlossenheit nach dem passenden Gewand. Allerdings war das alles andere als einfach, und ich wurde immer verzagter. „So was dummes!", schimpfte ich vor mich hin. Parallel dazu landete ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen auf meinen Bett. Mittlerweile lag ein regelrechter Gewandberg auf ihm.

In ihrem Arbeitszimmer konnte Ada meine geräuschvoll Suche hören. Da hatte sie genug. Sie kam in mein Zimmer und betrachtete eingehend mich und den Kleiderhaufen auf meinem Bett.

„Liebes", sagte sie schließlich, „Wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, wird es noch unter dem Gewicht zusammen brechen!" „Ich habe einfach nichts anzuziehen!", klagte ich. „Nichts passt!" „Unsinn!", meinte Ada überzeugt. Sie trat nach vor. „Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir nichts finden.", meinte sie und begann wahllos im Kleiderberg zu wühlen. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. „Da kommt mir eine Idee!", meinte sie. Ehe ich sie aufhalten konnte, verschwand sie. Ich sah, wie Ada in ihr Zimmer ging. Was hatte sie vor?

Nach fünf Minuten kam sie wieder zurück. In ihrer Hand hatte sie ein wundervolles, Bordeauxrotes Kleid. „Wenn das bei deinem Funker nicht den Funken überspringen lässt, dann nichts!", sagte sie. Ich schluckte beeindruckt. „Oh Ada", stotterte ich, „Dieses Kleid ist wunderschön! Woher hast du das?" „Das war ein Geschenk zu meinem 21. Geburtstag.", erzählte sie. „Und ich hatte es bei meiner ersten Verabredung mit Will an." Sie lächelte. „Es wäre schön, wenn meine Lieblingsnichte es zu ihrem Rendezvous tragen würde." Ich war sprachlos. „Wie lieb von dir!", schaffte ich schließlich zu sagen. Überglücklich fiel ich ihr um die Arme. „Danke!" Ada lachte. „Gern geschehen. Aber jetzt zieh´ es endlich an!", sagte sie aufgeregt. Und das tat ich auch.

„Was meinst du?" Fragend trat ich wenig später in ihrem Kleid wieder vor sie. Ada riss begeistert die Augen auf. „June!", sagte sie, „Du siehst hinreißend aus!" Ich lachte verlegen und drehte mich vor dem Spiegel. Ich musste zugeben, ich sah vielleicht nicht unbedingt hinreißend, aber doch recht manierlich aus! „Denkst du, dass es Jack auch gefallen wird?" Ada kicherte verschmitzt. „Will hatte nichts dagegen." Ich grinste. Nein, ich hatte mich entschieden: Ich würde dieses Kleid anziehen!

Allerdings waren da immer noch leise Zweifel. „Ada, was ist wenn das alles ein Riesenfehler ist?", fragte ich ängstlich. „Dann wirst du es heute merken und es als Fehltritt abhaken.", sagte sie ruhig. Sie blickte mich aufmunternd an. „Es wird ein toller Abend werden, du wirst sehen!" Ich lächelte. „Ja, du hast Recht!" Es tat gut, das zu hören! Und jetzt hieß es: Kämmen, schminken und sich für den Abend herausputzen! Immerhin wollte ich rechtzeitig fertig sein.

Und tatsächlich: Pünktlich um sieben Uhr stand ich vor Ada. „Oh, June, das ist umwerfend!", meinte sie entusiasthisch. "Jack wird begeistert sein!" Ich lachte verlegen. In diesem Augenblick klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Ich hörte, wie unser Zimmermädchen Betty öffnete. „Guten Abend.", erklang Jacks Stimme und ich spürte, wie mein Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte. Das die Stimme eines Menschen einen derartigen Effekt haben konnte! „Jack Phillips. Ich bin mit June Murdoch verabredet.", sagte er weiter. „Ich hole sie.", versprach Betty. Kurzzeitig wurde ich von der alten Nervosität übermannt. Doch Ada stieß mich aufmunternd in die Seite. „Geh zu ihm!", sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Du schaffst das!" Bei diesen Worten fühlte ich mich gleich viel besser. Ich ging langsam zur Treppe und sah nach unten.

Dort stand Jack. Und in diesem Augenblick waren all meine Ängste wie weggewischt. Er war da, er stand in meinem Haus um mich abzuholen! Ich fühlte, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich sah Ada noch einmal kurz an, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg. Mein Date mit Jack Phillips hatte begonnen!

„Jack!", sagte ich fröhlich während ich die Treppen hinunter ging. „Hi!" Er blickte auf. „Hey!" Ich konnte etwas in seinen Augen aufleuchten sehen. "Du siehst fantastisch aus!", meinte er ehrlich. Ich errötete. „Danke! Du siehst auch gut aus", fand ich. Das tat er wirklich. Er war einfach, aber stilvoll gekleidet. Allerdings hätte er mir selbst dann gefallen, wenn er einen Kartoffelsack getragen hätte. Jack lächelte. „Vielen Dank!" Er trat zu mir und nahm sanft meinen Arm. Wie ein perfekter Gentleman küsste er mich auf die Hand. Ich kicherte. „Wie charmant!", meinte ich. „Naja, ich will dich ja auch beeindrucken.", grinste Jack. Wir lachten leise. „Also", meinte er schließlich und hielt mir auffordernd seinen Arm entgegen. „Darf ich bitten Mylady?" Ich setzte ein vornehmes Gesicht auf, schaffte es aber nicht, ganz ernst zu bleiben. „Selbstverständlich." Ich hakte mich bei ihm unter und mit einem letzten Blick auf Ada, die vom ersten Stock zu uns herab sah und freundlich nickte, traten wir hinaus in die warme Abendluft.

Es war ein schöner, lauwarmer Sommerabend. Perfekt für eine Verabredung! „Ich hoffe du magst italienisch.", meinte Jack. „Ich habe nämlich für uns einen Tisch in einem italienischen Restaurant reserviert." „Das klingt toll!", versicherte ich. „Hervorragend!" Er grinste spitzbübisch. „Das ist nämlich das einzige Restaurant, das ich hier kenne." „Ja, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du mehr Lokale als Restaurants kennst.", scherzte ich. „In der Tat." Er lachte kurz auf.

„Auf jeden Fall bin ich schwer beeindruckt. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr eigene Angestellte habt." „Betty ist unser einziges Zimmermädchen.", erzählte ich. „Ansonsten machen meine Tante und ich alles selbst." „Wow.", meinte Jack bewundernd. „Den einzigen Angestellten, den wir zu Hause haben, ist mein Hund, dem ich beigebracht habe, die Tür zu öffnen." Ich lachte. „Wie süß!" „Ja, besonders wenn es die Tür der Speisekammer ist.", entgegnete er. „Tja, er ist offensichtlich ein kluges Tier.", bemerkte ich. „Ja, besonders wenn ich ihn dann als Mensch beschimpfe." Ich sah ihn lachend an. „Du schimpfst deinen Hund Mensch?" „Das ist äußerst wirkungsvoll.", bestätigte er. „Danach verzieht er sich und kommt meist den ganzen Tag nicht mehr zum Vorschein." „Na dann!" Wir lachten und spazierten gemächlich die Straße entlang. „Bist du oft in Southampton?", fragte ich neugierig. „Regelmäßig.", nickte Jack. „Aber meistens nicht länger als für ein bis zwei Tage, bevor ich meinen Posten auf Schiffen antrete. Den Grossteil meiner Freizeit verbringe ich in Godalming." „Bei deiner Familie", vermutete ich. „Genau." Er sah mich kurz an. „Und du?", wollte er wissen. „Wohnst du schon immer hier?" „Seit fünf Jahren.", antwortete ich. „Ich lebe bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante." „Und deine Eltern?", fragte Jack verwundert. Ich hielt inne. „Meine Eltern...sind tot.", sagte ich leise. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Das tut mir leid." Er sah mich entschuldigend an. „Ich bin ein Idiot, ich hätte dich nicht fragen dürfen, das war absolut unsensibel, verzeih mir –„ „Das ist schon in Ordnung!", versicherte ich ihm. „Du konntest es ja nicht wissen." „Ich hätte es mir denken können, als du sagtest, du würdest bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante leben.", meinte er. „Unsinn!" Ich lächelte. „Das ist wirklich kein Problem!" „Wirklich?", fragte Jack ernst. „Wirklich!", bestätigte ich. „Und jetzt lass uns Essen gehen, ich habe Hunger!" Er lachte. „Und wer wäre ich, dich verhungern zu lassen? Er nickte nach vorne. „Wir sind auch schon da." Ich sah interessiert auf.

Vor uns lag ein nettes, kleines Restaurant. Ich erinnerte mich, früher öfter daran vorbei gegangen zu sein. „Gefällt es dir?" Jack musterte mich erwartungsvoll. „Oh ja!", meinte ich ehrlich. Er schien erleichtert, das zu hören. „Dann rein mit uns!", meinte er übermütig und ich lachte. Es war schön, mit Jack zusammen zu sein!

Im Restaurant wurden wir von einem Kellner an unseren Tisch geführt. „Darf ich den Herrschaften die Weinkarte bringen?", fragte er zuvorkommend „Ich bitte darum.", sagte Jack höflich. Der Ober zog sich wieder zurück, während er mir galant den Stuhl herauszog. „Mr. Phillips, sie beeindrucken mich.", grinste ich. „Das hätte ich ihnen als raubeinigen Funker gar nicht zugetraut." „Sie dürfen mich eben nicht unterschätzen Miss Murdoch.", meinte Jack in gespielt belehrenden Ton. „Das merke ich." Wir ließen uns nieder.

„Kommst du oft hierher?", fragte ich neugierig. „Ach, hin und wieder." Jack lachte. „Bride, Cottam und ich waren einmal hier. Wir hatten riesigen Hunger und wollten nachher noch ausgehen." „Alles klar.", schmunzelte ich. „Mit vollem Magen verträgt man mehr." „Du hast es erfasst!", lachte er. Ich kicherte. „Aber eine Frage habe ich noch: Weshalb ist Bride Harold 2 und Cottam Harold 1?", wollte ich wissen. „Ach, das war eine Eingebung von mir.", antwortete er. „Ich habe Cottam als erstes kennen gelernt, danach erst habe ich Bride getroffen." „Die beiden sind ja auch Funker, oder?" „Genau. Ich habe Cottam getroffen, als er gerade erst bei Marconi angefangen hatte und ihm ein bisschen geholfen, sich einzugewöhnen." „Das war lieb von dir!", fand ich anerkennend. „Ach, das ist normal.", sagte Jack verlegen. „Und Cottam hat dann Bride kennen gelernt, als er ihn fragte, was er tun müsse um Funker zu werden. Er hat uns bekannt gemacht." „Verstehe." Ich lächelte. „Das ist nett." „Das witzigste weißt du noch gar nicht", meinte Jack. „Cottam hat mich Bride an demselben Tag vorgestellt, an dem wir uns getroffen haben." „Aber er ist sicher nicht in dich hinein gerannt.", vermutete ich scherzhaft. Jack lachte auf. „Nein, das nicht!" Er sah mir in die Augen und ich spürte, die Hitze in meinen Wangen aufsteigen. Ich wollte etwas sagen, als der Kellner uns mit der Frage nach dem Essen unterbrach.

Nachdem er wieder gegangen war, sah ich Jack schüchtern an. Ich war begierig darauf, mehr über ihn zu erfahren! „Arbeitest du schon lange als Funker?" „Seit knapp sechs Jahren.", meinte Jack. „Das war mein Lebenstraum. Seit ich wusste, dass es so etwas gibt, wollte ich Funker werden. In der Schule war ich immer nur Durchschnitt, sie hat mich gelangweilt. Ich ging auf eine private Knabenschule, furchtbar. Aber als ich vom Beruf des Funkers hörte..." „Das ist sicher ein interessanter Beruf.", nickte ich. „Man kommt viel herum, und die Funkersprache –„ „Es ist toll.", bestätigte er und ich konnte die Begeisterung in seinen Augen sehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm sein Job gefiel. „Es kann zwar ganz schön anstrengend sein, aber die meiste Zeit über, macht es wirklich Spaß." „Kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte ich. „Nur wenn du am Festland arbeitest, das ist langweilig. Das musste ich die letzten drei Jahre machen. Ich war in Clifden, an der Küste Irlands stationiert. Das war fürchterlich! Der Transmitter war unglaublich laut, den Funken konnte jeder in der Stadt hervorragend sehen, außerdem war es ein dunkles Loch. Man konnte nichts tun, außer arbeiten, lesen und ein bisschen schwimmen. Ich wäre vor Langeweile fast gestorben. Ich freue mich schon wieder, wenn ich im Juli auf die Adriatic komme."

Er lächelte plötzlich. „Aber genug von mir geredet! Erzähl mir etwas von dir!" „Ach, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen.", meinte ich bescheiden. „Ich bin in Grimsby aufgewachsen, bei meinem Vater. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, deshalb hatte ich nur ihn. Aber er hatte ein schwaches Immunsystem und war häufig krank. Mein Großvater hat ihn einmal mit auf eine Seefahrt genommen, in der Hoffnung dass ihm die Meeresluft gut täte. Es hat leider nicht geholfen: Er ist gestorben, als ich fünfzehn war. Ich bin dann zu meinem Onkel und meiner Tante nach Southampton gezogen." „Dass muss sehr hart gewesen sein.", sagte Jack mitfühlend. „Ich war zum Glück nicht allein.", bestätigte ich. „Mein Onkel und meine Tante haben mir geholfen." „Das ist gut." Er musterte mich nachdenklich.

„Und was machst du jetzt?" „Ich bin Praktikantin für Englisch, in der Grundschule.", erzählte ich. „Aber das ist im Grunde nur, um eine Beschäftigung zu haben." „Was möchtest du denn wirklich machen?", fragte Jack interessiert. „Ich würde gerne Schriftstellerin werden.", gestand ich. Was würde er dazu wohl sagen? Jack zog beeindruckt seine Augenbraue hoch. „Wow.", meinte er. „Das klingt toll!" Ich lachte geschmeichelt. „Ich liebe Bücher, ich wollte schon als Kind immer Bücher schreiben. Es ist zwar ziemlich schwer, und wird vermutlich ohnehin nicht funktionieren, aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, es zumindest einmal zu versuchen." Du meine Güte, das hatte ich bisher noch nie jemanden erzählt! Ich hatte immer Angst gehabt, dass man mich auslachen würde. Aber bei Jack fühlte ich mich sicher. Und es bedeutete mir alles, dass er nicht lachte. Im Gegenteil, er schien ehrlich fasziniert. Und er sagte: „Es ist dein Traum, du darfst ihn nicht aufgeben. Wenn du es wirklich willst, dann schaffst du es auch. Das Talent dazu hast du, davon bin ich überzeugt." Ich hätte ihn dafür küssen können! Aber natürlich tat ich das nicht. Ich wurde nur rot. „Du hast doch noch gar nichts von mir gelesen. Wenn du erst einmal eine Geschichte von mir gesehen hast, dann denkst du das vielleicht nicht mehr." „Das glaube ich nicht.", meinte Jack. Ich wischte mir geschmeichelt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich kann dir ja etwas von mir zu lesen geben." „Das wäre schön!", meinte er. Wir lachten.

„Auf jeden Fall ist Schriftstellerei nicht annähernd so gefährlich wie Funken.", bemerkte ich. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Jack erstaunt. „Naja, angenommen das Schiff sinkt, musst du dann nicht trotzdem an Bord bleiben und Notrufe aussenden?" „Natürlich. Aber das hat nichts mit Gefahr zu tun.", entgegnete er. „Nicht?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Ich bin Funker, es ist meine Pflicht, im Gefahrenfall Notrufe zu versenden.", sagte er bestimmt. „Ob Notlage oder nicht, das spielt keine Rolle! Die anderen Passagiere zählen auf mich. Wenn ich gehe, ist niemand da, der mit Funk umgehen kann und wer soll dann Hilfe holen?", erinnerte er mich. „Das ist wahr.", gab ich zu. „Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass du nie in so eine Situation kommen wirst!", fügte ich unruhig hinzu. „Ach, da habe ich keine Angst.", meinte Jack gelassen. „Das einzige, vor dem ich mich fürchte, sind Eisberge. Sie sind so unberechenbar. Aber Kollisionen mit Eisbergen sind selten, also mache ich mir da keine Gedanken." „Du hast Recht!", stimmte ich ihm zu. Und damit war das Thema auch erledigt.

Den Rest des Abends unterhielten wir uns über alles mögliche: Hobbys, Freunde, Familie... Jack erzählte, er wohne noch bei seinen Eltern, auch wenn er vorhabe in naher Zukunft auszuziehen, außerdem hatte er noch Zwillingsschwestern, Elsie und Ethel, die allerdings satte 13 Jahre älter als er waren. Jack war der einzige Junge. Ich erzählte ihm von meiner Abneigung gegen Schiffe. „Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich dir die Angst ja nehmen.", meinte er dazu mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. „Vielleicht" , sagte ich keck. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich so weit unter Kontrolle, dass ich nicht die ganze Zeit rot wurde. Es war toll! Wir konnten über alles reden, völlig ungezwungen. Ich fühlte mich bei ihm so wohl, wie sonst bei keinen Jungen... Nie werde ich diesen Abend vergessen!

Aber, auch der schönste Abend geht irgendwann zu Ende. „Wir sollten jetzt langsam gehen.", meinte Jack nach einen Blick auf die Uhr und fügte grinsend hinzu.: „Ich will keinen Ärger mit deinem Onkel oder deiner Tante bekommen!" „In Ordnung.", lachte ich. Es war tatsächlich schon spät. Wir hatten uns so gut unterhalten, dass mir das nur nicht aufgefallen war. Außerdem war es kälter geworden. Als wir nach draußen traten, merkte ich, dass ich besser einen Mantel hätte mitnehmen sollen. Ich zitterte. Jack entging es nicht. „Ist dir kalt?" Er trat näher zu mir. „Wenn du willst, ich kann dir meine Jacke leihen!" Und prompt begann er, seine Jacke auszuziehen. „Oh nein, ich bitte dich Jack, das ist wirklich nicht nötig!", meinte ich rasch, doch er ließ sich nicht umstimmen. „Ich dulde keine Widerrede!", sagte er entschlossen. Ich lächelte. „Danke!" „Keine Ursache." Jack sah mich an, so viel Wärme in seinen Augen, dass mir mit einem Mal ganz schwummrig wurde. Ich blieb instinktiv stehen. Ich hielt den Atem an, als ich plötzlich spürte, wie seine Hand vorsichtig nach der meinen griff. Eine sanfte Wärme durchzog mich, und als ich in sein Gesicht sah, erblickte ich sein Lächeln. Ich hätte schreien können vor Glück in diesem Augenblick! Und ich glaube, es war dieser Moment, wo ich entgültig mein letztes bisschen Angst verlor. Ich drückte liebevoll seine Hand. Jacks Lächeln vergrößerte sich. Wir sprachen kein Wort miteinander, dennoch, in diesen paar Minuten passierte eine Menge zwischen uns. Mir kam es wie Ewigkeiten vor, dass wir so da standen. Schließlich gingen wir Hand in Hand weiter.

Schweigend spazierten wir durch die Stadt und ich wünschte mir, diese Nacht würde nie zu Ende gehen. Ich wollte bei Jack sein und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er meine Gesellschaft ebenfalls genoss. Da kam mir eine Frage in den Sinn, die mich eigentlich schon den ganzen Abend über beschäftigte: „Mir fällt gerade ein, ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt." Jack sah mich verblüfft an. „Wofür denn?" „Na für all das hier!", meinte ich. „Du hast mich gerettet, obwohl du das eigentlich gar nicht hättest tun müssen." „Das ist doch selbstverständlich.", sagte er freundlich. „Auch wenn ich mich gewundert habe." „Und wieso?", fragte ich überrascht. „Naja, ein Mädchen wie du..." Jack sah mich durchdringend an. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du bestimmt einen anderen Jungen hast, den du fragen könntest." Ich lachte auf. „Da hast du dich geirrt. Ich habe keinen anderen." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, offensichtlich verwundert. „Wirklich?" „Ja." Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Es gab da mal einen Jungen, aber letztlich waren wir besser als Freunde geeignet wie als Paar, wenn du verstehst." „Oh ja.", nickte Jack. „Aber ich muss gestehen, es gab einen Grund, weshalb ich zugesagt habe." Ich sah erwartungsvoll auf. „Wir haben etwas gemeinsam: Deine Großmutter will dich verkuppeln, mich wollen meine Eltern verkuppeln.", sagte er leise. Was? Was hatte er da gesagt? Ich schluckte. „Was?" „Sie heißt Kathleen Rex.", erzählte Jack. „Unsere Eltern sind miteinander befreundet und aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund denken sie, wir würden toll zusammen passen. Ich liebe sie in keinster Weise, ich mag sie noch nicht einmal, sie ist langweilig und humorlos, aber unsere Eltern wollen, das wir heiraten.", ereiferte er sich. „Das ist furchtbar!", sagte ich mitfühlend. „Ja." Jack seufzte. „Egal.", meinte er dann und lächelte schon wieder. „Ich werde nie jemanden heiraten, den ich nicht liebe." „Und das ist richtig so!", lachte ich. Es war beruhigend zu hören, dass er nicht in dieses Mädel verliebt war! Verkuppelt zu werden war ein normaler Vorgang damals. Und ich war froh, dass Jack mir von Kathleen Rex berichtete. Das war ehrlich und zeigte, dass er mit vertraute. Nichts ist wichtiger in einer Beziehung (auch wenn Jack und ich genau genommen ja keine hatten)!

Doch mittlerweile war unser Abend dem Ende zugekommen. Wir standen vor meiner Tür, es hieß Abschied nehmen. „Also." Jack musterte mich freundlich. "Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl gute Nacht sagen." Ich lächelte. „Ja" Ich wünschte mir sehnlichst eine Eingebung, mit der ich ihn zum Bleiben hätte bewegen können. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht verlassen, nicht ohne zu wissen, dass ich ihn wieder sehen würde! Aber, das Schicksal war heute gnädig... „Ähm." Er räusperte sich. „Ich treffe mich morgen mit Bride, aber wir könnten gemeinsam Lunch essen, wenn du möchtest. Ganz ohne Verpflichtungen, so wie heute." Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, nicht laut zu jubeln, als er diesen Vorschlag machte. Ich strahlte. „Sehr gerne!". Jacks Gesicht erhellte sich spontan. „Schön!", sagte er. „Dann hole ich dich morgen um eins ab!" „In Ordnung." Ich lächelte glücklich. „Und danke noch einmal für das Essen. Der Abend war wirklich schön." „Ja, fand ich auch" Jack sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich spürte ein Gefühl in mir aufsteigen, wie ich es noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte...

Es war unglaublich! Ich merkte gar nicht, wie er mir näher kam. Mit einem Mal stand er direkt vor mir. Ich sah auf, sah in sein Gesicht. Und in dieser Sekunde verfiel ich ihm hoffnungslos. Seine Augen waren so voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe... Langsam kam Jack mir näher und näher...Und mit ihm auch sein Gesicht...Unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich schon fast..."Moment mal", schoss es mir da durch den Kopf. „Wir werden uns, wir werden uns..." Doch ehe ich noch zu Ende denken konnte, berührten Jacks Lippen auch schon die meinen.

Ein Gefühl durchströmte meinen Körper, unbeschreiblicher als alles andere, was ich bisher gefühlt hatte. Die Schmetterlinge flogen in meinem Bauch Loopings. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, so etwas empfinden zu können! Wir standen da, ich hatte mich eng an ihn geschmiegt. Es schienen Ewigkeiten zu vergehen, bis wir uns wieder von einander lösten.

„Wow.", meinte ich leise. Jack streichelte mir zärtlich über die Wange. Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch mich hindurch. Er zog mich sanft näher zu sich und dieses Mal dachte ich an gar nichts, sondern fühlte nur noch den Kuss. Es war wundervoll! Ich fuhr durch sein Haar und legte meine Hände um seinen Nacken. Spielerisch umschmeichelte seine Zunge die meine. „Jetzt müsste man die Zeit anhalten können!", dachte ich mir. Nur schwer trennten wir uns wieder. Jack lächelte. „Also,", meinte er und strich mir über die Schulter. „Ich hole dich morgen ab!" „Gut!" Ich gab ihn noch einen Abschiedskuss, dann ein letztes Winken, ein letzter Blick. Ich sah Jack nach, wie er verschwand. Ich strahlte vor Glück. War das alles real? War das nicht nur ein Traum? Ich konnte das nur schwer glauben. Abgesehen davon, dass ich noch nie einen Jungen bei der ersten Verabredung geküsst hatte! Ich ging langsam ins Haus zurück, immer noch den Geschmack von Jacks Lippen auf den meinen...

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen stand ich unter Adas Beobachtung. Sie hatte sich gestern Abend wohl doch mehr Sorgen gemacht, als sie hatte zugeben wollen. Allerdings sagte sie auch jetzt nichts, sie ließ nur hin und wieder eine kleine Bemerkung fallen, wie: „Der Abend muss schön gewesen sein. Du bist erst spät nach Hause gekommen." „Ja, das war er.", sagte ich wahrheitsgetreu. „Wir treffen uns heute zum Lunch." Ada sah auf, Erleichterung, aber auch Angst in ihren Augen. „Schön.", meinte sie, „Aber sei vorsichtig!" „Das bin ich!", versprach ich ihr. „Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen.", sagte sie darauf.

Als ich wenig Zeit später vor dem Spiegel stand, um mein Aussehen zu überprüfen, überkam mich aber dennoch für kurz die alte Nervosität. Wie sollte ich mich Jack gegenüber verhalten? Wir hatten uns geküsst, aber was weiter? Bedeutete es ihm genau so viel wie mir? Gestern hatte ich diesen Eindruck gehabt. Nichtsdestotrotz, heute war nicht gestern. Jack gehörte zu den Menschen, die sich leicht langweilten, was wenn er bald genug von mir hatte? „Nun, ich werde nie erfahren, was er wirklich für mich empfindet, wenn ich nicht versuche, es heraus zu finden!", beschloss ich. Ich war nicht gewillt, Jack so einfach aufzugeben! Im selben Augenblick klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch regten sich. „Schon gut Betty!", rief ich und eilte aus meinem Zimmer, „Ich öffne die Türe selbst!" Mit bebendem Herzen griff ich nach dem Türknauf...

„Hey!" Jacks freundliches Gesicht sah mir entgegen. „Hey!" Ich lächelte, er trat näher zu mir. „Und, bist du bereit?" „Sicher." Ich wollte gerade nach meinem Mantel greifen, da erklang Adas Stimme hinter mir. „Mr. Philips?" Er sah auf. "Ja?" Sie ging zu ihm. „Ada Murdoch", stellte sie sich vor und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin die Tante von June." „Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen!", sagte er höflich. „June hat mir bereits von ihnen erzählt." „Sie mir auch von ihnen.", entgegnete Ada. Ich sah irritiert zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, doch ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie Jack irgendwie feindlich gegenüberstand. Wie eine Mutter, die ihre Tochter vor dem falschen Jungen bewahren will. „Wir sollten jetzt gehen." Ich hakte mich bei Jack unter, Ada nickte. „Gut, passt auf euch auf!", sagte sie eindringlich, wobei sie ihn bei diesen Worten besonders anblickte. „Machen wir!", versprachen wir im Chor. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ich lächelte. Als wir schließlich auf die Straße traten, blickte Jack noch einmal zu meinem Haus. „Du hast eine nette Tante.", meinte er, obgleich leicht beunruhigt wirkend. Ich lachte. „Normalerweise ist sie wirklich nett!", versicherte ich ihm. „Denke ich mir", meinte er und lachte nun ebenfalls. „Auf jeden Fall weiß ich jetzt, wie sich die Verehrer meiner Schwestern gefühlt haben müssen!" Ich hielt inne. Sollte das heißen, dass er sich als meinen Verehrer betrachtete? Dann wäre das gestern für ihn auch mehr als nur ein Kuss gewesen! Ich drückte mich instinktiv enger an ihn. Jack störte es nicht...

„Da fällt mir ein, eines hast du mir noch immer nicht gesagt.", meinte Jack, als wir so Arm in Arm durch die Stadt wanderten. "Als wir uns kennen lernten, weshalb hattest du es da so eilig?" „Ach, das ist keine besonders aufregende Geschichte", sagte ich ehrlich. „Mein Onkel ist Seefahrer und er hatte etwas vergessen. Ich wollte es ihm bringen und bin gerannt, weil nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb." „Dein Onkel ist auf der Olympic?" Jack war beeindruckt. „Dann muss er gut sein!" „Er ist der beste!", bestätigte ich stolz. „Moment mal:" Jack sah mich unsicher an. „Ist dein Onkel William Murdoch?" „Ja." Ich nickte verblüfft. „Kennst du ihn?" „Nur vom hören", antwortete er. „ Er soll definitiv gut sein!"

Wir spazierten noch ein Weilchen durch die Stadt, während wir uns über alles mögliche unterhielten, auch über unsere Kindheit und unsere Schulzeit. Jack erzählte, dass ihn seine Lehrer nur gelangweilt hatten und abgesehen von Technik, Werken oder Funk hatte ihn auch nichts besonders interessiert. Ich erinnerte mich, Englisch immer am liebsten gemocht zu haben. Und Literatur. „Goethe fand ich toll." „Ich auch!", antwortete Jack prompt. Ich zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das also ist des Pudels Kern!", stellte ich fest. „Ich habe meinen Hund durch ein Goethegedicht bekommen.", meinte Jack dazu. Ich lachte. „Tatsächlich?" „Ja. „Ein Hündchen ist gesucht, das weder kratzt noch beißt, zerbrochene Gläser frisst und Diamanten –„„ Er brach ab, plötzlich verlegen. „Den Rest kannst du dir denken." Ich grinste. „Welch originelle Idee!" „Ich hatte sie ja auch.", meinte Jack mit überlegenem Ton in der Stimme. „Na das erklärt alles!", lachte ich.

Wir kamen schließlich an einem kleinen Cafe vorbei und beschlossen, etwas dort zu trinken und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Als wir uns setzten bemerkte ich ein kleines Mädchen ein paar Tische weiter. Es war in ein Buch vertieft, auf dem eine schwarze Katze abgebildet war. Das erinnerte mich an meine Kindheit. „Ich hatte, als ich noch bei meinem Vater lebte, eine schwarze Katze.", erzählte ich Jack. „Sieh einer an." Er grinste. „Sie hieß Luna. Den Namen fand ich irgendwie passend." Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „So kann man sich irren.", sagte er theatralisch. „Ich dachte du wärst ein Engel, und da erfahre ich, dass du in Wahrheit eine Hexe bist!" Ich lachte geschmeichelt. „Engel zu sein ist auf Dauer viel zu langweilig.", meinte ich frech. „Hin und wieder darf man auch eine Hexe sein." „Verstehe." Ich liebte es, wenn Jack mich so ansah, wie er es jetzt tat!

Ich genoss die Zeit mit ihm sehr. Es war schön, mit Jack Phillips in dem Cafe zu sitzen und über Gott und die Welt zu reden. Ich brauchte mich nicht zu verstellen, ich konnte ganz ich selbst sein. Das war mir sehr wichtig! Und ihm schien es ebenso zu gehen... Auch meine anfängliche Nervosität war wie weggeblasen und wir konnten uns völlig ungezwungen miteinander unterhalten. Auch über den gestrigen Abend...

Wir hatten gerade unseren Tee fertig getrunken. Ich wollte nach der Serviette greifen, als Jack auf einmal seine Hand auf die meine legte. Ich sah auf. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch meldeten sich wieder... „Ich wollte noch mit dir reden.", meinte er und blickte mir dabei tief in die Augen. Ich schluckte. „Über was denn?", schaffte ich heraus zu bringen. „Über gestern Abend.", antwortete Jack. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es für mich mehr, als nur ein Kuss war. Ich hätte dich nicht geküsst, wenn ich dich nicht hätte wieder sehen wollen. Und das ist auch heute noch so." Er lächelte. „Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir, June." Jetzt war ich es, die lächelte. „Das ist gut.", meinte ich leise. „Ich bin auch gerne mit dir zusammen, Jack." „Schön..." Wir saßen so da, bis der Kellner kam, um die Rechnung zu kassieren.

Wie wir das Cafe verließen, dieses Mal Hand in Hand, schien die Sonne. Oh wie war ich glücklich in jenem Augenblick! Ich war hier in Southampton, Jack Phillips hielt meine Hand, alles schien möglich. Ich lehnte mich liebevoll an ihn. „Ich bin froh, nicht Faust zu sein.", meinte ich und sah zärtlich zu Jack auf. „Denn hätte ich wie er mit Mephisto einen Pakt geschlossen, so würde der Teufel jetzt kommen und mich holen." Jack küsste mich sanft auf meinen Haaransatz. „Dann würde ich dich retten.", sagte er ruhig. „Danke." Ich wollte mich gerade zu ihm drehen, um ihn zu küssen, als ich plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Gestalt, nur ein paar Meter von uns entfernt, erblickte. Ich erstarrte.

„Oh nein!" Ich verschwand hinter Jacks Rücken. Der runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „June?", fragte er verwirrt. „Was ist los?" „Bewege dich nicht!", bat ich ihn, während ich hinter ihm in Deckung ging. „Der blonde Junge da vorne", zischte ich, „Das ist der, vor dem du mich retten solltest!" „Was, der Mann mit dem dich deine Großmutter zusammen bringen wollte?" Jack sah überrascht in meine Richtung. „Genau!" Da sah er ihn auch schon. „Doch nicht der kleine Blonde da drüben", meinte er ungläubig und nickte zu Collin Adams. „Doch, exakt der!", gab ich zurück. Verdammt, wieso musste ich ausgerechnet jetzt auf ihn treffen! Jack hingegen grinste. „Du meine Güte, deine Großmutter muss dich ja hassen, dass sie jemanden wie ihn zu dir schickt!", lautete sein Kommentar. „Sehr witzig!", fauchte ich. „Du kannst ja gerne mit ihm ausgehen!" „Nein danke.", meinte er gleichmütig. Im selben Augenblick hatte Collin Adams uns erspäht. „Miss Murdoch!", sagte er freundlich und kam mit großen Schritten auf uns zu. „Wie schön sie wieder zu sehen!" „Ja, ich freue mich auch." Ich lächelte gequält. Zum Glück stand Jack bei mir, der sogleich seinen Arm um mich legte und meinen ungeliebten Verehrer fröhlich ansah. „Ich bin ebenso erfreut.", meinte er höflich. Collin Adams allerdings weniger. Er schien nicht besonders begeistert zu sein, Jack mit mir Arm in Arm zu sehen. „Sie müssen dann ihre Verabredung von gestern sein.", vermutete er. „Von gestern, von heute, von morgen.", meinte Jack gut gelaunt. „Verstehe." Der Arme tat mir schon fast ein bisschen leid. Er wirkte ein wenig wie ein begossener Pudel, wie er da stand und mich in Jacks Armen sah. „Nun denn", meinte er knapp. „Ich sollte mich jetzt wieder auf den Weg machen." Und damit verschwand Collin Adams, aus meinem Blickfeld, wie auch aus meinem Leben.

„Ich würde sagen, diesen Verehrer bist du los.", bemerkte Jack, wie wir ihn in der Menge untertauchen sahen. „Zum Glück." Ich lächelte. „Und was ist mit dem Verehrer vor mir?" Er grinste und ich spürte, wie er mich sanft an sich zog, ohne dass die Leute um uns herum es bemerkten. „Nun, der ist hartnäckig." Ich küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Gut."

Wir schlenderten noch ein wenig durch die Stadt (ich muss sagen, eine besonders romantische Stadt ist Southampton nicht gerade, aber das hätte mich damals nicht weniger stören können) bis es für Jack Zeit wurde, sich mit Bride zu treffen. Ich begleitete ihn noch zu seiner Wohnung. Nachdem Bride als Funker die meiste Zeit in Southampton war, hatte er beschlossen, sich dort nieder zu lassen. Laut Jack hatte er gerade erst sein Marconi Training abgeschlossen und Cottam und er halfen Bride, sich auf seinen ersten richtigen Job vorzubereiten. „Bride ist wie ich.", sagte Jack. „Er wollte auch schon von Kindheit an Funker werden." „Er wirkt nett!", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Nur sehr ruhig." Bei unseren bisherigen Begegnungen hatte er kaum ein Wort geredet. „Das ist normal bei ihm,.", versicherte mir Jack. „Er ist gerade anfangs ziemlich scheu, aber wenn man ihn erst einmal näher kennen lernt, kann er ganz schön vorlaut werden." „So, so", lachte ich. „Ja und dabei täte man ihm das gar nicht zutrauen.", grinste er. „Aber Bride ist ein netter Junge." „Das glaube ich."

Bride freute sich, uns zu sehen. „Hi!" Er kam uns entgegen. „Hallo June!", fügte er freundlich hinzu, wie er mich sah. „Kommt rein!" „Oh, schon gut!", versicherte ich rasch. „Ich wollte jetzt ohnehin gehen!" Jack sah mich verwundert an. „Wieso denn?", fragte er. „Komm doch mit!" „Phillips hat Recht.", sagte Bride liebenswürdig. „Es macht mir nichts aus, sie können gerne mit rauf kommen!" Ich lächelte. „Gerne!"

In Brides Zimmer sah es genau so aus, wie man sich das Zimmer eine typischen Jungen vorstellte: Unordnung wohin man sah. Bücher lagen auf dem Sessel, die Marconi – Funker Jacke hing über einer Stuhllehne und auf dem Tisch stand ein Radio. Oder besser gesagt, das was wohl ein Radio sein sollte. Denn Bride hatte offensichtlich den bisherigen Tag damit verbracht, das Gerät sorgfältig in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Über die ganze Tischplatte verteilt, lagen Schrauben und andere kleine Gegenstände, die zum Radio gehörten. Bride bemerkte meinen überraschten Blick, wie ich auf dieses Bild starrte. „Das ist ein Hobby von mir.", erklärte er verlegen. „Ich bastle gerne." Jack lachte auf, „Erinnerst du dich an den Tisch, den wir einmal zusammen gebaut haben?" Bride kicherte. "Natürlich!" Ich zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wirklich?" „Der Tisch steht heute bei meinen Eltern in Bromley.", nickte Bride. „Funker müssen gut mit ihren Händen umgehen können.", sagte Jack bestimmt. Ich grinste. „Verstehe." „Allerdings kann das auch die Beziehung zu den Nachbarn schwächen.", wandte Harold 2 ein. „Ich habe sie vor kurzem ziemlich geschockt, als ich eine Antenne im Garten aufbaute." „Was?" Ich kicherte. "Ich musste doch für meine Abschlussprüfung trainieren.", meinte er. „Dies war die beste Möglichkeit dazu." Da konnte ihm keiner widersprechen!

Es war nett bei Bride. Jack hatte sich nicht geirrt, als er sagte, sein Freund bräuchte immer ein wenig Zeit, bis er offener wurde. Je mehr wir uns unterhielten, desto redseliger wurde Bride und nun merkte man, wie witzig er eigentlich war. Er hatte ein Talent dafür, stets das richtige Kommentar zu geben, außerdem war er ausgesprochen klug und pfiffig. Jetzt verstand ich auch, weshalb Jack und Bride sich so gut verstanden. Bisher hatte ich geglaubt, die beiden hätten nur sehr wenig gemein, dass sie im Grunde nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können, abgesehen von ihrer Funkleidenschaft: Jack war laut, direkt, manchmal vielleicht ein wenig ruppig und fröhlich. Bride war leise und eher ruhig. Aber die zwei hatten denselben Sinn für Humor. Und durch ihre Gegensätze ergänzten sie sich auch gut, wie man ja auch später noch sehen sollte... Wir lachten und scherzten bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein.

Nachher brachte Jack mich noch nach Hause.

„Ich liebe dein Haar." Jack küsste mich auf meinen Scheitel. „Deshalb trage ich auch keinen Hut mehr.", entgegnete ich liebevoll. Er lachte. „Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?", fragte ich leise. „Aber sicher!", entgegnete er. Und so sollte es sein...

Wir sagten uns wieder vor meiner Tür auf Wiedersehen. Jack beugte sich zu mir hinunter und gab mir einen sanften Kuss. Ich musste instinktiv lächeln. „Was ist?", fragte er verwundert. „Ich habe gerade festgestellt, dass Talismane funktionieren." Ich sah auf. „Es war ein Glücksbringer, den mein Onkel vergessen hatte. Er hat mich zu dir geführt..." Jack hob mit der Hand mein Kinn an und, wie zur Antwort, küsste er mich. Ich erwiderte ihn und ließ meine Hand über sein Haar streichen. Unsere Liebe hatte begonnen...

Im Nachhinein betrachtet ist es schon merkwürdig: Lediglich ein paar kurze Treffen hatten ausgereicht, dass ich mich rettungslos in Jack verliebte. Vor ihm hatte ich lediglich einen einzigen Jungen geküsst, James Moody, und dass nachdem ich sechzehn Jahre mit ihm aufgewachsen war! Bei Jack hatte ein Date schon ausgereicht und ich war diejenige gewesen, die es vorgeschlagen hatte. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, so schnell jemandem so sehr zu lieben zu lernen. Aber, wie Ellen zu sagen pflegte: Wahre Liebe braucht keine Zeit!

In den nächsten Tagen waren Jack und ich unzertrennlich. Wir trafen uns jeden Tag, schlenderten durch die Stadt, gingen gemeinsam essen und genossen die gemeinsame Zeit. Manchmal waren auch Bride und Cottam dabei. Ich schloss die beiden schnell in mein Herz. Sie waren klug, freundlich und mit ihnen vergingen keine fünf Minuten, ohne dass ich von einer Lachattacke heimgesucht wurde. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten wir dabei bei Bride, auch wenn ich mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an den Grund dafür erinnern kann. Mir war es auch egal wo ich war, solange ich bei Jack sein konnte. Ich war eben verliebt! Und wer mich jetzt fragt, was ich an Jack eigentlich so liebte, dem kann ich nur sagen: alles!

Es waren die Kleinigkeiten. Beispielsweise, dass Jack seine linke Hand trainierte, um mit ihr genau so schnell funken zu können, wie mit der rechten. Die Idee war gut, doch sie hatte den Haken, dass Jack dazu neigte dieses Training während seiner Rasur einzulegen, was sich dann genau dort zeigte, wo man es besser nicht sehen sollte, nämlich in seinem Gesicht. Oder seine Liebe zu Tieren. „Ich fürchte, ich habe den Zucker vergessen.", gestand Bride, als wir einmal bei ihm Kaffee tranken. „Augenblick." Jack griff in seine Tasche und holte prompt einen Zuckerwürfel hervor. Wir lachten. „Hast du immer Zucker in deiner Tasche?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Das ist ein Tick von mir.", gestand Jack. „Ich nehme von jeder Überfahrt immer ein paar Zuckerwürfel mit, die ich dann ein paar Pferden gebe." „Wie süß!" Ich küsste ihn. Ja, all diese kleinen Dinge, sorgten dafür, dass ich mich in Jack verliebte, denn schließlich sind es genau solche Kleinigkeiten, die uns zu der Person machen, die wir sind, oder?

„Ein nettes Paar seid ihr zwei.", bemerkte Cottam einmal. „Wie Romeo und Julia." Er war manchmal ein wenig achtlos, wenn er Beispiele gab. Bride räusperte sich, peinlich berührt. Jack zog mich sanft in seine Arme. „Also, ich verzichte lieber auf das Gift schlucken.", meinte er. Ich lachte und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. „Ich auch!"

Auch Ada konnte wieder aufatmen: Nach zwei langen Wochen war Will wieder zurück gekehrt. Zwar nur für eine Woche, aber immerhin! Jetzt konnte ich ihm auch seinen Glücksbringer endlich wieder geben. Außerdem machte es Spaß, seinen Geschichten von der Reise zuzuhören. „Ich bin schon neugierig.", schloss er seinen Bericht. „Nach der Olympic frage ich mich, wie die Titanic wohl aussehen wird." „Auf jeden Fall noch größer.", bemerkte ich, auch wenn ich verstand, was er meinte. Schon das erste der geplanten drei Schiffe war außergewöhnlich groß und prunkvoll eingerichtet. Wie

würde das dann bei der Titanic sein? Mir wäre unwohl bei dem Gedanken gewesen, mit ihr zu reisen. Ich war froh, festen Boden unter meinen Füßen zu haben!

„Ich halte nichts von diesem Größenwahn.", meinte Ada dazu. „Es ist nicht gut, so viele Menschen auf einem Schiff zusammen zu pferchen. Abgesehen davon, soll ein Schiff schwimmen und sicher von einem Hafen in den anderen kommen. Dinge wie Kristallüster sind dabei komplett überflüssig!" „Aber das Essen ist ausgezeichnet.", wandte Will ein. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mich bei manchen Überfahrten nur von Zwieback ernähren musste, weil die Maden bereits den Speck in Beschlag genommen hatten..." Die beiden begannen eine hitzige Diskussion darüber, was ein Schiff haben sollte und was nicht. Ich war irritiert. Bisher hatte Ada nie über so etwas mit Will geredet! Doch schließlich kam Will auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen.

„Da fällt mir ein –„ Er drehte sich zu mir. „Hier ist ja auch etwas passiert." Ich wurde rot. Ich konnte mir bereits denken, was er meinte. Und wirklich – „Ada hat geschrieben, du hättest einen Jungen kennen gelernt June." Er musterte mich eindringlich. „Ja.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgetreu. „Das habe ich." „Einen Marconi - Funker namens Jack Phillips, richtig?" Ich nickte. „Er ist ein guter Junge!", versicherte ihm Ada sogleich. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich in den letzten paar Tagen mit Jack angefreundet. Nach der eher kühl verlaufenden ersten Begegnung, hatte sie gemerkt, dass ihre Befürchtungen unberechtigt waren und gesehen, dass Jack ehrlich an mir interessiert war. „Ich würde June nicht mit ihm ausgehen lassen, wenn er das nicht wäre.", fügte sie deshalb hinzu. „Gut." Ich lächelte Ada dankbar an. Ich wusste, dass Will, wenn es um mich ging, problematischer war als sie. Hätte er zu entscheiden, wäre ich immer noch das kleine Mädchen, das mit Puppen spielt und dem er Geschichten erzählt. Außerdem hatte er schließlich meinem Vater noch an seinem Totenbett versprochen, gut auf mich aufzupassen. Aber das war bereits mehrere Jahre her und mittlerweile war ich alt genug, selbst meine Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich legte also beruhigend meine Hand auf die von Will. „Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen.", erinnerte ich ihn scherzhaft. „Ich kann gut auf mich selbst achten." Er lächelte. „Ich will nur wissen, ob du glücklich bist.", meinte er eindringlich. „Das bin ich!", versicherte ich ihm. Um genau zu sein, war ich so glücklich wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben...

Dennoch waren da auch immer noch die leisen Zweifel. Jack würde nicht ewig in Southampton bleiben, in weniger als zwei Wochen sollte er an Bord der Adriatic gehen. Was, wenn er mich vergaß? Denn, eines war mir klar, ich würde ihn bestimmt nicht vergessen. Und ich wollte ihn unbedingt nach seiner Rückkehr wieder sehen. Meine Gefühle für ihn hatten sich bei jedem unserer Treffen noch verstärkt. Bisher hatte ich nie etwas derartiges für einen Menschen empfunden. Doch wie stand es mit ihm? Es gab schließlich immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass ich für ihn nur eine Schwärmerei war, eine Klammer in seinem Leben, die er mit der Adriatic schließen würde. Er war ein Junge, der sich gerne amüsierte, Spaß hatte und der leicht gelangweilt war. Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte mich...

Wir hatten uns jetzt seit drei Wochen jeden Tag gesehen. Meine Zeit mit Jack neigte sich ihrem Ende zu und ich hätte ihn gerne gefragt, ob wir uns weiter treffen würden. Ich war verunsichert. Wo sollte ich anfangen? Über all das grübelte ich, als ich mit Jack einen Tag nach meinem Gespräch mit Will und Ada zu Abend aß. Selbstverständlich entging ihm meine Stummheit nicht. „Du bist so ruhig heute.", meinte er. „Ach ja?" Ich tat unwissend. Jack nickte. „Seit wir das Restaurant betreten haben, hast du kaum ein Wort geredet." Er blickte mich mit seinen blauen Augen durchdringend an. „Ist alles okay?" „Natürlich!", entgegnete ich so sicher wie möglich. Doch ich merkte, dass er mir nicht glaubte. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Jacks Gesicht. „Lügnerin.", sagte er sanft. „Was ist los?" Ich sah ihn unsicher an. Ellen fiel mir ein: „In der Liebe gibt es nie Gewissheit. Du musst einfach Vertrauen haben." Na schön! Das hatte ich, ich vertraute Jack. Also – „Es gibt da tatsächlich etwas.", gestand ich. Ich holte tief Luft. Jemandem sein Innerstes auszuschütten war nie leicht. Aber ich begriff, dass ich es machen musste, wenn ich wissen wollte, wie es nun mit uns weiter ging. „Ich habe in den letzten Tagen fiel über uns nachgedacht.", erzählte ich. „Wir küssen uns und sind jeden Tag zusammen, aber wo stehen wir? Wir werden uns bald trennen, du gehst auf die Adriatic und ich habe mich gefragt, was danach passiert. Sehen wir uns wieder?" Ich sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Denn Jack, ich würde gerne weiter mit dir zusammen sein." Ich schwieg, gespannt auf seine Antwort wartend. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich sein Lächeln vergrößerte. „Glaubst du, dass ich dich mit der Adriatic verlassen werde?" „Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand ich kleinlaut. Da streichelte er meine Hand. „Ich habe dir einmal gesagt, dass ich hartnäckig bin.", meinte Jack liebevoll. „Und das bin ich auch jetzt noch." Sein Blick traf den meinen. „Ich will dich bestimmt weiterhin sehen, June." Er lehnte sich nach vor und tippte mir neckisch gegen die Stirn. „So leicht wirst du mich nicht los, Mädel!" Ich lachte, ein glückliches, befreites Lachen. „Gut zu hören."

An diesem Abend änderte sich etwas. Es war, als hätte sich Jack entgültig zu mir bekannt und damit auch meine letzten Zweifel beiseite gefegt. Wir waren ein Paar, das stand nun unweigerlich fest. Und mir wurde mehr denn je bewusst, dass ich Jack liebte, so wie man einen Menschen nur lieben kann. Das hier war mehr als nur Schwärmerei, von beiden Seiten. Es war Liebe...

„Wenn du verreisen könntest, wo würdest du hinfahren?", fragte ich Jack, während wir nach Hause gingen. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren wir bei unserem Gespräch auf das Thema reisen gekommen. „Nach Frankreich.", antwortete er. „Ich war schon öfters in Marseille und in Paris, es ist schön dort. Montmartre, Montparnasse, der Louvre..." „Das Moulin Rouge.", bemerkte ich listig. „Kurtisanen und Absinth..." Jack grinste. „Ja, das gibt es auch in Paris. Aber damit hatte ich nichts zu tun." „Na wenn das so ist.", meinte ich keck. „Ich würde gerne die Seine sehen. Ich finde Flüsse faszinierend. Als ich Mark Twain gelesen hatte, wollte ich unbedingt zum Mississippi, um Huckleberry Fin zu sehen.", erzählte ich. Jack lachte auf . „Die Seine würde dir gefallen.", bestätigte er und musterte mich nachdenklich. „Vielleicht fahren wir ja einmal gemeinsam nach Frankreich.", sagte er. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. „Das wäre schön!" Jack strich mir über das Haar. „Und wohin möchtest du?" „Nach Griechenland.", lautete meine Antwort. „Und dann würde ich nach Kap Sounion gehen. Dort befindet sich ein riesiger Tempel, der dem Meeresgott Poseidon geweiht war. Es soll wunderschön sein, auf der Klippe zu sitzen und den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten." „Klingt romantisch.", bemerkte Jack. „Das ist es auch.", nickte ich. „Und du kannst ins Meer hinab sehen. Bei Kap Sounion verschmilzt das ionische Meer mit der Ägäis, wusstest du das?" Jack verneinte beeindruckt. „Ich war einmal in Athen und in Korfu.", erzählte er. „Zwar nur kurz, aber es gefiel mir. Das ist allerdings schon Jahre her. Damals hatte ich selbst gerade erst die Prüfung zum Funker abgelegt. Bei meinen ersten Überfahrten habe ich die halbe Welt umsegelt: Türkei, Afrika, Amerika..." Ich lächelte. „Du hast schon viel erlebt für dein Alter..." „Ich genieße das Leben.", meinte Jack ernst. „Man lebt nur einmal und du kannst nie wissen, wann deine Zeit gekommen ist." Ich nickte nachdenklich. „Das ist wahr..."

Bei mir angekommen, nahm er mich in die Arme. Ich liebte es, wenn er mich so hielt! „Wir sollten einmal gemeinsam nach Frankreich gehen.", sagte Jack lächelnd. „Und danach zeigst du mir Kap Sounion!" „Einverstanden!" Und um zu zeigen, dass es mir ernst war, gab ich ihm einen sanften Kuss. Jack schloss die Augen. „Eine gute Antwort!", meinte er leise. Ich grinste frech. „Das sind meine Antworten immer!" „Ach ja?" Mit diesem Worten zog mich Jack enger an sich und unsere Lippen trafen sich, zu einem Kuss so voller Liebe und Zuneigung, dass mir fast schwindlig wurde. Du meine Güte, konnte er küssen! Ich fragte mich noch, wo um alles in der Welt er das wohl gelernt hatte, während ich in seinen Armen lag und meine Finger über seinen Rücken gleiten ließ...

Die Tage, die danach folgten, gehören noch heute zu den schönsten meines Lebens: Jack und ich verbrachten jede freie Sekunde miteinander, wir schmiedeten Pläne was wir nach seiner Rückkehr tun wollten und Jack versprach, mir während seiner Zeit auf der Adriatic zu schreiben. Es waren die kleinen Momente des Glücks, in denen ich mit ihm zusammen war, in denen ich merkte, dass Jack meine Gefühle in jeder Hinsicht erwiderte. Er sagte es zwar nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Wenn dich jemand liebt, dann spürst du das. Es zeigt sich in jeder kleinen Handlung, in jedem Blick, in jeder Berührung. So war es zumindest bei Jack und mir... Daran zurück denkend, kommt mir diese Zeit wie ein Traum vor. Ein Traum, der am 14. April 1912 um 23:40 ein jähes Ende finden sollte...

Auch meine Kreativität machte einen Schub. Seit ich Jack kannte, schrieb ich so viele Gedichte, wie noch nie. Sie gingen hauptsächlich um Liebe und waren eigentlich furchtbar kitschig. Aber sie gefielen mir!

Natürlich entging auch Will und Ada meine Verliebtheit nicht. So äußerte Will das Vorhaben, Jack kennen lernen zu wollen, wenn ich noch nach seiner nächsten Überfahrt mit ihm ausgehen sollte. Doch ließen sie mir meine Freiheit und mischten sich nie ein, auch wenn ich das wachsame Auge merkte, das stets über mir schwebte.

Dennoch, auch die schönste Zeit geht irgendwann vorbei. Jacks letzter Tag in England brach an. Wir hatten beschlossen, groß essen zu gehen, beziehungsweise so groß wie es Jacks kleines Gehalt als Funker und mein Lehrerinnenlohn erlaubte. Aber auch Will und Ada hatten Pläne: Sie hatten beschlossen für ein verlängertes Wochenende zu verreisen. „Geht nur und amüsiert euch.", sagte ich gönnerhaft, fügte jedoch gleich mit mütterlich – strenger Stimme hinzu: „Und benehmt euch!", wobei ich indirekt das aussprach, was sich Will und Ada bei mir dachten. Es war nicht zu übersehen, das sie sich Sorgen machten, auch wenn sie mir vertrauten. Dieses Vertrauen war es letztlich auch, weshalb sie dann auch fuhren, allerdings nicht ohne mich mehrmals schwören zu lassen, dass ich auf mich achten würde...

Jack und ich verbrachten einen vergnüglichen letzten Abend. Es fing damit an, dass Jack mich mit einer roten Rose begrüßte. „Damit du mich nicht vergisst.", meinte er scherzhaft. Ich sah ihn zärtlich an. „Ich werde auch ohne Rosen an dich denken!", versicherte ich ihm liebevoll und drückte seine Hand. Jack lächelte.

Es war schön an diesem Abend. Wir lachten und unterhielten uns. Doch es sollte das letzte Mal für zwei Wochen sein... Das stimmte mich traurig. Ich war Jacks Gegenwart nun so gewöhnt, ich war so gerne bei ihm. Zwei Wochen ohne ihn würde schwer werden! Als Jack mich nach Hause brachte, kuschelte ich mich an ihn. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich ohne dich sein soll.", meinte ich leise. Jack versuchte mich zu trösten. „Dafür hast du jetzt mehr Zeit für andere Dinge!" Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meinen. „Außerdem komme ich ja bald wieder!" „Ja, du hast Recht!" Ich sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich habe nur Angst, dass ich eines Tages aufwache und merke, dass das alles nur ein Traum ist." Jack hob mein Kinn an, um mir besser in die Augen zu sehen. „Dann ist es ein guter Traum.", sagte er und küsste mich, ein sanfter, unwiderstehlicher Kuss. Ein Kribbeln lief durch meinen Körper...

Wir standen vor meiner Tür. Irgendwie hatte ich plötzlich das Gefühl, Jack jetzt nicht gehen lassen zu wollen. Und als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen – „Darf ich noch mit hinein kommen?" Er wusste, dass ich alleine war. Vermutlich fügte er auch deswegen schnell hinzu: „Ich möchte einfach nur sehen, wie du lebst." Ich lächelte. „Gerne." Ich dachte in der Sekunde auch an nichts anderes, obwohl mir natürlich klar war, ganz alleine mit Jack zu sein. Ich hatte nichts anderes im Sinn...

Das erste was Jack auffiel, waren die Modellschiffe. „Das ist ein Hobby meines Onkels.", erklärte ich schmunzelnd. „Früher hatte er mir bei jedem Besuch so ein Schiffchen mitgebracht." Jack lachte. „Eine nette Idee!"

Ich führte ihn im ganzen Haus herum. Am Ende war nur noch ein Zimmer übrig...

„Mein Schlafzimmer.", sagte ich. Meine Stimme war plötzlich ganz klein. Jack zeigte sich begeistert. „Das will ich sehen!" Und ohne das ich ihn hätte zurück halten können, ging er an mir vorbei. „Oh wie süß!" Er lachte. „Ein Teddy Bär!" Und er deutete auf den Teddy auf meinem Bett. „Das ist Ursus.", sagte ich. „Ist das nicht lateinisch für Bär?" Ich nickte. „Mein Vater hat ihn mir gekauft, als ich noch klein war." Jack sah mich teilnahmsvoll an. „Er fehlt dir." Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Ich blickte zum Bären.

„Manchmal..."

Mit einem Mal merkte ich, dass Jack unmittelbar vor mir stand. Ich sah auf, sah in seine einzigartigen Augen... Niemand sonst hatte solche Augen... Ich versank förmlich in ihnen...

„Jack...", begann ich, doch – „Sch..." Jack hatte einen Finger auf meine Lippen gelegt. Ich verstummte abrupt. Er legte seine Finger auf meine Wange. Gesichter näherten sich...

Es war ein wundervoller, einzigartiger Kuss. Nie hatte ich etwas derartiges zuvor erlebt...Ich drückte mich eng an Jack, meine Hände auf seinen Schultern. Ich konnte seinen Duft einatmen...

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange wir so umschlungen da standen. Als wir uns wieder von einander lösten, sah Jack mir tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, June." Er lächelte. Keiner konnte so lieb wie Jack aussehen, wenn er lächelte! „Ich liebe dich, seit dem ich dich im Hafen gesehen habe." Ich wischte ihm zärtlich eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Das war das erste Mal, dass mir ein Junge seine Liebe gestand! Und von niemandem hätte ich diese drei Worte lieber gehört, als von Jack.

Denn, ja, ich liebte ihn auch! Ich näherte mein Gesicht dem seinen. Meine Antwort war ein sanfter Kuss. Ich sah ihn an und jetzt war ich es, die lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Jack." Das war das erste Mal, dass ich das zu einem Jungen sagte, aber die Worte hätten mir nicht leichter von den Lippen gehen können... „Das ist gut..." Mit diesen Worten zog mich Jack näher zu sich und gab mir einen Kuss, dass ich alles um mich herum vergaß. Es war, als hätte die Welt aufgehört zu existieren und nur noch Jack und ich wären hier. Als wir uns, um atmen zu können, von einander trennten, grinste ich. „Ich bin froh, dass ich damals mit dir zusammen gestoßen bin.", sagte ich zu Jack. „Und ich erst!", meinte er, bevor er mich mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen brachte. Gefühle, die ich nicht beschreiben kann, rasten durch mich hindurch. War dies hier der Himmel? Die Küsse begannen indes immer schneller, inniger zu werden. Jack fuhr durch mein Haar, küsste meine Stirn, meinen Hals, meinen Mund. Ich ließ meine Hände über seine Schulter und seinen Rücken wandern. Nie hatte ich etwas vergleichbares erlebt, weder mit James Moody, noch mit sonst irgendeinem Jungen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so etwas möglich war! Wir waren gefangen in der Leidenschaft...

Da bemerkte ich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, dass wir uns langsam, aber sicher meinem Bett näherten. Eine Sekunde lang flackerte etwas wie Angst in mir auf. Jack entging es nicht. Er hielt abrupt inne. „Du brauchst nichts zu tun, was du nicht tun willst.", sagte er ernst. Ich nickte. „Ich weiß" Ich legte meine Stirn gegen seine. „Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Jack." Und um meine Aussage zu untermauern fuhr ich über sein Haar und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die ich mir selbst kaum zugetraut hätte. Jack strich über meinen Körper. Ich schloss meine Augen. Hatte ich Bedenken gehabt, so küsste Jack sie einfach hinweg.

Unter einem Schauer von Küssen sanken wir auf mein Bett, Jacks Körper eng an meinem. Ein Glückstaumel vernebelte mir die Sinne...

Es war noch Nacht, wie ich wenige Stunden später aufwachte. Ich lag in Jacks Armen, der Mond schien durch das Fenster und beleuchtete unser Bett. Es war still, nur die gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Atemzüge Jacks waren zu hören. Er schlief tief und fest. Ich drehte mich vorsichtig zur Seite, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich selbst eine Trommel neben seinem Ohr hätte schlagen können, ohne dass er aufgewacht wäre. „Wenn du als einziger Funker auf einem Schiff bist und gerade eine 24 Stunden Schicht hinter dir hast, lernst du, jede Sekunde Schlaf auszunützen!", meinte Jack einmal. Ich lächelte, als ich ihn im Mondlicht betrachtete. Das braune Haar fiel auf das Kopfkissen, sein rechter Arm war um mich gelegt.

Jack Phillips...Nie hätte ich gedacht, solche Gefühle zu empfinden wie für ihn. Ich liebte Jack. Mehr als alles andere. Jedes Mal, wenn ich nur an ihn dachte, wurde mir das bewusst. Und ich spürte tief in mir, dass sich das auch nicht so bald ändern würde.

Ich berührte sein Haar. War es richtig, was wir getan hatten? War es nicht zu früh? Wir kannten uns immerhin erst knapp einen Monat! Doch ich fand, das spielte auch keine Rolle. Ob falsch oder nicht, es hätte sich nicht besser anfühlen können! Ich kuschelte mich an Jack. Ich wollte nie in den Armen eines anderen Mannes aufwachen! Zufrieden und glücklich schlief ich ein...

Am nächsten Morgen war Jack bereits vor mir wach. Er lag neben mir und streichelte meinen Arm, als ich vom Morgenkonzert der Vögel vor meinem Fenster geweckt wurde. Er lächelte. „Guten Morgen!", sagte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Morgen." Ich küsste ihn zurück. „Gut geschlafen?" Ich strich über seine nackte Brust. „Wie könnte ich in deinen Armen schlecht schlafen?" Ich sah zu ihm auf. „Bist du schon lange wach?" Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen erschien auf Jacks Gesicht. „Lange genug, um zu sehen, dass du im Schlaf sabberst!" „Hey!", rief ich entrüstet. Jack kicherte spitzbübisch. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. „Ich liebe dich!" „Ich dich auch." Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine Schulter. „Ich wünschte, ich müsste mich jetzt nicht anziehen und gehen!" „Zwei Wochen...", sagte ich leise.

Es half nichts; Jack musste sich auf den Weg machen. Er schälte sich aus dem Bett und begann, sein Gewand zusammen zu suchen. „Wo ist mein Hemd?", fragte er verwirrt. „Ich glaube, es liegt dort auf dem Lampenschirm.", antwortete ich. Jack grinste. „Ach ja." Ich kicherte.

Kurze Zeit später war es soweit. Jack hatte seine Habseligkeiten aufgesammelt und stand nun angezogen vor der Tür, bereit zu gehen (ich hatte mittlerweile natürlich auch Gewand angelegt). Er hob mein Kinn an, um mir besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Er lächelte. „Ich rate dir nur, vergiss mich nicht.", sagte er scherzhaft. „Denn ich komme wieder!" „Und ich warte auf dich.", entgegnete ich zärtlich.

Wir küssten uns, ein letzter inniger Kuss. Dann wandte sich Jack um, ich beobachtete ihn, wie er die Straße entlang wanderte. Immer wieder drehte er sich um und machte Faxen, wie beispielsweise mir Kusshändchen zuzuwerfen. Ich glaube, er wollte mir damit die Trennung leichter machen. Ich lachte. Doch schließlich bog er um die Ecke und verschwand damit aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich seufzte unglücklich. Ich vermisste ihn jetzt schon! Ich hatte Jack in der letzten Zeit jeden Tag gesehen, da war es merkwürdig ihn nun zwei Wochen lang nicht einmal mehr zu hören. Ich beschloss, mich abzulenken. Will und Ada sollten heute zurück kehren, da war ich wenigstens nicht vollkommen allein.

Und James hatte mir geschrieben! Er hatte gerade seine letzte Prüfung bestanden und würde in Kürze zur White Star Line wechseln, wie auch Will, Jack und Lowe. Er freute sich schon darauf. Nachdem er in den letzten Jahren auf hölzernen, unbequemen Segelschiffen gefahren war, dort Wind und Wetter ausgesetzt gewesen und nicht selten durchgeschüttelt und durchfroren mit blauen Flecken nach Hause gekommen war, konnte er es nun kaum erwarten, den ihm bisher unbekannten Komfort der stolzen White Star Line – Dampfer zu genießen. Seefahrerei war eben nicht nur Spaß!

Die nächsten Tage stürzte ich mich in die Arbeit. Ich schrieb Gedichte, verbrachte viel Zeit in der Schule und traf mich mit Ellen, wenn auch nur selten. Lowe war wieder zurück und verständlicherweise wollte sie jetzt mit ihm zusammen sein. Außerdem traf ich Bride und Cottam. Die beiden waren ebenfalls mit ihrem Beruf beschäftigt und besonders Bride war äußerst nervös: In Kürze sollte er seine erste Überfahrt als Funker antreten. Ich sprach ihm Mut zu.

Währenddessen tat auch Ada ihr bestes, um Jacks Abwesenheit für mich erträglicher zu gestalten. Sie wusste vermutlich besser als jeder anderer, wie ich mich jetzt fühlte, denn mir ging es ja gerade so, wie ihr sonst mit Will. Doch Jack hielt sein Versprechen:

„Post für dich, June.", meinte Ada, als sie am Frühstückstisch die Post durch sah. „Ein "John G. Phillips" hat dir geschrieben." Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen. „Das ist Jack!" Ada musste angesichts meiner Begeisterung lachen. „Hier.", Sie reichte mir den Brief. Mit bebenden Herzen und zitternden Fingern riss ich ihn auf. Jacks Handschrift kam zum Vorschein.

"Meine liebste June!", schrieb er. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

"Ich sitze hier, in der, soweit ich das beurteile, ersten fünf – Minuten Pause, die mir seit Reisebeginn vergönnt ist. Wenn du mich jetzt fragen willst, was ich in den letzten Tagen gemacht habe, so kann ich dir nur mit einem Wort antworten: arbeiten! Du solltest mich sehen, ich bin so in meinem Funkrhythmus, dass ich sogar den Stift mit dem ich dir schreibe, ständig Morseähnlich bewege. Und die ganze Zeit über denke ich nur an dich. Meine Gedanken sind dabei so stark, dass ich das Gefühl habe, als ob du bei mir wärst. Es ist merkwürdig: Obwohl uns etliche Meilen trennen, wirst du so nahe, dass ich manchmal denke ich könnte dich berühren... Leider ändert das nichts an der Realität: Ich vermisse dich! Ich würde dich so gerne in meine Arme schließen und es betrübt mich, noch so lange von dir getrennt zu sein. Aber sei unbesorgt, es kommt der Tag, da ich zurück kommen werde! Ich kann es schon kaum erwarten. Ich habe viel nachgedacht in der letzten Zeit. Erinnerst du dich an unseren letzten Abend? Ich habe dir damals gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. Und ich wiederhole es gerne noch einmal: Ich liebe dich! Himmel, ich habe das so noch nie einem Mädchen gesagt (glaube es ruhig)! Ich freue mich schon darauf, wieder dein Gesicht zu sehen, deine Stimme zu hören! Bis dahin verbleibe ich

in Liebe

Dein Jack

PS: Stoß während du alleine bist, nicht mit anderen Männern zusammen!"

Ich musste lachen, als ich das las. Ein paar Sekunden saß ich einfach nur da, froh, einen wundervollen Freund zu haben. Dann jedoch kam Leben in mich. „Ich schreibe ihm gleich zurück!", sagte ich zu Ada und ohne weitere Erklärung eilte ich die Treppen nach oben. Nicht einmal fünf Minuten später saß ich an meinem Schreibtisch und verfasste meinen Brief:

"Mein geliebter Jack!

Ich zähle schon die Tage bis zu unserem Wiedersehen! Oder besser gesagt, ach was rede ich, ich zähle die Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden! Das zwei Wochen sich derart ziehen können. Ich sehne mich danach, mit dir zusammen zu sein und wie gerne würde ich dich sehen, wie du in der Funkerhütte sitzt und arbeitest. Habe ich schon erwähnt dass ich dich liebe? Wenn nein, dann tue ich es jetzt: Ich liebe dich, Jack Phillips! Und ich sehne den Augenblick herbei, da du nach Hause kommst. Zum ersten Mal verstehe ich, was meine Tante fühlen muss, wenn mein Onkel unterwegs ist. Ich bitte dich Jack, pass auf dich auf! Poseidon, oder wer auch immer dafür zuständig ist, wache gut über meinen Geliebten, geleite ihn sicher über die Meere damit er gesund und munter wieder zu mir zurück kehrt!

Mein Liebster, ich warte auf dich!

In Liebe

Deine June

PS: Ich remple keinen anderen außer dich an!"

Dies war der Beginn unserer langen Korrespondenz. Von da an, schrieben wir uns regelmäßig. Diese Briefe waren es, die mich Jacks Abwesenheit durchstehen ließen. Mit ihnen wirkte es, als ob wir gar nicht getrennt wären. Wir berichteten einander über jedes wichtiges Ereignis in unserem Leben. Allerdings konnten auch die längsten Briefe nicht die Nähe ersetzen. Ada versuchte mir, zur Seite zu stehen, aber ich kam mir trotzdem vor wie ein Hund. Ich brauchte Jack! Nicht nur seine Handschrift.

Doch glücklicherweise dauern zwei Wochen auch nicht ewig. Jack und ich hatten verabredet, dass ich ihn im Hafen abholen sollte. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend, einer Mischung aus Vorfreude und leichter Nervosität, wartete ich auf das Eintreffen der Adriatic.

Als das Schiff in den Hafen einlief, konnte ich es schon kaum abwarten. Ich sah gespannt zu, wie die Adriatic Anker legte.

Langsam begannen Menschen in den Hafen zu treten, Passagiere, Seefahrer. Und Funker. Da war Jack! Du meine Güte, wie gut er aussah! Und so groß! Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie groß er war! Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zusammen halten: Ich lief los zu ihm, vorbei an den entsetzt starrenden Passagieren und grinsenden Matrosen. Ich lief, bis ich Jack erreicht hatte. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er mich erblickte. „June!" Und ehe er noch etwas hätte sagen können, fiel ich ihm auch schon um die Arme. Er wirbelte mich in der Luft. Ein paar Sekunden lang lachten wir nur. Von Verlegenheit oder Entfremdung war nichts zu bemerken.

Schließlich ließ Jack mich wieder herab. „Lass dich ansehen!", meinte er mit verstellter Großvaterstimme. Er umrundete mich. „Ja, du siehst immer noch so schmuck aus, wie früher! Nur ein wenig älter." Ich grinste frech. „Ja, du bist auch größer geworden. Fast schon erwachsen!" „Ah, ich werde nie erwachsen.", meinte Jack und sah mich liebevoll an. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Brust sinken. Er roch nach Salzwasser und dem Metall des Funkapparates. Wie ich diesen Duft liebte! Jack zog mich näher zu sich. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden!"

Kurze Zeit später saßen wir beim Teetrinken in einem Kaffee. Wir hielten Händchen und erzählten uns, was wir in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatten. „Wir müssen die Zeit nützen.", meinte ich nachdenklich. „Wir haben nur eine Woche zusammen." In dieser Zeit sollte Jack nämlich auf die Adriatic zurück kehren. Jack streichelte über meine Wange. „Ja..."

Liebe... Momente zu zweit... Es war ein magischer Nachmittag! „Weißt du, was ich mir gerade wünsche?", fragte Jack, während wir durch Southampton gingen und Fisch und Chips aßen. „Was?" „Einen Zeitanhalter." Ich lachte auf. „Ach ja?" Er nickte. „Das ist der perfekte Augenblick. Du, ich und Fisch und Chips!" „Oh ja, das letzte ist natürlich das wichtigste.", bemerkte ich grinsend. Jack zog mich an sich. „Eindeutig!" Und mit diesen Worten küsste er mich. „Igitt!", ich lachte. „Du schmeckst nach Fisch und Frittenfett!" „Du auch!", entgegnete er und küsste mich gleich wieder. Doch dann brach er auch in Gelächter aus und wir mussten uns von einander trennen. Plötzlich wurde ich wieder ernst. „Das hat mir gefehlt.", meinte ich leise. „Wir, zusammen, unser Lachen." Jack lächelte. „Mir geht es genauso." Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein, June.", sagte er eindringlich. „Solange du das willst, bin ich immer da." Ich küsste ihn sanft. „Das will ich.", nickte ich zärtlich. „Das will ich, Jack!" „Na wenn dem so ist!" Jack setzte seine Spitzbubenmiene auf. „Was ist, willst du noch mit ins Hotel?" Dabei sah er mich mit einem Blick an, der in meinem Inneren alles in Bewegung brachte. Ich setzte mein verführerischstes Lächeln auf. „Wie könnte ich da nein sagen?" Arm in Arm schlenderten wir zum Hotel...

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, wie wir in Jacks breitem Bett in seinem Hotelzimmer lagen. Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, während Jack mich liebevoll streichelte. „Ich habe gerade nachgedacht.", sagte ich. „Und jetzt frage ich mich, wofür steht eigentlich das G?" „Das G?", wiederholte Jack verwirrt. „Auf deinen Briefen stand immer John G. Phillips.", erklärte ich. „Nun will ich wissen, was es bedeutet." Jack lachte auf. „Für George, das G bedeutet George.", erzählte er. „Mein voller Name lautet John George Phillips." Ich lächelte. „Ein hübscher Name." „John nach meinem Großvater, George nach meinem Vater.", meinte Jack. „Genau genommen, müsstest du das also ihnen sagen, denn durch sie heiße ich so." „Verstehe." Ich drehte mich zur Seite. Aus dem Nebenzimmer drang das Geräusch des Zimmermädchens, das gerade dabei war, die Zimmer sauber zu machen. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass das, was wir da taten, nicht unbedingt dem "guten Ton" entsprach. Wenn uns jemand gesehen hatte! Aber eigentlich war es egal. Ich küsste Jack auf die Stirn. Solange ich mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, war mir alles egal!

Aber ich wusste, dass Ada es sehr wohl etwas ausmachen würde, wenn ich zu spät zum Abendessen käme. „Ich hasse es, das sagen zu müssen, doch ich fürchte, ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte ich entschuldigend. „Aber du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen!", meinte Jack mit dramatischem Unterton in der Stimme. „Honey!" „Honey?" Ich lachte. "Sicher.", entgegnete Jack. „Das passt zu dir, abgesehen davon, liebe ich Honig. Hast du schon einmal türkischen Honig gegessen?" „Ich sehe schon, hier haben wir ein Schleckermaul.", stellte ich fest. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste ihn einfach noch einmal küssen. „Du solltet einmal dabei sein, wenn Ada und ich kochen, das ist köstlich!" Jack lachte auf. „Ja, das würde ich wirklich gerne einmal sehen!" Er küsste mich auf die Nasenspitze. „Und ich werde dich lieben, selbst wenn du das Essen anbrennen lässt!", verkündete er. „Na da bin ich froh. Sonst hätte ich jetzt ein Problem.", scherzte ich. „Ich liebe dich ja auch." „Gut!", meinte Jack zufrieden.

Doch trotz Jacks Versprechen, einmal zum Essen zu kommen, ich musste mich auf den Weg machen. Ritterlich wie immer, begleitete mich Jack. Ich verließ das Zimmer als Erste. Ich hatte gerade einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt, als das Zimmermädchen neben uns ebenfalls auf den Gang trat. Ich sah ihre missbilligenden Blicke, die eine eindeutige Sprache sprachen: Mann und Frau, solange sie nicht verheiratet sind, gehören nicht allein in ein Hotelzimmer! Ich entschied mich, sie zu ignorieren. Auch Jack bemerkte es. Kichernd spazierten wir aus dem Hotel.

Wie wir es gesagt hatten, beschlossen wir das beste aus unserer gemeinsamen Zeit zu machen: Wir trafen uns so oft wie möglich, einmal kam Jack sogar wirklich zum Essen. Ada war begeistert. Jack zeigte, dass er nicht nur direkt und ruppig sein konnte, sondern auch ausgesprochen höflich war, der perfekte Gentleman. „Ehrlich June, ich bin beeindruckt.", meinte sie. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet. Aber sie kannte Jack ja auch nicht so gut wie ich!

Doch noch etwas erfreuliches geschah in dieser Woche: James schrieb mir in einem Brief, dass er noch Ende Juli nach Southampton reisen würde. Er sollte von nun an auf der Oceanic Dienst tun. Ich freute mich schon darauf, es würde schön sein, ihn wieder zu sehen! James hatte einen unschlagbaren Sinn für Humor, wir hatten es immer lustig gehabt und davon abgesehen war er der beste große Bruder, den man sich wünschen konnte. Es hatte nie eine Rolle gespielt, dass wir nicht miteinander verwand waren, ich war in seinem Haus aus und ein gegangen, als ob ich eine Tochter von Mr. und Mrs. Moody gewesen wäre und sie behandelten mich dementsprechend. Ich musste oft an James´ Mutter denken, auch an ihr Begräbnis. Noch heute litt James unter ihrem Tod, auch wenn er das nicht immer zeigte.

Ich lächelte, in Gedanken versunken. Ich freute mich auf James!

Währenddessen schwebte ich mit Jack auf Wolke Sieben. Wir erkundeten Southampton und schlichen uns in sein Hotelzimmer, selbstverständlich tagsüber. Hätte ich die Nacht bei Jack verbracht, Ada und Will wären ausgerastet! Doch so war es auch schön. Oft lagen wir im Bett und unterhielten uns. „Ich werde im Winter voraussichtlich auf ein anderes Schiff kommen.", erzählte mir Jack, als wir gerade gemütlich in seinem Bett kuschelten. „Ich werde auf der Oceanic arbeiten." Ich horchte auf. „Hast du gerade Oceanic gesagt?", fragte ich überrascht. Jack nickte. „James wird auch dort sein!", meinte ich aufgeregt. In dieser Sekunde bemerkte ich, wie sich Jacks Miene schlagartig verdunkelte. „James?", wiederholte er, in einem Tonfall, den ich gar nicht von ihm kannte. „Ja. James Moody, ich habe dir bereits von ihm erzählt. Er kommt demnächst in Southampton an.", erinnerte ich ihn. „Ach ja, richtig." Jack klang, als würde er sich an etwas sehr nerviges erinnern. „Der Junge, mit dem du zusammen warst und dem du immer noch schreibst?" „Genau. Aber wir waren nur ein halbes Jahr ein Paar." Irgendwie erschien mir es nötig, das zu erwähnen. Jack lachte höhnisch. „Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung!" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Was war mit ihm los? Moment mal – „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?!" Ich musterte ihn ungläubig. „Ha!", entgegnete Jack spöttisch. „Haha, Honey, Eifersucht, dieses Wort existiert nicht in meinem Vokabular!" Er schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Aber ich frage mich, wann du vorhattest, mir von seiner Ankunft zu berichten!" „Das habe ich jetzt getan.", meinte ich darauf. „Nachdem ich gesagt habe, auf die Oceanic zu gehen!", fauchte Jack. Jetzt begann es, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Weshalb führte er sich derartig auf?! „Tut mir leid.", meinte ich sarkastisch. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich über jede Person unterrichten muss, die ich zu besuchen gedenke!" „Rede doch keinen Unsinn!", rief Jack. „James Moody ist dein Exfreund. Würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich mich mit Exfreundinnen treffen würde, ohne es dir zu sagen?" „Ich habe es nicht erzählt, weil es nicht wichtig ist!", versuchte ich zu erklären. „Du bist mein Freund, Ende der Geschichte!" „Und er war dein Freund.", beharrte Jack. „Und wenn du dich mit Exfreunden triffst, dann würde ich das gerne wissen. Ich würde es umgekehrt genau so machen." „Oh ja, bei deinem Verschleiß.", erwiderte ich giftig. Ich bereute es noch, während ich es sagte. „Entschuldige.", meinte ich leise. „Das war absolut dumm von mir, ich hätte so etwas nicht sagen dürfen, verzeih mir!" „Schon gut." Jacks Stimme klang plötzlich versöhnlich. „Ich will doch auch nicht wie ein Kontrollfreak wirken!" Er strich zärtlich über meine Schultern. „Das verstehe ich." Ich lächelte. „Ich hätte dir das mit James sagen müssen. Das wäre fair gewesen." „Aber ich hätte mich deswegen nicht gleich so aufregen dürfen.", bemerkte Jack. „Ich bin schließlich nicht eifersüchtig." Ich grinste. „Ach?" Jack lachte. „Nein." Er zog mich näher an sich. „Ich bin nur wachsam." Ich lachte auf. „Okay." Ich kuschelte mich zu ihm. „Du bist doch auch in Southampton wenn James ankommt. Du kannst mitkommen, wenn ich ihn abhole!", schlug ich vor. „Ich habe ihm so viel von dir erzählt, er hat einmal gesagt, er würde dich gerne kennen lernen." Jack strich nachdenklich durch mein Haar. „Gerne.", sagte er schließlich. „Das wäre nett." Er küsste mich sanft. Von diesem Augenblick an stritten wir uns nicht mehr...

Doch diese Unterhaltung hatte Fragen bei mir aufgerufen. Ich streichelte über Jacks Brust.

„Hast du Exfreundinnen, mit denen du dich noch triffst?" Jack überlegte. „Es gab überhaupt nur ein Mädchen, mit dem ich vor dir zusammen war." Er begann zu erzählen. „Sie heißt Beatrice Fallon und ist die Schwägerin eines Freundes. Allerdings war es mehr eine Fernbeziehung, nachdem wir uns kurz vor meiner Reise nach Irland kennen lernten. Vermutlich hat es deshalb auch so lange gehalten. Wir waren eigentlich nie wirklich zusammen und als sie mich einmal in Clifden besucht hat, haben wir uns getrennt." Ich hörte interessiert zu. „Ich möchte so vieles noch über dich erfahren.", gestand ich Jack an diesem Tag. Er lächelte liebevoll. „Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was du willst..."

Jack begleitete mich tatsächlich, als ich James abholte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er wollte sich vergewissern, dass er es auch wirklich nicht mit einem Konkurrenten zu tun hatte. „James!", jubelte ich, als ich ihn in der Ferne erblickte. Groß, schlank, mit kurzem braunem Haar und leuchtenden Augen stand er vor mir und lachte. „June!" Er umarmte mich fröhlich. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Schwesterchen!" „Finde ich auch, Brüderchen!" Ich lächelte. „Du siehst gut aus!" „Du auch!" Ich grinste. „Es ist schön, dich in Natura in der White Star Line Uniform zu sehen!" „Ja, nach dem miserablen Winter habe ich einen schönen Sommer verdient!", bemerkte er. Ich nickte verständnisvoll. Jack räusperte sich. Ich wandte mich zu ihm. „Darf ich vorstellen:", meinte ich freundlich; „Jack Phillips, James Moody!" Die beiden reichten sich die Hände. „Freut mich.", sagte James höflich. „June hat mir schon viel von ihnen erzählt!" „Sie mir von ihnen auch.", stellte Jack fest. Er beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Eine kurze Sekunde lang, fragte ich mich, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihn mitzunehmen. Was, wenn Jack wieder eifersüchtig werden würde? Aber meine Sorgen waren unberechtigt: Jack hatte eingesehen, dass nichts zwischen James und mir war, und mehr noch, im Verlaufe des Tages wurden Jack und James richtig gute Freunde. Die beiden waren gleich alt, 24 (Jack hatte im April, James im August Geburtstag),abgesehen davon, waren beide froh über die Aussicht, nun jemanden zu haben, der ihnen half, das oft eintönige Leben auf See zu überbrücken. Ich war glücklich!

Inzwischen war auch in Southampton der Sommer ausgebrochen. Es tat weh, dass Jack ausgerechnet jetzt gehen musste, besonders wo ich gerade Urlaub hatte. „Ich fürchte, ich werde mich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen müssen.", stellte ich fest. „Denn für alles andere liebe ich dich zu sehr, Jack." Er legte seine Arme um mich. „Begleite mich doch!", schlug er vor. „Du könntest mitkommen." Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte auch schon öfters daran gedacht, trotz meiner Angst vor Schiffen. Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt, dass Jack selbst mich jetzt fragte. „Würde ich dich nicht stören?", wandte ich ein. „Du doch nicht!", meinte Jack sofort. „Allerdings –", fügte er mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen hinzu, „Da gibt es ein paar hübsche Mädels, denen ich sonst absagen müsste..." Ich lachte. „Hört ihn euch an, unseren Playboy! Aber sie sind nicht so toll, wie sie glauben, Mr. Phillips! Oder haben dich diese Mädchen schon einmal ölbeschmiert gesehen, nachdem du an einem Funkapparat gebastelt hast?" Jack schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dieses Privileg lasse ich nur dir zukommen.", erklärte er freundlich. „Vielen Dank!"

Auf diese Art und Weise vergingen Monate. Jack und ich sahen uns, wann immer wir konnten, doch die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich allein. Wir versuchten, durch Briefe die Distanz zu überbrücken. Außerdem traf ich mich mit Ellen und auch mit Bride. Er war mittlerweile von seiner ersten Überfahrt zurück gekehrt und fühlte sich wie ich ein wenig einsam. Auch Cottam befand sich zur Zeit auf hoher See, daher war Bride alleine, weit weg von seiner Familie. Deshalb versuchten wir gemeinsam, das beste aus der Situation zu machen. Ich hatte Bride gerne und wollte ihm helfen, dass er sich nicht so einsam fühlen musste. Es gelang mir sogar, ihn zu überreden, mich zum Abendessen bei Ellen zu begleiten. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen!", meinte er strikt, als ich ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitete. „Wieso? Sonst würde ich sie doch nicht fragen!", sagte ich. „Ich kenne Miss Whitehouse doch gar nicht!", wandte Bride ein. „Es wäre unhöflich, besonders da ich nicht eingeladen bin!" „Aber ich bin Ellens Freundin! Und ich kenne sie, sie hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich jemanden mitbringe." Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich es schaffte, Bride davon zu überzeugen, dass er kein unhöflicher Unmensch wäre, wenn er mitkommen würde. Ich selbst dachte mir nichts dabei. Für mich war diese Einladung nichts weiter, als der Versuch, einen Freund aufzumuntern. Bride schien sich allerdings bereits zu denken, dass manche Leute dies anders sehen würden. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig!", versicherte er mir, wie ich mich verabschiedete um mich für das Abendessen umzuziehen. Ich lachte nur und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Schon gut. Hole mich einfach um halb Sieben ab!" Ohne weiter auf seine Einwände zu achten, machte ich mich auf den Weg.

„Es ist kein Brief für dich da.", empfing mich Ada zu Hause. „Hallo auch.", erwiderte ich sarkastisch. „Wieso denkst du, das die erste Frage wenn ich komme, ist ob ein Brief für mich da wäre?" „Weil du seit Tagen nichts anderes fragst.", gab Ada zurück. Ich musste zugeben, da hatte sie nicht ganz Unrecht. Jedes Mal hatte ich die Hoffnung, Jack hätte mir geschrieben. „Er hat mir in letzter Zeit nicht so viele Briefe geschickt wie sonst.", meinte ich leise. Ada lächelte tröstend, als sie das hörte. „Vermutlich hat er einfach nur zu viel zu tun.", heiterte sie mich auf. „Gerade als Funker befindet man sich auf einem Schiff in Dauerstress." Da hatte sie recht. „Ja, wahrscheinlich..." Ich wusste selbst, dass es unsinnig war. Aber ich vermisste ihn!

Bride war pünktlich: Um halb Sieben klingelte er an unserer Tür. „Hey!" Ich kam die Treppen nach unten um ihn zu begrüßen. Bride, der durch Betty ein wenig eingeschüchtert zu sein schien, atmete spontan auf, als er mich erblickte. „June!" Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, während sich ein rötlicher Schimmer um seine Wangen legte. „Du siehst hübsch aus!" „Danke!", meinte ich geschmeichelt. Ich hatte Lust verspürt, mich heute schön herzurichten. Bride lächelte. „Gehen wir!"

Schweigend gingen wir neben einander her. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Bride ein wenig nervös war. Außerdem war das unser erstes Treffen, bei dem wir nur zu zweit waren. Sonst waren immer Jack oder Cottam dabei gewesen. Es schien, als ob Bride nicht genau wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Ich versuchte, die Stimmung aufzulockern. „Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen!", versprach ich ihm. „Abgesehen davon, hättest du sonst etwas vor?" „Nein.", gab Bride zu. „Hättest du mich nicht eingeladen, würde ich jetzt daheim sitzen und lesen." Er sah mich freundlich an. „Danke!" Ich lächelte. „Gern geschehen!"

Das erste, was mir auffiel, als wir Ellens Wohnung betraten, war die Seemannsjacke, die am Kleiderhaken hing. Ich wusste sofort, was das bedeutete. „Lowe!", rief ich erfreut und dann sah ich ihn auch schon aus der Küche treten. Lowe war gut gebaut, hatte kurzes, leicht lockiges schwarzes Haar und trotz seiner 29 einen jugendlichen Schalk in den Augen, den er vermutlich noch als alter Opa haben würde. Er verlieh ihm etwas keckes, was ja auch zu seinem Charakter gut passte (und auch den Mädchen gut gefiel). Ich begrüßte ihn und machte ihn mit Bride bekannt, Ellen kannte ihn ja bereits. „Noch ein Harold.", stellte Lowe amüsiert fest. „Harold 2.", sagte ich grinsend. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Bride lächelte. „Na dann kommt rein!", meinte Ellen gut gelaunt. „Ich habe extra Lamm mit Kartoffeln und Erbsen gemacht.", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich konnte mich noch erinnern, dass das dein Lieblingsessen ist, June." „Großartig!", freute ich mich. Bride sah auf. „Meines auch!", sagte er überrascht. Ich zog verblüfft eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na das trifft sich doch gut!", entgegnete Lowe zufrieden. „Lasst uns in das Esszimmer gehen!" Ich sah Bride fröhlich an. „Siehst du!", flüsterte ich ihm zu. Er nickte erleichtert. „Aber es ist schade, dass dein Freund nicht mitgekommen ist.", meinte Lowe. „Er muss leider arbeiten.", sagte ich entschuldigend. „Und sie sind ein Freund von ihm?", fragte er zu Bride gewandt. „Ja.", bestätigte er. „Wir haben uns durch Jack kennen gelernt.", erzählte ich. „Verstehe."

Es wurde ein netter Abend. Wir lachten und hatten es lustig, sogar Bride begann im Verlaufe des Abends mehr aufzutauen. „Und, bereust du, dass du mitgekommen bist?", fragte ich ihn grinsend. Bride schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. „Nein."

„Es ist nett von dir, ihn eingeladen zu haben.", meinte Ellen, als wir uns in der Küche um den Abwasch kümmerten. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, neu in einer fremden Stadt zu sein.", sagte ich. „Ich will Bride nur helfen, sich einzugewöhnen." Ellen musterte mich nachdenklich. „Ihr zwei seid euch ziemlich ähnlich, hast du das schon bemerkt?" Ich lachte. „Wieso, weil wir die gleiche Lieblingsspeise haben?" „Das meinte ich nicht!", sagte Ellen ernst. „Vom Wesen her." Ich hielt verwundert inne. „Findest du?", fragte ich. Sie nickte. „So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen..."

Es war Mitternacht, wie wir uns verabschiedeten. „Und das nächste Mal bringst du Jack mit!", sagte Ellen zu mir. „Ich werde es ihm sagen."

Bride und ich spazierten gemeinsam nach Hause. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sich heute zwischen uns etwas verändert hatte. Bisher hatte sich Bride mir gegenüber immer sehr reserviert verhalten, doch der Abend schien das geändert zu haben. Früher war ich nur die Freundin von Jack Phillips, seinem besten Freund gewesen, aber jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, wir hätten uns auch persönlich angefreundet. „Jack hat erzählt du lebst schon seit fünf Jahren hier?" „Ja.", bestätigte ich. „Und du?" Mir fiel plötzlich auf, dass ich eigentlich nur sehr wenig von Bride wusste, außer dass er Funker war. „Nun, seit Mai." Er lächelte auf einmal. „An dem Tag, wo ich Southampton erreichte, habe ich Jack getroffen." Ich lachte. „Richtig, damals habe ich ihn auch kennen gelernt." „Ja, das hat er erzählt." Jack... Ich spürte auf einmal wieder, wie sehr er mir fehlte. „Ich frage mich, wie es ihm wohl gerade geht." Bride blickte mich mitfühlend an. „Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?" Ich lächelte. „Ja." „Keine Sorge." Bride stieß mich aufmunternd an. „Er ist ja bald wieder hier!" Jetzt lachte ich. „Gott sei dank!" „Ich beneide euch.", gestand Bride. Er starrte zum Mond hinauf. „Hast du keine Freundin?", erkundigte ich mich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „In Bromley war ich zu sehr mit Arbeiten beschäftigt, um mir mein Marconi – Training bezahlen zu können, da hatte ich einfach keine Zeit für andere Dinge. Und, na ja, später hatte ich mit dem Training zu tun." Ich musste lächeln. „Funker ist dein Traumjob, richtig?" Bride nickte eifrig. Er erzählte, er habe 4 Jahre später als geplant mit der Ausbildung anfangen müssen, da seine Eltern das Geld nicht dafür hatten und er es sich erst hatte erarbeiten müssen. „Aber ich möchte nichts anderes machen.", schloss er. Ich verstand ihn. So erfuhr nun auch er, von meinem geheimen Wunsch, Schriftstellerin zu werden. „Wieso nicht?", meinte er. „Ich fände, das würde zu dir passen." Ich lachte. „Ach ja?" „Ja." Ich fand es süß, dass er das sagte. Besonders, weil man merkte, dass er es ernst meinte. Bride war niemand, der einem etwas vormachte.

So kamen wir langsam ins Gespräch. Ich erfuhr nun, dass er aus Bromley, einem kleinen Vorort von London kam und das jüngste von fünf Kindern (er hatte noch drei Brüder und eine Schwester) war. Außerdem entdeckten wir, dass wir im selben Jahr geboren waren: Brides Geburtstag war der 11. Januar 1890. „Ich bin im Dezember geboren.", sagte ich. „Ein Winterkind also.", scherzte Bride. „Wie du.", bemerkte ich. Wir lachten. Weiters hatten wir beide eine Leidenschaft für Bücher. „Meine Eltern meinten noch, ich sei verrückt, so viele Bücher mitzunehmen.", schmunzelte er. „Das kenne ich!", stimmte ich ihm grinsend zu.

Schließlich waren wir bei meinem Haus angekommen. Ich wandte mich zu Bride, um mich von ihm zu verabschieden. „Also –„ „Danke noch einmal für den Abend.", sagte er freundlich. „Es war schön." Ich lächelte. „Finde ich auch!" Ich berührte kurz seine Schulter. „Gute Nacht!" Bride nickte. „Gute Nacht!" Irrte ich mich, oder war er leicht rot geworden? Doch in dieser Sekunde achtete ich nicht weiter darauf...

Am folgenden Montag war es dann soweit: Jack kam wieder zurück! Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen. Ich fühlte mich so fern von ihm! Vermutlich waren auch die weniger zahlreichen Briefe Anlass dafür. Ich erwartete ungeduldig seine Rückkehr!

Als ich ihn dann erblickte, wie er die Gangway hinunterging, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten: „Jack!" Mit einem fröhlichen Aufschrei stürzte ich in seine Arme. Jack lachte. „Hey!" Er gab mir einen liebevollen Begrüßungskuss. "Alles in Ordnung?" Ich drückte mich an ihn. „Jetzt ja!" Ich sah auf. „Und bei dir?" Mir fiel auf, dass Jack anders aussah, als sonst. Eigentlich war er ein äußerst lebhafter Mensch, voller Energie. Heute wirkte er müde. „Mir geht es gut.", sagte er trotzdem und lächelte schwach. „Du machst aber einen ziemlich geschafften Eindruck.", bemerkte ich besorgt. „Ach, ich bin ein wenig erschöpft." Jack lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meine Schulter. „Ich will einfach nur Ruhe!" Ich streichelte ihm verständnisvoll über die Wange. „Armer Schatz!", meinte ich mitfühlend. „Dann sollten wir am besten gleich ins Hotel gehen!"

Gesagt getan: „Endlich!" Jack ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Machen wir es uns heute einfach gemütlich!", schlug ich vor. Doch, statt einer Antwort ertönte nur ein leises Schnarchen. Jack lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und schlief, tief und fest. Ich betrachtete ihn fasziniert. „Jack?" Noch nie hatte ich erlebt, dass jemand so schnell, so tief einschlafen konnte! Ich kuschelte mich sachte neben ihn. Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte, ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht. Ich hätte gerne mehr mit Jack geredet. Auf dem Weg zum Hotel war er seltsam wortkarg gewesen. „Er war einfach müde!", dachte ich mir. Ich konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, dass Jacks Einsilbigkeit eine andere Ursache hatte...

Jack schlief immer noch, als ich wieder aufbrach. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Ada und Will ausgerastet wären, hätte ich die Nacht bei Jack verbracht, musste ich am nächsten Tag früh raus: Ich hatte Unterricht. Ich schrieb Jack eine kleine Notiz, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann schlich ich mich leise und behutsam aus dem Zimmer. Jack bemerkte nichts...

Vielleicht mag es für Außenstehende idiotisch klingen, aber ich fühlte mich furchtbar, besonders nach dem letzten Abend. Hatten die wenigen Briefe, Jacks Müdigkeit etwas zu bedeuten? Wollte er sich womöglich von mir trennen? „Okay, das reicht!", ermahnte ich mich, als ich mit meinen Gedanken hier angelangt war. „Du hast Paranoia! Reiß dich zusammen!" Hatten nicht schon Ellen und Ada gesagt, dass ich mir zu viele Gedanken machte? Das hatte bestimmt nichts zu bedeuten! Aber ich neigte auch schon immer dazu, naiv zu sein...

Wie auch immer: Am nächsten Tag, auch während des Unterrichts, musste ich die ganze Zeit an Jack denken und war nicht bei der Sache. Ich konnte nicht anders. Sollte ich mit ihm reden?

Doch das war gar nicht nötig: Die Schule hatte gerade geendet, ich blieb noch im Klassenraum, um meine Bücher zusammen zu sammeln. Da hörte ich plötzlich Schritte. Verwundert sah ich auf. Und wer stand vor mir? Jack Phillips! Mit einem Lächeln und einer roten Rose. „Hallo!", sagte ich, freudig überrascht. „Was treibt dich hierher?" Jack lächelte und küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich gestern nicht sonderlich kommunikativ war und dir nicht die Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt habe, die ich dir eigentlich geben wollte. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen, deshalb frage ich dich jetzt: Darf ich dich zum Essen einladen?" Bei diesen Worten sah er mich treuherzig an. Kein weibliches Wesen hätte Jack Phillips in dieser Sekunde widerstehen können! Ich lachte. "Sehr gerne!" „Gut!" Jack strahlte.

Wir verbrachten einen romantischen Abend zu zweit. Jack war wieder ganz der Alte und genauso witzig und eloquent wie immer. Es war schön! Von meinen Ängsten erzählte ich ihm nichts. Was hätte das gebracht? Besonders jetzt, wo alles wieder in Ordnung war! Ich beschloss, das für mich zu behalten. Dafür fiel mir etwas anderes ein. „Ist dir klar, dass wir jetzt vier Monate zusammen sind?", bemerkte ich, während wir durch die laue Sommernacht spazierten. „Natürlich.", lautete die Antwort. Jack musterte mich nachdenklich. „Damit bist du meine bisher längste Beziehung." Ich sah überrascht auf. „Ich dachte du wärst mit dieser Beatrice Fallon drei Jahre zusammen gewesen!" „Ja, weil es eine Fernbeziehung war.", erinnerte mich Jack. „Du bist das erste Mädchen, mit dem ich so lange und vor allem so intensiv zusammen bin, June." Er lächelte. „Früher war ich immer irgendwie rastlos, auf der Suche nach etwas besonderem. Aber seit ich dich gefunden habe..." Er strich mir liebevoll über das Haar. Ich griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich bin glücklich, dass wir uns gefunden haben.", meinte ich ehrlich. „Ich liebe dich Jack!" „Ich liebe dich auch." Er küsste mich zärtlich. „Auch wenn ich manchmal Angst habe, du könntest irgendwann genug von mir haben." Ich musste es ihm einfach sagen. Jack zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das mit uns ist so schnell passiert", fuhr ich fort, „Und ich frage mich, ob ich dich nicht einmal langweilen werde." Meine Stimme war auf einmal ganz klein und leise. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das ist Unsinn." Er zog mich in seine Arme. „Du könntest mich nie langweilen!" Er grinste. „Dazu bist du viel zu ausgeflippt." „Sehr witzig!", meinte ich und stieß ihn sanft an die Schulter.

Es wurde eine schöne Woche. Ich genoss Jacks Nähe. Bei ihm fühlte ich mich wohl. Doch letztlich liefen auch diese Tage nur auf eines hinaus: Unsere Trennung, wenn Jack auf die Adriatic zurück kehrte. Am letzten Abend lagen wir zusammen gekuschelt in seinem Bett. „Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte ich ihn sanft. Jack grinste. „Im Augenblick", meinte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren, „frage ich mich gerade, welches Shampoo du wohl benützt, dass du solche Haare hast." „Dummkopf!", rief ich, aber am Ton meiner Stimme konnte man erkennen, dass ich nicht böse war. Jack lachte, als er auch schon mein Kissen an den Kopf bekam. „Na warte!", drohte er. „Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange!" In der nächsten Sekunde landete sein Kissen an meiner Schulter. „Rache!", rief ich mit Polterstimme und schon entbrannte eine wilde Kissenschlacht. Ich glaube, ich muss nicht erklären, dass Jack gewann! Er hatte sich mittlerweile meinen Po als Ziel ausgesucht und versuchte, mich durch das Zimmer zu jagen. „Aus!", bat ich schließlich. „Genug!" Lachend landeten wir auf dem Bett. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf Jacks Uniformjacke. Plötzlich kam mir wieder in den Sinn, dass Jack morgen würde gehen müssen. Der Gedanke gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht! Ich stand auf. „Was ist?", fragte Jack verwirrt. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und erleuchtete das Meer in der Ferne. Morgen würde Jack dort sein, fern von mir... Ich schluckte. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!", sagte ich leise. Jack lächelte. „June..." Er umarmte mich liebevoll von hinten. "Schließ deine Augen." Ich tat es. Dieses Gefühl, Jacks Arme um mich, seine Nähe zu spüren, war unglaublich. Dieses Gefühl, das ich in jenem Augenblick hatte, trage ich noch heute in mir... Auf ewig...

„Ich bin immer bei dir June.", sagte er zärtlich. „Egal wie weit, oder wie lange ich fort bin, ein Teil von mir wird immer an deiner Seite sein. Ich bin ich nie zu weit von dir entfernt. Schließ einfach deine Augen und horch auf dein Herz, dann findest du mich. Solange du mich nicht vergisst, werden wir immer zusammen sein..." Ich lächelte und küsste ihn. „Ich würde dich selbst dann nicht vergessen, wenn ich Amnesie hätte!"

Am nächsten Tag stand ich lange am Hafen und beobachtete die vorbei fahrenden Schiffe. Adas Worte hallten in meinen Ohren: „Wenn du den Richtigen gefunden hast, dann spürst du das. Es ist wie eine stumme Gewissheit." Jack war der Richtige. Das fühlte ich heute mehr denn je...

Indessen war auch für Ada der Augenblick gekommen, Abschied zu nehmen: Will sollte wieder auf die Olympic zurückkehren. Zum Glück hatten wir auch sonst genügend Beschäftigungen um uns abzulenken. Ellen lud mich beispielsweise ein, mit ihr und Lowe Essen zu gehen. „Ich akzeptiere keine Absage.", erklärte sie resolut. Damit war es beschlossene Sache!

Wir gingen gerade zum Restaurant, da fiel mir eine vertraute Gestalt auf, nur ein paar Meter von uns entfernt. Sie hatte uns den Rücken zugewandt, doch die Figur und die Haare konnten nur einem gehören – „Bride!", meinte ich erfreut. Der Angesprochene drehte sich überrascht um. „Hallo!", meinte er und lächelte, als er uns bemerkte. „Was tust du denn hier?", erkundigte ich mich freundlich. Bride deutete auf seine Kleidung. „Arbeiten.", erzählte er. „Ich habe gerade eine Überfahrt hinter mir. Und sie?, wollte er nun wissen. „Wir wollten essen gehen.", antwortete ich. Ellen, die Bride ins Herz geschlossen zu haben schien, kam auf eine Idee: „Begleiten sie uns doch!" „Ja.", sagte nun auch Lowe und grinste. „Zu viert ist es lustiger, als zu dritt!" Bride sah die beiden unschlüssig an. „Oh ja!", meinte ich freudig und raunte ihm verschwörerisch zu: „Bitte kommen sie mit, dann muss ich mich nicht wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlen!" Bride lachte. „Ich nehme die Einladung gerne an." „Schön!" Ich war glücklich, dass er mitkam, nicht nur, weil ich dann nicht als Single mit einem Pärchen essen gehen musste, sondern weil ich Bride wirklich gerne hatte. Ich mochte dieses ruhige und dennoch aufgeweckte, das schüchterne und trotzdem spontane an ihm. Abgesehen davon war er lustig und ausgesprochen klug. Ich war gerne mit ihm befreundet!

So kam es, dass wir schließlich zu viert das Restaurant erreichten.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich habe einen gewaltigen Hunger!", bemerkte Bride, als uns der Geruch aus der Küche entgegenwehte. Ich lachte. „Na das können wir zum Glück schnell ändern!"

Bride studierte eingehend die Speisekarte. „Ich nehme das Lamm!", entschied er sich. Ein Lächeln glitt über meine Lippen. „Ich auch!" „Was das Essen angeht scheint ihr euch ja immer schnell einig zu werden!" Lowe grinste. Wir lachten verlegen.

„Wie war die Überfahrt?", wollte ich nun von Bride wissen. Ich kannte Jacks Erzählungen, aber es wäre interessant, Brides Erfahrungen zu hören, besonders nachdem er Neu war. „Nicht besonders spektakulär.", antwortete Bride. „Es war wie immer, keine Notrufe oder sonstige Notfälle. Gott sei Dank natürlich!" Ich lächelte. „Ja." Mit einem Mal wurde ich nachdenklich. „Ich muss oft daran denken. Immer, wenn Jack aufbricht, denke ich an diese Möglichkeit..." „Verständlich.", nickte Bride. „Ihr macht euch einfach zu viele Sorgen!", schaltete sich nun Lowe ein, der bisher stumm zugehört hatte. „Bloß weil Schiffe manchmal untergehen, bedeutet das nicht, dass 90 der Seefahrer oder Funker auf See umkommen! Natürlich ist bei uns die Chance höher als bei anderen, aber das ist doch nur logisch, immerhin verbringen wir mehr Zeit auf See!" Er grinste. „Außerdem ist es ja genau das, was den Beruf ausmacht!" „Was?", meinte Ellen sarkastisch. „Auf See zu sterben, hilflos zu ertrinken?" „Nein.", sagte Lowe ruhig. „Auf See zu sein, die Freiheit zu fühlen, zu sehen, dass es mehr gibt. Seefahrerei lehrt dich, Demut vor der Natur zu haben." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „All diese reichen, eingebildeten Reederei – Präsidenten, mit ihrem protzigem Gerede von unsinkbaren Schiffen. Das ist hochgradiger Schwachsinn! Es gibt kein unsinkbares Schiff und es wird nie eines geben! Die Natur wird immer stärker sein als der Mensch. Und das Meer kann keiner bezwingen!" Nachdenkliche Stille entstand auf diese Worte. Ich musste an Jack und Will denken. Wie es ihnen wohl gerade ging?

Nur allmählich löste sich die Stimmung wieder. Während dem Essen sprachen wir über Zukunftsträume. „Ich möchte unbedingt weiter Funker sein.", sagte Bride entschlossen. „Nachrichten versenden, die Weltmeere bereisen..." „Oh ja.", meinte Lowe träumerisch. Ellen lachte. „Hört sie euch an!", grinste ich. „Männer, dem Meere verfallen." „Nicht nur." Lowe ergriff Ellens Hand. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Ellen lächelte. „Unbedingt!" Die beiden erhoben sich. Bride und ich blieben alleine zurück. Von der Bühne schwebte die Musik hinüber. „Also", meinte ich freundlich, „Willst du tanzen?" Ich konnte sehen, wie Bride errötete. „Naja.", sagte er, „Nicht dass ich dir die Bitte abschlagen möchte, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich dir einen Gefallen damit tun würde. Ich habe zwei linke Füße!" Ich lachte auf. „Du bist doch ein Funker!" „Ganz genau.", bemerkte Bride. „Meine Hände sind mein Kapital, nicht meine Füße!" „Eben!" Ich packte seine Hände. Ohne ihm die Chance zu geben, sich zu wehren, zog ich ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Bride schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, änderte dann aber seine Meinung. Er lächelte und hielt meine Hände. Für jemanden, der so zart und zerbrechlich wirkte, hatte er einen festen Griff. Er hatte lange, schlanke Finger, seine Hände waren stark und weich. Funkerhände. Ich grinste. „Dafür, dass sie zwei linke Füße haben, können sie aber verdächtig gut tanzen!" Bride lachte. „Das liegt an meiner Partnerin." „Vielen Dank!"

Wir schwebten über die Tanzfläche. Ich dachte daran, dass ich mit Jack noch nie getanzt hatte. Er war nicht unbedingt der Tanztyp. Bride schien meine Gedanken zu ahnen. „Du vermisst ihn, nicht wahr?", sagte er mitfühlend. „Ja.", bestätigte ich. „Ich auch.", nickte Bride. „Phillips ist mein bester Freund und der einzige, den ich hier kenne, abgesehen von dir und Cottam. Ohne ihn ist es ganz schön langweilig." „Jack sorgt immer für Abwechslung.", stimmte ich ihm lachend zu. „Er ist wie Licht in einer grauen, dunklen Welt." Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde, als ich das sagte. Bride grinste. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Mädchen, dass das über mich sagen würde!" Ich grinste. „Das kommt schon noch!", war ich mir sicher. „Hoffentlich." Bride wirkte verlegen. Ich beschloss, das Thema wieder fallen zu lassen, nachdem es ihm unangenehm zu sein schien und so tanzten wir eine ganze Weile nur stumm vor uns hin. Wir merkten gar nicht, dass Lowe und Ellen sich wieder gesetzt hatten. Sie beobachteten uns neugierig. „Ein hübschen Pärchen, die beiden.", meinte Lowe grinsend. „Ja." Ellen musterte uns durchdringend.

Es war ein schöner Abend. Wir hatten unseren Spaß. Ich saß neben Bride und die meiste Zeit lachte ich, über irgendetwas, das Bride gesagt hatte. Mir fiel gar nicht auf, wie spät es war, bis wir das Restaurant verließen. Bride bot sich an, mich nach Hause zu begleiten.

„Ich liebe die Sterne.", sagte ich, als wir in der Nacht umher wanderten. „Sie erinnern mich an die Geschichten aus der griechischen Mythologie." „Und sie haben etwas friedliches und tröstliches.", fand Bride. „Wenn es mir schlecht geht, sehe ich immer in den Sternenhimmel, dann habe ich das Gefühl, nicht so allein zu sein." „Ich weiß was du meinst.", pflichtete ich ihm bei. „Als mein Vater starb, bin ich oft lange draußen gesessen und habe die Sterne betrachtet." Bride lächelte teilnahmsvoll. „Kennst du die Geschichte von Orpheus und Eurydike?", fragte ich ihn. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das nicht die Geschichte von dem Sänger, der in die Unterwelt hinabsteigt, um seine Geliebte ins Leben zurück zu holen?" Ich nickte. „Ich würde das auch tun." Bride musterte mich, in Gedanken versunken. „Ich auch."

Schließlich waren wir vor meiner Haustür angekommen. „Gute Nacht!", sagte Bride freundlich. „Und danke für den schönen Abend." Ich lächelte. „Gern geschehen!" Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht!" Dann ging ich in das Haus. Bride sah mir hinterher, aber das bemerkte ich nicht...

Ich spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ich sah die Petroleumlampe in der Küche leuchten. Am Tisch saß Ada. Im Schein der Lampe wirkte ihr Gesicht fahl und blass. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Ich trat näher heran. „Ada?", fragte ich besorgt. Erst jetzt sah sie zu mir. „Es gab einen Unfall.", sagte sie leise. „Die Olympic ist mit der M.S Hawke kollidiert." Etwas in meinem Magen verkrampfte sich. Eine grauenhafte Vorahnung stieg in mir auf. „Will?", schaffte ich es endlich zu sagen. „Es geht ihm gut.", antwortete Ada, nach was mir schien, einer halben Ewigkeit. Erleichterung, warme, überwältigende Erleichterung durchströmte mich. „Gott sei Dank!", seufzte ich. „Es gibt keine Verletzten oder Toten", berichtete Ada weiter. „Das ist doch gut!", sagte ich. Ada schluckte. „Will hätte etwas zustoßen können.", stieß sie hervor. „Er hätte umkommen können!" „Aber das ist er nicht!", wandte ich ein. „Er ist gesund, ihm fehlt nichts!" „Weil er Glück hatte!", brauste Ada auf. „Was ist das nächste Mal, bei dem nächsten Unfall? Man soll das Glück nie mehrmals herausfordern!" „Vielleicht ist das ja auch gar nicht nötig.", meinte ich. „Will ist ein guter Seemann, er hatte bisher nie größere Probleme." „Bisher!" Der Vorfall schien Ada tief erschüttert zu haben. Ich machte uns Tee, jetzt erfuhr ich auch die ganze Geschichte: Die Olympic hatte gerade abgelegt und befand sich in einer ziemlich gefährlichen Passage, bei der sich gleich drei Seestraßen kreuzten, als sie mit der Hawke kollidierte. Es stand praktisch fest, dass die Olympic Schuld an dem Unfall hatte, da sie nicht schnell genug, beziehungsweise falsch reagiert hatte. Oder besser gesagt, Captain Edward J. Smith, seines Zeichens alter Seebär und Befehlshaber über die Olympic. Will hatte mir schon oft von ihm erzählt.

In dieser Nacht war für mich nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Meine Gedanken waren bei Will und Jack. Heute war mir einmal mehr bewusst geworden, dass durchaus die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie auf See ihr Leben ließen. Noch wusste ich jedoch nicht, dass sie genau das nicht einmal ein Jahr später tun sollten...

Will kam noch nicht nach Hause. Eine Gerichtsverhandlung war ins Leben gerufen worden, um den Schuldigen für den Unfall ausfindig zu machen, bei der Will dabei sein musste. Ada machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihr das nicht gefiel, allerdings konnte sie nichts dagegen tun.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich Jack wieder bei mir. Wir verbrachten viel Zeit in seinem Hotelzimmer, lachten, unterhielten uns und genossen die Anwesenheit des anderen. Die nächsten Monate waren eine Abfolge von Jack in England und Jack auf der Adriatic. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war auf ihn zu warten. Ein warmer Sommer ging in einen kühlen Herbst über, während ich James, oder auch Bride schrieb, arbeitete, mich mit Ellen und Ada traf und nach der Adriatic Ausschau hielt. Manchmal erinnerte es mich an Madame Butterfly, nur mit einem Unterschied: Jack liebte mich und er kam immer wieder zurück. Die schönsten Augenblicke verbrachten wir zusammen und immer war es traurig, wenn Jack wieder gehen musste. Doch wenn er wieder da war, dann war es, als wäre er nie fort gewesen.

Aber natürlich waren nicht alle Augenblicke so rosig. Es gab auch Momente, da Jack mürrisch und abweisend war, manchmal gab es sogar kleine Streitereien. Jedoch verging so etwas immer schnell und ich hielt es nicht der Rede wert, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Die guten Momente überwogen immer die Schlechten. Allerdings sollte es nicht lange dauern und unsere Beziehung sollte auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden...

Der Herbst verging wie im Flug, der Winter brach herein und mit ihm Weihnachten. Aber noch etwas wichtigeres geschah: Jack kam zurück und zwar über einen Monat. Vor Jänner würde er England nicht mehr verlassen müssen, ebenso wie Will, James und Lowe. Will würde mit uns Weihnachten feiern, während James zu seiner Familie nach Grimsby fuhr, Lowe reiste mit Ellen nach Wales zu seinen Eltern. Ich wusste, dass auch Jack den Heiligabend bei seiner Familie in Godalming verbringen würde und auch wenn ich es verstand, es tat weh, mich schon wieder von Jack trennen zu müssen.

Doch Jack hatte einen Plan:

„Komm mit!", bat er mich. Ich sah auf, erstaunt. „Wirklich?" Jack nickte. „Natürlich! Dann lernst du meine Familie kennen, deine kenne ich ja schon." Das stimmte. Jack hatte bei seinem letzten Besuch die Bekanntschaft von Will gemacht. „Ich würde dich ihnen gerne vorstellen.", fuhr Jack fort. „Du fahrst mit mir, bleibst drei Wochen und bist dann am Heiligabend wieder in Southampton. Und wir haben immer noch zwei Tage, bevor ich auf die Oceanic gehe!" Das klang verlockend. Ich wollte schon immer sehen, wo Jack aufgewachsen war, seine Familie treffen. Mir gefiel die Idee und ich fand es schön, dass er sie hatte. Ich lächelte und küsste ihn. Jack grinste. „Ich nehme an, das heißt ja." Ich lachte. „Das tut es. Ich muss nur mit Will und Ada reden."

Ada war sofort einverstanden. „Wenn du mir versprichst, auf dich aufzupassen!", meinte sie ernst. Will hingegen war von der Idee nicht begeistert, es brauchte einiges an Überzeugungskraft, bis ich ihm klar machte, dass mir in Godalming nichts passieren würde. Aber letztlich willigte er ein. Unsere Reise konnte losgehen!

„Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt hier mit dir bin.", sagte ich glücklich, als wir im Zug saßen, auf den Weg nach Surrey. Jack lächelte. „Ich hatte keine Lust, mich schon wieder von dir zu verabschieden. Wir sind so schon oft genug getrennt, ich will mit dir zusammen sein!" „Das ist gut." Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. „Honey, ich freue mich schon, dir alles zeigen zu können!", meinte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Wir erreichten Godalming am frühen Abend. „Wir nehmen ein Taxi.", meinte Jack. „Das geht am schnellsten!" Seine Familie würde uns bereits erwarten. Ich ahnte noch nicht, worauf ich mich hier eingelassen hatte...

„Die Stadt gefällt mir!", stellte ich fest, als ich mich neugierig umblickte. Jack lachte. „Dort drüben habe ich als Kind oft gespielt.", erzählte er und deutete auf eine hübsche, parkähnliche Anlage ein paar Meter von uns entfernt. Ich musste lächeln. „Mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht weiß, wie du als Kind warst.", meinte ich. „Das ist schade!" „Da hast du nicht viel verpasst.", sagte Jack. „Ich war ein furchtbar verzogenes Kind, „das kleine Baby", verwöhnt von seiner Mutter und den zwei großen Schwestern." Ich lachte.

Kurz darauf entdeckte ich die Stelle, an der drei Jahre später Jacks Denkmal stehen sollte...

Jack lebte in einer kleinen, gemütlichen Wohnung, direkt über dem Geschäft seiner Eltern (sie verkauften Vorhänge) in der Farncombe Street. Das erste, was ich hörte, war Hundegebell. „Das ist Danny!", grinste Jack. Im selben Augenblick ertönten auch schon zwei Frauenstimmen. „Mutter, Jack ist da!" Prompt ging auch schon die Tür auf und eine Frau von ca. Ende dreißig, mit Jacks Augen und langem braunem Haar blickte uns entgegen. „Hi Elsie!", meinte Jack freundlich und umarmte sie. „Kleiner Bruder, schön dich wieder in Godalming zu sehen!", sagte Elsie fröhlich. „Es ist lange her!", fügte sie, schon fast vorwurfsvoll, hinzu. „Ich kann mir die Überfahrten leider nicht aussuchen.", sagte Jack entschuldigend. „Naja, jetzt bist du ja hier." An dieser Stelle fiel Elsies Blick auf mich. Sie lächelte freundlich. „Und sie sind bestimmt June Murdoch!" Ich nickte höflich und reichte ihr die Hand. „Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen." „Und mich erst!", sagte Elsie und grinste. „Jack hat uns bereits so viel über sie erzählt!" „Tatsächlich?", entgegnete ich vergnügt. „Elsie, du redest zu viel.", brummte Jack verlegen, aber sie lachte nur. „Kommt rein!", meinte sie und verschwand im Eingang. „Elsie ist manchmal ein wenig anstrengend.", sagte Jack. Ich grinste. „Das finde ich keineswegs!"

Wir hatten gerade die Wohnung betreten, als ein großer, brauner Hund herangeschossen kam und Jack freudig begrüßte. Er lachte. „Hey, Danny." Eine Frau tauchte aus der Küche auf, die dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, Ethel, Elsies Zwillingsschwester sein musste. Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du solltest deinen Hund besser erziehen.", sagte sie. „Er hat Mutter und mich den ganzen Tag auf Trab gehalten, während er versucht hat, Essen zu stibitzen." Jack grinste. „Ich fürchte nur, dazu ist es schon zu spät." „Vermutlich." Ich kicherte. „Darf ich vorstellen:", meinte Jack fröhlich, „Das ist June Murdoch." „Das dachte ich mir." Ethel musterte mich freundlich. „Schön, sie endlich einmal zu treffen!" „Ich freue mich ebenso.", nickte ich wohlerzogen.

Danach dauerte es nicht lange, und Jack machte mich mit seiner Mutter bekannt. Anne Phillips war eine freundliche, liebenswerte Person, eine dieser Frauen, die für ihre Familie lebte. Ich mochte sie. „Ihr kommt gerade Recht.", sagte sie. „ich bin soeben mit dem Essen fertig geworden. Ich habe deine Lieblingsspeise gekocht", fügte sie zu Jack gewandt hinzu, „Nachdem du so selten zu Hause bist." Sie bedeutete uns, schon in das Esszimmer zu gehen. „Du hast eine nette Familie, Jack.", stellte ich fest. Doch da hatte ich das letzte Familienmitglied noch nicht getroffen...

Im Esszimmer saß bereits jemand. Ein großer, bereits älterer Mann saß, in ein Buch vertieft, am Kopf des Tische. „Vater!", sagte Jack erfreut. Der Mann hob den Kopf. Ein Strahlen breitete sich in seinem ganzen Gesicht aus. „Jack!" Er erhob sich um uns zu begrüßen. "Endlich haben wir dich wieder hier!" „Ja, ich habe das auch vermisst." Jack lächelte. Ich hielt mich dezent im Hintergrund. Schließlich wollte ich einen guten Eindruck machen! „Aber", fuhr Jack fort und trat zu mir, „Ich bin ja nicht alleine gekommen." Mr. Phillips wandte sich zu mir. Das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht erstarb jäh, er wirkte auf einmal mürrisch und genervt. Oder zumindest kam es mir so vor. „Ah ja." Er betrachtete mich durchdringend. „Sie sind bestimmt June Murdoch, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte artig. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.", meinte ich, betont höflich. Jacks Vater hingegen schien über meine Anwesenheit ebenso entzückt, wie über die eines ekelhaften Insekts. „Danke.", sagte er kühl und ließ sich erneut auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Ich sah Jack irritiert an, doch er bedeutete mir nur, dass er ebenfalls nicht verstünde, was hier los war. Glücklicherweise erschienen bald darauf Jacks Mutter und seine Schwestern, so dass der unangenehme Augenblick schnell wieder verging.

Während des Essens unterhielten wir uns angeregt. Jacks Familie schien neugierig, seine Freundin endlich kennen zu lernen und den ganzen Abend über stellten sie mir Fragen über mich, über mein Leben... Der Einzige, der schwieg, war George Phillips, Jacks Vater. Nur hin und wieder ließ er ein paar Sätze fallen, die immer Jack oder den anderen galten, aber nie mir. Mich ignorierte Mr. Phillips komplett und als seine Frau begann, den Nachtisch abzutragen, zog er sich kurz angebunden zurück. Jack wirkte ein wenig gekränkt, angesichts des mangelnden Interesses, allerdings sagte er nichts. Ich hätte gerne mit ihm geredet, aber seine Schwestern nahmen mich derartig in Beschlag, dass das unmöglich war. Erst, als die beiden Mrs. Phillips beim Abräumen halfen (Jacks Mutter hatte mir als Gast strikt untersagt, ihnen zu helfen), konnte ich ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln. „Ich mag deine Schwestern.", erzählte ich Jack. Er lachte. „Entschuldige ihre Neugierde, das ist neu für sie. Sie sind es nicht gewohnt, dass ich ein Mädchen mit nach Hause bringe." „Ja, das dachte ich mir." Ich grinste. „Nur dein Vater.", wandte ich, nun wieder ernst, ein. „Der hat nicht besonders begeistert gewirkt, als er mich gesehen hat!" „Ja.", stimmte mir Jack düster zu. „Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was mit los ist." Er lächelte und küsste mich sanft. „Keine Sorge, er ist ein netter Kerl, wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nur schlechte Laune. Morgen ist er sicher wieder ganz der Alte!" „Ja..."

Doch Jack irrte sich. In den nächsten Tagen verschlechterte sich die Stimmung sogar. Während Elsie und Ethel mich wie eine zweite Schwester behandelten und auch Mrs. Phillips ausgesprochen nett war, wurde Jacks Vater immer verschlossener und grimmiger. Er schien nichts mit mir zu tun haben zu wollen und ging mir bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aus dem Weg. Er sagte nichts gegen mich, aber seine Blicke und Gesten sprachen Worte! Ich wusste nicht wieso, ich fühlte mich zutiefst unwohl in seiner Nähe. Ich war die personifizierte Höflichkeit, doch das schien ihn nicht im geringsten zu interessieren. Ich beschloss, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Auch Jack entging es nicht. „Wenn er sich morgen immer noch nicht gebessert hat, werde ich versuchen, mit ihm zu reden!", versprach er mir nach der ersten Woche.

Ein Lichtblick waren allerdings die Momente mit Jack. Es bedeutete mir viel, zur Weihnachtszeit mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Meinen Geburtstag am 10. Dezember hatte ich dabei völlig vergessen, beziehungsweise ich erwartete nicht von Jack, daran zu denken. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, hatte ich ihm ohnehin nur einmal gesagt, wann ich Geburtstag hatte. Aber Jack hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis...

Ich war gerade aufgewacht, als ich merkte, wie die Tür aufging. Ich öffnete verschlafen meine Augen. Jack stand da, in seiner Hand ein Tablett, beladen mit Waffeln, zwei Tassen, einer dampfenden Kanne und einer kleinen Vase mit einer roten Rose. Er lächelte und küsste mich sanft. „Happy Birthday!" Ich sah ihn an, zuerst erstaunt, dann lächelte ich. "Du hast daran gedacht?" „Selbstverständlich!", entgegnete Jack mit gespielter Entrüstung. „Ich bin ein guter Freund, der an den Geburtstag seiner Freundin denkt!" „Eindeutig!" Ich küsste ihn. „Und jetzt frühstücken wir!" Jack wies auf das Tablett. „Auf dem Speiseplan stehen heute frischgebackene Waffeln und heiße Schokolade." „Großartig!", freute ich mich. Wir hatten ein köstliches Geburtstagsmahl.

„Und nun – Trommelwirbel – mein Geschenk für dich.", verkündete Jack als wir fertig waren. „Du schenkst mir etwas?", fragte ich gerührt. „Nichts großartiges.", schränkte Jack ein. „Aber, es gehört dir!" Und er gab mir ein hübsch verpacktes Geschenk. Neugierig öffnete ich es. Heraus kam – ein Buch. Ein leeres Buch. Nur auf der ersten Seite stand etwas, in Jacks Handschrift:

Zum 21. Geburtstag für meine kleine Autorin. Auf dass wir noch mindestens 21 weitere Geburtstage miteinander erleben (und dass du hier einen Bestseller schreibst!)

In Liebe

Dein Jack

Ich sah ihn an, sprachlos. „Oh Jack", stieß ich schließlich hervor, „Das ist so lieb von dir!" Ich gab ihm einen Kuss. „Danke!" „Schön, wenn es dir gefällt.", sagte Jack zärtlich. „Das tut es.", bestätigte ich. „Das war wirklich süß von dir." Er grinste. „Ach, du bist süßer." Er küsste mich. „Besonders mit der heißen Schokolade auf deinem Mund!" Ich lachte.

„Dummkopf!"

Doch die schönen Augenblicke sollten schon bald vorbei sein: Eines Abends wollte ich noch ins Badezimmer. Ich schlich leise den Flur entlang, als ich zwei laute Stimmen aus dem Zimmer von Mr. und Mrs. Phillips dringen hörte. Nicht daran interessiert, Zeugin eines Ehestreits zu werden, wollte ich weiter, als ich innehielt. Hatte ich gerade meinen Namen gehört? Ich musste es wissen! Vorsichtig pirschte ich mich an die Tür heran.

„Sie ist doch ein nettes Mädchen!" Das war eindeutig Mrs. Phillips´ Stimme! „Ich bitte dich!" Das war jetzt Mr. Phillips. „Eine mittellose, naive Göre ist sie, mehr nicht! Eine kleine Lehrerin, ohne jedes Erbe oder Geld!" Was?! Wie hatte er mich gerade genannt?! Was hatte er da gesagt?! „Ich habe mich informiert, sie ist die Nichte eines Offiziers der auf der Olympic dient, die gerade mit der Hawke kollidiert ist. Und mit der Nichte von so jemandem willst du deinen Sohn ausgehen lassen?" Er hatte nichtgerade Will beleidigt! „Deshalb muss sie doch nicht gleich ein schlechter Mensch sein.", bemerkte Mrs. Phillips. „Versuch wenigstens, dich mit ihr anzufreunden!" „Kommt nicht in Frage!", erwiderte ihr Mann stur. „Dieses Mädchen ist nicht die Richtige für meinen Sohn und damit basta! Mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen!" Okay, ich hatte genug gehört.

Ich wandte mich ab, bebend vor Wut. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre in das Zimmer gestürmt. Was zum Teufel sollte das?! Weshalb redete Mr. Phillips so über mich, was für einen Grund hatte er? Ich hatte ihm nichts getan! „Das kommt mir vor wie ein schlechter Witz!", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Was war hier nur los? Steckte womöglich mehr hinter dem Zorn von Jacks Vater? Jack... Ich hätte gerne noch mit ihm geredet, aber es war schon spät und Jack lag bereits im Bett. Hätte mich Mr. Phillips erwischt, wie ich mich in das Zimmer seines Sohnes schleiche, er hätte mich auf der Stelle vor die Tür gesetzt. Und im Moment hätte es ohnehin nichts geändert. So schlich ich mich wieder in das Gästezimmer zurück, fest entschlossen, Jack morgen von dem Vorfall zu erzählen.

Allerdings schien ich eine Pechsträhne zu haben. „Jack und Vater sind in der Stadt.", teilte mir Elsie beim Frühstück mit. „Sie wollen noch ein paar Sachen für Weihnachten besorgen.", erklärte Ethel. „Toll.", brummte ich. Das bedeutete, dass Jack nicht so bald zu Hause sein würde. Wenigsten war sein Vater auch weg. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, ihn jetzt zu sehen und so tun zu müssen, als wäre nichts passiert, nicht ohne ihm Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen, oder eine Erklärung für das gestern Abend zu verlangen. Aber so war alles was ich tun konnte, mich ganz normal zu geben und zu warten, dass Jack zurück kam. Das tat er dann auch. Jedoch an diesem Tag schien alles schief zu gehen:

Davon abgesehen, dass Jack ganz offensichtlich schlechte Laune hatte, ließ ihn sein Vater nicht mehr aus den Augen. Hatten sich die beiden etwa auch gestritten? Vielleicht hatte er Jack ja schon seine Meinung über mich gesagt. „Dann bräuchte ich es ihm ja nicht mehr sagen.", dachte ich grimmig. Die schlechte Stimmung schien das ganze Haus einzunehmen, auch Mrs. Phillips war an diesem Tag ausgesprochen übellaunig. Elsie und Ethel waren am Nachmittag zu ihren Familien gereist, so dass wir alleine waren. „Das kann ja noch heiter werden!", dachte ich mir bitter.

Das Abendessen verlief merkwürdig leise. Lediglich wenn einer die Schüssel Erbsen oder Kartoffeln haben wollte, wurde kurz gesprochen.

Jacks Mutter hatte gerade begonnen abzuräumen, als sich Mr. Phillips geräuschvoll räusperte. „Es gibt etwas, worüber wir reden sollten.", sagte er. Seine Frau warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es zu reden gibt.", erwiderte Jack, mit einer Kühle, die ich gar nicht an ihm kannte. „Unsinn!", meinte sein Vater scharf. Dann wandte er sich zu mir. „Miss Murdoch, wir haben ihnen etwas mitzuteilen." Ich schluckte, ahnend, was jetzt kommen würde. Dachte ich zumindest...

„Ich weiß, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit sich mit meinem Sohn treffen –„ „Zusammen sind!", unterbrach ihn Jack hart. „Nun, wie auch immer.", meinte Mr. Phillips gereizt. „Ich werde das nicht länger tolerieren!" Jetzt war ich sprachlos. WAS?! Jack wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch sein Vater schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Sie sind in keinster Weise für meinen Sohn geeignet.", fuhr er fort. „Sie sind Waise, mein Beileid, ihr Onkel ist Seemann, sie selbst Lehrerin. Nichts davon ist sonderlich zukunftstauglich. Was soll ihre Mitgift sein? Mein Sohn hat etwas besseres als das verdient!" Ich konnte es nicht glauben. „Soll das heißen, dass ich nicht gut genug für Jack bin?!", fragte ich, wütend und schockiert zugleich. „Ganz genau!" „Das ist Unsinn!", fauchte Jack, doch Mr. Phillips hörte ihn nicht. „Ich werde nicht länger dulden, dass mein Sohn sich mit einem Mädchen ohne jegliche Zukunft trifft, deren Onkel ein verantwortungsloser Seemann ist!" „Wie bitte?!" Diese Worte hatte ich laut gesagt. „Sie wissen schon, was ich meine.", sagte Mr. Phillips ungerührt.

„Vor allem jetzt, wo Jack das perfekte Mädchen endlich gefunden hat."

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu mir durchgedrungen waren. Was? Was sollte das heißen, „das perfekte Mädchen"? Ich fühlte mich auf einmal merkwürdig hohl. „Kathleen Rex.", fuhr Mr. Phillips indes fort. „Sie ist wie geschaffen für Jack!" Mit einem Gefühl, als ob man mir gerade den Boden unter den Füßen weg reißen würde, sah ich zu Jack. Der schüttelte stumm den Kopf, unendliche Trauer und Schuld in seinem Gesicht. „Die beiden werden heiraten." Jacks Vater schien mittlerweile richtig Gefallen daran zu finden. Ich war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Im Moment konnte ich nicht einmal weinen. „Alles ist bereits festgesetzt. In spätestens einem Jahr wird Kathleen Rex Mrs. Jack Phillips sein. So ist es am Besten für alle." Das war zuviel. Die Grausamkeit dieser Worte war unerträglich. Es war, als hätte man mir gerade einen Dolch in die Brust gerammt und würde jetzt genüsslich darin herumstochern. Ich musste hier weg! Ich schluchzte auf und eilte ohne irgendein Wort der Erklärung nach draußen. Durch die Tränen sah ich Jack, der noch die Hand nach mir ausstreckte, bevor er sich zu seinem Vater drehte.

Draußen herrschte Schneeregen. Es war Winter und bitter kalt, aber das war mir egal. Ich hätte in diesem Augenblick im Nord Atlantik sein können, es hätte mich nicht gekümmert. Die Worte von Jacks Vater hallten in meinem Kopf. Kathleen Rex...

War alles nur Lüge gewesen? Alles, was Jack und ich erlebt hatten? Lief alles von Anfang an auf die Hochzeit von Jack und diesem Mädchen hinaus? Und Jack hatte sie nur einmal kurz erwähnt...

Schritte hinter mir rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken. „June..." Ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich wollte Jack jetzt nicht sehen. „Wie lange?", fragte ich stattdessen, leise und seltsam tonlos. „Wie lange geht das mit dir und Kathleen Rex?" „Zwischen uns –„, hob Jack an, doch ich ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. „Wie lange?", fragte ich, nun schärfer. Jack seufzte traurig. „Seitdem ich aus Irland zurück bin.", sagte er leise. „Aber ich war nie mit ihr zusammen!" Ich lachte spöttisch. „Und du erwartest ernsthaft, dass ich dir das jetzt glaube nach allem, was passiert ist?" „Ich habe dich nie angelogen!", wandte Jack ein. „Erinnerst du dich, ich habe dir einmal von ihr erzählt, da habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich nicht an ihr interessiert bin. Das war die Wahrheit!" „Aber du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du sie heiraten sollst!", rief ich zornig. „Komm schon, Jack, so wie du mir Kathleen Rex geschildert hast, hatte ich das Gefühl, das wäre nur eine kurze Idee deiner Eltern und nicht, dass sie das Aufgebot schon bestellt haben! Du hast mir nie erzählt, wie ernst das ist!" „Weil es für mich nicht ernst ist!", gab Jack hitzig zurück. „Ich habe deshalb nichts gesagt, weil ich wusste, wie du reagieren würdest. Ich hatte Angst, dich zu verlieren! Hätte ich es dir erzählt, hättest du dich danach noch mit mir getroffen?" „Toll, dann ist das jetzt also meine Schuld?", meinte ich sarkastisch. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Jack sah mich unglücklich an. „Ich liebe dich June, mehr als alles andere. Ich habe dir Kathleen Rex verschwiegen, weil es für mich nie zur Debatte stand, ein anderes Mädchen zu heiraten. Das habe ich nicht vor." „Dann wolltest du also einfach abwarten und hoffen, dass sich alles von selbst löst?", fragte ich erbost. „Jack, du sollst ein anderes Mädchen heiraten, das kannst du nicht so einfach ignorieren!" „Doch, weil mich meine Eltern nie vor den Altar bekommen, egal was sie tun!", entgegnete er entschlossen. „Ich werde Kathleen Rex nicht heiraten!" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen.", sagte ich verletzt. „Weißt du, das ist eigentlich das Schlimmste an allem: All die Monate und du hast nie auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren. Wieso?" Jack schluckte. „Es tut mir leid!" Ich sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Denkst du, das ändert etwas? In meinem ganzen Leben", ich deutete wutentbrannt zur Tür, „Bin ich noch nie so gedemütigt worden! Dein Vater hat nicht nur mich, sondern meine ganze Familie beleidigt, das Leben, das wir führen! Mehr noch, ich bin nicht gut genug für dich, wie er mir ja auf so freundliche Art und Weise mitgeteilt hat! Zum Glück ist es Kathleen Rex!" „Das ist nicht wahr –" „Laut deinem Vater schon!" Ich brach ab. Mein Zorn war verschwunden, geblieben war nur noch meine Trauer und ein nagender Schmerz in meiner Brust.

„Ich will nach Hause.", sagte ich. „Weg von hier." Jack nickte. „Alleine." Selbst im Dunkeln konnte ich sehen, wie er bleich wurde. „June –" „Ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken. Über das hier, über uns, falls es so etwas überhaupt noch gibt." Jack starrte mich an, fassungslos. „Du willst dich von mir trennen?" Ich wischte mir eine Träne weg. „Vielleicht." „June." Jack trat zu mir. Er strich mir über die Arme. „June, du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich wäre ein Vollidiot, würde ich eine andere als dich heiraten." Ich schwieg. „Wir haben schon so viel zusammen erlebt.", meinte Jack. „Willst du das jetzt bloß wegen einem kleinen Hindernis aufgeben?" „Einem kleinen Hindernis?!", wiederholte ich. „Ist das für dich ein kleines Hindernis?" „Ja, weil ich nicht vorhabe, Kathleen Rex zu heiraten." „Und du denkst, damit ist alles geklärt?" Ich seufzte. „Du bist ein Träumer, Jack." „Ist das etwas schlechtes?", wollte Jack wissen. Ich schwieg wieder...

Noch in derselben Nacht war ich im Zug auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich starrte aus dem Zugfenster, während die Tränen meine Wange runterliefen. Ich dachte an Jack. War das jetzt das Ende von uns? Ich hatte mir so etwas bisher nie vorgestellt. Ich betrachtete Jacks Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich. 21 Geburtstage. Jetzt hatten wir vielleicht nur einen geschafft...

Als ich Southampton erreichte, fühlte ich mich nur noch wie ein Häufchen Elend. Ich lief ziellos durch die Stadt. Nach Hause wollte ich noch nicht, ich hatte keine Lust jetzt Ada und Will zu sehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich nach meiner Reise nach Godalming fragten, vor allem weil sie sich dann auch erkundigt hätten, weshalb ich einen Tag zu früh zurück gekommen war. Dann hätte ich ihnen von meiner Trennung mit Jack erzählen müssen und danach war mir nun definitiv nicht!

Ich rannte durch die Stadt, bis ich nicht mehr konnte. Ich brauchte Unterschlupf! Moment mal – wohnte nicht Bride in der Nähe? Er musste auch in Southampton sein, er hatte doch gesagt, erst später zu seiner Familie zu reisen! Ich beschloss, ihn zu besuchen. Ich wusste, dass er mich verstehen würde. Als Freund von Jack und mir kannte er uns außerdem auch besser, als sonst irgendjemand.

Und heute hatte ich ausnahmsweise einmal Glück: Als ich klingelte, hörte ich Brides Stimme. „Ich komme schon!" Da ging auch schon die Tür auf und Brides Lockenkopf sah hervor. „Hallo!", sagte er verblüfft. „Was treibt dich hierher? Solltest du nicht bei Jack sein?" Die Erwähnung von Jack wirkte wie ein Dammöffner. Meine Tränen schossen nur so hervor. Mit einem Satz war Bride bei mir. „Hey!" Er streichelte mir tröstend über die Schulter. "Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?" „Jack.", schluchzte ich. „Wir haben uns getrennt." „Was?!" Bride starrte mich ungläubig an. Doch nähere Erklärungen konnte ich ihm keine geben, denn mittlerweile schluchzte ich hemmungslos. „Oje, ähm, ich glaube ich habe eine Idee." Bride zog mich in seine Wohnung. „Wir gehen erst einmal in die Küche, ich mache uns eine Tasse Tee und hole meine Kekspackung heraus. Du wirst sehen, das hilft sofort und während ich das mache, kannst du mir erklären, was passiert ist!" Ich nickte, während Bride mich in die Küche geleitete.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Bride es schaffte, alles aus mir heraus zu bekommen. Er horchte zu, war verständnisvoll und bediente mich mit Tee. Das mit den Keksen war ein Irrtum. „Tut mir leid." Bride suchte im Küchenschrank. „Die Kekse sind offensichtlich alle in meinem Magen verschwunden. Ich sollte weniger essen!" Ich musste gegen meinen Willen lachen. „Ich esse auch immer zu viele Kekse, das ist in Ordnung." Bride lachte. Er hatte ein angenehmes Lachen. Das erinnerte mich an Jack. Plötzlich musste ich wieder weinen. „Hey!" Bride lächelte aufmunternd. "Nicht weinen, das ist doch sicher alles nur halb so schlimm!" Er setzte sich neben mich. „Ich sage dir jetzt einmal was: Jack liebt dich!" Er lächelte. „Eigentlich dürfte ich dir das jetzt nicht erzählen, aber angesichts der Situation – Erinnerst du dich, wie wir uns im Hutladen getroffen haben?" Ich nickte. „Damals haben wir gesagt, wir wären gekommen, um für meine Schwester ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu suchen. Das war gelogen. Der Grund weshalb wir hinein gegangen sind, warst – du." Damit hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet. Ich sah auf. „Jack hatte dich gesehen und wollte mit dir reden. Aber er dachte damals noch, du könntest ihn nicht ausstehen, also brauchte er eine Ausrede. Tja, eben meine Schwester." Ich lächelte. „Wirklich?" Bride nickte. „Jack würde alles für dich tun. Er liebt dich!" „Und was ist mit Kathleen Rex?", schniefte ich. „Das hätte Jack dir mitteilen müssen, das ist wahr.", gab Bride zu. „Aber das hat er sicher nicht getan, um dir weh zu tun, davon bin ich überzeugt! Ich habe einmal mit ihm darüber gesprochen und er meinte, er hätte Angst. So etwas wie für dich, hat er bisher für kein Mädchen empfunden. Er ist so etwas nicht gewohnt und das wollte er nicht kaputt machen. Er hatte Angst, dich zu verlieren. Und glaube mir, so wie dich hat Jack bisher noch kein Mädchen behandelt und ich kenne ihn! Wenn er bei dir ist, kommt eine ganz andere Seite an ihm zum Vorschein, eine Seite, die er sonst außer mir und seinen Schwestern niemandem zeigt. Bei dir verliert er sein ruppiges Äußeres, seinen schnelllebigen Lebensstil." „Wirklich?", schniefte ich. Bride nickte. „Ich liebe ihn ja auch.", sagte ich verzweifelt. „Aber Kathleen Rex?" „Unsinn!", meinte Bride entschieden. „So etwas ist doch kein Hindernis! Wäre Jack an ihr interessiert, ja dann, doch das ist er nicht, also!" Ich lächelte. „Wenn du das sagst, klingt das so einfach." „Das ist es doch auch!", meinte Bride. „All you need is love, wie ich immer sage!" Jetzt musste ich lächeln. „Ja, du hast Recht." Ich wischte mir über das Gesicht. „Geht´ s wieder?", fragte Bride besorgt. Ich nickte dankbar. „Ja." Ich musterte ihn verlegen. „Der Auftritt gerade eben tut mir Leid. Das mag jetzt unglaubwürdig klingen, aber normalerweise heule ich nicht so einfach los. Allerdings, wenn ich erst einmal angefangen habe, kann ich nur schwer wieder aufhören." „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen.", meinte Bride freundlich. „Ich verstehe dich." „Danke." Wir sahen uns an. Mir war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Bride so hübsche Augen hatte! Braun und silbern – grau schimmernd.

„Augenblick!" Bride sah plötzlich auf. Er erhob sich und ging zum Küchenschrank. „Dort drin.", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ja!", jubelte er auf. „Dachte ich mir doch, dass sie hier sind!" Und mit diesen Worten holte er eine Kekspackung heraus. „Tadaaa!" Ich lachte. „Ich hatte sie nur irgendwo anders hingestellt, so verfressen bin ich also doch nicht.", scherzte Bride. Ich grinste. Hey, das sind meine Lieblingskekse!", stellte ich fest. „Ja, es gibt keine besseren!" Wir lachten.

Da fiel mein Blick auf einen Brief, der am Tisch lag und mir bisher nicht aufgefallen war. Auf ihm stand, in schöner Frauenschrift: Mabel Ludlow „Sieh einer an", meinte ich mit breitem Grinsen. „Du kriegst Briefe von Frauen!" Bride wurde rot. „Ist das deine Freundin?", fragte ich neugierig. „Ja.", sagte Bride, wenn auch nicht besonders enthusiastisch. „So kann man das wohl nennen." „Erzähl mir alles!", verlangte ich. Bride lachte. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen.", sagte er. „Sie heißt Mabel Ludlow, ist gleich alt wie ich und wir kennen uns schon länger." „Und liebst du sie?" Bride musterte mich nachdenklich. „Darf ich ehrlich sein?" Ich nickte. „Natürlich!" „Dann muss ich nein sagen."

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie?" „Ich habe mir einmal eingebildet, sie zu lieben.", erklärte Bride. „Nur, dieses Gefühl ist dann vergangen. Ich habe mehrmals versucht, mich von ihr zu trennen, aber sie ignoriert das irgendwie. Für sie sind wir immer noch das perfekte Paar, sie will mich sogar heiraten!" Ich schwieg taktvoll. Bride lächelte nachdenklich. „Schon verrückt oder?" „Ja..." Wir griffen gemeinsam in die Kekstüte.

„Eigentlich sollte ich dankbar sein, Mabel zu haben.", meinte Bride später. „Wieso?", fragte ich überrascht. „Naja, ich bezweifle, dass ich noch ein Mädchen finden werde, dass mich unbedingt heiraten will." Das verstand ich nicht. „Wieso?" Bride schien meine Frage zu wundern. „Warum? Sieh mich an!", sagte er und deutete auf sich. „Ich sehe dich.", sagte ich verständnislos. „Und?" „Und?!", wiederholte Bride. „Ich bin zu klein, viel zu blass, ein Schwächling! Das Einzige, was ich kann, ist Wörter funken und selbst da muss ich noch lernen." Ich lächelte. „Das ist doch Unsinn! Du verkaufst dich unter Wert, wirklich!" „Ach ja?", gab Bride zurück. „Selbstverständlich!", rief ich. „Du hast ein gutes Herz Bride, du bist ein guter Mensch. Und so schlecht siehst du nun auch nicht aus!" Bride sah mich durchdringend an. „Findest du?" Aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund wurde ich rot. „Ja. Das finde ich."

Im selben Augenblick ertönte lautes Klopfen an der Tür. „Bride? Bride bist du da?" Jack! Das war Jacks Stimme! Ich erhob mich. „Augenblick!", rief Bride und deutete mir, mich wieder hinzusetzen. „Ich hole ihn!" Er lief zur Tür.

„Hey!", meinte Jack, als er gehetzt und unglücklich das Zimmer betrat. „Ist June hier?" „Wenn du das Häufchen Elend meinst, das gerade in meiner Küche sitzt, dann ja, sie ist hier.", nickte Bride. Jack sah ihn an. „Sie hat dir alles gesagt, nicht wahr." „Ja.", gab Bride zu. Jack stöhnte verzweifelt auf. „Bride, du kannst mich Idiot nennen, ich habe es verdient." „Schon gut, jetzt bist du ja hier, das ist das wichtigste." „Wie geht es ihr?", wollte Jack wissen. „Schon besser.", beruhigte ihn Bride und lächelte. „Und wenn ihr erst einmal miteinander gesprochen habt, geht es ihr sicher noch besser!"

Da hielt ich es nicht länger aus. Ich trat aus der Küche. Jack sah auf. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und auf einmal war es, als ob Bride verschwunden wäre, als ob nur noch Jack und ich hier wären. Bride schien das nicht zu entgehen. Er grinste. „Ich suche ein Buch, ähm, ich werde einmal in mein Zimmer gehen und schauen, ob es dort ist." Dann war er auch schon fort. Jack und ich blieben alleine zurück. „Hey.", sagte er sanft. „Hey." Ich lächelte. Dann sprudelten wir gleichzeitig los. „Wie geht es dir?" „Hast du –" Wir brachen ab, lachend.

Dann verstummten wir. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte Jack unglücklich. „Ich habe dir Dinge verschwiegen und das war falsch. Es war nicht richtig und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen!" Er betrachtete mich liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich June und ich möchte dir nie weh tun!" „Ich liebe dich auch." Ich seufzte. „Aber das mit Kathleen Rex..." „Ich habe mit meinen Eltern geredet.", erklärte Jack. „Ich habe ihnen klipp und klar gesagt, dass ich nicht vorhabe, sie zu heiraten oder sonst irgendjemanden außer dir und dass sich nichts daran ändern wird. Niemals." Ich sah ihn zärtlich an. „Wirklich?" Jack nickte. „Das hier ist kein Spiel für mich, June. Egal was andere sagen oder tun, du bist das Mädchen, mit dem ich zusammen sein will! Die anderen sind mir egal." Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich ging zu ihm und ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Brust sinken. „Das ist gut...", sagte ich leise. Jack strich mir über das Haar. Eine ganze Weile standen wir nur so da...

Schließlich hob ich den Kopf. „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte er ehrlich. Ich küsste ihn. „Egal!", entschied ich. „Solange wir uns haben, wird uns schon etwas einfallen!" Jack grinste. „Wer ist jetzt der Träumer?" Ich lachte. „Ist das schlimm?"

Nachdem es still geblieben war, sah Bride vorsichtig hervor. Er grinste, als er Jack und mich Arm in Arm am Fenster stehen sah. „Ich glaube, die Frage, ob alles in Ordnung ist, kann ich mir sparen." Wir lachten. Es war so wie immer...

Dafür hatten Jack und ich ein neues Problem: Wo sollten wir schlafen? Ada und Will rechneten nicht vor morgen Mittag mit mir und das Hotelzimmer für Jack war auch nicht frei. Bride bot uns an, bei ihm zu bleiben. „Kommt nicht in Frage, mein Junge!", sagte Jack strikt. Ich nickte. „Du hast schon mehr als genug für uns getan! Wir wollen dich wirklich nicht noch länger stören." „Das tut ihr auch nicht.", versicherte uns Bride. „Ihr kriegt das Schlafzimmer und ich schlafe auf der Couch, ganz einfach." „Das können wir nicht machen.", sagte Jack. „Wenn, dann nehmen wir die Couch." „Aber nein, die Couch ist für zwei viel zu klein.", erwiderte Bride. „Für mich hingegen ist sie perfekt. Wisst ihr, wie oft ich während dem Lesen auf der Couch einschlafe?" „Und es macht dir nichts aus?", fragte ich zweifelnd. „Würde ich euch sonst das Angebot machen?", gab Bride zurück. Was gab es da noch zu erwidern? „Vielen Dank, Bride!", sagte ich ehrlich. Er nickte. „Gern geschehen."

Ich verschwand kurz im Bad, um mich frisch zu machen. Jack nutzte den Augenblick, um mit Bride zu reden. „Ich möchte mich auch bei dir bedanken.", sagte er freundlich. „Für alles, was du für uns getan hast." „Schon gut." Bride lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch wieder versöhnt habt." Plötzlich wurde er ernst. „Aber eine Frage habe ich: Wieso wusstest du, dass June bei mir ist?" „Na weil sie dich mag.", antwortete Jack und lachte. „Du, June, ich, wir sind Freunde." „Ja..." „Und es ist nett von dir, uns heute bei dir übernachten zu lassen!" Bride lächelte müde. „Für so etwas sind Freunde doch da..."

„Aber ein gutes hatte die Sache.", bemerkte Jack später. „Wir können eine Woche länger zusammen sein!" „Bleibt nur noch die Frage, was wir jetzt wegen Kathleen Rex tun sollen.", wandte ich ein. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das zu klären hat auch noch bis morgen Zeit!", entschied er. Ich war nicht davon überzeugt. „Und was ist mit deinem Vater?", entgegnete ich. „Er hat nicht gerade gewirkt als ob –„ Ich wollte weiter reden, als Jack mich jäh zum verstummen brachte. Er hatte einen Finger auf meine Lippen gelegt und lächelte. „Höre endlich auf, dir ständig so viele Gedanken zu machen, June! Es ist gut, seinen Kopf einzuschalten, nur manchmal muss man auch auf sein Herz hören. Genieß den Augenblick! Mein Vater wird mich schon nicht hinter meinem Rücken vermählen!" Ich lachte. „Nein, wohl nicht." Ich lehnte mich an ihn. „Du hast Recht." Und im Moment war das einzig entscheidende, dass Jack hier bei mir war. Was kümmerte mich Mr. Phillips?

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich das Geräusch der Kaffeemühle. Bride war also schon wach. Ich schlich mich aus dem Zimmer, nachdem Jack noch schlief und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ich war bereit mehrere Male hier gewesen, doch erst jetzt fiel mir die Büchermenge auf, die Bride besaß. Ich trat neugierig an das Regal. Mark Twain, Bücher über griechische Mythologie, Goethe, Alexandre Dumas sah ich dort. Und auch die Schatzinsel. „Du hast praktisch dieselben Bücher wie ich.", stellte ich überrascht fest, als Bride zu mir kam. „Ehrlich?" Bride lachte. „Ja und "Die Schatzinsel" war immer mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch.", erzählte ich. „Meines auch.", stimmte Bride zu. „Ich mochte Long John Silver." „Der war toll!", nickte ich. „Yoho, fünfzehn Mann auf des toten Manns Kiste", sang Bride leise. Ich fiel ein, grinsend: „Und ´ne Buddel voll Rum!" Wir lachten.

Es war alles wie immer: Jack, Bride und ich. Man hätte denken können, Kathleen Rex würde nicht existieren. War das auch überhaupt wichtig? Jack war einer der ehrlichsten Menschen, die ich kannte. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm glauben konnte, wenn er sagte, sie wäre ihm gleichgültig. Und das war das wichtigste!

Will und Ada erzählte ich nichts von meinem Ferienerlebnis. Das wäre keine gute Idee gewesen und hätte nur unnötigerweise für Aufregung gesorgt. Das hier ging nur Jack und mich etwas an!

Abgesehen davon hatten Jack und ich uns ja wieder versöhnt. Alles war wieder beim Alten. Das bedeutete allerdings auch, dass Jack wieder seine Funkertätigkeit aufnehmen musste. Die Ferien waren vorbei, das Leben ging weiter.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch ein wenig bleiben!", meinte er an unserem letzten Abend. „Und ich erst!", entgegnete ich trübsinnig. „Ich hasse es, immer zusehen zu müssen, wie du gehst!" „Ich weiß." Jack seufzte. „Aber ich werde mich wohl oder übel endlich daran gewöhnen müssen.", fügte ich hinzu. „Schließlich kommst du wieder." „Na sicher!", entgegnete Jack entrüstet. „Ich komme immer wieder!" Ich grinste. „Und für etwas anderes liebe ich dich viel zu sehr." Jack lächelte.

Einen Lichtblick gab es außerdem für ihn: Er hatte in James einen Freund auf der Oceanic.

Will war wieder auf der Olympic, sehr zu Adas Unwillen. Man hatte das Schiff nach der Kollision wieder vollständig repariert und dafür sogar den Stapellauf ihrer Schwester, der Titanic, verzögert. Im April, in drei Monaten, sollte das neue Riesenschiff zu seiner Jungfernfahrt aufbrechen. Eine Jungfernfahrt, die keiner je vergessen sollte...

Doch im Augenblick schenkte ich der Titanic wenig Beachtung. Lediglich wenn Will von ihr redete, hörte ich zu. Ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf und meine Abneigung Schiffen gegenüber, war nach wie vor präsent. Auch Großvater konnte nichts daran ändern, wenn er versuchte mich zu überreden, doch wenigsten einmal eine Schiffsfahrt mitzumachen.

„Du bist eine Murdoch, June!", sagte er ernst. „Bis zum heutigen Tag ist kein Murdoch gestorben, ohne ein Schiff betreten zu haben!" „Ja, weil die meisten durch ein Schiff gestorben sind.", pflegte ich dann meist sarkastisch zu antworten. Damit war die Diskussion dann auch beendet.

Währenddessen bewahrte ich die Momente mit Jack wie einen wertvollen Schatz in meinem Herzen (ich weiß das klingt kitschig, aber was soll ich machen, so war es und so ist es auch heute). Neben Jack wurde alles andere zur Nebensache. Ich verstand Ellen auf einmal, die, sobald Lowe zu Hause war, jede freie Minute mit ihm verbrachte. Das ganze ging so weit, dass ich sogar meine anderen Aktivitäten völlig vernachlässigte. Ich sah einfach nicht ein, dass ich einen Abend den ich mit Jack verbringen konnte, durch andere Dinge vergeuden sollte! Ich liebte Jack und wollte so viel wie nur möglich mit ihm zusammen sein. Unsere Zeit war knapp bemessen...

Jack und ich genossen unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass wir ständig alleine waren: Oft begleitete uns James und Bride sowie Cottam waren ebenfalls regelmäßig an unserer Seite. So lernte ich auch Mabel Ludlow kennen...

Wir verbrachten einen gemütlichen Nachmittag bei Bride, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Wer kann das sein?", wunderte sich Bride. Jack sah ihn verwundert an. „Hast du niemanden eingeladen?" Bride schüttelte den Kopf. Er öffnete die Tür, als ein blonder Lockenkopf zum Vorschein kam. „Mabel!", meinte Bride überrascht, während sich eine junge Frau mit Korkenzieherlocken durch die Tür zwängte. „Harold!" Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Gut dass du hier bist!" „Ja, aber was machst du hier?", fragte Bride. „Ich dachte, du wärst in Bromley!" „War ich auch.", lautete ihre Antwort. „Doch ich habe dich vermisst, außerdem wollte ich noch die Details für die Verlobung besprechen." Bride wollte sich verloben? Das hatte er uns gar nicht erzählt! Für Jack schien das ebenfalls neu zu sein. Er bedeutete mir, dass wir uns besser zurück ziehen sollten. Wir verschwanden lautlos in der Küche.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten ausgemacht, dass wir mit der Verlobung noch warten.", hörten wir Bride sagen. „Du wolltest mit der Verlobung warten.", entgegnete Mabel pikiert. „Weil es ein großer Schritt ist, den man sorgfältig durchdenken sollte.", erklärte Bride beschwichtigend. „Ich möchte dich endlich als meinen Verlobten vorstellen können und nicht nur als meinen Freund.", sagte Mabel. „Ich werde auch dein Verlobter.", versprach Bride. „Gib mir nur noch in bisschen Zeit." Wir hörten, wie sie seufzte. „Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mich eigentlich gar nicht heiraten willst?" Schweigen. Jack und ich beschlossen, dass wir genug gelauscht hatten. Wir wandten uns ab.

„Das ist Mabel Ludlow?" Damit hatte ich definitiv nicht gerechnet. Ich hatte mir die perfekte Freundin für Bride immer anders vorgestellt. Ruhiger und weniger bestimmt. „Sie ist furchtbar.", meinte Jack. „Sie und ihre Eltern kommandieren Bride nur herum und setzten ihm regelrecht die Daumenschrauben an. Jetzt wollen sie, dass er sich mit ihr vermählt, egal ob er will oder nicht." „Der arme Bride!", sagte ich teilnahmsvoll. Abgesehen davon schien Mabel Bride nicht wirklich zu lieben. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie vielmehr andere Interessen an ihm hatte. Allerdings kannte ich sie auch nicht. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie Bride nicht glücklich machte. Überhaupt, schien Bride in der letzten Zeit etwas zu bedrücken. Er hatte nicht mehr diesen spritzigen Humor wie früher und war noch stiller als sonst. Jedoch redete er nicht darüber. Nicht einmal mit Jack.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn Jack, nachdem Mabel gegangen war. „Natürlich.", antwortete Bride, ohne Jack dabei anzusehen. „Wieso nicht?" „Weil du unglücklich wirkst.", entgegnete Jack ehrlich. „Du irrst dich.", meinte Bride scharf. „Mir geht es sehr gut!" Jack musterte ihn, verblüfft von der Härte in Brides Stimme. Er lächelte. „Lügner.", sagte er. „Aber schon gut, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst. Ich wollte nur helfen." „Ich weiß." Bride fuhr sich deprimiert durch sein Haar. „Tut mir leid." „Vergiss es.", sagte Jack gleichmütig. „Rede einfach mit mir, wenn du Lust dazu hast." Bride nickte. „Danke."

Dieser Tag schien der Tag der unangenehmen Besuche zu sein: Vor Jacks Hotelzimmer wartete Mr. Phillips auf uns. Der Mann, der mir erklärt hatte, ich wäre nicht gut genug für Jack. Ich erstarrte. Jack griff nach meiner Hand. Seit jenem Besuch hatte er sich nicht mehr bei seinem Vater gemeldet, alle Briefe schrieb er an seine Mutter und seine Schwestern. Ich merkte, wie seine Augen hart wurden. „Was willst du hier, Vater?", fragte er kühl. „Ich wollte mit Miss Murdoch reden.", antwortete er. „Ich dachte mir bereits, dass ich sie hier finden würde.", fügte er mit einem süffisantem Lächeln hinzu. „Na schön." Ich trat nach vorne. „Reden wir." Ich wusste, dass ich unhöflich war. Andererseits konnte ich schlecht freundlich zu dem Mann sein, der mich von Jack trennen wollte, oder?

Mr. Phillips wirkte unbeeindruckt. „Ich möchte mich für den, ähm, den Vorfall bei ihrem Besuch entschuldigen." Ich sah verblüfft auf. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet!

„Ich hätte nicht so direkt sein sollen.", fuhr er fort. „Doch ich bereue nicht, was ich gesagt habe." Ich merkte, wie Jack an dieser Stelle eingreifen wollte. Ich hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung zurück. Wütend funkelte ich seinen Vater an. „Es tut mir leid, dass sie so denken.", sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme. „Aber ich will ihnen jetzt auch etwas sagen: Ich liebe Jack! Mag sein, dass sie finden, ich wäre nicht gut genug für ihren Sohn, doch Tatsache ist nun einmal, dass wir zusammen glücklich sind! Und solange Jack nicht genug von mir hat, wird mich nichts und niemand dazu bringen, ihn zu verlassen. Selbst sie nicht, oder Kathleen Rex." Ich hielt inne. Jack legte seinen Arm um mich. „Damit wäre alles geklärt.", fand er. „Scheint so.", entgegnete Mr. Phillips. Dann ging er.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe.", meinte Jack später. „Vor allem, dass du jetzt hier bei mir bist, trotz meinem Vater, der mich mit einer anderen verloben will." Ich grinste und tippte ihn neckisch auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich bin eben zäh.", scherzte ich. „Ich lasse mich nicht so einfach abschütteln!" Jack küsste mich. „Gott sei dank!"

Die Normalität kehrte wieder ein. Ich arbeitete, schrieb viel, auch Briefe an Jack und James. Beide waren noch auf der Oceanic, wo sich James nicht nur mit Jack, sondern auch mit Herbert Pitman und Charles Lightoller anfreundete. Lightoller hatte bereits mehrmals mit Will zusammen gearbeitet, daher kannte ich ihn. Lightoller, groß und kräftig, war das, was man wohl als „wilden Hund" bezeichnen würde. Ein geborener Abenteurer: Er hatte als Seemann mehrere Schiffsuntergänge überlebt, Schiffsbrände überstanden und war von der Malaria genesen. In seinem Leben betätigte er sich auch als Cowboy, Goldgräber und Hühnerzüchter. Er verlangte viel, nicht nur von sich, sondern auch von anderen. Eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit alles in allem!

Doch Jack, James, Lightoller und Pitman hatten noch etwas gemeinsam: alle vier sollten knapp zwei Monate später auf die Titanic kommen. Doch nur zwei von ihnen sollten die Jungfernfahrt überleben...

James hatte indessen seine erste Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen: „Nebenbei, ich habe gerade mein wertvolles, kleines Leben versichert, falls ich also den Löffel abgebe, vergesst nicht, nach der Hälfte der 100 Pfund zu verlangen, was alles ist, was ich wert bin, wie ich finde!"

Ironischerweise sollte er nur wenig später in den kalten Wassern des Atlantiks seinen Tod finden... Sein „wertvolles kleines Leben" war ziemlich genau 485173 Pfund wert...

James Vater machte sich oft Sorgen um seinen Sohn. Wie eine Vorahnung befürchtete er, dass James eines Tages auf See umkommen könnte. James beruhigte ihn: „Ich hoffe, ich bin wie der schlechte Penny und tauche eines Tages wieder auf.", wie er in einem Brief schrieb. Aber auch er fühlte sich zuweilen unwohl: „Alle Schrecken scheinen nachts zu geschehen." Im Falle der Titanic sollte er Recht behalten...

Und Jack? Nun, wir verständigten uns wie immer durch Briefe oder Postkarten. Das war alles, was wir hatten. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob wohl unser ganzes Leben so aussehen würde: Eine kurze Episode des Zusammenseins, gefolgt von einer Phase der Trennung. Zeitweise war es wirklich frustrierend! Doch wenn Jack wieder da war, wenn ich in seinen Armen lag, dann war alles vergessen. Es gab nur noch uns zwei und das einzige was zählte, war das hier und jetzt und dass wir zusammen waren!

Ein kalter Winter ging in einen nassen Frühling über. Ehe ich mich versah, wurde es März.

Es war an einem Dienstag, als ich Ellen wieder einmal einen Besuch abstattete. Wir hatten uns in der letzten Zeit nur selten gesehen, es war schön, sich wieder mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie hatte auch gleich eine große Neuigkeit für mich: „Harry kommt auf die Titanic!", berichtete sie. „Er hat es mir gerade geschrieben." „Wow.", meinte ich beeindruckt. „Seine erste Atlantiküberfahrt!" „Genau." Ellen war ganz aufgeregt. „Er ist im Moment in Belfast bei der Werft, aber am 5. April müsste er in Southampton ankommen. Dann haben wir noch fünf Tage, bis die Titanic in See sticht." „Schön!" Ich freute mich für Lowe. Die erste Atlantiküberfahrt und das auch noch auf der Titanic; Ein beachtlicher Karrieresprung! Lowe sollte der fünfte Offizier sein.

Auch Ada war aufgeregt, als ich nach Hause kam. Allerdings nicht aus Freude.

„Ein Brief von Will.", berichtete sie aufgebracht. „Er ist in Belfast." Sie holte tief Luft um die Spannung aufzubauen. „Er soll leitender Offizier auf der Titanic werden." Ich zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Er würde mit Lowe zusammen arbeiten! „Das ist ja großartig!", meinte ich. Ich wusste, wie hart Will auf diesen Augenblick hingearbeitet hatte. Doch Ada war offensichtlich nicht meiner Meinung. „Arbeiten, auf diesem unseligen Schiff!", rief sie. „Und dann noch die Jungfernfahrt!" „Will hat schon etliche Jungfernfahrten mitgemacht.", beruhigte ich sie. „Die Titanic ist aber kein gewöhnliches Schiff.", wandte Ada ein. „Will wird mit ihr schon fertig werden.", war ich überzeugt. Ada seufzte. „Mag sein, dass ich hysterisch bin.", sagte sie, „doch ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Meine Alarmglocken schrillen!" Ich beschwichtigte sie. Es würde schon nichts passieren! Dachte ich zumindest...

Will hatte weiter geschrieben, dass Edward J. Smith als Kapitän fungieren würde. Ein weiterer Punkt, der Ada beschäftigte. Smith war schon letztes Jahr Schuld an der Kollision der Olympic mit der Hawke gewesen. Zweifellos war er routinierter Seebär, doch Ada fand, er wurde langsam zu alt, um das Kommando über Schiffe zu haben, besonders bei solchen wie der Titanic. Er könne nicht mehr richtig mit ihnen umgehen, wie sie fand. Ich musste gestehen, sie hatte nicht ganz Unrecht.

Mir war Captain Smith bereits einmal begegnet. Eine imposante Erscheinung, ein respektgebietender Patriarch mit silbernen Bart, seinem Markenzeichen. Er war noch ein Seemann der alten Schule, der absoluten Gehorsam verlangte, auch vom Meer. Und wehe, es wagte, sich ihm zu widersetzen! Dieser Zug ließ ihn leicht überheblich wirken. Er war stolz, auf sich und seine Schiffe. Es gefiel ihm bestimmt, jetzt bei seiner letzten Überfahrt vor der Pensionierung, Befehlshaber über die Titanic zu sein.

„Post für dich.", unterbrach mich Ada von meinen Träumereien. Ich sah auf. „Von Jack!", meinte ich erfreut. Und er hatte eine Überraschung für mich: 

"Hey Honey!", schrieb er. Ich kicherte.

„Rate wo ich bin? Nein, nicht auf der Oceanic. Ich bin in Belfast, zusammen mit Bride! Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist: Ich habe von Mr. Marconi die Nachricht erhalten, dass meine nächste Anstellung auf der R.M.S Titanic sein wird! Ich bin der Seniorfunker, ist das nicht cool? Und das beste ist, Bride wird mein Partner sein. Nichts geht über einen anständigen zweiten Funker! Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass dein Onkel leitender Offizier ist. Das brachte mich auf eine Idee: Komm mit! Wir wollten das doch immer schon einmal machen, jetzt ist die Gelegenheit. Wir könnten uns New York ansehen und ein paar Tage auf der Titanic genießen (auch wenn ich da nicht viel Zeit hätte, dennoch). Denk darüber nach, du hast noch bis 10. April Zeit. Wenn du nicht möchtest, ist das natürlich auch in Ordnung.

In Liebe

Dein Jack

Ich ließ nachdenklich den Brief sinken. Die Idee, Jack auf der Titanic zu begleiten, gefiel mir. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Ich dachte an Großvater. Ich konnte doch nicht mein ganzes Leben Angst vor Schiffen haben! Und der Gedanke mit Jack im Central Park zu spazieren, war verlockend. Es war beschlossene Sache: Ich würde Jacks Angebot annehmen. Ich würde mit der R.M.S Titanic reisen!

Davor musste ich jedoch noch Will und Ada überreden, mir die Reise zu gestatten. Ich beschloss, zu warten, bis Will wieder in Southampton war. Er hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, da war ich mir sicher.

Am nächsten Tag erhielt ich von James einen Brief:

„Liebe June!

Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass mein nächster Posten auf der Titanic sein wird. Der Titanic! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich, James Paul Moody, auf einem derart vornehmen, schwimmenden Palast! Verrückt, oder? Es ist auch nichts großartiges, ich bin nur der sechste Offizier, aber immerhin! Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass ich einmal so weit komme? Es freut mich, zu hören, dass Jack auch dort sein wird und Lightoller (dein Onkel doch auch, nicht wahr?).

Wir sehen uns also am 5. in Southampton! Eigentlich wollte ich noch einmal nach Hause, aber das hätte sich nicht mehr rentiert.

Alles Liebe

James

Er konnte nicht wissen, dass er Grimsby und seine Familie nie wieder sehen sollte... Sein Besuch im Februar war James´ letzter...

So kam es, dass ich mich zu der folgenschweren Fahrt auf der Titanic entschloss.

In diesen knapp zwei Wochen, die ich auf Jack wartete, schien Southampton zu einer Megametropole zu werden. Oder, wie Ada sich ausdrückte, „England spielte verrückt". Von überall her kamen Menschen, Neugierige und Schaulustige, die sich das „Jahrhundertereignis" wie man es nannte, nicht entgehen lassen wollten: Die Titanic!

Sämtliche Zeitungen berichteten über sie, ergossen sich in Beschreibungen über ihre Größe und ihren Komfort. Paradoxerweise priesen sie auch groß ihre Sicherheit: Rettungswesten, Rettungsboote, ein perfekt funktionierendes Schottensystem und natürlich der doppelte Boden machten es praktisch unmöglich, dass es zu einem Unfall kommen könnte. Bruce Ismay strahlte vor Stolz!

Dass die Schotten zwar von der Brücke aus geschlossen werden konnten, aber nur bis zum E – Deck reichten war offensichtlich nicht der Rede wert. Und erst recht nicht die Anzahl der Rettungsboote...

Doch davon wusste ich damals noch nichts. Im Augenblick erschien es mir tatsächlich viel mehr beruhigend, dass dieses Schiff als „unsinkbar" bezeichnet wurde. Welch ein Blödsinn dies war, war mir natürlich klar. Kein Schiff, selbst (oder besser gesagt gerade) eine Titanic war unsinkbar!

Heute denke ich mir, dass die Titanic nur ein Resultat der Menschen ihrer Zeit war. Wir befanden uns am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts, das viktorianische Zeitalter lag noch gar nicht so lange zurück. In den letzten Jahren waren laufend neue Erfindungen, neue Entdeckungen gemacht worden: Auto, Elektrizität, Radio hatten die Welt verändert, ebenso wie Marie Curie, Guglielmo Marconi oder James Watt. Plötzlich erschien es möglich, die Welt neu zu erforschen, es war möglich, in Gebiete vorzudringen, von denen man bisher nur Geschichten kannte, wie beispielsweise den Südpol (Scott sollte noch 1912 dieses, bisher unbekannte, Land erreichen. Er starb dabei, wie seine Kollegen).

Doch all diese Neuheiten hatten einen tödlichen Nebeneffekt: Der Mensch wurde übermütig und arrogant. Mit einem Mal redet man davon, die Welt bis in den kleinsten Winkel zu erobern, sich die Natur untertan zu machen. Und dazu gehörte auch der Nord Atlantik. Der gefürchtetste aller Ozeane, nun war er in den Augen der Menschen, endlich bezwingbar! Das man das Meer und Eisberge nicht kontrollieren kann, daran dachte keiner. Die Natur ist immer stärker als der Mensch. Den traurigen Beweis lieferte der Untergang der Titanic...

Als die Titanic am 5. April 1912 in den Hafen einlief, war ich nur eine von vielen, die unterwegs war. Ganz Southampton schien auf den Beinen, um dieses Wunderschiff aus nächster Nähe zu betrachten. Zu übersehen war sie auch definitiv nicht!

Wie ein gewaltiger Koloss, ein riesiges, stählernes Ungetüm tauchte die Titanic am Horizont auf. Ich hielt gespannt die Luft an. Mir war schon viel begegnet, aber das hier... Konnte man das überhaupt noch als Schiff bezeichnen? Sie glich vielmehr einem schwimmenden Riesenpalast! „Sie ist viel zu groß.", lautete Adas Kommentar. „Sie sieht unzuverlässig aus!" Dann schwieg sie, denn die Titanic kam gerade im Hafen an. Bei einem Tiefgang von elf Metern war das nicht leicht. Doch es funktionierte. Die Menschenmenge jubelte, Blumen wurden an die Bordwand geheftet. Sieben Stockwerke hoch thronte die Titanic nun majestätisch am White Star Line Pier, selbst aus weiter ferne noch für jedermann gut sichtbar. Sie strahlte im Sonnenlicht, während einem der Geruch von frischer Farbe und Holz entgegenwehte. An ihrer Seite die Olympic, selbst ein beeindruckendes Schiff, die neben ihr aber nur wie ein kleines Plastikschiffchen wirkte. „Wow.", meinte ich, sprachlos angesichts dieses imposanten Anblicks, den die Titanic bot.

Ein paar Meter von mir entfernt bemerkte ich einen Mann, den ich als Bruce Ismay ausmachte. Wie jemand, der den Bau des größten Schiffes aller Zeiten in die Wege geleitet hatte, sah er nicht unbedingt aus. Diesen Mann hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt.

Joseph Bruce Ismay wirkte bieder und hochmütig mit seinem braunen Schnurrbart und seinem seltsam lehmig – braunem Haar. Er war nicht besonders auffällig gekleidet, dafür schien ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der Reporter und der Menschen sehr zu gefallen. Ich mochte dieses arrogante Auftreten von ihm nicht. Ismay war mir auf Anhieb unsympathisch.

Ich beobachtete, wie er die Crew in Empfang nahm. Zuerst Captain Smith, der immer noch so aussah wie bei unserem letzten Treffen vor drei Jahren. Dann die Offiziere: William Murdoch, Charles Lightoller, David Blair, Herbert Pitman, Joseph Boxhall, Harold Lowe und James Moody. Boxhall, der Navigator und einzige in der Gruppe, mit einem Studienabschluss, hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, war ungefähr in Lowes Alter und der kleinste der Offiziere. Er wirkte ein wenig zerbrechlich, wie Bride.

Ismay wechselte ein paar Worte mit Smith und Will, dann war die offizielle Zeremonie zu Ende. Ellen, die Ada und mich begleitet hatte, ging zu Lowe, Will kam zu uns. „Hey!", meinte er fröhlich, umarmte uns und lächelte glücklich. „Na, was sagt ihr?" Er deutete auf die Titanic. „Naja." Ich grinste. „Das ist kein Schiff, das ist eine schwimmende Stadt!" „Sie meinen wohl eher Börsenmarkt.", tönte da hinter mir eine Stimme. Ich wandte mich um. „Charly!", hörte ich Will sagen, wie Lightoller zu uns trat. Unter seiner Kappe blickte rotes Haar hervor. Will machte uns bekannt, er nickte Ada und mir freundlich zu. „Was meinten sie mit Börsenmarkt?", wollte ich wissen. Lightoller lachte. „Haben sie die Passagierliste noch nicht gelesen?", sagte er. „Alles, was an der New Yorker Börse etwas zu sagen hat, reist mit uns: John Jacob Astor und seine Frau, 70 Millionen Dollar schwer, die Wiedeners, die Thayers, 50 Millionen Dollar, Benjamin Guggenheim, Isidor und Ida Strauß..." Er brach ab, ich schwieg beeindruckt. „Ja, das Leben der Reichen und Schönen ist schon verdammt schwer." Will grinste. Da sah ich Jack und Bride, die gerade die Gangway hinunter gingen. „Entschuldigt mich kurz.", sagte ich zu Ada. Ich eilte zu ihnen.

„Hi!" Jack umarmte mich. Das tat gut, nachdem wir uns jetzt so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten! Er und Bride sahen geschafft, aber zufrieden aus.

„Die Überfahrt wird bestimmt lustig.", meinte Jack gut gelaunt. „Wenn du mich nicht die ganze Zeit mit irgendwelchen Faxen von der Arbeit abhältst, weil du denkst das steigere die Konzentrationsfähigkeit.", entgegnete Bride schmunzelnd. „Hey, hey, wer ist gestern ständig vor mir auf and ab gesprungen und hat irgendeinen Unsinn gemacht, von wegen „ein bisschen Spaß muss sein!" ?", lachte Jack. Ich kicherte. „Ihr habt euch offensichtlich gut amüsiert!" „Ja, man darf uns nicht zusammen arbeiten lassen.", sagte Jack theatralisch. Plötzlich wurde er wieder ernst.

„Hast du schon mit deiner Tante und deinem Onkel geredet?", fragte er. „Noch nicht.", antwortete ich. „Ich werde sie heute beim Essen fragen." Jack lächelte. „Gut."

Und ich hielt Wort. Als wir später in der Küche saßen, brachte ich ihnen meine Bitte vor. „Ich wollte schon immer einmal nach New York, das hier ist die Gelegenheit!", schloss ich. Ich war nervös. Ich wünschte mir diese Fahrt so sehr, es wäre furchtbar gewesen, wenn sie es mir verboten hätten!

Letzten Endes kam es genau so, wie ich es erwartet hatte: Will war sofort begeistert und versprach mir, eine schöne Kabine, womöglich sogar in der ersten Klasse, zu organisieren. Ada war eher skeptisch, doch auch sie hatte im Grunde nichts dagegen. Will war ja da, um auf mich aufzupassen. „Sei nur vorsichtig!", bat sie mich. „Und wenn etwas nicht stimmt, sofort ins Rettungsboot!" Will lachte. „Ada, June fährt auf der Titanic und nicht auf einem schrottreifen Äppelkahn!", meinte er. „Ganz recht!", sagte Ada. „Mir wäre es wohler, du würdest erst gehen, wenn die Titanic bereits ein paar Mal nach New York gefahren ist, ohne dass etwas passiert ist!", fügte sie zu mir gewandt hinzu. „Keine Sorge Darling.", meinte Will beruhigend. „Es wird schon nichts geschehen!" Ada lächelte, allerdings war sie noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Zehn Tage später sollten Wills Worte wie Hohn klingen...

Auch in den Lokalen war die Titanic und ihre Jungfernfahrt das Gespräch Nummer eins. Jeder schien über sie zu reden. In der Lobby von Jacks Hotel saß eine Gruppe Männer, die sich ebenfalls über sie unterhielten, als wir eintraten. Wir saßen in ihrer Nähe, so dass ich ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappte. „Ich weiß nicht." Einer der Männer schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, das kann nur in einer Katastrophe enden! Viel zu viele Menschen, auf einem viel zu großem Schiff. Und dann dieses ganze Gerede von wegen sie wäre unsinkbar. Das ist ja schon direkt eine Herausforderung! Überhaupt, für wen halten wir uns eigentlich? Für den Schöpfer höchstpersönlich? Wir sollten uns lieber nicht so aufspielen, denn Gott hat seine Mittel und Wege uns zu zeigen, wer wir sind." Der Mann neben ihm nickte. „Dieses Schiff ist verflucht.", meinte er dumpf. „Mich kriegen da keine zehn Pferde rauf!" Ich denke noch heute oft an dieses Gespräch...

Doch bis die Titanic am 10. April auslief, sollte noch so einiges geschehen: ein Kohlestreik brach über England herein, die Jungfernfahrt war mit einem Mal ernsthaft in Gefahr. Man war gezwungen, Kohle von der Olympic und kleineren Schiffen auf die Titanic zu transportieren, ebenso wie Passagiere. Viele wurden auf die Titanic umgebucht, nicht ohne zu murren: Auf anderen Dampfern bezahlte man für ein erste – Klasse Ticket ebenso viel, wie bei der Titanic für die zweite Klasse.

Dennoch: die Aufregung um dieses einzigartige Schiff und die Neugierde waren stärker. Ich wurde von der Euphorie mitgerissen...

Ich freute mich schon auf die Reise. Zum ersten Mal würde ich Will bei der Arbeit zusehen und ich konnte Jack begleiten. Das hatte ich schon immer einmal machen wollen! Abgesehen davon konnte ich nun auch mit Jack am 11. April seinen 25. Geburtstag feiern.

Sorgen machte ich mir keine. Ich war beruhigt durch die Anwesenheit der Crew: Will, ein kompetenter Seemann und flink wie ein Terrier, Lowe, der beste Allround – Seemann, den ich kannte, der erfahrene Lightoller, Boxhall, ein hervorragender Navigator und James, diszipliniert und ein hervorragender sechster Offizier. Also, ich fühlte mich ziemlich sicher!

Es war ein Montag, am Mittwoch sollte die Titanic ablegen. Ich saß mit Ada in der Küche, als Will nach Hause kam. Er wirkte wütend. Er war ruppig und ungeduldig, nichts schien ihm Recht zu sein. Das war überhaupt nicht sein Naturell!

Schließlich wurde es Ada zu bunt. „Was ist los?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Will fuhr sich genervt über sein Gesicht. „Ich bin degradiert worden."

„Wie?!" Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da sagte. „Ich bin nicht mehr leitender Offizier.", wiederholte Will. „Ich bin jetzt erster Offizier, meinen Posten hat Henry Wilde." „Weshalb?", fragte Ada verwirrt. „Du bist der beste Seemann, den ich kenne!" „Nun, Henry Wilde scheint mehr Erfahrung zu haben.", sagte Will. „Er arbeitet schon länger auf der Olympic und kennt sich mit dem Schiff deshalb besser aus als ich. So lautete zumindest die Erklärung.", erzählte er. Ich sah ihn teilnahmsvoll an. „Das tut mir Leid!", meinte Ada ehrlich. Will lächelte. „Danke." Er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Immerhin, man hat mir versichert, dass ich nach der Jungfernfahrt meinen Posten wieder bekomme.", versuchte er die Sache positiv zu sehen. Seine Degradierung hatte ihn schwer getroffen, das konnte man merken. Ada und ich munterten ihn wieder auf. „Ich bin nicht der einzige, der seinen Rang verloren hat.", berichtete Will später. „Lightoller ist nur noch Nummer zwei, er hat sich ziemlich geärgert kann ich euch sagen! Dabei ging es uns noch gut: Der arme Blair hat seinen Job überhaupt verloren." „Sie haben ihn entlassen?", fragte ich schockiert. „Herbert Pitman ist jetzt unser dritter.", bestätigte Will. Eine knappe Woche später sollte Blair Gott auf Knien für diese Entlassung danken. Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Eine Kündigung hatte wohl noch nie einen so positiven Nebeneffekt!

In der Zwischenzeit schlugen Jack und ich uns nach wie vor mit seinem Vater herum. Er hatte uns einen Brief geschickt, indem er Jack davor warnte, den Fehler seines Lebens zu begehen (nämlich mit mir zusammen zu sein) und doch Kathleen Rex zu heiraten. Jack zeriss den Brief.

„Wieso kann es nicht wieder so wie früher sein?", fragte ich leise, als wir am Tag vor der Abfahrt gemütlich im Bett lagen. „Nur du und ich, ohne jemanden, der uns auseinanderbringen will!" „Was ihm aber nicht gelingen wird.", sagte Jack eindringlich. Er strich über mein Haar und küsste mich zärtlich. „Das ist das entscheidende. Wir sind immer noch zusammen, das zählt!" Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an und lächelte. „Du hast Recht!"

Dies alles geschah am 9. April. Es sollte für Jack die letzte Nacht seines Lebens in England sein. Am nächsten Morgen um 6 Uhr betrat er die Titanic...

Am 10. April 1912 schien eine kühle Frühlingssonne auf den Hafen von Southampton, der allerdings an diesem Tag mehr einem Ameisenhaufen glich. Leute von jeden Stand, ob Passagiere, Crew, Reporter, Fotografen oder einfache Schaulustige drängten sich am White Star Line Pier. Vor ihnen thronte das „Schiff der Träume": die Titanic.

Sie sah imposant aus; Das Schiff der Superlative! Über 46000 Tonnen, fast 270 m lang und über 28 m breit. Vom Kiel bis zur Kante der Schornsteine maß sie 56 m.

Die Schornsteine! Ungetüme, durch die leicht ein D – Zug hätte hindurchfahren können. Sie schienen in den Wolken zu verschwinden...

„Ganz schön eindrucksvoll, nicht wahr?" Will tauchte neben mir und Ada auf. „Du sagst es.", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Warte erst einmal ab, bis du sie von innen gesehen hast!", grinste Will. Ja, darauf war ich allerdings schon gespannt!

„Murdoch!", unterbrach uns da eine Stimme. Will wandte sich um. Ein Mann mittleren Alters, gut gekleidet und mit einem Notizbuch in seiner Hand kam auf uns zu. „Guten Tag Mr. Andrews!", begrüßte ihn Will freundlich. Mr. Andrews? Thomas Andrews, der Schiffsingenieur und Erbauer der Titanic? Er nickte uns höflich zu. Will machte uns bekannt. „Dann werden sie also auch an der Überfahrt teilnehmen?", fragte ich neugierig. Mr. Andrews nickte. „Ja." Er schwenkte sein Notizbuch. „Ich schaue mich nach eventuellen Mängeln oder Fehlern um. Schließlich ist das hier erst die Jungfernfahrt." Ich betrachtete das Schiff. „Es dürfte schwer sein, hier Mängel zu finden.", vermutete ich. „Das Schiff scheint perfekt." „Vielen Dank!", meinte Andrews geschmeichelt. Er sah die Bordwand hoch. „Ja, man könnte sie durchaus als mein Lebenswerk bezeichnen..."

Es gibt Menschen, bei denen man gleich von der ersten Begegnung an spürt, dass sie ein gutes Herz haben. Thomas Andrews war so ein Mensch. Er war immer freundlich und höflich und in seinen Augen lagen so viel Güte und Wärme, wie es mir noch bei keinem anderen untergekommen war. Er hasste Ungerechtigkeit und liebte Schiffe. Er hatte einen sechsten Sinn dafür, wie niemand sonst. Wie hatte es Walter Loyd genannt? Einen Schiffsverstand, ja genau! Das war die perfekte Bezeichnung für Andrews´ Talent.

„Mr. Wilde bräuchte sie auf der Brücke.", sagte Andrews zu Will gewandt. „Ich komme.", versprach er. „Wie funktioniert der Funk?" Ich sah auf, neugierig. „Unser Sparks meinte, bis jetzt funktioniert alles problemlos.", antwortete Andrews zufrieden. „Sehr gut."

Andrews verabschiedete sich. Will blieb noch kurz bei uns. „Dann wird es wohl Zeit für mich zu gehen.", meinte er. Ada umarmte ihn. „Versprich mir, dass du auf dich und June gut aufpasst!", sagte sie eindringlich. Will lächelte. „Das werde ich, keine Sorge. "Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sehe dich nie wieder.", meinte Ada leise. „Unsinn!", beruhigte sie Will. „In zwei Wochen sind wir wieder hier."

Will sollte sich irren... Er würde England und Ada nie wieder sehen... Das hier, war die letzte Umarmung, der letzte Kuss. In fünf Tagen sollte Will dass Schicksal seiner Verwandten teilen... Ada wartete vergebens auf seine Rückkehr...

Ich blieb noch bei Ada. Es war neun Uhr und die erste Klasse musste erst um zehn an Bord. Ja, glaubt es, oder nicht, ich hatte tatsächlich ein Ticket erster Klasse für die Titanic! Will war es gelungen, dass ich zwar für die zweite Klasse zahlte, aber trotzdem erster Klasse reisen durfte. „Wenn schon, denn schon!", wie er meinte. Ich hatte Glück gehabt: Der Kohlestreik und die wenigen Buchungen hatten es möglich gemacht. Ich freute mich schon!

Während die Offiziere, Funker und Crewmitglieder ihren Aufgaben nachgingen, verbrachten Ada und ich die letzte Stunde damit, Leute zu beobachten.

Jetzt verstand ich auch, was Lightoller mit schwimmendem Börsenmarkt meinte. Jede große Persönlichkeit der Wall Street schien hier zu sein. Einer, der die Fotografen besonders interessierte, war John Jacob Astor. Einer der reichsten Männer der Welt, an seiner Seite seine junge Ehefrau, Madeline. „Die schönste Frau der Staaten", wie man sie auch nannte, war mit knapp 19 satte 27 Jahre jünger als ihr Mann. Für sie hatte Astor sich von seiner langjährigen ersten Ehefrau getrennt. Die beiden kamen gerade von den Flitterwochen aus Ägypten zurück, vermutlich waren sie deshalb auch so warm angezogen. In ihrer Nähe standen die Wiedeners, Sir Cosmo und Lady Lucille Duff – Gordon sah ich ebenfalls.

Dann fiel mein Blick auf die Passagiere der dritten Klasse. Der Begriff „multikulturell" schien auf sie zugeschneidert zu sein: Alle Nationalitäten die man sich nur vorstellen konnte, waren hier vertreten: Iren, Amerikaner, Briten, Polen, Russen, Skandinavier, Franzosen, Italiener, Asiaten... Aber sie alle hatten eins gemein: Armut. Angetrieben von der Hoffnung, in Amerika ein besseres Leben zu finden, kamen sie auf die Titanic. In diesem Punkt hatte Bruce Ismay Recht: Die Titanic war ein Luxusschiff, egal in welcher Klasse man reiste. Die meisten, die dritte Klasse reisten, hatten zu Hause kein fließendes Wasser und auch das reichhaltige Essen, welches auf der Titanic serviert wurde, waren wohl nur wenige gewohnt. Doch als mein Blick dann zurück zu den erste Klasse Passagieren glitt, spürte ich die Wut in mir. Diese Dekadenz und dieser Hochmut, mit dem sie ihren Reichtum präsentierten! Und die Abscheu, mit der sie die dritte Klasse Passagiere bedachten! Was sollte das?! Hielten sie sich für etwas besseres, bloß weil sie mehr Geld in der Tasche hatten? Mir erschienen die Passagiere der dritten Klasse wesentlich menschlicher und sympathischer, als alle anderen. Ich war froh, nicht in dieser Welt der ersten Klasse zu leben (obwohl ich erste Klasse reiste; theoretisch war ich nur zweite Klasse. Die beste, wie ich finde: Nicht zu arm und nicht zu reich und keiner interessiert sich für sie).

Dann lenkte sich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Mr. Ismay, der gerade das Schiff betrat. Er würde wie Mr. Andrews ebenfalls an der Jungfernfahrt teilnehmen, um Verbesserungen vorzunehmen. Ich erinnerte mich, dass auch J. Pierpont Morgan, Magnat und Finanzier der Titanic eigentlich hier sein sollte. Ihm gehörte die größte und luxuriöseste aller Kabinen an Bord, mit eigenem Promenadendeck. Er hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für alles große gehabt, deshalb wunderte es mich nicht, dass er von Ismays Plan der drei Schwesternschiffe sofort begeistert gewesen war. Wie ich erfuhr, war er aus gesundheitlichen Gründen verhindert. Zumindest lautete so seine Erklärung, als man ihn später darauf ansprach, weshalb er nicht da gewesen war, als sein Schiff im Atlantik versank.

Schließlich... zehn Uhr... „Passagiere der ersten Klasse, bitte an Bord!", bat ein Stewart an der Gangway mit lauter Stimme. Ich drehte mich zu Ada und Ellen. „Tja.", meinte ich und lächelte. „Dann heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen." Ellen umarmte mich. „Viel Spaß in New York!", sagte sie. "Werde ich haben." „Und pass auf dich auf!", mahnte mich Ada liebevoll. „Versprochen!" „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mitkommen!", seufzte Ellen sehnsüchtig. „Naja, das nächste Mal." Ich musterte die beiden. Keine von uns wusste, dass es länger als erwartet dauern sollte, bis wir uns wieder sahen. Und das dann alles anders sein würde...

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Ada und Ellen betrat ich die R.M.S Titanic. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Der Geruch von frischer Farbe und Holz war hier noch frappanter, als draußen, an der Bordwand entdeckte ich einen verwelkenden Lilienstrauß, den jemand dort angebracht hatte. Das nächste was mir auffiel, war der Teppich: So weich und dick, das man den Eindruck hatte, darin zu versinken.

Langsam wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben auf einem Schiff stand. Ich spürte den schwankenden Boden unter meinen Füßen. Normalerweise hätte ich mich jetzt unwohl gefühlt, doch im Augenblick war ich viel zu aufgeregt, um mir groß Sorgen zu machen. Nachdem ich einem Stewart meinen Namen genannt hatte, wurde ich zu meiner Kabine geführt.

Ich war sprachlos: Noch nie war mir so viel Luxus auf einmal begegnet! Meine Kabine war ausgestattet mit Teppichboden, einem gemütlichen Sofa, Tisch und Stühle und ein weiches Bett. Überall standen Lampen und Fotografien hingen an der Wand, sogar einen Elektrikofen gab es. Auch ein Klingelknopf befand sich in der Kabine, damit ich jederzeit einen Stewart herbeirufen konnte, wenn ich irgendeinen Wunsch hatte.

Stewardessen gab es nur wenige. Gemäß dem alten und idiotischen Aberglauben, Frauen würden auf See Unglück bringen, hatte die White Star Line bewusst nur wenige weibliche Crewmitglieder. Es ist eben niemand so abergläubisch, wie Seemänner!

Ich blieb nicht lange in der Kabine. Ich wollte an Deck und zusehen, wie das Schiff aus dem Hafen fuhr.

Ich merkte bald, dass ich nicht die einzige mit dieser Idee war. Auf den Decks drängten sich die Menschen, den Leuten im Hafen zuwinkend und jubelnd. Das war selbst für eine Jungfernfahrt nicht selbstverständlich!

Ich blickte zur Brücke. Hier hatte meine keine Zeit zum Jubeln. Daten wurden geprüft und Berechnungen durchgeführt. Alles musste reibungslos funktionieren. Ich sah Wilde sich mit Captain Smith unterhalten.

Henry Wilde, leitender Offizier der Titanic. Will hatte mich ihm gestern vorgestellt und auch wenn er ihm seinen Job genommen hatte, ich mochte ihn. Wilde war sympathisch und eher ein ruhiger, introvertierter Mensch. Womöglich lag das auch an seiner Vergangenheit. Vor zwei Jahren war Wildes geliebte Frau nach der komplizierten Geburt ihres vierten Kindes gestorben. Ihr Tod hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Wie man mir später erzählte, hatte Wilde noch kurz bevor er auf die Titanic kam, eine Testamentsänderung vorgenommen, indem er festlegte, dass sein Bruder und sein Schwager sich um seine Kinder kümmern sollten, falls ihm etwas zustieß. Sie taten es...

Außerdem hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Wilde sich nicht wohl fühlte. „Ich mag dieses Schiff nicht.", schrieb er an seine Familie. „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl..." Lightoller, der sich nicht scheute seinen Groll über seine Degradierung zu zeigen, war wohl auch nicht besonders hilfreich wenn es darum ging, den Neuzugang Wilde willkommen zu heißen.

In der Nähe der Brücke entdeckte ich eine kleine, weiße Tür, die in eine kleine Kabine führte. Auf ihr stand in schwarzen Lettern: Marconi Wireless Company. Unbefugten Zutritt verboten.

Die Funkerhütte, das Herz eines jeden Schiffes! Dort drinnen waren gerade Jack und Bride, wobei Jack Dienst hatte. Die beiden arbeiteten im sechs Stunden – Takt: Jack von acht bis vierzehn Uhr, Bride löste ihn dann bis zwanzig Uhr ab, danach arbeitete Jack weiter bis zwei Uhr. Bride übernahm als Juniorfunker die Nachtschicht von zwei bis acht. Ich wäre gerne zu ihnen gegangen, aber die beiden hatten vermutlich genug andere Dinge zu tun. Ich musste warten, bis Jack seine Schicht beendet hatte.

Zu sehen gab es im Moment ohnehin genug: Die Menschenmenge, der Jubel, die Stimmung und natürlich die Titanic waren einfach unbeschreiblich! Ich lehnte über die Reling. Im Hafen sah ich Ada und Ellen. Durch die Entfernung sahen sie richtig klein aus. Sie winkten mir wild zu. Ich lachte vergnügt und winkte zurück.

Niemals werde ich diese Augenblicke vergessen! Die Menschen neben und unter mir, die Sonne, die auf das Schiff schien, die Geräusche... Die Titanic trat ihre Jungfernfahrt unter frenetischem Jubel der Menge an. Die Geschichte nahm ihren Lauf...

Sämtliche Maschinen standen auf „Achtung". Die Jungfernfahrt konnte beginnen!

Ich bemerkte in der zweiten Klasse ein kleines, ca. zwölf – jähriges Mädchen, das aufgeregt nach unten deutete. Der Grund dafür war einfach: Der Abstand zwischen der Titanic und der Hafenmauer fing an, größer zu werden. Es ging los! Ein paar Sekunden verdichtete sich der Lärm der Menge. Die Titanic glitt langsam aus den Hafen...

Da geschah es: Ich hörte Menschen aufschreien. Verwirrt folgte ich ihren Blicken. In dieser Sekunde sah ich es auch schon: Die New York, ein kleineres Passagierschiff, hatte sich irgendwie aus ihrer ursprünglichen Position gelöst und glitt in einem Strudel auf die Titanic zu. „Natürlich!", schoss es mir durch den Kopf, „Der Sog der Titanic ist zu stark für die New York! Sie zieht sie an, wir werden kollidieren!" Unruhe ergriff mich. Würde die Fahrt schon zu Ende sein, ehe sie überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte?

Nun ging alles sehr schnell: Auf der Brücke entstand rege Betriebsamkeit, Befehle wurden gerufen. Unter den gespannten Blicken der Menge wandte sich die Titanic, genau so, dass die New York wieder langsam in den Hafen zurück getrieben wurde. Die Entfernung der Schiffe nahm zu. Die New York war wieder sicher an ihrer alten Stelle.

Erleichtertes Aufatmen der Passagiere und Crew gleichermaßen. Es war geschafft! Beifall für die Crew, die so schnell und geschickt reagiert hatte. Ich seufzte beruhigt. Man stelle sich vor, was passiert wäre, wenn es zu einer Kollision gekommen wäre!

Ruhe entstand unter den Passagieren. Die meisten schlenderten weiter über das Deck oder gingen zurück hinein. Ich blieb draußen. Nachdenklich starrte ich in den Horizont. Der Atlantik... Für eine Woche würde er mein neues Zuhause sein...

Wie ausgemacht stand ich um Punkt vierzehn Uhr vor der Funkerhütte. Bride öffnete die Tür. „Hi June!", sagte er, herzhaft gähnend. Ich grinste. „Da scheint jemand zu wenig Schlaf bekommen zu haben!" Bride lachte hohl. „Guter Witz!", meinte er.

Bride bedeutete mir einzutreten. „Jack ist drinnen." Ich sah auf die Tür. Unbefugten Zutritt verboten. „Darf ich das denn?", fragte ich unsicher. „Natürlich.", antwortete Bride selbstverständlich. „Wir sind die Funker, also bestimmen wir auch, wer befugt ist und wer nicht." Ich lachte. „Na dann." Ich trat an Bride vorbei in die kleine Kabine.

Jack saß auf seinem Funkerstuhl. Sein rechter Fuß ruderte ziellos in der Gegend umher während sein linker fest am Boden stand. Ich konnte nur seinen Rücken sehen, da sein Gesicht im Qualm seiner Zigarette verschwand. Aber ich bemerkte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, wie er seine rechte Hand in regelmäßigen Abständen rhythmisch bewegte.

Er erinnerte an ein kleines Kind in einem Spielzeugladen. Ich lächelte und ging zu ihm. Jack rührte sich nicht. Er schien in einer anderen Welt, einer Sprache lauschend, die außer den Funkern niemand sonst verstand.

„Das ist nicht fair von dir.", sagte ich leise, mich neben ihn stellend. „Dass du dich in deine eigene Welt zurück ziehst und mich hier ganz allein zurück lässt." Jetzt endlich sah Jack auf. „Bin schon fertig.", meinte er und stand auf. Er streichelte mir über den Arm und lehnte seine Stirn an meine. Ich küsste ihn liebevoll.

„Was auch immer ihr gerade treibt,", holte uns Brides Stimme jäh in die Realität zurück, „Ich komme!" Wir lösten uns abrupt von einander. Bride trat ein. Falls er etwas bemerkt hatte, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

„Allzeit bereit.", bemerkte er sarkastisch und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Er schnallte sich die Kopfhörer um.

„Er gehört dir June.", scherzte Bride vergnügt, während Jack sich ausgiebig streckte. „Wie witzig!", entgegnete Jack zynisch. Bride streckte ihm neckisch die Zunge heraus. Ich kicherte. „Das nennt sich Arbeitsklima.", meinte Jack dramatisch. Er ergriff meine Hand. „Komm mit, ich zeige dir unsere Gemächer!"

Durch einen grünen Vorhang von der Funkerhütte getrennt, befand sich die Kabine von Jack und Bride. Sie war klein, lediglich ein Bett (es hatte ja immer nur einer frei) und ein kleiner Kasten befand sich in ihr. Bücher und Kleidungsstücke lagen durcheinander.   
"Na?", fragte Jack. „Interessant.", antwortete ich amüsiert.

Er zog mich sanft in seine Arme. „Hey, ist dir klar, dass wir hier ganz alleine sind? Nur wir zwei!", sagte ich. Jack grinste. „In der Tat..." Er hob mein Kinn an. Ich konnte tief in seine klaren, blauen Augen sehen... Langsam näherten sich unsere Gesichter...

Der Lärm des Funkapparats drang an meine Ohren. Durch den Vorhang hörte ich perfekt, was Bride gerade sandte. Das Geräusch war laut und durchdringend. Jack zog sein Gesicht zurück. Er lächelte verlegen. „Vielleicht auch nicht.", sagte er. Ich lachte. „Komm, ich zeige dir jetzt meine Kabine." Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Eigentlich darf ich das nicht..." Ich grinste spitzbübisch. „Na und, wir schmuggeln dich einfach hinein!" Jack lachte. „Böses Mädchen..."

Wir stolperten kichernd in die Funkerhütte. „Wir gehen spazieren.", meinte Jack zu Bride. Er nickte. „Viel Spaß noch!", fügte Jack scherzhaft hinzu. „Werde ich haben.", brummte Bride ironisch. Er wandte sich um. „Und seit artig, hört ihr?", rief er uns mit besorgter Vater – Stimme hinterher. Wir sahen uns grinsend an...

„Tadaaa!", verkündete ich stolz, als wir das Zimmer erreichten. Jack pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne. „Aber hallo!" Ich lachte. „Gefällt es dir?" Jack nickte. „Ja, für eine Woche perfekt.", schloss er und blickte mit frechem Grinsen auf das gemütliche Himmelbett. Ich lachte. „Komm her, du..." Ich hatte meine Hand um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu mir heran. Unsere Lippen berührten sich gerade, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„June? June, bist du da?", ertönte Wills Stimme. Wir stoben entsetzt auseinander.

„Will!", stieß ich alarmiert hervor. Sogar Jack war erschrocken. Wenn Will ihn hier sah, würde er ihn umbringen! Abgesehen davon, dass es Jack als Funker untersagt war, die Passagierräume zu betreten. „Unters Bett!", zischte ich deshalb, während ich lauter rief: „Nur eine Sekunde!" „Ich hoffe, da unten wurde gefegt.", brummte Jack und verschwand unter dem Bett. Ich eilte zur Tür. Nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass Jack gut versteckt war, öffnete ich.

Will stand vor mir. „Hey!", sagte er freundlich. „Hey!" Ich setzte mein strahlendstes Lächeln auf, in dem Versuch, möglichst unschuldig zu wirken. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Will lächelte und trat ein. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du mit mir Lunch essen möchtest." „Oh, also, na ja" Ich sah flüchtig zum Bett. „Ich habe eigentlich keinen Hunger, weißt du." „Ach so" Will nickte. „Nun gut, dann vielleicht heute Abend?" „Klingt gut!" Ich ergriff Will beim Arm und bugsierte ihn zur Tür. „Dann sehen wir uns nachher!" „Ja" Will musterte mich verwirrt. „June, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. „Du wirkst zerstreut." „Nein, mir geht es bestens.", versicherte ich ihm. Dabei wanderte mein Blick wieder zum Bett.

Ich erstarrte augenblicklich, als ich es sah: Auf dem Teppich lag Jacks Kappe. Sie musste hinuntergefallen sein, als er unter das Bett gekrochen war. Ich schluckte. Wenn Will sie entdeckte, würde er sofort wissen, was hier vor sich ging. Das M auf der Kappe war schon verräterisch genug! „Mach dir keine Sorgen Will.", meinte ich hastig und drehte ihn zur Tür. „Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles. Bis heute Abend!" „Aber –„, begann Will, doch da hatte ich schon die Tür zugemacht. Ich hörte, wie er nach ein paar Sekunden den Gang entlang ging.

Schimpfend und fluchend kam Jack aus seinem Versteck hervor. „Das war knapp.", stellte er fest. „Mehr als das.", entgegnete ich und reichte ihm seine Kappe. „Ich schätze, wir sollten unsere Treffen hier lieber auf Nachts verschieben.", fügte ich hinzu. „Tagsüber ist es zu riskant!" Jack stimmte mir zu.

„Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang an Deck?", schlug er vor. Ich lächelte. „Das klingt schön!"

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag auf dem Atlantik. „Es ist wirklich erstaunlich.", meinte ich nachdenklich. „Die Titanic ist so groß, dass man sich überhaupt nicht wie auf einem Schiff vorkommt!" „Was ja gut ist, denn du magst Schiffe nicht, oder?", bemerkte Jack. Ich lachte auf. „Nein, nicht wirklich." Ich trat zur Reling. Der Fahrtwind fuhr durch mein Haar und das Rauschen des Meeres drang an meine Ohren, wie es gegen die Bordwand schlug. Der Geruch von Salzwasser und dem Rauch der Schornsteine lag in der Luft. Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und ließ all diese Sinneseindrücke ungetrübt auf mich einwirken. Das Meer...

Schließlich drehte ich mich zu Jack, der mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte. „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht merkwürdig.", sagte ich, „Doch irgendwie fühlt sich das alles hier so vertraut an, wie soll ich sagen... Ich war noch nie auf einem Schiff, erst recht nicht auf der Titanic, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ich zu Hause angekommen." Jack stellte sich nachdenklich neben mich. „Du bist eine Murdoch.", meinte er. „Bei euch geht das vermutlich gar nicht anders." „Vielleicht.", stimmte ich ihm zu.

Ich starrte zum Horizont. „Ich könnte ewig so stehen bleiben.", sagte ich glücklich. Jack lächelte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst." Seite an Seite standen wir da und blickten aufs Meer hinaus...

Ich betrachtete Jack liebevoll. Es war schön, dass ich diese Erfahrung mit ihm teilen konnte!

Mir fiel Jacks Blinzeln auf. Dieses Blinzeln, dass nur Seefahrer bekommen, wenn sie zu lange in gleißende Fernen sehen. Jack Phillips hatte es auch...

Ich stieß ihn an. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bei mir bist.", sagte ich leise. Jack griff nach meiner Hand. „Geht mir ebenso..."

Als wir später in die Funkerhütte zurück gingen, saß Bride immer noch auf seinem Platz. „Alles klar?", erkundigte sich Jack bei ihm. Bride schnaubte genervt. „Hier!", er hob eine Depesche hoch. „Er will ein Auto, dass ihn zu dem Restaurant bringt. Und sie hier –„, er griff nach der nächsten, „will dass ihre Zofe alles für ihre Ankunft vorbereitet. Dazu noch gute nacht – Küsse, Geburtstagsgrüße, Börsenspekulationen..." Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Probleme möchte ich haben!" „Wem sagst du das?", murmelte Bride. Er starrte dumpf auf den Funkapparat. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu bedrücken. Er wirkte frustriert.

Da bemerkte ich den Ring an seinem Finger. Noch vor zwei Wochen war der sicher noch nicht da gewesen! Ich wusste, was das bedeutete.

„Du hast dich verlobt?", fragte ich überrascht. Bride hob seine Hand. „Ja, stimmt, vor knapp einer Woche.", bestätigte er. „Mit Mabel Ludlow.", setzte Jack hinzu. „Genau.", nickte Bride.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Ich kam mir dumm vor, als ich das sagte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Bride sich nicht freute, zumindest nicht so, wie man es eigentlich bei seiner Hochzeit tun sollte. Und hatte mir Jack nicht das letzte Mal erzählt, dass Mabel ihn zu der Ehe drängte? Nun, sie schien ihren Willen bekommen zu haben! Bride lächelte müde. „Danke."

Jack lächelte und schob Bride sanft von seinem Stuhl. „Okay, Junge, hau ab, wir wollen doch nicht, dass du auf deinen Schönheitsschlaf verzichtest." Bride lachte auf. „In Ordnung." Er nickte mir freundlich zu und mit einem Gähnen verschwand er in ihrer Kajüte.

Ich wandte mich zu Jack. „Ich sollte jetzt auch gehen.", sagte ich und grinste. „Hey, wenn wir uns wieder sehen, bist du 25, weißt du das?" Heute war der 10. Wenn ich Jack um zwei abholte, würde der 11., Jacks Geburtstag sein. Sein letzter Geburtstag...

Jack lachte. „Ja, richtig!" Er küsste mich zärtlich. „Also, bis dann!" Ich wischte ihm lachend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Bis heute nacht!"

Will erwartete mich bereits. „Tut mir leid, dass ich heute Mittag keine Zeit für dich hatte!", entschuldigte ich mich bei ihm. Will umarmte mich. „Schon in Ordnung. Es ist verständlich, dass du lieber mit Jack Zeit verbringst." Mein Gesicht erstarrte. Will schmunzelte. „Denkst du wirklich, ich bin so naiv? Oder blind, dass ich Jacks Kappe nicht sehe?" Ich schluckte. „Will –„ Er brachte mich mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Ich will jetzt nichts hören." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr zwei treibt, wenn ihr euch trefft und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Du bist ein kluges Mädchen June, immer hast du richtige Entscheidungen getroffen, deshalb bin ich auch vorhin nicht eingeschritten. Ich möchte dich nur bitten, vorsichtig zu sein!" „Das bin ich!", versicherte ich ihm. „Ach ja?" Will musterte mich, nicht überzeugt. „Ich habe viel eher das Gefühl, dass ihr beide euch da viel zu schnell in etwas reinstürzt." „Das ist nicht wahr!" „Da kannst du dir nicht sicher sein!", widersprach mir Will. Ich schwieg. Ich kannte Will zu gut, um jetzt etwas zu sagen. Wills Beschützerinstinkt war schon immer sehr ausgeprägt gewesen. Besonders seitdem er meinem Vater auf dessen Totenbett versprochen hatte, mich zu beschützen und auf mich aufzupassen. Stumm setzten wir uns nieder.

„Hör zu, Will.", sagte ich leise. "Ich liebe Jack. Mehr als ich in Worte fassen kann. Er macht mich glücklich. Er ist der einzigartigste Junge, der mir je begegnet ist. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!" „Die mache ich mir aber.", sagte Will ernst. Er lächelte. „Obwohl ich weiß, dass du 21 bist und selbstständig." Ich musste lachen. „Ich bin froh, dass du dich um mich sorgst, das weiß ich zu schätzen! Aber das ist unnötig. Mir geht es gut und ich bin glücklich mit Jack!" „Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen.", entgegnete Will. Damit war das Thema erledigt.

Wir hatten gerade begonnen, uns über Schiffe zu unterhalten, als sich Boxhall zu uns gesellte. „Endlich frei!", seufzte er und ließ sich auf eine Einladung von Will hin bei uns nieder. „Jetzt etwas essen und dann ab ins Bett!" „Sie bekommen hier nicht viel Schlaf, was?", meinte ich mitfühlend. Will lachte hohl. „Schlaf? Was ist das?", brummte Boxhall. „Ich fürchte, ich habe noch nie davon gehört."

Er strahlte, als man sein Essen brachte. „Aber eines muss man sagen, die Verpflegung ist erstklassig!" Will grinste. „Ja, kein Dosenspinat wie sonst!" „Und falls wir einmal festsitzen sollten, werden wir auch sicher nicht verhungern.", bemerkte Boxhall. „Ich habe vorhin mit dem Koch gesprochen. Unsere Menge an Lebensmittel reicht, um eine Kleinstadt mehrere Wochen lang zu ernähren." „Und langweilig wird es auch nicht.", fügte Will hinzu. „Caffees, Restaurants, Bibliotheken, Friseure, eine Squashhalle, ein Sportraum, ein türkisches Bad, einen Swimming Pool..." „Der erste Swimming Pool, den es je auf einem Schiff gegeben hat!", nickte Boxhall. „Solange man auch nicht die Sicherheit vergisst.", meinte ich. „Oh, da brauchst du keine Bedenken zu haben!", beruhigte mich Will. „Wir haben weiße Leuchtraketen, Rettungswesten und Rettungsboote für knapp 1100 Menschen."

Was?! Bei diesen Worten sah ich auf. „Moment mal.", sagte ich beunruhigt. „Rettungsboote für 1100 Personen? Aber sind auf dem Schiff nicht mehr Menschen?" „Um genau zu sein, doppelt so viele.", bestätigte Boxhall. „Aber –„, ich sah sie unsicher an. „In einem Notfall, dann-„ „Das ist völlig unbedenklich!", versicherte mir Will. „Abgesehen davon, sind wir ja schließlich auf der "unsinkbaren" Titanic!", meinte Boxhall grinsend. „Na schön." Ich wurde langsam nervös. Wieso waren sie nur so gleichgültig?! „Angenommen, es kommt zu einem Unfall – was natürlich nicht der Fall sein wird – kann sich die Hälfte der Schiffsbesatzung retten, der Rest muss hilflos ersaufen; Großartig!" „Kein Grund zur Panik!", beschwichtigte mich Will. „Die Titanic ist das sicherste Schiff der Welt. Sie ist das einzige Rettungsboot, das wir brauchen!" „Und auf anderen Schiffen sind auch nicht mehr Rettungsboote.", ergänzte Boxhall. „Nicht?", fragte ich schockiert. Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Laut Gesetz müssen auf jedem Schiff Rettungsboote für 900 Personen sein, womit wir also sogar noch mehr als nötig hätten." „Ungeachtet der Größe und Kapazität des Schiffes?", erkundigte ich mich fassungslos. Will und Boxhall bejahten. „Soll das heißen, dass ein kleiner Dampfer mit 300 Mann Besatzung, Boote für 900 Personen mitführen muss, ebenso wie die Titanic, auf der 3300 Menschen Platz haben?!" Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Will erzählte mir, dass zur Zeit ein Gesetz in Vorbereitung war, dass eine vernünftigere Einteilung vorsah, doch bis zu seiner Verabschiedung würde es noch dauern. Es sollte nur ein paar Wochen später in Kraft treten...Nachdem die Titanic mit 1500 Menschen untergegangen war...

Es war nett mit den beiden. Boxhall erzählte, er habe an der Universität in Liverpool Navigation studiert, bevor er schließlich zur White Star Line kam. Er war 28 Jahre alt.

Um zwei Uhr trat ich wie verabredet in die Funkerhütte. Jack bemerkte mich nicht.

„Hey.", meinte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Happy Birthday!" Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Jacks Gesicht. Allerdings reagierte er auch jetzt nicht, außer indem er weiter funkte. Ich beugte mich zu ihm herab und brachte meinen Mund neben sein Ohr.

„Na, wie fühlt man sich so mit 25?", wisperte ich. Jack hielt inne. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir. „Gut.", sagte er sanft.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen wir in meinem Zimmer. „Das ist schön.", sagte ich, wie ich mich an Jack kuschelte. „June." Er sah mir tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich.", sagte er ernst. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du bist das Beste, das mir je passiert ist und je mehr ich dich kennen lerne, jede Stunde und jede Minute, wird mir das mehr bewusst. Das klingt kitschig, aber es ist so." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das klingt nicht kitschig." Ich näherte mein Gesicht dem seinen. „Wenn, dann nur ein bisschen." Jack grinste und zog mich zu sich, in einen wundervollen, tiefen Kuss. Als wir uns wieder von einander lösten, strich ich ihm liebevoll über sein Haar.

„Da fällt mir ein, ich habe dir dein Geschenk noch gar nicht gegeben." Jack setzte sich auf. „Na da bin ich gespannt!" Ich grinste. „Nur einen Augenblick!" Ich hatte es im Schrank verräumt. Als Jack sein Geschenk sah, lachte er. „Ein Glas Honig?" „Von deinem Honey.", grinste ich. „Damit du auch etwas Süßes hast, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin!" Ich musterte ihn erwartungsvoll. „Und, gefällt es dir?" Jack lächelte. „Mehr als das." Er grinste. „Ich zeige es dir..." Während sich unsere Lippen trafen, bahnte sich die Titanic ihren Weg durch den Atlantik...

Wir wachten gemeinsam auf. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte Jack verschlafen. „Knapp Sieben.", antwortete ich müde. „Du hast noch ein wenig Zeit." „Gott sei dank!" Jack fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. „Der Gedanke, jetzt aufzustehen, ist mir nämlich zutiefst zuwider!"

Aber arbeiten musste Jack. Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir beide angezogen und bereit, zu gehen. „Du musst nicht mitkommen.", meinte Jack noch. „Ich arbeite hier, doch du, du hast Urlaub. Bleib im Bett und schlaf dich aus!" „Ich bin hellwach!", versicherte ich ihm daraufhin. Das stimmte: Ich war schon immer eine Frühaufsteherin gewesen.

Ich begleitete Jack noch zur Funkerhütte, danach sah ich einen ganzen freien Vormittag vor mir. Ich beschloss, das Schiff ein wenig zu inspizieren und vielleicht in der Bibliothek ein wenig zu lesen. Es war noch früh und abgesehen von der Crew waren nur wenige Passagiere bereits wach.

Ich traf auf Mr. Andrews, als ich gerade das Promenadendeck der ersten Klasse entlang spazierte. „Guten Morgen Mr. Andrews!", begrüßte ich ihn. „Sie sind bereits auf?" Er hob sein Notizbuch. „Ich arbeite gerne früh, wenn es noch ruhiger ist.", erklärte er. „Ich verstehe." „Und sie?", fragte er zurück. „Ich wollte mich im Schiff ein wenig umsehen.", antwortete ich. „Die Titanic erkunden." Mr. Andrews lachte. "Ja, da gibt es allerdings viel zu erkunden." Er sah mich freundlich an. „Sie können mich begleiten, wenn sie wollen.", bot er an. „Ich kann ihnen das Schiff ein wenig zeigen." Ich strahlte. „Das wäre toll!"

So kam ich in den Genuss einer Vip – Tour durch die Titanic. Mr. Andrews kannte sein Schiff wie seine Westentasche und zeigte mir sogar ein paar Schleichwege, die außer ihm höchstens noch Mr. Ismay kannte. Er führte mich durch das gesamte Schiff, bis zur Brücke. Wilde und Lowe hatten gerade Dienst. „Nicht zu fassen.", brummte der genervt vor sich hin. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte ich verwundert. „Ach, eine Frau aus der ersten Klasse wollte eine neue Kabine.", meinte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Zu laut für sie, hat sie gesagt. Von wegen! Wo anders ist es auch nicht leiser. Abgesehen davon, habe ich wirklich besseres zu tun, als mich um die Extrawünsche der Passagiere zu kümmern! Ich bin Schiffsoffizier und kein Butler!" Ich lachte.

Neben uns unterhielten sich indessen Wilde und Mr. Andrews. „Wie steht es mit dem Brand in Kesselraum 6?", erkundigte sich Mr. Andrews besorgt. „Unter Kontrolle, aber immer noch da.", antwortete Wilde. „Allerdings müssten wir es jetzt bald löschen können." „Gut." „Mr. Murdoch hat mich gestern jedoch auf ein neues Problem aufmerksam gemacht: Laut unserem Ausguck im Krähennest scheint uns unser Fernglas abhanden gekommen zu sein." „Was?" Mr. Andrews stutzte. "Seitdem wir Southampton verlassen haben, ist es unauffindbar.", bestätigte Wilde. „Aber ein paar Ferngläser verschwindet doch nicht so einfach!" „Das brauchen sie mir nicht zu sagen!" Wilde zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Frederick Fleet meinte noch, er hätte es zuletzt bei Lightoller gesehen, aber der will nichts davon wissen." Mr. Andrews seufzte. "Eins steht fest.", sagte Wilde beunruhigt, „Ohne Fernglas wird es schwerer, Eisberge rechtzeitig auszumachen. Besonders wenn die See so ruhig ist wie heute." Mr. Andrews nickte stumm.

Am Vormittag machten wir in Cherbourg halt, um noch weitere Passagiere aufzunehmen, ein wenig später hielten wir in Queenstown, Irland. Hier stiegen hauptsächlich Passagiere aus der dritten Klasse zu. Einen von ihnen hörte ich Dudelsack spielen, als das Schiff ablegte. Die Musik bewegte etwas in mir; Sie war wunderschön, so voller Gefühl und Emotion. Man konnte den Schmerz des Mann spüren, die geliebte Heimat verlassen zu müssen, aber auch die Vorfreude davor, ein neues, gänzlich unbekanntes Land kennen zu lernen. Ich habe den Mann nie wieder gesehen, wie so viele aus der dritten Klasse...

Als wir Queenstown verließen, stand ich an der Brücke und blickte hinaus ins Meer. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen. Ich kannte es, wie oft hatte Will es schon beschrieben: dieses Gefühl, nun auch den letzten Hafen hinter sich zu lassen, vor einem nichts weiter, als die offene See. Kein Land, keine Berge mehr, nur noch der unendliche Ozean... „Ich liebe es.", hatte es Will beschrieben. „Es gibt nichts vergleichbares, dieses Gefühl von Freiheit, von Einheit mit dem Meer..." Ich lächelte, als ich hinüber zu ihm sah. Will hatte gerade Dienst, gemeinsam mit James. In diesem Augenblick verstand ich, was er meinte...

Am Nachmittag holte ich Jack ab. „Na Geburtstagskind?", fragte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Hey!" Jack lächelte. „Bin gleich fertig!"

In dieser Sekunde kam Bride zur Tür herein. Offensichtlich war er davor in der Kombüse gewesen: In der einen Hand trug er einen Korb mit Gebäck, in der anderen einen Eimer, gefüllt mit – Eiswürfeln? „Wozu um alles in der Welt braucht Bride einen Eimer Eiswürfel?", überlegte ich, als mir Bride mit einer Geste bedeutete, den Mund zu halten. Ehe ich noch richtig begriffen hatte, was eigentlich hier vorging, pirschte sich Bride an Jack heran. Jack, der noch immer mit funken beschäftigt war, bemerkte ihn ebenfalls nicht.

Schließlich stand Bride unmittelbar vor ihm. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", rief er fröhlich und kippte in dieser Sekunde den Inhalt des Eimers, sprich die Eiswürfel, in Jacks Hemdkragen. Während ich noch immer völlig perplex war, stieß Jack einen Wutschrei aus und begann, wild mit den Armen zu rudern, um Bride zu erwischen. Der sprang mit einem schelmischen Lachen zur Seite. „Das gibt Rache!", versprach Jack drohend. Bride grinste nur, etwas was er eigentlich sehr selten tat. „Darf ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir jetzt quitt sind? Oder hast du die Sache mit dem Schmieröl vergessen?" „Schmieröl?!", fragte ich, halb lachend, halb verwirrt. „Glaub mir, du willst es nicht wissen.", versicherte mir Bride. Jetzt musste auch Jack lachen. „Ja, richtig, das war lustig!" Er fuhr sich über den Rücken. „In Ordnung, ich verschone dich. Und du!", fügte er zu mir gewandt hinzu. „Hör auf zu lachen!" Ich setzte brav ein ernstes Gesicht auf, was mir allerdings nur schwer gelang. Ich kicherte. „Entschuldige, aber das hat zu komisch ausgesehen!" Das Bild von Jack, der mit den Armen fuchtelt, während Bride lachend mit dem leeren Eimer auf Sicherheitsabstand geht, habe ich noch heute vor Augen!

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich Bride, vor dir muss man gewarnt werden! Auf den ersten Blick so lieb und unschuldig und auf den zweiten gemeingefährlich!" „Stille Wasser sind eben tief.", entgegnete Bride vergnügt und reichte seinem Kollegen das Gebäck.

„Stimmt.", grinste ich.

Es wurde eine gemütliche kleine Geburtstagsfeier. Keiner von uns wusste, dass es Jacks letzte sein sollte... Er würde nie älter als 25 Jahre werden... In vier Tagen, sollte Jack Phillips sterben.

Bride musste weiter arbeiten, Jack und ich wanderten an Deck. Dort begegneten wir auch James, der gerade Pause hatte. „Hey ihr zwei!", sagte er freundlich und trat zu uns. „Alles okay?" „Ja, bei dir?" James nickte. „Besonders jetzt, wo ich Pause habe." Er lehnte sich an die Reling. „Das hier ist das erste Mal auf der Überfahrt, dass ich ein wenig Zeit für mich habe, abgesehen von den vier Stunden, die ich geschlafen habe." „Ich weiß, was du meinst!", stimmte ihm Jack zu.

Wir begannen uns zu unterhalten und kamen schließlich auf ein Thema zu sprechen, das mir seit meinem Gespräch mit Will und Boxhall keine Ruhe mehr ließ: Die Sicherheit der Titanic. Wie sich herausstellte, teilten Jack und James meine Meinung. „Idiotisch.", sagte Jack verächtlich. „Nicht genug Boote, aber dafür mit der Sicherheit angeben." „Wir haben ja auch Rettungswesten.", warf James ein. „Mag sein, nur nützen dir die hier reichlich wenig!", entgegnete Jack. „Egal wie gut du schwimmen kannst, du stirbst ehe du eine Meile geschwommen bist. Das Wasser ist viel zu kalt." Ich blickte ihn beunruhigt an. „Wie kalt?" Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht mehr als 2 Grad.", meinte er. „Bei so einer Temperatur überlebt man grundsätzlich nur ein paar Minuten." „Wow." Ich starrte in die tiefblaue See. „Wenn du nicht ertrinkst, erfrierst du!" James nickte nachdenklich. „Auf jeden Fall ist es ein schönerer Tod.", sagte er, über die Reling gelehnt. „Wenn du erfrierst, beginnen deine ganzen Körperfunktionen immer langsamer zu arbeiten und du kommst in einen traumartigen Zustand, bis du langsam einschläfst." „Ja.", grinste Jack. „Nur, wenn ich einschlafe, wache ich auch ganz gerne wieder auf." „Ich auch!", pflichtete ich ihm lebhaft bei. James lachte auf. „Geht uns wohl allen so!"

James zog sich nachher in sein Zimmer zurück, Jack und ich schlichen uns in meine Kabine.

„In meinem ganzen Leben, habe ich mich noch nie so geborgen gefühlt.", sagte ich leise, als wir wenig später im Bett kuschelten. Jack musterte mich zärtlich. „Und das, obwohl wir uns mitten auf dem Meer in einem Schiff befinden!" Ich kicherte. „Mein Großvater wäre dir sicher dankbar!" Jack grinste. „Na ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er noch so dankbar wäre, wenn er wüsste, was wir hier machen!" „Ah, das wäre ihm egal!", war ich überzeugt. Wir lachten.

„Hey, kannst du dir denken, wer dir dankbar wäre?", sagte Jack. „Meine Mutter!" „Tatsächlich?", entgegnete ich amüsiert. „Ja, sie hat sich in letzter Zeit ein wenig Sorgen um mich gemacht.", erzählte er. „Sie meinte ich würde zu viel Zeit mit rauchen und trinken verbringen und damit, mich mit Freunden in Bars zu amüsieren." Er zog mich näher zu sich. „Doch dann kamst du..." Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine. „Du hast mich gezähmt. Darauf kannst du stolz sein!" „Das bin ich auch.", meinte ich zufrieden...

Nachdem Jack wieder an seine Arbeit gegangen war, aß ich mit Will, Wilde und Mr. Andrews zu Abend. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass unter den Passagieren der ersten Klasse ein neues Gesicht war. „Sie heißt Margerite Brown.", erklärte Mr. Andrews. „Ihre, ähm, unkonventionelle Art sorgt ein wenig für Aufruhr unter den anderen Passagieren." „Wenigstens ist sie normal im Gegensatz zu ihnen.", bemerkte Will. Mr. Andrews nickte düster. Ich konnte verstehen, was sie meinten. Margerite Brown war eine fröhliche, laute Frau, der es egal war, ob jemand erste, zweite oder dritte Klasse war, die sich ob ihres Reichtums nicht für etwas besseres hielt. Ich mochte sie!

In dieser Nacht konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich verbrachte die Zeit, indem ich einfach im Bett lag und Jack betrachtete. Es machte Spaß, ihn zu sehen, wie er schlief. Er wirkte so ruhig und friedlich. Seit Kathleen Rex hatte ich das Gefühl, unsere Beziehung hätte sich verändert, im positiven Sinne. Jack und ich waren jetzt fast ein Jahr zusammen und es war das unglaublichste Jahr meines Lebens gewesen. Nie hatte ich mich wohler gefühlt, oder war ich glücklicher gewesen. Jack hatte Seiten in mir hervorgebracht, von denen ich nie gedacht hätte, dass sie da wären. Durch ihn hatte ich eine ganz neue Sichtweise auf das Leben gewonnen. Jack brachte mir bei, lockerer zu sein, das Leben mehr zu genießen. Mein Leben kam mir vor, wie ein Schwarz – Weiß Film, der mit Jacks Auftritt zu einem Farbfilm umgewandelt worden war. Ich berührte Jacks Haar. Für all dies, würde ich ihm ewig dankbar sein. Ich liebte Jack, mehr als alles andere! Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein...

Am nächsten Morgen mussten wir uns wieder trennen. „Ich werde dich um 14 Uhr abholen.", sagte ich und küsste ihn. „Ich freue mich schon.", lächelte Jack.

„Hey Phillips!", begrüßte ihn Bride freundlich bei seiner Rückkehr. Er musterte ihn. „Du siehst glücklich aus!", stellte er grinsend fest. Jack lachte. „Oh ja, das bin ich auch." Er blickte Bride durchdringend an. „Das kann man von dir allerdings nicht behaupten!"

Bride fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. „Ach, mir geht es gut.", sagte er rasch. „Ich bin zur Zeit nur nicht ganz auf der Höhe." „Physisch oder psychisch?", fragte Jack forschend. Bride schwieg ein paar Minuten. „Beides?", sagte er schließlich. „Armer Junge!", sagte Jack teilnahmsvoll und klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. „Dann leg dich erst einmal hin. Danach fühlst du dich sicher besser!" „Ja..."

An diesem Tag saß ich mit Will, Mr. Andrews, Mrs. Brown und M. Ismay beim Lunch. Mein erster Eindruck hatte mich nicht getäuscht: Mrs. Brown war unkonventionell: „Kein "Mrs. Brown", bitte, Liebes.", polterte sie fröhlich, wie ich sie begrüßte. „Nenne mich einfach Molly!" Ich tat es und unter diesen Namen sollte sie auch berühmt werden: Die unsinkbare Molly Brown...

Mr. Ismay nervte uns alle mit Erzählungen über die Titanic. Kannte der Mensch denn kein anderes Thema?! Ich musste an mein Gespräch mit Ellen denken. Ob Mr. Ismay wohl Freud kannte?

Mr. Andrews hielt sich hingegen zurück. Dabei war er es, der das Schiff erbaut hatte! „Ihr Schiff ist ein wahres Meisterwerk, Mr. Andrews!", sagte ich zu ihm. Er lächelte. „Vielen Dank, June!"

„Weshalb habe ich sie gestern eigentlich nicht beim Diner gesehen?", erkundigte sich Molly bei mir. „Ich esse abends immer mit Will.", antwortete ich. Will nickte. „Begleiten sie uns doch heute!", schlug Molly da vor. Ich sah auf. „Eine normale Person mehr am Tisch wäre schön.", fuhr sie fort. Mr. Andrews schmunzelte, Mr. Ismay blickte sie leicht pikiert an. Will grinste. „Also ich –„ Ich verstummte kurz. „Sehr gerne!", meinte ich dann. „Gut!" Molly Brown nickte zufrieden.

Später, auf dem Weg zur Funkerhütte, wurde mir langsam bewusst, worauf ich mich da gerade eingelassen hatte: Mein erster Abend in der High Society! Ich war bereits gespannt, was dieses Treffen wohl bringen würde...

„Jack!", meinte ich fröhlich. Er hob lediglich kurz die Hand. Jemand, der Jack weniger gut kannte, hätte diese vermeintliche Ignoranz als Beleidigung empfunden, aber ich wusste, dass sie im Gegenteil, eine hohe Geste der Zuneigung war. Immerhin verlor Jack dadurch kostbare Sekunden. Ich lächelte und trat zu ihm. „Und du weißt wirklich, wofür all diese Geräte und Maschinen gut sind?" Ich sah mich in dem kleinen Raum um. „Ich finde das alles ziemlich verwirrend." Jack drehte sich zu mir. „Ach, das lernst du alles in der Ausbildung, das ist halb so schwer." Er stand auf. „Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so wirkt, du findest dich hier leicht zurecht." „Na dann..."

Jack grinste. „Soll ich es dir zeigen?" Ich blickte ihn überrascht an. „Wie?" Jack bedeutete mir, mich hinzusetzen. „Ich gebe dir einen Crash – Kurs im Funken!" Ich lachte. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Jack nickte. „Natürlich." Ich blickte unsicher zur Tür. „Das ist doch sicher verboten...Wenn uns jemand sieht..." „Das wird schon keiner!", beruhigte mich Jack. „Sei locker! Außerdem –„ er griff nach einer Depesche. „Wirst du arbeiten, du wirst für mich eine Nachricht weiterleiten." Ich zögerte noch kurz. Dann sah ich in Jacks Gesicht.

„Einverstanden!", sagte ich schließlich. Jack strahlte. „Okay!"

Ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl, der sonst eigentlich für die Funker bestimmt war, nieder. Jack stellte sich hinter mich und legte seine rechte Hand auf meine, sein Gesicht neben meinem. „In Ordnung.", meinte er, unsere rechten Hände auf dem Funkapparat. „Das wichtigste beim Funken ist der Rhythmus." Er drückte meine Hand in regelmäßigen Abständen nieder. „Du musst dir einen Rhythmus angewöhnen und ihn beibehalten." „Verstehe." Ein paar Sekunden schwiegen wir. Außer dem Geräusch des Apparats war nichts zu hören. „Hey, du machst das gar nicht so schlecht!", lobte mich Jack. Ich lachte auf. „Das liegt daran, dass du meine Hand führst!" Ich blickte in Jacks Augen. Das jemand so blaue Augen hatte... „Ich liebe dich Jack.", sagte ich leise. „Ich liebe dich auch, June.", entgegnete er ernst. Ich näherte mein Gesicht dem seinen. „Gut zu hören..." Wir küssten uns, unsere Hände immer noch auf dem Funkapparat.

„Du hast gerade deine erste Nachricht versendet!", verkündete Jack, nachdem wir uns wieder dem Funken zugewandt hatten. „Und, wie war ich?", wollte ich wissen. „Nicht übel.", antwortete Jack grinsend. „Aber vielleicht solltest du doch beim Schreiben bleiben." Ich stieß ihn neckisch an. „Sehr witzig! Wie viele Wörter pro Minute kannst denn du versenden?", fragte ich heraufordernd. „39" „Wow.", meinte ich beeindruckt. „Ich bin auch schon länger Funker. Bride kann zum Beispiel 26 Wörter pro Minute verschicken." Ich nickte. Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich bei diesen Worten der grüne Vorhang und Bride kam zum Vorschein. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht.", sagte er, wie er Jack und mich so eng beieinander sah. „Nein, keine Sorge.", meinte ich rasch und erhob mich. Jack schmunzelte amüsiert. „Ich habe June gezeigt, war wir hier so den ganzen Tag machen." „Toll, nicht?", grinste Bride. Ich kicherte.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von Bride. Dabei sah er mich nur kurz an. Ich fragte mich, was mit Bride wohl los war. Mir kam es vor, als ob er mir aus dem Weg gehen würde. Ich begriff allerdings nicht wieso.

„Bride sieht müde aus.", sagte ich zu Jack. „Ja, irgend etwas stimmt mit ihm nicht.", pflichtete mir Jack besorgt bei. „Aber er spricht nicht darüber und tut, als wäre nichts." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe versucht, ihn dazu zu bewegen, mit mir zu reden, zwecklos." Ich seufzte. „Keine Sorge, er wird sich mir anvertrauen, wenn er will.", war sich Jack sicher. Ich nickte.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten Jack und ich in meinem Zimmer, wobei ich sämtliche Kleider aus meinem Schrank holte und der Reihe nach anprobierte. Es lag an Jack, zu entscheiden, welches ich für das heutige Dinner anziehen sollte.

„Das hier ist gut.", meinte er prüfend. „Aber es verdeckt zuviel von dir." „Jack!" Er lachte verschmitzt.

„Jetzt im Ernst, was hältst du davon?" Ich hielt ein dunkles, mitternachtsblaues Kleid vor mich hin. Meine Großmutter hatte es mir einmal zu Weihnachten geschenkt, doch bisher hatte sich noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben, es zu tragen. Bis heute.

Jack, der bisher auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, setzte sich auf. Er betrachtete es durchdringend. „Zieh es an!", verlangte er dann. „Okay." Gehorsam schlüpfte ich in das Kleid, strich es glatt und drehte mich vor Jack.

„Na, was meinst du?" Jacks Augen wurden groß. „Fantastisch!", sagte er begeistert. „June, du siehst großartig aus!" „Danke.", meinte ich geschmeichelt. Ich betrachtete mich zufrieden im Spiegel. „Dann ist es also entschieden! Ich werde heute Abend das hier tragen."

Um Sieben Uhr ging Jack wieder an die Arbeit. Ich blieb, um mich für das Essen bereit zu machen. „Du holst mich um zwei Uhr ab?", fragte Jack. Ich lächelte. „Auf die Minute genau!"

Ich hatte mit Molly verabredet, mit ihr in großen Speisesaal zu gehen. Er befand sich im Inneren des Schiffes, wo man den Lärm der Motoren nicht hören konnte, damit sich die Passagiere wohler fühlten.

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihr, als ich plötzlich Bride nicht weit von mir entfernt bemerkte. „Bride!", rief ich überrascht. Er wandte sich zu mir. Ich konnte sehen, wie er innehielt, als er mich erblickte. "Wow, June, du –„ er brach ab, offensichtlich unfähig weiter zu reden. Er starrte mich einfach nur weiter an.

Ich lachte. „Ich werte diese Sprachlosigkeit als Kompliment." Bride nickte verlegen. „Was treibt dich hierher?", erkundigte ich mich neugierig. „Ich war gerade etwas essen.", lautete die Antwort. „Und jetzt bin ich auf den Weg zur Funkerhütte, um mich noch ein wenig hinzulegen, bevor meine Schicht anfängt." „Verstehe." Ich lächelte entschuldigend. „Also dann, ich muss los." Bride nickte. „Ja, bis später." Ich drehte mich um und wollte gerade losgehen, als ich Brides Stimme hörte.

„June!" Ich wandte mich zu ihm. „Ja?" Bride schluckte. „Ich..." Er biss sich auf die Lippen, schien versucht, etwas zu sagen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er sah mich lediglich freundlich an. „Bis nachher, June." Ich musterte ihn erstaunt. Was konnte er mir nicht sagen, was bedrückte ihn so? Ich hätte ihn gerne gefragt, doch ich bezweifelte, eine Antwort zu bekommen. Also ließ ich es und nickte. „Wir sehen uns!" Dann ging ich.

Bride sah mir hinterher.

Molly erwartete mich bereits. „Ah, June!", begrüßte sie mich fröhlich. „Kommen sie, ich verhungere schon!" Ich lachte. „Bin schon da."

Plaudernd machten wir uns auf, Richtung Speisesaal. Ich begann, langsam nervös zu werden. Ich war noch nie derartig fein ausgegangen. Und Menschen wie den Wiedeners war ich erst recht noch nie begegnet! Molly bemerkte meine Ängste. „Die interessieren sich nur für Geld und Ruhm. Tun sie einfach so, als ob sie einen reichen Verlobten hätten und schon gehören sie dazu!" Ich kicherte.

Dass Molly Recht hatte, merkte ich, wie wir an unserem Tisch ankamen. Wir speisten mit Mr. Andrews, William T. Stead, den Wiedeners, John B. Thayer, seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, wobei Jack Junior gleich alt wie ich war, Benjamin Guggenheim und Mr. Ismay. Ich hatte das Glück, zwischen Jack Thayer und Mr. Andrews zu sitzen. Mr. Andrews stellte mich kurz der Gruppe vor. „Miss Murdoch?" Mrs. Wiedener sah auf. „Heißt nicht einer der Offiziere auch Murdoch?" „Ja, das ist mein Onkel.", bestätigte ich höflich. Mrs. Wiedener nickte kurz, bevor sie sich einem anderen Gespräch zuwandte.

Ich hatte mich schon immer gefragt, wie es wohl in der High Society war. Jetzt wusste ich es: Langweilig! Die Gesprächsthemen drehten sich hauptsächlich um Geld.

Und auch um Schiffe. „Mr. Andrews, es gibt da etwas, das ich sie schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte.", meinte Mr. Guggenheim. Thomas Andrews sah auf. „Kennen sie zufälligerweise den Roman „Futility" von Morgan Robertson?" Mr. Andrews verneinte. „Das wundert mich.", bemerkte Guggenheim „Weshalb?", erkundigte sich Andrews verwundert. „Nun, weil es in dem Roman um ein Schiff geht, dessen perfektes Ebenbild die Titanic ist."

Jetzt hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Tisches. „Wie meinen sie das?", erkundigte sich Jack Thayer neben mir neugierig. Guggenheim begann zu erzählen.

„Der Roman berichtet von der Titan, einem Schiff, dem größten, prächtigsten und luxuriösesten aller Zeiten, genau wie dieses hier. Und wie auf der Titanic sind auch auf der Titan die reichsten Menschen Amerikas und Englands unter den Passagieren." Er verstummte, um die Spannung aufzubauen. „Bei ihrer Jungfernfahrt", fuhr er mit Wisperstimme fort, „Fährt die Titan gegen einen Eisberg und sinkt. Praktisch alle an Bord sterben." Er grinste. „Der Grund dafür ist, man hat nicht genug Rettungsboote an Bord."

Ein gespanntes Schweigen trat ein. Keiner schien zu wissen, was er darauf entgegnen sollte. Ismay räusperte sich unbehaglich.

„Was halten sie, als der Erbauer der Titanic, davon?", wollte Mr. Wiedener nun von Andrews wissen.

„Nun", meinte der, betont höflich, „Ich denke, man kann ein Buch nicht mit der Realität vergleichen." „Gewiss. Er wurde Ende des letzten Jahrhunderts veröffentlicht." Guggenheim lächelte nachsichtig. „Allerdings sind diese Ähnlichkeiten doch allzu frappant, finden sie nicht?" „Ein Zufall.", entgegnete Mr. Andrews schlicht. „Meinen sie?", fragte Mr. Thayer. „Ja." Es klang eine Entschlossenheit in Mr. Andrews Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Wieso sind sie sich da so sicher?", wagte Mr. Wiedener dennoch zu fragen. Andrews sah ihn durchdringend an. Keiner sprach ein Wort, als er sagte: „Weil ich Vertrauen habe. Vertrauen in das Schiff und in seine Erbauer."

Peinliche Stille trat ein. Es war Molly, die in ihrer typisch – lauten Art, das Thema wechselte. Mir fiel indessen die Band auf, die in einem kleinen Winkel des Saals standen und für die musikalische Unterhaltung sorgten. Sie gefiel mir.

„Die Band ist wirklich gut!", raunte ich Mr. Andrews zu. „Ob ich kurz zu ihnen könnte?" Mr. Andrews nickte. „Selbstverständlich!", meinte er. „Sie werden sich bestimmt freuen, ein Kompliment zu bekommen!" Somit erhob ich mich und trat an die Musiker heran. Ein schlaksiger, junger Mann, der Violinist, stand ganz vorne. Offensichtlich war er ihr Anführer.

„Guten Abend!", meinte ich höflich. Die Männer sahen auf. „Können wir etwas für sie tun, Miss?", fragte der Violinist freundlich. „Ich wollte ihnen nur meine Komplimente ausdrücken.", antwortete ich. „Sie spielen sehr gut!" Die Männer sahen mich überrascht an. „Vielen Dank!", sagte der Violinist schließlich, sichtlich gerührt. „Entschuldigen sie unsere Verblüffung, aber mit so etwas rechnen wir eigentlich nicht." „Wir dachten schon, uns würde niemand zuhören.", warf sein Kollege ein. Der hagere Mann reichte mir die Hand. „Wallace Hartley.", stellte er sich vor. Ich lächelte. „Freut mich!"

Auf diese Weise lernte ich Wally Hartley, den Leiter der legendären Titanic – Musikkapelle, kennen. Das letzte Mal sah ich ihn am 14. April...

Ein kühler Seewind wehte mir entgegen, als ich Stunden später mit Jack über Deck spazierte.

„Du bist so still heute.", stellte Jack fest. Ich hielt inne. „Ja..."

Ich drehte mich zu ihm. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe, Jack!" Ich lächelte. „Du bist das einzigartigste, das mir je begegnet ist in den letzten 21 Jahren." Jack sah mich durchdringend an. „June –„ „Du brauchst jetzt nichts zu sagen.", unterbrach ich ihn liebevoll. „Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine. „Schön, dass du so denkst..."

An diesem Abend konnte ich lange nicht einschlafen. In den letzten Monaten war so viel passiert: Ich lebte in Southampton, versuchte Schriftstellerin zu werden, hatte mich in Jack verliebt und befand mich nun auf der ersten Schiffsreise meines Lebens. Ich hatte mich verändert und ich war froh darum!

„Weißt du noch, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben?", fragte Jack, wie wir am nächsten Morgen im Bett kuschelten. Ich kicherte. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Ich fand dich unmöglich!" Jack grinste. „Aber, ich habe dich zum Lachen gebracht!", wandte er ein. Ich lächelte. „Das ist wahr.", gab ich zu. „Das war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. „Du bist lustig und nicht so langweilig wie die Jungen, die mir vor dir begegnet sind!" Jack lachte auf. „Ja, ungezogen und verwöhnt könnte man es auch nennen!" „Aber, was mich interessieren würde, was ist dir an mir als erstes aufgefallen?", erkundigte ich mich neugierig. Jack musterte mich nachdenklich. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Ich nickte. „Na schön." Jack zog mich zärtlich an sich.

„Dein Lächeln.", meinte er schließlich. „Du hast ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Wunderschön, aber traurig. Du hast einsam gewirkt, June. Dein Lächeln war nur ein bezaubernder Versuch, da zu verbergen. " Er schwieg, als ich ihm über die Wange streichelte. „Du hast Recht, ich war einsam.", pflichtete ich ihm bei. „Will, Ada, James und Ellen waren zwar bei mir, dennoch, ich hatte in mir ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Leere. Es war, als wäre ich nur eine unvollkommene Hälfte, auf der Suche nach ihrem Rest, nach dem Einen, das mich wieder vollständig macht, zu einem ganzen Menschen." Ich küsste ihn sanft. „Du warst dieser jemand, Jack." „Ich wollte es sein.", entgegnete er zustimmend. „Von Anfang wollte ich dich glücklich machen und zum Lachen bringen." „Das hast du Jack.", sagte ich sanft. „Das hast du..." Jack lächelte.

„Außerdem –„, meinte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren, „Liebe ich deine Haare!" Ich lachte.

Mittlerweile war der 13. April 1912 angebrochen. An Bord der Titanic war alles in Ordnung. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm...

Ich begleitete Jack zur Funkerhütte. Dieses Mal musste ich draußen bleiben, da Will sich ganz in der Nähe befand. Ich verabschiedete mich von Jack, blieb aber noch draußen.

Es war ein kalter Frühlingsmorgen, nur wenige Menschen waren bereits an Deck, aber das war mir egal. Ich fühlte mich wohl. Ich trat an die Reling.

Das man so glücklich sein konnte, wie ich es jetzt war... Ich blickte in den Horizont, froh, hier zu sein, froh, dieses Leben zu führen...

Ich bemerkte Bride gar nicht, der gerade aus der Funkerkabine getreten war, um sich Frühstück zu holen. Als er mich erblickte, stoppte er jäh. Ohne das ich es merkte, stand er da und betrachtete mich...

„Bride? Hey, Junge, ich rede mit ihnen!", riss ihn schließlich Will aus seinen Gedanken. Bride schreckte auf. „Was?" „Ich wollte wissen, ob sie Neuigkeiten für mich haben.", sagte Will. „Aber scheinbar hatten sie ihren Kopf gerade woanders." Bride wandte sich schuldbewusst an ihn. „Verzeihen sie mir, ich habe sie nicht gehört.", entschuldigte er sich. Will schmunzelte besänftigt, während er seinem Blick folgte. „Na, na, vielleicht weil wir eine Schwäche für rote Haare und blaue Augen haben?", meinte er amüsiert, als er mich entdeckte. Brides Gesicht lief magentarot an. „Sir, ich –„ „Sparen sie sich ihre Erklärungen.", unterbrach ihn Will. „Sie können mir nichts vormachen. Ihr Gesicht sagt alles und ich erkenne Liebe, wenn ich sie sehe." Bride schluckte. Er war schon versucht, Ausflüchte zu finden, doch ihm war klar, dass dies nicht funktionierte. „Ja.", meinte er leise. „Ich liebe June."

Will lächelte. „Seltsam.", stellte er fest. „Ich dachte immer, June würde eher jemanden wie sie aussuchen und nicht einen Jungen wie Jack. Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, muss ich zugeben." Bride lächelte unglücklich. „Tja, so kann man sich irren." Will sah ihn durchdringend an. Bride schwieg. „In der Tat..."

Bride sah auf. „Ist es so offensichtlich?", fragte er ängstlich. Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge.", meinte er beruhigend. „Außer mir hat es niemand gemerkt." „Gut." Will zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wäre das denn so schlimm?" Bride lachte höhnisch. „Natürlich!", rief er. „June ist die Freundin meines besten Freundes!" „Verstehe." Will nickte. „Sie wollen ihr ihre Gefühle nicht gestehen, weil sie befürchten, dass sie dann June und Jack verlieren." „Genau.", bestätigte Bride. „Jack ist der beste Freund den ich je hatte, ich könnte niemals unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen." „Verständlich.", sagte Will teilnahmsvoll. „Nur, Gefühle in sich hineinfressen, das ist auch nicht das Richtige. Vertrauen sie mir, so etwas führt nur zu Magengeschwüren!"

„Was soll ich denn ihrer Meinung nach tun?", erkundigte sich Bride traurig. „Wenn ich June sage, was ich wirklich für sie empfinde, dann wird sie sich von mir abwenden. Jack wird mich verabscheuen und dann bin ich nicht nur das Mädchen, das ich liebe, sondern auch noch den besten Freund los." Will nickte.

„Eine vertrackte Situation.", stimmte er zu. In Gedanken versunken blickten die beiden zu mir...

Während Bride unter seinem Liebeskummer litt, widmete ich mich ahnungslos der Erkundung des Schiffes. Die Titanic war derartig gewaltig, dass ich mich fragte, ob ich in der Woche überhaupt es schaffen würde, alles zu sehen. Es war nicht nur die Größe; Auch die Ausstattung war gewaltig. Der mit Edelsteinen besetzte Lift, die spezielle Lichterkonstruktion im Saal der ersten Klasse, die Kaffees, Restaurants... Es war unglaublich. „Oder auch übertrieben.", wie Lowe meinte. Und damit hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht...

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich jedoch in der Bibliothek: Ich schmökerte in Büchern, las und schrieb Briefe an Ada und Ellen. Vermutlich liegen sie noch heute in dem Safe in den man sie hineingab. Nur ein paar tausend Meter tiefer...

Diesen Vormittag traf ich mich mit Will. Im Kaffe saßen auch Captain Smith und Mr. Ismay. Sie schienen sich über etwas zu unterhalten, allerdings waren sie zu weit entfernt, als dass ich etwas hätte verstehen können. Ich ging weiter zu Jack. „Schön, dass es dir hier gefällt.", meinte er. „Ich dachte immer, du würdest es auf See furchtbar finden." Ich lachte auf. „Ja, ich auch. Aber mir gefällt es wirklich!" Will war zufrieden. „Jack ist ja auch hier –„ „Will, bitte!", unterbrach ich ihn genervt. „Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen!" „Ich weiß, dennoch.", widersprach Will besorgt. „Ich frage mich manchmal, ob ihr nicht zu verschieden seid." Er blickte mich durchdringend an. „Jack und du, ihr seid zwei gänzlich unterschiedliche Menschen. Das ist offensichtlich, sogar für Leute, die euch nicht so gut kennen." „Das mag ja sein.", meinte ich ungeduldig. „Doch das bedeutet nicht, dass wir nicht zusammen passen!" „Der Punkt ist, vielleicht wäre jemand, der dir ähnlicher ist, besser für dich.", wandte Will ein. „Und ich finde, das geht dich wirklich nichts an!", entgegnete ich barsch. Ich verstand Will einfach nicht. Es kränkte und verletzte mich, dass er so dachte. Aber ich konnte ja auch nicht wissen, dass er vorher mit Bride gesprochen hatte. Von Brides Gefühlen ahnte ich noch nichts...

Meine Unterhaltung mit Will hatte mich indessen zu einem Entschluss geführt: Ich liebte Jack!

„Was hast du?", fragte Jack, als wir ein paar Stunden später zusammen an Deck standen. „Du bist so anhänglich." Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. „Ich bin nur glücklich, mit dir hier zu sein..." Jack strich mir zärtlich über das Haar.

Ich erzählte Jack nichts von Wills Meinung zu unser Beziehung. Wieso sollte ich? Abgesehen davon, war sich Jack absolut im klaren darüber, wie mein Onkel zu uns stand. Als wir uns an diesem Abend trennten, hielten wir uns in den Armen, küssten uns und schworen, dass niemand, egal ob Jacks Vater oder mein Onkel, uns würde trennen können.

„Was wissen sie schon?", sagte Jack wütend. „Sie haben keine Ahnung!" Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine. „Ich liebe dich June! Egal, was andere wollen. Lass sie doch reden!" Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Brust sinken. „Ja."

Später kuschelten Jack und ich in meiner Kabine. Draußen war es bereits finsterste Nacht. Der 14. April war knapp zwei Stunden alt... „Egal was in Zukunft passiert, nichts und niemand kann uns das hier nehmen!", sagte ich zu Jack ernst. Er lächelte. „Nein!" Mit diesen Worten zog er mich sanft an sich. Wir küssten uns. Jack fuhr mit seiner Hand durch mein Haar. Langsam sanken wir in die Kissen...Ich schloss gerade meine Augen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging.

Bride, seine Gesicht rot wie eine Positionslaterne und die Hände vor den Augen, kam in den Raum. „Tut mir leid, tut mir leid –„, stieß er hervor. „Bride!", brauste Jack auf, während wir uns mit der Decke notdürftig bedeckten. „Was zum Teufel treibst du hier?!" „Entschuldigt, aber es geht um einen Notfall!", sagte Bride. „Na das will ich hoffen!", grollte Jack. „Was ist los?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Der Funk hat den Geist aufgegeben.", antwortete Bride wahrheitsgetreu. „Wie?" Mit einem Schlag war Zorn und Ärger aus Jacks Gesicht verschwunden. Er richtete sich auf. „Wie ist das passiert?" „Keine Ahnung.", meinte Bride. „Ich kann den Fehler nicht finden. Tatsache ist, dass der Apparat nicht einmal mehr den kleinsten Buchstaben versendet." „Oh nein." Jack seufzte. „Na schön, ich komme." Bride nickte. „Tut mir leid.", sagte er erneut. „Kein Problem." Jack griff nach seiner Jacke. „Ich gehe bereits vor.", meinte Bride.

Er hielt sich immer noch die Augen zu, mich leicht an ein Radieschen mit schlimmen Sonnenbrand erinnernd. Ganz offensichtlich war ihm die Situation zutiefst peinlich. Ich lachte. „Bride, ich habe eine Decke um, du kannst die Augen auf machen!" „Wirklich?", fragte er dankbar. „Mir ist das so unangenehm!" „Keine Angst!", versicherte ich ihm.

Erleichtert hob Bride vorsichtig die Hand an. „Hey, ich warne dich, wage es ja nicht, June anzusehen!", warnte ihn Jack drohend. „Okay, okay.", sagte Bride lachend. Ich bemerkte die Röte in seinem Gesicht.

Bride verschwand schließlich wieder aus meinem Zimmer. Jack zog sich an. „Ich wusste, dass das passiert.", schimpfte er. „Der Apparat war neu, all die Privatnachrichten waren zuviel für ihn. Jetzt heißt es, Nachtschicht einlegen." Er drehte sich zu mir. „Schade." Er strich mir über die Arme. „Ich fürchte, das wird länger dauern." Ich küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. „Überanstreng dich nicht!" Ich grinste. „Und vergiss nicht, was du tun wolltest, bevor Bride herein kam!" Jack schmunzelte. „Ganz bestimmt nicht!" Er grinste frech, küsste mich und lachte. Dann ging er. Ich blieb zurück und legte mich wieder ins Bett. Der arme Jack, hoffentlich würde er wenigsten ein bisschen Schlaf bekommen! Ich ahnte nicht, dass dies unsere letzte Nacht in meiner Kabine gewesen war. In wenigen Stunden sollten Jack, Will und James ihren letzten Sonnenaufgang erleben...

Jack kam in dieser Nacht nicht zurück. Ich selbst muss wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, war es draußen heller Morgen.

Der 14. April war ein Sonntag. Die Messe! Eigentlich war ich nicht gerade das, was man als eine mustergültige Christin bezeichnen konnte, dennoch, Sonntags ging ich immer brav in die Kirche. So auch heute.

Die Kapelle war wunderschön sonnendurchflutet. Etliche Passagiere der ersten Klasse waren anwesend.

Noch heute kann ich mich gut an das Kirchenlied erinnern. „For those in peril on the sea"

_Eternal Father! strong to save,  
_

_Whose arm doth bind the restless wave,  
_

_Who bids the mighty ocean deep  
_

_Its own appointed limits keep;  
_

_Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,  
_

_For those in peril on the sea!  
_

_O Saviour, whose almighty word,  
_

_The winds and waves submissive heard,  
_

_Who walkedst on the foaming deep,  
_

_And calm amid its rage did sleep;  
_

_Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee  
_

_For those in peril on the sea!  
_

_O sacred Spirit, who didst brood  
_

_Upon the chaos dark and rude,  
_

_Who bad'st its angry tumult cease,  
_

_And gavest light, and life, and peace;  
_

_Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee  
_

_For those in peril on the sea!  
_

_O Trinity of love and power!  
_

_Our brethren shield in danger's hour;  
_

_From rock and tempest, fire and foe,  
_

_Protect them wheresoe'er they go,  
_

_Thus ever let there rise to Thee  
_

_Glad hymns of praise from land and sea_

Der Klang der Musik, die Melodie... Und der Text. Ich habe ihn noch heute in meinen Ohren. Das Flehen nützte nichts...

Nach dem Gottesdienst traf ich auf Will. Seit er mir gestern gesagt hatte, Jack würde nicht zu mir passen, hatten wir nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Nun standen wir uns Schweigend gegenüber. „Entschuldige.", durchbrach er endlich die Stille. Ich sah auf.

„Wirklich?" Will nickte. „Ja. Ich hätte mich nicht in eure Beziehung einmischen sollen. Das war falsch! Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen." Er schmunzelte. „Ich schätze mein Beschützerinstinkt ist doch ausgeprägter als ich dachte." Ich lächelte. „Das ist auch gut so." Von dieser Sekunde an, war wieder alles in Ordnung. Ich war Will dankbar. Er war immer für mich da, hatte immer auf mich aufgepasst. Will war mein zweiter Vater. Und das wird er immer bleiben...

Ich sah Jack erst um 14 Uhr wieder. Man merkte ihm an, dass er gerade 24 Stunden durchgearbeitet hatte. „Ich bin völlig erschöpft.", stieß er hervor. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht." Bride gähnte. „Wir haben uns mit schwarzem Kaffee und dreckigen Witzen wach gehalten." Ich lachte. „Wenigstens haben wir den Fehler gefunden.", wandte Jack ein. „Kabelbrand." Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Und jetzt will ich nur noch ins Bett." „Armer Schatz!", ich lehnte mich an ihn. „Komm, lass uns gehen." „Nein, weißt du was, sagte Jack, „Genau genommen muss ich mich gar nicht erst hinlegen. Ich bin so müde, dass ich problemlos im stehen schlafen könnte!" Schließlich schaffte ich es doch noch, Jack ins Zimmer zu lotsen.

„Endlich!", seufzte Jack erleichtert. Er ließ sich flach auf das Bett fallen. „Jetzt kannst du dich ausruhen!" Jack antworte gar nicht mehr: Er war bereits eingeschlafen. Ich lächelte und kuschelte mich sanft an ihn. Wir blieben den ganzen Nachmittag in meiner Kabine. Währenddessen ging draußen die Sonne unter. Jack sollte den letzten Sonnenuntergang seines Lebens nicht miterleben...

Ich blieb bei ihm. Ich genoss die Zeit mit Jack sehr. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass dies das letzte Mal sein sollte, dass neben Jack lag. Ich würde nie wieder in seinen Armen einschlafen...

Die Todesnacht der Titanic hatte begonnen...

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich schon wieder arbeiten muss. Ich habe mich doch gerade erst hingelegt!" Jack war verständlicherweise immer noch nicht besonders ausgeschlafen. „Ich fürchte nur, du hast keine andere Wahl.", sagte ich. „Nein, leider." Wir waren mittlerweile bei der Funkerhütte angekommen. „Es ist ärgerlich, dass wir nicht mehr Zeit heute miteinander verbracht haben.", sagte Jack zu mir gewandt. „Ich wäre lieber wach gewesen und hätte Zeit mit dir verbracht." „Aber das hast du!", meinte ich liebevoll. „Wir waren den ganzen Tag zusammen." Ich sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Die letzten vier Tage waren wunderschön." Jack stieß mich sanft an. „Und das, obwohl ich so viel arbeiten muss?" „Das ist mir egal!", antwortete ich ehrlich. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. „Aber seit einiger Zeit muss ich immer wieder daran denken, was wohl passiert, wenn die Reise vorbei ist. Wir können deinen Vater nicht ewig ignorieren!" Ich holte tief Luft. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich will nicht mehr von dir getrennt sein."

Jetzt war ich endlich das losgeworden, was ich bereits so lange hatte sagen wollen. Ich musste lachen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es die Meeresluft ist, aber seit wir von Southampton abgereist sind, hat sich etwas in mir geändert. Ich möchte nicht immer auf dich warten müssen wenn ich diese Angst habe, dass du irgendwann nicht zurück kommst!" Ich lehnte mich an die Reling. Jack trat zu mir. „Wir müssen uns auch nicht mehr trennen.", sagte er sanft. Er griff nach meiner Hand.

„Ich habe in den letzten Monaten viel nachgedacht. Mag sein, mein Vater mag dich nicht und mag sein, dass jeder glaubt wir wären zu unterschiedlich. Doch was kümmert mich das?! Das einzige, was zählt sind wir, oder nicht?" Ich lächelte. „Finde ich auch." Jack sah mir tief in die Augen. „June..."

Und dann, ehe ich noch etwas hätte sagen können, ging er langsam in die Knie. Es geschah so plötzlich. Vor allem so unerwartet. Jack war nicht gerade der Typ, bei dem man erwartete, dass er bei einem Eheantrag in die Knie ging. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es wirklich sehr kitschig. Aber auch sehr romantisch. „June Murdoch", meinte Jack, in seinen Augen so viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, „Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Ich war sprachlos. Ich starrte einfach nur Jack an. Genau eine Sekunde. Dann fiel ich ihm lachend um die Arme.

„Ja! Ja, natürlich will ich! Ich will dich unbedingt heiraten!" Jacks Gesicht, vorher leicht nervös, wandelte sich in ein strahlendes Lächeln. Er hob mich hoch und wirbelte mich in der Luft herum. Wir küssten uns, lachten. „Du bist wirklich in die Knie gegangen.", stieß ich hervor. Jack grinste. „Bei dir kommt eben meine romantische Ader zum Vorschein..." „Zum Glück..."

Wir hielten uns in den Armen und obwohl Jack nur wenig Zeit hatte, in diesen fünf Minuten war ich das glücklichste Mädchen auf Erden. Ich hatte schon immer von meinem Märchenprinzen geträumt. Jetzt hatte ich ihn endlich! „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, deine Frau zu werden.", sagte ich zu Jack. Er lächelte. „Und ich freue mich schon, dich im Brautkleid zu sehen." Er fuhr mir liebevoll durch die Haare. „Ich liebe dich." „Und ich liebe dich!" „Jetzt gibt es nur noch uns beide!", sagte Jack ernst. Ich nickte glücklich. „Für immer?" Jack küsste mich. „Für immer!" Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo du mich hinführst, oder wie wir hierher gekommen sind.", sagte Jack leise. „Aber eines weiß ich genau: Ich bin froh, dass wir hier sind und egal wo du mich hinführst, genau dort will ich sein." „Ich will, dass du bei mir bist, Jack..." Als wir uns küssten, hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob uns in dieser Sekunde die ganze Welt gehören würde. Alles schien möglich...

Natürlich mussten wir vorher noch mit Will reden. Allerdings wusste ich, dass er nichts gegen unsere Hochzeitspläne einwenden würde. Und Jacks Eltern konnten nichts tun, egal ob ich ihnen als Schwiegertochter zusagte, oder nicht! Jack und ich verabredeten, dass wir morgen mit Will sprechen würden. Einstweilen musste Jack wieder an die Arbeit. Wie hätten wir auch wissen können, dass es weder für Jack noch für Will ein morgen geben sollte? "Bevor der Tod uns scheidet" sollte Wahrheit werden, bevor Jack und ich uns das Ehegelübde geben konnten...

Bride saß am Funkapparat, als wir Arm in Arm die Funkerhütte betraten. „Hey ihr zwei!", sagte er freundlich. „Und, alles in Ordnung?", gab Jack zurück. „Nicht wirklich." Bride drehte sich beunruhigt zu uns.

„Ich habe in den letzten sechs Stunden drei Eisbergwarnungen erhalten. Von Schiffen ganz in der Nähe.", fügte er mit Besorgnis in der Stimme hinzu. Jacks Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Gleich drei?", fragte ich alarmiert. „Das ist für die Jahreszeit normal.", bemerkte Jack. „Der Captain hat bereits einen südlicheren Kurs befohlen.", bestätigte Bride. „Gut.", sagte ich, aber immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Diese Eisbergwarnungen machten mich nervös. Jedoch hatte ich im Moment andere Gedanken im Kopf. Und nachdem der Captain auf die Gefahr reagiert hatte (oder so dachte ich zumindest...) Die Hochzeit mit Jack hatte sogar meine Ängste vor Schiffen verdrängt. Und das, wo meine Urängste bereits in wenigen Stunden Wirklichkeit werden sollten...

Es ist merkwürdig: Hätte man mir vor meinem Gang auf die Titanic gesagt, welches Schicksal mich erwarten würde, ich hätte ihn ausgelacht. An diesem 14. April hätte ich nicht im geringsten damit gerechnet, dass etwas passieren könnte. Dass die Titanic untergehen sollte, und mit ihr die Menschen, die ich liebe, das überstieg meine Vorstellungen. Andererseits, wer erwartet schon, dass ausgerechnet das Schiff, auf dem man sich befindet, untergeht? Man könnte es auch als Ironie des Schicksals bezeichnen: Ich, June Murdoch, die zeit ihres Lebens panische Angst vor Schiffen hatte, beschloss einmal an einer Schiffsreise teilzunehmen und dann musste ausgerechnet dieses Schiff untergehen. Ich wünschte, die Geschichte wäre anders verlaufen. Denn dann müsste ich jetzt nicht diese Zeilen schreiben... Es ist schwer... Aber es geht nicht anders... Ich habe ein Versprechen zu erfüllen...

Das Schicksal wollte es, dass ich am Abend des 14. Aprils 1912 draußen an Deck war. Ich hatte mit Lowe und Boxhall zu Abend gegessen. Nachdem diese sich dann in ihre Kajüten zurück gezogen hatten, wanderte ich ein Weilchen an Deck herum. Ich hatte versucht zu lesen, doch ich meine Gedanken waren woanders: Bei Jack. Mein Leben lang hatte ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Und jetzt war es soweit. Ich schmunzelte. Wer hätte geahnt, dass ein Mann auf einem Schiff um meine Hand anhalten würde! Das Leben kann merkwürdige Wendungen nehmen...

An dem letzten Abend der Titanic herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung in der ersten Klasse. Die Passagiere feierten und amüsierten sich. Währenddessen fand auf der Brücke Schichtwechsel statt.

„Hey Charly!" Will trat pünktlich auf die Brücke. Lightoller winkte ihm zu. „Bereit für die Nachtschicht?", scherzte er. „Sollte ich wohl, oder?", sagte Will amüsiert. Er zog den Mantel enger um sich. „Ganz schön kalt heute!" Lightoller nickte. „Wir müssten jetzt jeden Augenblick auf Eis stoßen, habe mich schon mit unserem Kleinen darüber unterhalten ( „Unser Kleiner" war James, der jüngste Offizier und neben Jack und Bride das jüngste Crewmitglied an Bord). Fleet und Lee im Ausguck wurden beauftragt, die Augen heute besonders gut offen halten." „Okay." Lightoller schmunzelte. „Dann ran an die Arbeit, während die feinen Leute sich amüsieren." Will schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Nicht zu fassen: Wir fahren durch das gefährlichste Gebiet des Atlantiks und die da drinnen schmeißen eine Party! Zumal das Wasser so flach ist." „Es wird schwer sein, Eisberge zu erkennen.", stimmte ihm Lightoller zu. „Deshalb müssen wir auch wachsam sein. Aber das ist mir jetzt egal." Er hob seine Mütze. „Ich lege mich jetzt hin!" Will lachte. „Gute Nacht." Er blickte Lightoller nach, wie dieser zu den Offizierskabinen wanderte.

Im Funkerraum unterdessen saß Jack an der Arbeit. Er war völlig erschöpft und hatte gerade eine 24 Stunden Schicht hinter sich. Nachdem der Apparat die ganze letzte Nacht nicht funktioniert hatte, musste er jetzt doppelt so viel Arbeit erledigen. Im Moment war er gerade damit beschäftigt, Privatnachrichten der Passagiere zu versenden. Captain Smith persönlich hatte ihm und Bride gesagt, dass sie sich mehr um diese Nachrichten, als um Botschaften von anderen Schiffen kümmern sollten. Immerhin waren die Passagiere zahlende Kunden.

Währenddessen, nicht weit von uns entfernt, steckte die California, ein kleiner Dampfer, im Packeis fest. Cyrill Evans, ihr Funker, war müde und wollte sich eigentlich für die Nacht fertig machen. „Die Titanic ist ganz in der Nähe.", überlegte er sich. „Ich werde sie noch vor dem Eis warnen!" In einer freundlich gemeinten Geste, schickte er eine Eiswarnung an Jack. Nachdem die California allerdings nicht weit von der Titanic entfernt war, war das Signal derartig laut, dass es Jack fast das Trommelfell zeriss.

„Was zum –„ Wütend riss er die Kopfhörer von seinen Ohren. „Ich stecke bis zum Kopf in Arbeit, was denkt der sich?" Er begann zornig eine gepfefferte Antwort zu senden: „Halt die Klappe, arbeite gerade, Cap Race!"

Der arme Cyrill Evans, der eine freundliche Rückmeldung erwartet hatte, war sprachlos, angesichts dieser Undankbarkeit. „Na schön!", dachte er sich beleidigt. „Dann soll er sehen, wie er alleine zurecht kommt! Ich gehe ins Bett." Und das tat er auch. Die California sollte erst am nächsten Morgen hören, dass die Titanic nicht mehr existierte...

Es musste ungefähr halb zwölf sein, als ich wieder bei der Funkerhütte eintraf. Es war noch zu früh, um mich mit Jack zu treffen, dass wusste ich. Jack arbeitete, Bride lag vermutlich in ihrer Kabine und schlief. Doch das störte mich nicht.

Ich blieb vor der Funkerhütte stehen und blickte vorsichtig durch das kleine Fensterchen. Jack saß auf seinem Stuhl. Die Kopfhörer um seine Ohren geschnallt, das rechte Bein ruderte in der Gegend umher, sein Gesicht war von dem Zigarettenqualm verdeckt. Niemals werde ich dieses Bild von Jack in der Funkerhütte vergessen... Sein Anblick hatte etwas einzigartiges. Ich lächelte.

Die Titanic, das "Schiff der Träume"... Ja, das war sie wirklich...

„Ja, ja, Jack war schon immer ein Casanova.", riss mich im selben Augenblick eine vertraute Stimme aus meinen Träumereien. Ich wandte mich abrupt ab. „James!", lachte ich verlegen, als ich den sechsten Offizier erblickte. James grinste spitzbübisch. „Na wenn das nicht Liebe ist..." „Sehr witzig!", rief ich und stieß ihn spielerisch in die Seite. James lachte. „Du siehst glücklich aus.", stellte er fest. „Das bin ich auch.", nickte ich. „Jack ist ein toller Kerl.", bestätigte James. „Ich mag ihn." Er sah mich ernst an. „Und ich weiß, dass er dich gut behandelt." Er trat an die Reling. Wir haben in den letzten Jahren viel durchmachen müssen." „Ja.", stimmte ich ihm zu. James sah nachdenklich in die Ferne. „Ich muss ständig an meine Mutter denken.", sagte er plötzlich. Es schien, als ob er schon lange darüber hatte reden wolle,. „Es ist verrückt, aber obwohl sie schon dreizehn Jahre tot ist, kommt es mir vor, als wäre sie erst vor drei Jahren gestorben." Ich legte ihm tröstend meine Hand auf die Schulter. James lächelte. „Wenn ich einmal sterbe, dann hoffe ich, dass ich sie im Himmel wiedersehen werde. Oder wo wir sonst hinkommen." Ich lachte auf. „Ganz bestimmt!", war ich mir sicher. James drückte dankbar meine Hand. Es war still, außer dem Fahrtwind war nichts zu hören.

In dieser Stille ertönten auf einmal Glockenschläge. Es war die Glocke des Krähennestes, die schlug. Dreimal.

James, der sich bisher an die Reling gelehnt hatte, richtete sich ruckartig auf. „Was zum –" Ich spürte wie sich mein Magen verkrampfte. Auch wenn ich mich bisher nicht sehr viel mit Seefahrerei beschäftigt hatte, durch Will konnte ich das Läuten der Glocke gut deuten.

Drei Glockenschläge aus dem Krähennest bedeutete: Gefahr direkt voraus. Will, der bisher bei der Brücke gestanden hatte, trat zur Reling und kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Fast gleichzeitig klingelte auf einmal das Telefon in der Brücke. James warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er an mir vorbei rauschte. Ich folgte ihm. Das Telefon klingelte.

James Hände zitterten, als er den Hörer abhob. Ich stand neben ihm, so dass ich alles mit anhören konnte. Es war Frederick Fleet, der in dieser Nacht mit Reginald Lee Dienst im Ausguck hatte. Seine Stimme drang angstverzerrt durch das Telefon.

„Ist da jemand?!"

„Ja.", antwortete James, seine Stimme bemerkenswert ruhig. „Was sehen sie?" Und dann, wieder Fleets Stimme, panisch:

„Eisberg direkt voraus!"

Noch nie habe ich einen Menschen so schnell blass werden sehen, wie James in dieser Sekunde. Dennoch, er blieb gefasst.

„Danke sehr." Ich weiß bis heute nicht, weshalb James sich bedankte, nachdem er das gehört hatte.

Als ich Fleets Worte vernahm, spürte ich, wie etwas furchtbares, beängstigendes um mein Herz klammerte. Mir war klar, dass es jetzt um Sekunden ging.

James hatte sich gerade umgedreht, um nach draußen zu Will zu rennen, als dieser auch schon in die Brücke stürzte, in seinen Augen ein Blick, den ich nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. Er hätte beinahe James umgerannt.

„Ruder hart Steuerbord!", schrie er Robert Hitchens, dem Mann am Ruder, zu, sein schottischer Akzent hallte durch den Raum. „Ay, Sir!"

Will hechtete zum Geschwindigkeitsanzeiger. Ich beobachtete, wie er den Zeiger auf „Volle Kraft zurück" drehte.

Will raste zur Reling, ich ihm hinterher. James blieb. Er sah den Eisberg, der ihn tötete gar nicht...

Ich blickte nach draußen. Will stand neben mir, zitternd vor Anspannung. Mein Herz klopfte nervös. Und in dieser Sekunde sah ich ihn.

Ungefähr eine Meile von uns entfernt, ragte ein gewaltiger Eisberg in die Höhe. Er war groß, fast wie das Schiff. Und wir fuhren genau auf ihn zu.

Will wandte sich zu Hitchens. „Ist Ruder hart Steuerbord?!" Er nickte. „Ruder ist hart Steuerbord, Sir!" Will biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte nach vorne. „Wieso drehen wir nicht?", fragte ich leise.

Wie gebannt starrte ich nach vorne auf den Eisberg, der näher und näher kam. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam mich. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, das war ein Alptraum! Es war, als wäre ich irgendwo anders, würde das nur beobachten. Ich war nicht ich. Doch dies war die Realität. Mitten auf dem Nordatlantik drohten wir mit einem Eisberg zu kollidieren.

Wills Befehl an den Maschinenraum hatte einen wahren Tumult ausgelöst. Chefingenieur Bell und sein junger Assistent James Hesketh überschlagen sich fast. Befehle wurden durch den Lärm der Motoren hindurch gebrüllt, die Heizer wurden hektisch. Dabei ahnten sie noch nicht, dass man auf der Brücke indessen die Sekunden zählte. Wills Hände krallten sich in die Reling.

„Komm schon, komm schon!", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Dreh, dreh!" Und wirklich, langsam begann sich die Titanic zu wenden. In Wills Augen trat ein Leuchten. „Ja!" Doch es war bereits zu spät. Wir hatten den Eisberg erreicht.

In der nächsten Sekunde spürte ich, wie es das Schiff plötzlich aus seiner ursprünglichen Position zu heben schien. "Großer Gott" Ich klammerte mich an die Reling, während ich das Gefühl bekam, höher gehoben zu werden und den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Das Schiff zitterte und schwankte leicht.

Wir starrten mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf den Eisberg, der an uns vorbei glitt. Will wirbelte herum. „Ruder hart Backbord!", brüllte er in Hitchens Richtung, seine Stimme überschlug sich. Er hastete in die Brücke zurück, ich blieb an der Reling. Will eilte zu dem Schalter für die Schotten. Modern, wie die Titanic war, konnte man die Hälfte der Schotten automatisch von der Brücke aus schließen. Doch das sollte sie auch nicht schützen...

Aus der Tiefe drang ein Geräusch an meine Ohren. Es war das quietschende Schreien von Metall, das zerschnitten wird.

Für einen Augenblick vergaß ich alles um mich herum. Ich blickte nach unten, eine grauenhafte Vorahnung, aber ich entdeckte nichts. Wie auch, der Schaden war unter Wasser!

Dann war es auch wieder vorbei. Die Titanic erreichte wieder ihre richtige Position, das Zittern und das unheimliche Geräusch hörten auf und der Eisberg glitt aus unserem Sichtfeld. Es war fast, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Seit der Sichtung des Eisberges waren knapp 40 Sekunden vergangen. Nicht einmal eine Minute hatte über Leben und Tod der Titanic und ihrer Passagiere entschieden...

Will trat zu mir. Er fuhr sich über das rötlichbraune Haar, das trotz der Kälte schweißnass war. „Das war knapp.", sagte er leise. Er griff nach meiner Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung?" „Ich denke schon.", antwortete ich. „Will, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Mr. Murdoch!" Captain Smith stürmte aus seiner Kabine, Verwirrung und Bestürzung in seinem Gesicht. "Was war das?" Will schluckte. Er sah Captain Smith nicht an, als er ehrlich sagte: „Ein Eisberg, Sir." Smiths Blick wurde hart. Er starrte zum Meer hinaus. „Ich wollte noch Backbord vorbei fahren, doch wir befanden uns bereits zu nahe bei ihm.", fuhr Will fort. "Ich ordnete volle Kraft zurück an und ließ die Schotten schließen. Das war alles, was ich tun konnte. Alles...", sagte er, fast zu sich selbst." „Sir?" Boxhall, der gerade auf Patrouille gewesen war, kam angelaufen, nervös scheinend. Smith schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. „Alle Maschinen Stopp!", befahl er Will, bevor er sich zu James wandte. „Moody, tragen sie die Uhrzeit in das Logbuch ein. Und sie –", er drehte sich zu Boxhall, der immer mehr durcheinander zu geraten schien. „Holen sie den Schiffszimmermann hierher und berechnen sie unsere derzeitige Position." „Ay, Sir!" Boxhall lief gehorsam los. "Und wecken sie um Himmels Willen Lightoller, Pitman und Lowe!", rief ihm Smith noch hinterher. „Und wo steckt Wilde?!"

Erst jetzt wandte sich Will an mich. „Du solltest wieder hinein gehen.", meinte er freundlich. „Ich kann dich doch nicht hier allein lassen!", protestierte ich. „Wir sind gerade mit einem Eisberg kollidiert!" „Es ist sicher nur halb so wild.", beruhigte er mich. „Hast du denselben Eisberg gesehen wie ich?", entgegnete ich sarkastisch. Will seufzte. Er schien eine Minute lang mit sich zu hadern, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Na schön." Er musterte mich durchdringend. „Falls... Gegeben dem Fall, etwas passiert... Du weißt, was du zu tun hast? Du erinnerst dich doch noch an das, was ich dir über die Boote erzählt habe?" Ich blickte auf. Will war todernst.

„Ja.", sagte ich, meine Stimme merkwürdig hohl. „Ich erinnere mich." „Gut." „Sir!" Boxhall kam wieder zurück, an seiner Seite Wilde, Pitman, Lightoller der Schiffszimmermann, sowie ein weiterer Mann, der aufgeregt und völlig aufgelöst schien. „Sir, Captain, wir haben ein Leck!", plapperte er los, ehe Boxhall etwas hätte sagen können. „Ich komme gerade aus dem Postraum. War da, als ich auf einmal merkte, dass es nass war. Zuerst war es nur eine kleine Pfütze, aber dann kam immer mehr Wasser und immer mehr!", berichtete er. „Wir haben zuerst noch versucht, die Briefe zu retten, doch nach fünf Minuten stand uns das Wasser schon bei den Knien." Er senkte die Stimme. „Da wurde uns klar, dass es hier nicht mehr um die Briefe, sondern um unser Leben ging."

Captain Smith war blass. Während der Worte des aufgebrachten Mannes schien er um Jahre gealtert. Nichts, von dem stolzen, selbstbewussten Schiffskapitän. Alles großartige in ihm schien gestorben. „Danke.", sagte er, seine Stimme schwach und kraftlos. Er blickte zu Wilde. „Begleiten sie mich zu Mr. Andrews.", ordnete er an. „Wir werden eine Inspektion durchführen müssen, dabei benötigen wir seine Hilfe." „Sehr wohl.", nickte Wilde. „Und sie halten sich bereit!", wies der Kapitän seine anderen Offiziere an. „Ich erwarte sie in fünfzehn Minuten in meiner Kabine! Boxhall, mit unseren genauen Koordinaten." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schritt er zur Funkerhütte. Unruhige Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Wir alle wussten, was er jetzt tat: Er würde Jack und Bride befehlen, sich bereit zu halten, Notrufsignale auszusenden.

„Entschuldigt mich.", murmelte ich und schlängelte mich an Will vorbei. Ich musste zu Jack! Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte. Die ganze Situation erschien so surreal!

Weder Captain Smith, noch Wilde bemerkten, dass ich ihnen folgte. Ich versteckte mich hinter Wilde und beobachtete, wie der Captain in die Funkerhütte trat. Jack saß nach wie vor am Stuhl, sichtlich ermüdet. Bride stand neben ihm. Im Pyjama!? Bride trug einen babyblauen Schlafanzug mit dazupassenden Patschen. Er sah richtig süß aus! Sein Anblick vertrieb für kurze Zeit meine Ängste. Doch dann hörte ich die Stimme von Smith: „Wir sind mit einem Eisberg kollidiert. Ich habe noch eine Inspektion durchzuführen um zu überprüfen was für einen Schaden er angerichtet hat. Machen sie sich bereit, Notrufe auszusenden, aber senden sie keine, bevor ich es ihnen nicht sage!" Mit dieser Aussage verschwand er auch schon wieder. Jack und Bride blieben zurück, durcheinander und erschrocken. „Du meine Güte!", sagte Bride, seine Stimme zitternd. Jack regte sich nicht. Hätte man ihn gesehen, man wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass wir uns hier in einer lebensgefährlichen Situation befanden. Er saß einfach nur da.

Eine Sekunde lang war ich versucht, zu ihnen zu gehen. Doch letztlich entschied ich mich um. Ich wollte erfahren, was passiert war! Und dafür gab es nur eine Möglichkeit: Ich wandte mich um und kehrte zu Will zurück, der gerade mit den anderen sich auf den Weg in die Kapitänskajüte begab. In wenigen Minuten würde ich wissen, wie es um uns stand...

Nach zehn bangen Minuten, in denen die Offiziere nur nervös wie Raubkatzen hin und her gingen, betraten Smith, Wilde, der Schiffszimmermann und Mr. Andrews die Kajüte. Mr. Andrews bot einen furchtbaren Anblick. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Sorgen, seine Hände zusammen gepresst. Ein Mann, der innerlich zusammen brach. Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. Smith Gesichtsausdruck glich ihm.

„Gentleman-„, hob er an, als sein Blick auf mich fiel. „Miss, vielleicht sollten sie besser nach draußen gehen. Sie müssen dies hier nicht mitanhören." „Bei allem Respekt Sir" Will trat vor. „June ist meine Nichte und wie eine Tochter für mich. Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihr. Es ist egal, ob sie es jetzt uns beiden, oder ich ihr nachher erzähle. Sie wird es so oder so erfahren." Ich drückte dankbar Wills Hand. „Na schön." Smith hob gleichgültig die Hand. „Ihre Nichte." Er blickte uns hart ins Gesicht.

„Wir haben ein Problem.", meinte er, seine Stimme ruhig und sicher, aber an seinen zitternden Händen konnte man erkennen, dass er innerlich schrie. Mr. Andrews legte eine Blaupause des Schiffes auf den großen Schreibtisch. „Wasser im Kesselraum 5.", sagte er, jedes Wort ein schmerzhafter Stich für ihn. „Und es steigt unaufhaltsam weiter und weiter. Wir können es nicht mehr aufhalten." Die Hilflosigkeit dieser Worte war grausam. Instinktiv griff meine Hand nach der von Will.

„Was ist mit den Schotten?", fragte Lightoller ungehalten. „Sollten die das Wasser nicht stoppen?" „Die Schotten sind nicht für einen solchen Fall konstruiert!", unterbrach ihn Andrews, seine Augen ein verzweifeltes Glühen. „Die Schotten waren für eine frontale Kollision vorgesehen, darauf war sie vorbereitet! Nicht auf ein seitliches Ausweichmanöver!" Ich spürte, wie Will kurzzeitig erbebte. Er gab sich die Schuld, für das, was passiert war...

„Wir können doch bestimmt etwas unternehmen?", meinte Boxhall zuversichtlich. Andrews lachte schrecklich. „Wie denn?!" Er deutete grimmig auf den Plan. „Der Eisberg hat das Schiff die ganze Backbordseite entlang aufgeschlitzt! Was, bitte, erwarten sie, dass wir dagegen tun können?" „Die Pumpen-„, wandte Wilde ein, doch Andrews schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Dadurch gewinnen wir Zeit. Aber nur Minuten." Er senkte den Kopf. Smith fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Von jetzt an ist es völlig egal, was wir tun. Nichts kann uns helfen." Er schluckte. „Die Titanic wird sinken."

James schlug ein Kreuz als er das hörte, Boxhall erbleichte, Pitman begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Lightoller atmete tief durch, Wilde schien ruhig wie immer. Will war, zumindest im Augenblick, nichts anzumerken.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch?", erkundigte sich Wilde schließlich. Andrews fuhr sich angespannt durch die Haare.

„Eine Stunde.", sagte er gefasst. „Höchstens zwei."

Keiner wagte, etwas dazu zu sagen. „Sir", wagte Boxhall einzuwerfen. „Wir haben 2200 Personen an Bord und die Boote –„ „Ich bin über die Anzahl der Boote unterrichtet, besten Dank!", brauste Smith auf. Er starrte auf den Plan. „Mr. Wilde, sie werden mit Murdoch und Lightoller die Passagiere zusammen trommeln. Beordern sie alle zu den Booten. Aber dass sie mir kein Wort über den Eisberg verlieren!" Will zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was sollen wir ihnen denn sagen?", fragte er skeptisch. „Erzählen sie ihnen von einer Übung, was weiß ich!", entgegnete Smith ungeduldig. „Lassen sie sich etwas einfallen." „Captain, ich finde wir sollten ihnen die Wahrheit sagen.", bemerkte James. Smith blickte ihn hart an. „Wenn sie das tun, dann verurteilen sie damit uns alle zum Tode!", meinte er ernst. „Stellen sie sich nur vor, was das für Folgen hätte!", pflichtete ihm Mr. Andrews bei. „Eine Massenpanik! Wollen sie das verantworten? Dann schreien sie es nur herum!" James senkte den Kopf. „Boxhall, organisieren sie die roten Leuchtraketen! Womöglich sieht uns ein Schiff in der Nähe."

Boxhall schien von Minute zu Minute zu schrumpfen. „Verzeihen sie Sir.", meinte er kleinlaut, „Wir haben keine roten Leuchtraketen." Smith´ s Augen glühten unheilvoll. „Was?! Was soll das heißen, "Wir haben keine roten Leuchtraketen"?!" „Nun, die von der Reederei waren der Meinung, rote Raketen würden nur unnötig viel Platz wegnehmen. Immerhin haben wir weiße Raketen und nachdem wir auf der Titanic sind..." Er brach ab. Mr. Andrews schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Mr. Smith wirkte kurzzeitig, als würde er gleich explodieren. „Unhaltbare Zustände!", donnerte er los. „Die vom Verteilungsamt werden etwas zu hören bekommen!" Und etwas leiser schnorchelte er: „Falls wir je zurück kommen." Ich erinnerte mich, wie Will mir vor vielen Jahren erzählt hatte, dass es zwei Arten von Leuchtraketen gab: Weiße, die für Feiern und offizielle Anlässe vorgesehen waren, wie beispielsweise den Geburtstag des Kapitäns, oder wenn einer der höheren Offiziere erfuhr, dass er Vater würde. Weiße Raketen waren auch ein Signal für kleinere Boote, zum Mutterschiff zurück zu kehren. Rote Raketen aber, waren das Notsignal, ein weithin sichtbares Zeichen für andere Schiffe, dass in der Nähe ein Dampfer in Seenot geraten war. Ohne rote Raketen würde das aber keiner sehen. Jeder würde denken, hier wäre eine Party in Gange. Captain Smith seufzte. "Nun, denn, senden sie weiße aus.", trug er Boxhall auf. „Genau so gut könnten wir natürlich auch Luftballons hoch schicken." Boxhall nickte und eilte geschäftig davon.

Mr. Andrews wollte gerade dazu anheben, etwas zu erwidern, als die Tür aufging und Mr. Ismay hereinstürmte.

Er schien außer sich. „Was geht hier vor sich?!", polterte er. „Was soll dieses Gerede von Eis und weshalb um Himmels Willen haben wir gestoppt? Was passiert hier?!"

Verständnislose Blicke wandten sich zu ihm. „Nun, es scheint, wir haben einen Eisberg gerammt und als würde in spätestens zwei Stunden all dies hier sich 3000 Meter tiefer befinden.", antwortete Mr. Andrews ruhig. Ismays Augen wurden groß vor Fassungslosigkeit. „Was?" „Wir sinken.", wiederholte Andrews. „Sie werden ihre Schlagzeilen bekommen, Ismay.", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu. Der schien völlig konfus. „Aber das ist nicht möglich!", protestierte er, trotzig wie ein kleines Kind. „Dieses Schiff ist unsinkbar!" „Erklären sie uns das, wenn das Schiff untergeht!", erwiderte Andrews zynisch. „Aber seien sie vorsichtig, unter Umständen könnte ihr nächstes Frühstück aus Meeressand bestehen." Ismay war sprachlos vor Empörung .

„Wenn sie mich entschuldigen.", Smith wandte sich ab. „Ich muss Phillips und Bride mitteilen, dass sie Notrufe aussenden sollen."

Jack! In dieser Sekunde durchfuhr es mich siedend heiß. „Ich muss gehen!" Ich wollte an Will vorbei, doch ich hatte kaum einen Schritt gemacht, als seine Hand sich um mein Handgelenk schloss. „Wohin willst du?", fragte er forschend. „Zu Jack?" „Ist das nicht verständlich?", entgegnete ich, verwirrt über den forschen Ton in seiner Stimme. „Egal ob verständlich oder nicht, du gehst jetzt sicher nicht zu ihm!", meinte Will streng. Ich sah ihn verständnislos an. Nie, in meinem ganzen Leben hatte Will mir je etwas verboten! „Ich will zu ihm.", sagte ich bittend. „Hast du nicht zugehört?", zischte Will. „Dieses Schiff sinkt, die Hälfte der Menschen an Bord wird ertrinken oder erfrieren weil wir nicht genug Boote haben!" Er musterte mich besorgt. „Glaubst du dein Vater würde wollen, dass du so stirbst, mit 21?" „Mir passiert schon nichts!", beschwichtigte ich ihn. „Ich werde bestimmt ein Boot finden. Aber davor muss ich zu Jack!" „Das kommt nicht in Frage!" Will schob mich Richtung Ausgang. „Ich werde dich jetzt zu den Booten bringen und du wirst in eines hinein steigen. Denkst du, ich lasse dich so einfach hier? Ich werde bestimmt nicht zusehen, wie du dein Leben wegwirfst!" „Will..." Ich sah ihm jetzt direkt ins Gesicht. "Ich kann nicht gehen, nicht ohne zu wissen, dass es Jack gut geht." Unsere Blicke trafen sich. „Was würdest du tun?"

Einen Augenblick schien Will unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt, June.", sagte er eindringlich. „Und wenn ich dich fesseln und knebeln muss, ich werde dich in ein Boot bringen!" „Ich weiß." Ich lächelte.

Ich verstand Will und nur zu gerne wäre ich seinem Befehl gefolgt und hätte mich in Sicherheit gebracht.

Doch ohne Jack würde ich nirgendwo hingehen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ihn hier alleine zurück zu lassen. Ich würde bei ihm bleiben, egal was passiert!

James, der noch mit Mr. Andrews geredet hatte, folgte mir. Als wir nach draußen traten, fiel uns als erstes Lightoller ins Auge, der gerade versuchte so viele Passagiere wie möglich zusammen zu trommeln. Die meisten von ihnen wirkten gelangweilt, teilweise sogar genervt. Keinem war klar, in welcher Gefahr wir alle uns befanden... „Ave Caesar.", murmelte James, „Morituri te salutant."

Bride trug immer noch seinen Pyjama, als ich zu Jack und ihm in die Funkerhütte trat. Die beiden lachten gerade, als ich ankam. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte ich überrascht. Normalerweise war Lachen nicht gerade die übliche Reaktion auf eine lebensbedrohende Situation! „Wir haben gerade festgestellt, dass J.P. Morgan heute Nacht ziemlich viel Geld verloren hat.", bemerkte Jack. Er saß am Funkapparat und verschickte gerade die ersten Notrufe der Titanic. Es war fünf nach zwölf.

„Habt ihr schon Schiffe erreicht?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. „Erreicht schon.", bestätigte Bride. „Um diese Zeit sind meist viele Schiffe auf dem Nord Atlantik unterwegs. Das Problem ist, er ist groß und die meisten Dampfer sind ziemlich weit entfernt." „Wir finden schon eines.", meinte Jack überzeugt. „Die Gesichter von denen möchte ich sehen, wenn sie hören wie die große, unsinkbare Titanic sie um Hilfe bittet.", fügte er grimmig hinzu. Jack versandte gerade CQD, "Come quickly danger!", das damals gebräuchliche Signal für ein Schiff in Seenot. Jedes Schiff, dass er fand, jedes, das nur nahe genug war, um uns zu hören, bekam diese Nachricht. Würde es uns helfen?

Bride, der wortlos Jack beobachtet hatte, beugte sich plötzlich zu ihm. „Wieso sendest du nicht SOS?", schlug er vor. „Das ist der neue Ruf!" Und, in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor setzte er grinsend hinzu: „Wer weiß, vielleicht es unsere letzte Chance ihn anzuwenden?" Jack lachte und sogar ich konnte mir angesichts unserer Lage ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Brides Idee war einfach wie genial: Selbst ein junger Funker, kannte sich Bride mit Notrufen und ihrer Bedeutung bestens aus. CQD war immer noch das Signal, das von den meisten benutzt wurde, obwohl es 1908 durch SOS abgelöst worden war. Das hatte mehrere Gründe: Erstens, war ein SOS – Signal (einmal kurz, einmal lang, einmal kurz) sehr viel einfacher und vor allem schneller zu senden, als ein CQD, und, noch wichtiger, war es einfacher zu identifizieren. Selbst der amateurhafteste Funker, auch einer der gerade erst die Lehre begonnen hatte, war in der Lage, ein SOS augenblicklich zu erkennen und entsprechend darauf zu reagieren. Es war also kein Wunder, dass Jack seinem Rat folgte. Ob er ahnte, dass dies tatsächlich die ersten und letzten SOS waren, die er je versenden sollte?

„Einverstanden.", murmelte er, fuhr sich kurz über das Gesicht um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben und arbeitete wieder weiter. „Aber tu mir einen Gefallen mein Junge und zieh dir davor etwas an.", bemerkte er scherzhaft. Bride starrte verlegen auf seinen Schlafanzug. „Ja richtig, das habe ich in der Aufregung völlig vergessen!" Er verschwand hinter dem grünen Vorhang. „Weshalb war er überhaupt im Pyjama hier?", erkundigte ich mich. Jack, unermüdlich Notrufe sendend, antwortete: Er ist gegen zwölf aufgewacht und wollte mich liebenswürdigerweise schon zwei Stunden früher ablösen, um mir ein wenig Schlaf zu gönnen. Tja, so wie es scheint bekommt keiner von uns heute viel Schlaf!" Ich musterte Jack erstaunt. Er hatte sich verändert. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Entweder er war einfach zu müde, zu sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft oder er hatte Angst. Ich erinnerte mich, wie Jack bei unserem ersten Date mir erzählt hatte, er fürchte sich vor Eisbergen. Ich lächelte. „Hey." Ich legte sanft meine Arme von hinten um ihn. „Hey." Jack legte seine linke Hand auf meine, mit der rechten arbeitete er unaufhaltsam weiter. „Solltest du nicht bei den Booten sein?" „Weshalb?", fragte ich arglos. „June." Jack drehte sich zu mir und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah er mir direkt in die Augen. „Das hier ist kein Spiel.", sagte er ruhig. „Wir sinken und ich habe keine Lust, Witwer zu werden, bevor wir überhaupt verheiratet sind." Die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Ich passe schon auf mich auf.", versprach ich ihm. „Und ich will nicht ohne dich gehen.", fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Jack merkte es. „Denk nicht an mich.", bat er und strich mir liebevoll über die Wange. „Ich bin zäh, ich komme gut zurecht. Bring dein Leben nicht wegen mir unnötig in Gefahr!" „Das tue ich nicht!", versicherte ich ihm. Jack musterte mich, nicht überzeugt. „Gut..." Er lächelte und für eine Sekunde glaubte ich so etwas wie Angst in seinen blauen Augen aufflackern zu sehen. „Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren June.", sagte er eindringlich. „Niemals!" Ich streichelte seine Hand. „Ich dich aber auch nicht.", meinte ich leise. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick. Jack drückte meine Hand. „Dann sorgen wir dafür, dass wir uns nicht verlieren."

Bride, nun in seiner Uniform, kam wieder zurück, gerade als das Gewinsel des Apparats einsetzte. „Eine Nachricht!" Jack und Bride waren mit einem Satz bei dem Gerät. „Von der Carpathia.", sagte Jack, der eilig in seinen Notizblock kritzelte. „Cottam ist doch dort!", warf Bride aufgeregt ein. Cottam war ein paar Wochen zuvor auf die Carpathia beordert worden. „Er will wissen ob alles in Ordnung ist." Jack grinste. „Er wird es gleich erfahren..."

Cottam saß in seinem Funkraum, gähnend. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Bereits nach Mitternacht... „Das ist spät genug.", fand er. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett!" Er wollte gerade den Funk abschalten, als plötzlich eine Nachricht eintrudelte. Cottam drehte sich abrupt um. Er kannte dieses Geräusch. Wie oft hatte er es in seiner Ausbildung gehört! Es war das Notsignal. CQD.

Cottam war mit einem Ruck wieder hellwach und zurück am Apparat. „Das ist ein CQD, alter Junge.", teilte ihm Jack mit. „Ein Notruf, von der Titanic?!" Er war fassungslos. Wie war so etwas möglich? Die unsinkbare Titanic in Not? War das ganze am Ende ein Scherz von Jack und Bride? Nein, das war ausgeschlossen! Dazu kannte Cottam sie zu gut. Weder Jack noch Bride würden über so etwas je Witze machen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: Die Titanic und mit ihr Jack und Bride waren in ernsten Schwierigkeiten. „Oh mein Gott!" Cottam schoss in die Höhe. „Ich muss sofort Hilfe holen!" Er eilte sofort Richtung Brücke. „Sir!" Außer Atem kam er beim ersten Offizier zu stehen. „Sir, die Titanic", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, „Sie hat uns gerade ein CQD geschickt!" „Was?!" Der Mann blickte ihn verständnislos an. "Sein sie nicht albern!" „Das bin ich nicht!", versicherte ihm Cottam. „Die Titanic hat einen Eisberg gerammt und geht unter!" Der Offizier wurde blass. „Dann schnell zum Kapitän!" Die beiden liefen los.

Captain Arthur Rostron gehörte zu einer der beliebtesten und angesehensten Seemänner der Cunard Line. Er war bekannt für seine Zielstrebigkeit und Entscheidungsfreudigkeit, „Der elektrische Funke", wie er auch genannt wurde. Er hatte gerade Wachdienst, als Cottam und sein erster Maat aufgeregt in seine Kabine stürmten.

Rostron war ein Mann mit Prinzipien: Auch wenn er Dienst hatte, verlangte er, dass man anklopfte bevor man eintrat. „Was zum Teufel soll das?!", ärgerte er sich. „Sie können nicht so einfach hier reinplatzen!" „Sir, die Titanic.", plapperte der erste Offizier ohne Entschuldigung drauflos. „Sie braucht uns!" „Wie?" Rostron verstand kein Wort. In Stichworten schilderte ihm Cottam, was geschehen war.

Rostron reagierte mit Ungläubigkeit. „Die Titanic? In Seenot?!" Cottam nickte eifrig. „Wenn das ein Witz sein soll-„, grollte er. „Das ist es nicht!", versicherte ihm sein Funker. Rostrons Augen wurden groß. „Du meine Güte."

Auf einmal hatte er es sehr eilig. „Machen sie, dass sie in die Funkkabine kommen!", trug er Cottam auf. „Sagen sie ihnen, wir kommen ihnen mit Volldampf zu Hilfe!" Er deutete auf seinen Offizier. „Trommeln sie sofort die anderen zusammen! Und holen sie die Ärzte und Köche!", befahl er ihm. „Und sagen sie ihnen, dies ist keine Übung!" Gehorsam machten sich Cottam und der Offizier an die Arbeit. Rostron selbst ordnete Kursänderung an und Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Er würde die Titanic retten.

„Da, die Antwort!" Jack schnallte sich die Hörer um. „Haltet die Ohren steif.", übersetzte er aufgeregt das summende Geräusch. „Kommen euch mit Volldampf zu Hilfe, werden in ungefähr vier Stunden bei euch sein." Brides Augen leuchteten auf. „Sie werden uns helfen!", war er überzeugt. Jack lächelte merkwürdig. „Ja, nur wann." Ich griff nach seiner Schulter. Bride verstand nicht. „In vier Stunden schütteln wir Petrus die Hand.", meinte Jack weiter. „Oder, in anderen Worten, wenn die Carpathia hier ist, wird sie keine Titanic mehr finden." Bride schluckte. „Darüber könntest du ein Buch schreiben.", fügte er sarkastisch zu mir gewandt hinzu.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Bride leise. „Weiter senden und hoffen, dass uns ein Schiff hört, dass näher bei uns ist.", antwortete Jack unverzagt. Ich schwieg. Was hätte ich auch schon sagen sollen?

„Ich werde draußen die Lage sondieren.", meinte ich schließlich. Ich wollte nachsehen, was bei den Booten vor sich ging um festzustellen, wie aussichtslos unsere Lage war. Ich gab mich nicht so leicht geschlagen!

Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Die Mehrzahl der Passagiere war immer noch drinnen. „Ist ihnen wohl zu kalt.", bemerkte Lowe. Er war mittlerweile zu seinen Kollegen dazugestoßen, nachdem er die Kollision verschlafen hatte. „Wir bekommen nicht viel Schlaf während einer Überfahrt und wenn wir schlafen, schlafen wir wie Tote.", sollte er später sagen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Boxhall gehört, als der ihn versuchte zu wecken. „Entweder sie kaufen uns das mit der Übung nicht ab, oder sie haben schlicht und ergreifend keine Lust."

In der Tat, einzig und allein ein paar Mädchen in meinem Alter, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten, kletterten in die Boote. „Bis morgen zum Frühstück!", lachten sie. „Nur dass das Frühstück nicht hier sein wird.", murmelte James. Er half Lowe bei den Booten und versuchte, Leute zu überreden, in die Boote zu steigen.

„Ehe ich es vergesse, dein Onkel hat nach dir gefragt.", teilte James mir mit. „Ich glaube, er will dich in ein Boot bringen." „Ich weiß." Ich seufzte. „Er hat Recht." James musterte mich durchdringend. „Hier bist du nicht sicher, nicht mehr." „Mag sein.", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Aber ich gehe nicht. Nicht ohne Jack." Die letzten Worte klangen entschlossen und hart. Niemand würde mich von Jack trennen! James schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das ist Wahnsinn, June!", sagte er ernst. „Wir befinden uns hier in einer Todesfalle, das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick, um deine Sturheit zu beweisen!" Ich hörte gar nicht auf ihn.

„Hier, auf diesem Schiff sind alle die ich liebe, meine Familie!", erinnerte ich ihn stattdessen. „Ich werde dich, Will, Jack, Bride und Lowe nicht einfach im Stich lassen." Unsere Blicke trafen sich. „Du bist mein Freund James, mein großer Bruder.", sagte ich leise. „Du weißt, ich würde alles für dich tun, aber nicht die, die ich liebe zurück lassen, verlang das nicht von mir!" James, der noch nach meiner Hand hatte greifen wollen, hielt inne. Er lächelte, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln. „Erinnerst du dich noch, als du nach Southampton gezogen bist?", fragte er. Ich nickte. „Damals hatte ich solche Angst, dich nie wieder zu sehen." Jetzt musste ich auch lächeln. „Ja, und deshalb haben wir uns geschworen, dass wir immer zusammen bleiben." James lachte auf. „Und das wir gemeinsam sterben." Er musterte mich durchdringend. „Vergiss das Versprechen nicht!" „Du aber auch nicht..."

James ließ mich gehen. Auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, ich wusste, dass er mich verstand. Das hatte er immer.

Ein paar Meter von uns entfernt, wurde gerade ein Boot hinabgelassen. Sieben Stockwerke in die Tiefe, das war keine leichte Aufgabe. Besonders, nachdem die Seemänner ganz offensichtlich völlig unvorbereitet für Fälle wie diese waren. „Ich kann den Pfropfen nicht finden!", jammerte ein Matrose, der hilflos am Boden des Rettungsbootes suchte. Kaum eine Sekunde später donnerte auch schon eine Stimme zu ihm hinab, die nur Lowe gehören konnte: „Es ist eure verdammte Pflicht, ihn zu finden!" Ich blickte gebannt zu ihnen, so dass ich für einen Augenblick abgelenkt war. In dieser Sekunde stolperte ich. „Was zum-" Hier war es glatt, weshalb geriet man hier ins stolpern? Und dann begriff ich es: Das Schiff stieg langsam in die Höhe. Es hatte Schlagseite nach Backbord. Der Todeskampf der Titanic hatte begonnen... Im Funkraum waren die Dinge, wie ich sie gelassen hatte. „Die Olympic hat gewendet und kommt uns zu Hilfe.", erzählte Jack. „Auch nicht rechtzeitig.", ergänzte er. Bride, der langsam nervös zu werden begann, fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Langsam wird es eng.", meinte er beunruhigt. Das Geräusch des Apparates unterbrach ihn. „Die Frankfurt!" Jack fluchte. „Diese Stissels!", schimpfte er. „Was ist so schwer an den Worten „Wir sinken" zu verstehen?! „Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?" Ja, alles bestens, wir gehen nur gerade unter!" Er schnaubte wütend.

Draußen ertönten die Leuchtkanonen. Ich merkte wie Bride zu zittern begann. Die Uhr zeigte kurz vor eins.

Captain Smith kam in die Kabine gestürmt. „Was Neues?", erkundigte er sich schon fast flehentlich. „Die Carpathia ist bis uns bis jetzt am nächsten.", berichtete Jack. „Die Olympic befindet sich auf dem Weg zu uns." Er bemerkte Smith´ Gesichtsausdruck. „Keine Sorge, wir haben noch andere Schiffe erreicht. Zugesagt haben sie alle." Smith nickte. „Sir, wie lange haben wir noch?" Die Frage war einfach so aus Jack heraus geplatzt. Bride, der dumpf auf das Funkgerät gestarrt hatte, blickte auf. Smith blieb ruhig. „Chefingenieur Bell sagt, bei der Menge an Wasser, die wir aufnehmen, haben wir noch vielleicht etwas mehr als eine Stunde." Bride biss sich auf die mittlerweile farblosen Lippen, Jack, falls er Angst hatte, ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er tippte weiter die Nachricht, Smith´ Neuigkeit hinausschreiend zu allen Schiffen, die ihn hören konnten. Smith bemerkte mich bei Jack stehend. „Sie sollten nicht mehr hier sein Miss.", sagte er leise. „Hier gibt es nichts mehr. Nur den Tod." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er. Ich folgte ihm. Draußen schien alles verändert: Menschen, in großen Trauben, standen an Deck, um die Boote gedrängt. Im Hintergrund hörte ich die Kapelle Ragtime spielen. Boxhall, in einer Ecke schickte eine Leuchtrakete nach der anderen ab. Währenddessen versuchten Will, James und Lightoller die zunehmend panischere Menschenmenge im Griff zu behalten.

„Frauen und Kinder zuerst!", schrie Lightoller, vor ihm ein kleiner, kaum dreizehnjähriger Junge. Eine Frau trat ins Boot, offensichtlich seine Mutter. Doch, für den Jungen schien kein Platz. „Nur Frauen und Kinder!", wiederholte Lightoller drohend. Ich war fassungslos. Er wollte eine Mutter und einen kleinen Jungen von einander trennen?! Der Vater schien genauso zu denken. „Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich!", fauchte er ihn an. „Natürlich geht der Junge mit seiner Mutter mit!" Brummend trat Lightoller zur Seite. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, stand Lowe in Boot Nummer 14 und war gerade dabei die Menschen im Schach zu halten. Das Boot war bereits hoffnungslos überfüllt, doch immer noch versuchten ein paar Menschen verzweifelt hinein zu gelangen. „Tretet zurück!", rief Lowe bedrohlich, seine Hand schwenkend. Ein paar schrieen auf. Und dann erblickte ich die Waffe in seiner Hand.

Ich wusste, dass Lowe sich für Schusswaffen interessierte. Ellen hatte mir erzählt, dass er eine Waffe, ein Erbstück seines Großvaters, bei sich trug. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er sie gegen andere richten würde. Ich beobachtete, wie er eine Person aus dem Boot zerrte. Sie sah merkwürdig aus. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre eine Frau, bis ich sah, wie der Schal von seinem Kopf fiel. Es war ein Mann! Ein Junge, Mitte zwanzig, der offensichtlich versuchte hatte, die "Frauen und Kinder zuerst" Regel zu durchbrechen. Doch Lowe hatte ihn durchschaut. Und gerade richtete er seine Waffe auf ihn. „Bitte Sir!", flehte der arme Junge. „Sei gefälligst ein Mann!", entgegnete Lowe ungnädig, sichtlich angeekelt von seinem Verhalten. „Hier sind noch Frauen und Kinder!" Er zielte genau auf ihn, als plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen weinend an seinem Ärmel zerrte. „Bitte Mr. Mann, schießen sie den Mann nicht tot!", flehte sie. Lowe lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich zu den unglücklichen Passagieren, die es nicht mehr in sein Boot geschafft hatten. „So geht es jedem, der jetzt noch versucht reinzukommen!", drohte er. In der nächsten Sekunde riss er den Arm mit der Pistole in die Nachtluft hinauf und feuerte drei Schüsse ab. Sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht: Erschrocken glitten die Menschen zurück.

Gedanken rasten durch meinen Kopf. War das hier das Ende? Ich befand mich in Todesgefahr. Den ganzen bisherigen Abend hatte ich noch Hoffnung gehabt, doch jetzt, als ich die Passagiere sah, die wenigen Boote, die Offiziere mit den Schusswaffen und das Schiff, das langsam aber sicher senkrecht emporstieg, begann sie zu schwinden. Vielleicht würde ich diese Reise nicht überleben. Jedoch, was noch schlimmer war, dass Jack, Will, James und Bride sich ebenfalls in Lebensgefahr befanden. Ohne Bedenken würde ich mein Leben geben, wenn ich nur sie retten konnte! Ich musste wieder zurück! Drinnen saß Jack weiter am Funk. Er war vollkommen übermüdet und konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Als ich hereinkam, blickte er kurz auf. „Das wird nie was." Es klang nüchtern, wie eine Feststellung. Aber ich kannte Jack. In ihm, brodelte es. Und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass ich noch hier war. Doch meine Entscheidung stand fest. Ich küsste Jack auf den Scheitel. Bride musterte uns stumm.

„Hilfe!" Ein Mann, total aufgelöst, kam in die Funkerhütte gestürmt. „Bitte helfen sie mir, meine Frau ist zusammen gebrochen!" Bride schoss in die Höhe. „Bei der Tür ist ein Stuhl! Ich hole ein Glas Wasser!", sagte er hilfsbereit. Ich hatte vor, den Mann zu begleiten. Doch Jack hielt mich zurück. „Jack." Ich drehte mich zu ihm. "Versprich mir eins.", sagte er, todernst. „Bleibe nicht wegen mir hier!" Ich denke, es war dieser Gedanke, der schon so lange in ihm herumspukte. Ich sah in seine blauen Augen. „Jack, du bist der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin!" Aber das sagte ich nicht. Als Antwort beugte ich mich stattdessen zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn sanft. „Versprich du mir, dass du nicht hier bleibst!" Ich hatte meine Gründe, ihn darum zu bitten. Jack war einer der tapfersten und mutigsten Menschen, die ich kannte. Er würde das Schiff nicht verlassen, solange er das Gefühl hatte, noch etwas tun zu können. Das spürte ich. Ich hatte Angst in diesem Augenblick. Angst, wie ich sie nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Jedoch nicht um mich. Sondern um Jack. Das ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, war meine größte Furcht. Und in ein paar Stunden sollte sie wahr werden...

Jack zog mich sanft an sich. Ich rutschte auf seinen Schoß und während wir uns küssten, verstummte kurzzeitig der Lärm. Für ein paar Sekunden, schien alles in Ordnung. Nur Jack und ich...

Als wir uns wieder von einander lösten, strich Jack mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er lächelte, er verstand meine Ängste. „Was heute nacht auch geschehen mag", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich werde dich niemals verlassen!" Ich nickte. „Das ist gut..." Bride erschien wieder. „Der Frau geht es besser.", erzählte er. Seine Stimme klang bemüht leichtfertig, doch sein Aussehen verriet ihn. Bride war blass, seine Lippen bebten und seine Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. Jack entging es nicht. „Hier." Er zog ein kleines Metallschächtelchen mit Kaugummi hervor. „Nimm einen Kaugummi, das beruhigt!" Bride setzte ein mutiges Lächeln auf. „Mir geht es gut, alles tiptop." Ich hob an, etwas zu sagen, wie das Geräusch des Apparats mich unterbrach. „Die Frankfurt, schon wieder." In der nächsten Sekunde fluchte Jack bereits los, Ausdrücke benützend, die ich jetzt lieber nicht wiederhole.

Scheinbar schien die Frankfurt immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben, in welch prekärer Lage wir uns befanden. Doch jetzt war Jack, an sich ein sehr geduldiger Mensch, der Faden gerissen. „Idiot!", fauchte er wütend, auf den Apparat hämmernd. „Halt dich gefälligst raus, stehe mit der Carpathia in Kontakt und du störst die Verbindung!" Mittlerweile war es klar, dass sie als erste bei uns sein würde. Jack lehnte sich wieder zurück, immer noch grummelnd. „Wir finden ein anderes Schiff!", tröstete ich ihn. Irgendetwas in mir, weigerte sich, die Ausweglosigkeit unserer Lage anzuerkennen. Ich wollte und konnte nicht glauben, dass dies unser Ende sein sollte. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt.

Bride war anderer Meinung. „Denkst du?", sagte er, ein seltsamer Blick in seinen Augen. „Wir befinden uns hier mitten auf dem Ozean, ohne genug Rettungsboote an Bord zu haben! Schwimmen ist auch nicht möglich, weil das Wasser zu kalt ist. Es ist spät nachts, auf den meisten Schiffen befindet sich nicht mehr als ein Funker, der natürlich auch einmal schlafen muss. Es ist reine Glückssache, ob uns ein Schiff hört oder nicht, und jene, die uns hören, sind zu weit entfernt, um uns helfen zu können! Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir ein anderes Schiff finden?!" Ich war sprachlos.

„Hey, Sonnenschein", bemerkte Jack zynisch, „Sei so gut und halte deine gute Laune ein wenig zurück, sonst steckst du damit noch andere an!"

Bride riss sich augenblicklich zusammen. „Tut mir leid.", murmelte er. Ich drückte tröstend seine Hand. "Noch gibt es Hoffnung!", war ich zuversichtlich. Bride nickte nur schwach. Jack jagte indessen einen Notruf nach dem anderen durch den Äther. "SOS, SOS, CQD, CQD! Wir sinken schnell, Passagiere werden in die Boote gebracht" Diese Nachricht bekam jedes Schiff, das nahe genug war, uns zu hören. Würde es uns retten?

In einem hatte Bride Recht: Langsam aber sicher spitzte sich unsere Lage zu. Die Titanic bekam immer mehr Schlagseite, aufrecht stehen ohne sich an etwas festzuhalten war praktisch unmöglich. „Das Heck hebt sich.", erklärte Jack. „Wir sinken bugüber, das ganze Wasser ist zu schwer und zieht das Heck in die Höhe."

Ich stand neben Jack, nachdenklich auf den Apparat starrend. Mein Arm ruhte auf seiner Schulter. So bemerkte ich auch, dass er zitterte.

„Jack... Du frierst!" Im Grunde war es nicht verwunderlich: Die dünne Marconi Uniform war nicht für Fälle wie diese geeignet. Ich hatte immerhin noch meinen Mantel an. „Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut!", versuchte Jack noch abzuschwächen, aber vergeblich: Bride, der von Minute zu Minute ruhiger wurde und sich am Türrahmen festhielt um nicht umzukippen, schickte sich an, in ihre Koje zu gehen. „Nicht doch Bride, bleib hier!", wollte ihn Jack aufhalten, doch da war Bride schon verschwunden.

Fünf Minuten später kam er wieder, mit Wintermantel und Stiefel bekleidet. In seinen Händen hielt er Jacks Jacke sowie zwei Rettungswesten. Jack war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte. Ich auch nicht. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich ebenfalls keine Rettungsweste trug. Jack ebenfalls.

Nachdem Bride ihm geholfen hatte, sie anzulegen (Jack sandte immer noch eine Nachricht nach der anderen aus), bot er mir seine Weste an. „Kommt nicht in Frage!", lehnte ich rigoros ab. „Auf keinen Fall nehme ich dir deine Weste!" Auch Brides Versuche, mich umzustimmen waren erfolglos.

„Bride!" Jack unterbrach jäh unsere Diskussion. „Sei so gut und geh mit June nach draußen. Seht nach, ob nichts bootsähnliches mehr da ist, mit dem ihr euch in Sicherheit bringen könnt!" Bride schluckte, aber er nickte. Ich hingegen war keineswegs mit dieser Idee einverstanden. „Ich lasse dich sicher nicht hier allein!", sagte ich entschlossen. „Rede keinen Unsinn!", herrschte mich Jack an. „Willst du dich umbringen, Mädel?" „Ich will dich hier nicht zurücklassen!", widersprach ich hitzig. „Und das weißt du auch!" Jack stand auf. Bride, der sich mittlerweile die Weste angelegt hatte, schob sich wortlos auf seinen Stuhl.

Jack sah mir tief in die Augen. „Du musst gehen June!", bat er mich. „Du brauchst dir wegen mir keine Gedanken machen, ich werde auch nicht ewig hier bleiben!" Er strich mir über den Arm. „Ich werde ein anderes Boot nehmen, nach euch. Und danach sehen wir uns alle auf der Carpathia wieder!" „Aber –", hob ich an, doch Jack brachte mich mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Er lächelte. „Ich verspreche es!" Ich schwieg. Ich mochte mich nicht von Jack trennen. Aber wir konnten auch nicht hier bleiben. Ich küsste ihn sanft. „Was man verspricht muss man auch halten.", erinnerte ich Jack. Er nickte.

Ich fühlte mich merkwürdig taub, als ich mit Bride die Funkerhütte verließ. Es war, als würde ich etwas wichtiges zurücklassen, etwas kostbares. Jack. Ich hatte noch versucht, ihn zu bitten, mitzukommen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. „Ich bleibe noch und halte Kontakt mit der Carpathia.", hatte Jack zu mir gesagt. Er bemerkte wohl meinen Gesichtsausdruck bei diesen Worten. „Keine Angst, ich werde noch rechtzeitig gehen, um ein Rettungsboot zu erreichen!", beruhigte er mich. Ich nickte. „Okay." Bride stand unschlüssig bei der Tür. Obwohl er kurz vor einer Panikattacke stand, schien ihm die Situation genauso zuwider wie mir. Jack lächelte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten auf dem Schiff schien er die Ruhe selbst. Heute glaube ich, dass ihm sein Schicksal eigentlich ziemlich egal war. Brides und meine Sicherheit waren für ihn vorderrangig, immer gewesen. Und in dieser Nacht mehr denn je...

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich mich von Jack trennte. Ich kann mich nur noch an einen Kuss und an Jacks Lächeln erinnern, mit dem er mir Mut schenken wollte. Doch in diesem Augenblick hätte ich mich am liebsten nur an ihn geklammert und nie wieder los gelassen. Das Schicksal kann grausam sein... Kurz darauf trennten wir uns.

Bride begleitete mich. Ihm schien das Abschiednehmen auch nicht sehr viel leichter zu fallen als mir. Wie um uns Trost zu spenden fassten wir uns an den Händen, während wir nach draußen traten. Dort herrschte die Apokalypse.

Menschen drängten sich verzweifelt um die Boote, die Offiziere hatten die Lage kaum mehr im Griff. Die Ausrede, es wäre nur eine Übung, wirkte nicht mehr. Selbst der ahnungsloseste unter den Passagieren hatte mittlerweile gemerkt, dass die Titanic keinen Schutz mehr bot. Doch jetzt war es zu spät.

„Dort drüben!" Bride, der nach einem Boot Ausschau gehalten hatte, deutete auf ein verhältnismäßig schwach besetztes Boot. Will und James standen bei ihm. Mir fiel auf, dass auch Männer in diesem Boot saßen. Offensichtlich schienen die beiden ihnen die gleichen Chancen zu geben, wie Frauen oder Kindern. Will war gerade dabei, einer Frau ins Boot zu helfen, als er uns erblickte. Ich sah, wie er James etwas auftrug, dann wandte er sich vom Boot ab und kam zielstrebig auf uns zu.

„June, endlich!" Er umarmte mich erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich holen kommen." Er lächelte, aber ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, wegen dem was geschehen war. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!", sagte er ernst. „Jetzt bin ich ja hier!", beschwichtigte ich ihn. „Gerade noch rechtzeitig." Will führte uns zu dem Boot. „In ein paar Sekunden bin ich in Sicherheit!", dachte ich mir. „Dann kann mir nichts mehr geschehen!" Aber auf dem Weg zum Boot geschah etwas mit mir.

Ich hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, als ob ich einen furchtbaren Fehler begehen würde, wenn ich jetzt ging. Etwas in mir schrie mit aller Macht, sträubte sich, die Titanic zu verlassen, wollte mich zum Bleiben veranlassen. „Das ist nicht richtig...", murmelte Bride neben mir. Immer wieder sah er zurück zum Funkraum. Jack saß immer noch dort. Müde, frierend und allein...

„Kommt!" Will riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. „Du zuerst, June."

Ich konnte nicht. Ich blieb stehen wo ich war. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Dieses etwas in mir weigerte sich, mich gehen zu lassen. „June", sagte Will eindringlich. „Steig in das Boot!" Statt ihm zu antworten, oder seiner Aufforderung zu folgen, blickte ich zur Seite.

Ein paar Meter von uns entfernt standen Isidor und Ida Strauß. Ich hatte die beiden öfters im Speisesaal getroffen. Ich mochte sie, die Strauß waren ein nettes, altes Ehepaar. Ich hörte, wie sie sich unterhielten.

„Bitte Ida, gehe endlich!", bat sie ihr Mann flehentlich. Doch Ida Strauß lächelte nur. „Wir sind seit dem Tag unserer Hochzeit nicht von einander getrennt gewesen!", meinte sie. „Ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen!" Ihr Gatte seufzte. Er schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Versuche nicht, mich umzustimmen!", warnte ihn seine Frau. „Du weißt, das führt zu nichts!" Isidor Strauß blickte sie nachdenklich an. Plötzlich nickte er und griff nach ihrer Hand. „In Ordnung.", meinte er. „Wir bleiben zusammen!" Langsam gingen die beiden Hand in Hand zurück in das Schiff. Der Matrose, der Ida Strauß eigentlich hätte ins Boot bringen sollen, starrte ihnen fassungslos hinterher. Er versuchte noch nicht einmal sie aufzuhalten. Wer hätte sich auch einer solchen Liebe entgegengestellt? Einer Liebe, die stärker war, als der Tod...

„Wir bleiben zusammen!" Die letzten Worte von Isidor Strauß hallten in meinem Kopf. Dasselbe hatte Jack auch zu mir gesagt. Und jetzt waren wir im Begriff, uns zu trennen... „June!", wiederholte Will, aber ich achtete gar nicht auf ihn. Ich sah mich um, sah die Menschen, die um ihr Überleben kämpften, Mütter mit Kindern, Ehepaare, Freunde. Und dann sah ich Jack. Ich wusste, dass er im Funkraum saß, aber dennoch, in diesem Augenblick hätte ich schwören können, er stand vor mir. Er lächelte. „Ich liebe dich June.", konnte ich seine Stimme hören. Ich spürte, wie Tränen mir die Wange hinunterliefen. „Ich liebe dich auch Jack!", wisperte ich.

„June, beeil dich!", holte mich Will wieder in die Realität zurück. Er hielt mir ungeduldig seine Hand entgegen. Ich blickte zu ihm. Und in dieser Sekunde entschied ich mich. „Ich kann nicht.", sagte ich leise. Ich bemerkte die Angst und die Sorge in Wills Augen. „Verzeih mir!" Will begriff sofort, was ich vorhatte. „Warte, bleib hier!" Er versuchte meinen Arm zu greifen, doch zu spät: Bei den letzten Worten hatte ich mich umgedreht und rannte los, vorbei an Bride, der total perplex war. Will hatte keine Chance, mich einzuholen. Ich hörte noch, wie er meinen Namen rief. Aber das war mir egal. Alles war mir egal, solange ich bei Jack war. Wir gehörten zusammen. Auch wenn das hieß, dass wir heute nacht miteinander sterben würden...

Ich sah kaum etwas durch den Tränenschleier und die schiefe Lage des Schiffes verstärkte meine Unsicherheit. Ich stolperte in den Funkraum. „Jack!"

Er erschrak richtig, als er mich sah. „June, was...?" Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und bei mir. „Wieso bist du nicht in einem Rettungsboot?", rief er. „Du hast mir doch versprochen, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen!" Ich klammerte mich schluchzend an ihn. „Ich weiß.", stieß ich hervor. „Aber ich konnte nicht! Ich war bei den Booten und ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken, und dann habe ich dich gesehen und es ging nicht!" Ich blickte in sein Gesicht, meine Wimpern nass von den Tränen. „Ich liebe dich Jack!" Er streichelte über mein Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch." „Es tut mir leid.", schniefte ich. Jack wischte mir zärtlich meine Tränen fort. „Schon gut." Er küsste mich. „Uns wird schon etwas einfallen." Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?" Ich lachte auf. „Komm her..." Ich lag in Jacks Armen. „Jetzt ist alles gut. Wir sind zusammen."

„Ja!", ich nickte.

Wir lösten uns wieder von einander, Jack ging zurück an seinen Posten. Ich konnte das Schiff ächzen hören. „Es geht zu Ende.", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Zum Glück war Bride jetzt wenigstens in Sicherheit! Er hatte gewiss das Schiff bereits verlassen. Gerade ich das gedacht, als die Tür aufging und Harold Bride hereinstürzte.

Er war blass und zitterte, aber in seinem Gesicht stand eine feste Entschlossenheit und seine Lippen waren zu einem gleichmütigen Lächeln verzogen. Jack und ich waren perplex. „Bride?", stammelte ich verwirrt, Jack blickte ihn überrascht an. „Mein Platz ist hier bei euch Jack.", sagte Bride und sprach ihn damit zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kannte mit dem Vornamen an. „Abgesehen davon, kann ich dich doch nicht den ganzen Ruhm allein einheimsen lassen!", fügte er mit einem tapferen Grinsen hinzu. Ich merkte, wie sich Jacks Gesicht bei diesen Worten spontan erhellte. Für eine Sekunde vergaß er sogar die Arbeit, als er aufstand und Bride umarmte wie einen Bruder. „Okay Harold!" „Einer für alle, alle für einen.", meinte Bride und warf mir einen raschen Blick zu. Er hatte Recht. Wir hatten uns entschieden. Draußen wurden die letzten Boote abgefiert, selbst wenn wir wollten, eine Flucht war jetzt unmöglich.

Wir würden auf der Titanic bleiben. Bis zum Schluss.

Aber Will und James waren auch noch hier. Will, der sich bestimmt Sorgen um mich machte. Und ich wusste, dass er sich nicht retten würde. Er würde niemals gehen, solange er das Gefühl hatte, noch helfen zu können. Hier war er Jack ähnlich. Vielleicht würde ich ihn niemals wiedersehen...

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Ich eilte nach draußen. Wie ich vermutet hatte, Will war nach wie vor bei den Booten und half einer Person nach der anderen, in die Rettungsboote. „Will!" Ich kam bei ihm zu stehen. Will lächelte traurig. „Ich dachte, du bist bei Jack.", sagte er. „Bin ich auch!", bestätigte ich. „Aber ich wollte noch einmal zu dir." Ich musterte ihn ängstlich. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt." Will lachte auf. „Du bist auf einem Schiff, dass gerade sinkt, aber du machst dir um mich Sorgen!" „Du bist auch auf dem sinkenden Schiff.", wandte ich ein. „Aber ich bin älter als du!"

Will musterte mich liebevoll. „Ich habe mein Leben gelebt, June.", sagte er sanft. „Ich habe alles erreicht, was ich mir je erträumt habe: ich bin zur See gefahren, bin Offizier auf einer Titanic und ich habe mit Ada die wundervollste Frau, die ein Mann sich wünschen kann. Ich könnte nicht mehr wollen." Er drückte meine Hand. Ich musste lächeln. Will sah groß und gut aus und sicher, so wie er es schon getan hatte, als ich noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Wenn man ihn ansah, dann konnte man denken, alles wäre nur halb so wild. Ich umarmte ihn. „Wir werden das durchstehen.", meinte ich leise.

Während ich das sagte, hatte ich die grausame Vorahnung, dass dies die letzte Umarmung war, die es zwischen Will und mir geben würde.

Im Funkraum harrten Jack und Bride immer noch verzweifelt aus. „Die Verbindung wird schwächer!", meldete Bride beunruhigt. Jack nickte. „Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Die Titanic stand mittlerweile schräg in der Höhe, Jack musste seinen Bleistift festhalten, damit ihm der nicht dauernd vom Schreibtisch kullerte. Ich blickte kurz nach draußen. Bereits die gesamte vordere Bugseite war im Meer eingetaucht. Nicht mehr lange und das Wasser würde die Funkerhütte erreichen...

Bride stand neben mir bei den Apparaten und versuchte die Spannung aufrecht zu erhalten, damit wir weiterhin Empfang hatten. Aber wir wussten, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er völlig zusammen brechen würde.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.", wisperte ich ihm dankbar zu. Es bedeutete Jack viel, dass er nicht gegangen war. Bride war sein Partner und bester Freund, fast wie ein kleiner Bruder.

Er lächelte. „Ich kann euch doch nicht hier allein lassen!"

Ich wollte anheben, etwas zu sagen, als Captain Smith hereinkam. Ein gebrochener Mann, blass und verstört wirkte er. „Jungs, ihr habt genug getan.", sagte er leise. Er nickte ihnen zu. „Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, ihr könnt gehen. Hiermit entbinde ich euch eurer Pflicht." Bride schien unschlüssig, blieb aber an seinem Posten. Ebenso wie Jack. Er schien Smith überhaupt nicht gehört zu haben, zumindest reagierte er nicht. Er sandte stur weiter Notrufe aus. „Jungs, ihr könnt nichts mehr tun!", wiederholte der Captain deshalb eindringlicher. „Jetzt heißt es, jeder für sich." Und etwas leiser, fast zu sich selbst: „So ist es, wenn solche Dinge geschehen..." Dann ging er wieder.

Jack, Bride und ich blieben wo wir waren. „Ob wir nun gehen, oder erst später ist ohnehin schon egal.", bemerkte Bride. Und er hatte Recht.

Eigentlich sagte Smith die Wahrheit: Es war zu spät. Auf dem Deck herrschte Chaos. Jeder war sich selbst jetzt der nächste. Und im Funkraum hatte Jack mittlerweile kaum eine Verbindung. „Ich brauche mehr Spannung!", rief Jack Bride hektisch zu. „Ich versuch´s ja, aber die Verbindung ist so schlecht.", antwortete Bride nervös. Ich lief in ihr Schlafzimmer, um nach Handschuhen für Jack zu suchen. So bemerkte ich auch nicht die schattenhafte Gestalt, die in den Funkerraum glitt. Jack und Bride waren mit der Arbeit zu beschäftigt um ihn zu sehen.

Ich fand die Handschuhe nicht und kehrte mit leeren Händen zurück. Ich trat gerade in den Raum, als ich merkte, dass wir nicht mehr allein waren. Ein Vierter war hinzu gekommen

Ein Mann, der Kleidung nach zu schließen ein Heizer, stand vor Jack und versuchte, ihm die Rettungsweste auszuziehen. „Dieser Mann will ihm die Weste klauen!", dachte ich fassungslos. Jack war so in die Arbeit vertieft, dass ihm der Eindringling überhaupt nicht auffiel. Bride und mir allerdings schon. „Bleib hier!", zischte er mir zu. „Was-", stammelte ich aufgeregt. Doch Bride antwortete gar nicht. Stattdessen schoss er nach vor und stürzte sich hinterrücks auf den Einbrecher. Erst jetzt fiel Jack auf, was hier los war. Die folgenden Ereignisse geschahen nun sehr schnell.

Schockiert in einer Ecke beobachte ich wie die beiden auf den Mann einschlugen. Erst als der Mann sich nicht mehr regte, ließen sie wieder von ihm ab. Der Mann blieb einfach am Boden liegen.

Ich trat vorsichtig an ihn heran. „Ist er... Ist er tot?", fragte ich ängstlich. „Nein.", meinte Jack und starrte zitternd auf ihn herab. „Er atmet.", stimmte ihm Bride zu. „Der Kerl ist vermutlich gerade erst nach oben gekommen und hat keine Weste mehr gefunden.", vermutete Jack. „Nicht dass ihm die jetzt noch viel nützen würde.", fügte er hinzu. Ich kam nicht dazu, etwas zu entgegnen. Ein lautes Rauschen unterbrach mich. Das Rauschen von Wasser. Das Meer hatte die Funkkabine erreicht.

Bride erbleichte. „Jack..." Ich klammerte mich an seinen Arm. Jack zögerte nicht. Es war vorbei und das wusste er.

„Los, weg hier!", rief er uns zu. Das brauchte er uns nicht zweimal zu sagen. Bride hastete nach draußen, wir stolperten ihm hinterher. Das war gar nicht so einfach, bei der Lage des Schiffes! Der Heizer blieb bewusstlos liegen. Vermutlich liegt er auch heute noch dort...

Man hätte denken können, dass, Minuten vor dem Untergang eines Schiffes, die meisten Passagiere bereits in Sicherheit waren. Nicht so auf der Titanic. Das erste, was ich an Deck sah, war eine Traube von Menschen, die sich über das Schiff ergoss. Männer, Frauen und Kinder, Familien. Dritte Klasse Passagiere. Die Rangordnung an Bord hatte es ihnen unmöglich gemacht, eher einen Rettungsversuch zu starten. Unter ihnen befand sich auch die Familie Godwyn mit ihren sechs Kindern. Sie sollten alle mit untergehen... Währenddessen war Will auf der Steuerbordseite damit beschäftigt, das Faltboot A schwimmfähig zu machen. Natürlich hatte er dabei Unterstützung, allerdings schien er der einzige zu sein, der sich auch mit so etwas auskannte. Bei den anderen Männern wirkte es vielmehr, als würden sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ein Rettungsboot sehen. „So werden die das Boot nie ins Meer bekommen!", meinte Bride kopfschüttelnd. Er schlängelte sich an uns vorbei und eilte zu ihnen zu Hilfe. „Los, komm." Jack nahm meine Hand. „Wir müssen achtern, fort vom Wasser!" Ich warf noch schnell einen Blick zu Will und Bride, die bei den Faltbooten A und B standen und versuchten, sie sicher ins Wasser zu bringen. Die See hatte sie schon erreicht, es blieb ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit. Eine verzweifelte Menschenmenge versuchte in die Boote zu gelangen, Will musste sie mit seiner Pistole in Schach halten. Bride stand beim Faltboot B auf der anderen Seite. Er blieb, während Jack und ich Richtung Heck flohen. Es herrschte mittlerweile eine solche Hektik, dass wir uns nicht einmal verabschiedeten. Ein letzter Blick, das war alles. Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass Harold Bride seinen Freund und Kollegen Jack Phillips lebend sah...

Ich frage mich manchmal, was wohl passiert wäre, wären wir bei Bride geblieben. Hätten wir überlebt, hätten wir uns retten können? Oder wären wir gemeinsam gestorben? Oder hätte nur ich den Untergang nicht überlebt und Jack wäre gerettet worden? So oder so, wir werden es nie erfahren. Denn unsere Geschichte trug sich ganz anders zu... Nur widerwillig drehte ich mich von Bride und Will weg. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihnen trennen. Aber es ging nicht anders. Jack und ich stolperten Hand in Hand achtern. Die Titanic war mittlerweile fast senkrecht, wir mussten uns gegenseitig aufrecht halten. Ich hatte mich gerade nach vorne gedreht, als ich es auf einmal hörte: Das Brechen einer Welle, direkt hinter uns. Für eine Sekunde vergaßen wir unsere Rettung und wirbelten erschrocken herum.

Ich schrie auf: Eine gewaltige Welle jagte über das Deck und riss alles mir sich, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Vor ihr lagen genau die Faltboote A und B und mit ihnen Will, Bride und etliche mehr. Ich sah Brides schreckensstarres Gesicht, als die Welle auf ihn zujagte. Niemals werde ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck vergessen...

Die Welle ließ kein entkommen zu. Ohne dass ich es hätte verhindern können, schwappte sie über das Faltboot B. Bride verschwand in den Fluten.

Ihr nächstes Opfer war das Faltboot A. Will stand bei ihm, als es die Welle erreichte. Das ganze ging so schnell, dass er überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für eine Reaktion hatte. Er stand einfach nur da, als sie kam. Und dann, wie bei Bride, schlug die Welle über seinem Kopf zusammen und er war fort. William McMaster Murdoch verschwand im Meer. „Nein!" Ich schrie verzweifelt. „Will! Bride!" Hätte Jack in dieser Sekunde mich nicht festgehalten, ich wäre glatt wieder zurück gelaufen. Aber so zerrte er mich weiter, blass im Gesicht und zitternd. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie wir uns nach achtern kämpften. Die ganze Zeit über rasten Bilder durch meinen Kopf, Bilder von Will und von Bride. Bride war erst 22, kaum älter als ich. Sollte er so seinen Tod finden? Da bemerkte ich James neben uns. Wie wir war er auf dem Weg zum Heck, dem einzigen trockenen Platz auf der Titanic. „Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht,", rief er uns zu, „Aber ich habe genug vom Seefahrerleben!"

Mittlerweile erinnerten die Geschehnisse an Bord an den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts. Ich hörte immer noch die Musikkapelle spielen ("Herbst", ein Walzer). In der Ferne rezitierte ein Pfarrer das Ave Maria. Hunderte, Tausende von Menschen versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mich beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass nicht einmal die Hälfte aller Passagiere es in die Boote geschafft hatte.

Es war zwecklos. „Wartet!" Jack bedeutete uns, stehen zu bleiben. „Es ist zu steil. Wir kommen nie zum Heck!", sagte er. James und ich nickten. Jack hatte Recht, die Titanic stand schon fast senkrecht, wir kamen nur kriechend voran. Bis wir das Heck erreicht hätten, wäre das Schiff schon längst untergegangen.

Jack klammerte sich an die Reling. „Wir müssen springen!" „Was?!" Ich muss zugeben, der Gedanke sprichwörtlich ins kalte Wasser zu springen und das noch aus einer recht beachtlichen Höhe gefiel mir nicht besonders. Aber hatten wir eine andere Wahl? Jack drückte meine Hand. „Vertrau mir!" Ich blickte kurz in sein Gesicht. „Ich vertraue dir!" Er drückte meine Hand.

James kletterte als Erster auf die Reling, Jack folgte als letzter, nachdem er mir geholfen hatte. Ich versuchte, die Schreie und Hilferufe der Menschen an Bord, so gut es ging auszublenden. Jack sah mich ernst an. „Wenn ich "jetzt" sage, dann halte die Luft an und spring, verstanden?" Ich nickte. „Der Sog wird uns nach unten ziehen, wir müssen also versuchen, so schnell wie möglich wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen!", rief uns James zu. Kurz trafen sich die Blicke von Jack und mir. „Egal was passiert", sagte er eindringlich, „Versuche, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen, okay?" „Okay." Ich war froh, dass ich mit dem Rücken zum Meer saß, so dass ich nicht nach unten starren musste. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht hatte ich Angst. Ich dachte an Will und Bride. Wo waren sie jetzt? Tot, noch am leben? Vielleicht starben sie gerade in diesem Augenblick... Das Ächzen des Schiffes holte mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis die Titanic für immer in den Tiefen des Atlantiks versinken würde...

„Jetzt!", hörte ich Jack rufen. In der nächsten Sekunde stürzte ich auch schon in die kalten Fluten.

Es war schlimmer, wie ich erwartet hatte. Es war, als hätte mich ein Preisboxer mit voller Wucht in die Brust geschlagen, so kalt war das Wasser. Mir blieb die Luft weg und das einzige, das ich tun konnte, war wild im Wasser umherzurudern, um nicht vom Sog in die Tiefe gezogen zu werden. Hinter mir bildete ich mir ein, ein dumpfes Rumpeln und Krachen zu hören. Die Kessel im Maschinenraum, die sich aus ihrer Verankerung lösten und nun durch das Schiff rasten.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich so in der Gegend umherstrampelte, aber schließlich gewann mein Überlebensinstinkt die Oberhand. Unter Aufbietung all meiner Kräfte kämpfte ich mich an die Wasseroberfläche.

Ich fand mich in einem Meer von Menschen wieder. Um mich herum schienen Tausende zu sein, Männer, Frauen, Kinder, die verzweifelt nach Hilfe schrieen. Ihre Stimmen schienen sich zu vereinen und zu einem einzigen lauten Stöhnen und Flehen zu werden. Dieses Geräusch war das furchtbarste, das ich jemals gehört habe, davor wie danach. Noch heute kann ich es manchmal hören, wenn ich nachts nicht einschlafen kann. In sicherer Entfernung waren die Rettungsboote, oft völlig unterbesetzt. Aber keiner von ihnen kehrte um, aus Angst die vielen Menschen würden das Boot zum kentern bringen. Nur einer von ihnen sollte zurückkehren. Nur einer...

„Jack! James!", rief ich, in Panik. Wieso waren sie nicht bei mir? Was, wenn ihnen –

„June!" Jack tauchte neben mir auf. „Gott sei dank!" Ich hätte ihn umarmt, wenn ich könnte. „Wo ist James?", fragte ich. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Nein! Nicht auch noch James! Ich sah mich verzweifelt um. „James!" Keine Antwort. Ich merkte, wie Jack nach mir griff. „Wir müssen uns in Sicherheit bringen!", sagte er sanft. Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Wenn wir hier noch länger blieben, würden wir erfrieren. Aber James, wo war er? Mein Kindheitsfreund, der, den ich besser und länger kannte als jeder andere, mein Bruder. Er war erst 24, er hatte noch so viel vorgehabt, das durfte nicht sein! Nicht James! Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ich weigerte mich, es zu glauben. „Komm.", meinte Jack leise. Ich sah mich noch ein letztes Mal um, wie in der Hoffnung, dass James plötzlich auftauchte, gesund und munter. Aber das war Wunschdenken... Ich sah James Moody nie wieder... Jack und ich schwammen Richtung Boote.

Wir waren kaum einen Meter geschwommen, als im selben Moment ein lautes Geräusch die kalte Aprilnacht erfüllte. Es war das peitschende Geräusch eines Seiles, das durch die Luft schnalzte. Es kam vom Schiff.

Die Titanic stand senkrecht in der Luft, ihre drei Schornsteine in den Nachthimmel ragend. Und dann sah ich es: Das Geräusch war von einem der Taue gekommen, welche die Schornsteine sicherten. Durch die senkrechte Lage war aber das Gewicht zu schwer geworden und die Seile rissen bei einem der Schornsteine. „Er wird ins Meer stürzen!", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. „Er wird alles unter sich zermalmen!" Noch immer befanden sich Hunderte von Menschen im Meer, etliche direkt unter dem Schornstein. Als sie merkten, was ihnen bevorstand, versuchten sie in Sicherheit zu schwimmen. Aber vergebens...

„Großer Gott!" Jack und ich klammerten uns aneinander, als der Schornstein, breit genug dass ein D – Zug hätte hindurchfahren können, ins Meer fiel. Mit einem dumpfen Klatschen, prallte er im Wasser auf, Menschen unter sich begrabend.

Gleichzeitig wurde eine gigantische Flutwelle ausgelöst. Sie erfasste Jack und mich und trug uns Meter weiter fort. Die Ironie dabei ist, dass der Schornstein, der Hunderten das Leben kostete, uns, zumindest in dieser Sekunde rettete. Wir wurden in Sicherheit gespült, fort von der Titanic und in die Nähe der Rettungsboote. Das Faltboot B befand sich ganz in unserer Nähe. Durch die Welle, die es von Deck gespült hatte, lag es nun verkehrt herum im Wasser. Menschen, hauptsächlich Crewmitglieder, standen oben und versuchten das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Das Boot war bereits jetzt überfüllt, es war nicht mehr viel Platz. „Los, komm!" Jack, bebend vor Kälte, kletterte nach oben, mir helfend. Ich war völlig entkräftet. Die Nässe hatte sich wie ein eisiger Handschuh um mich gelegt, außerdem hatte ich den Eindruck, mir beim Springen die Knie verletzt zu haben. Und ich musste immer noch an James, Will und Bride denken. Jack lag neben mir und hielt meine Hand. Ich konnte ihre Kälte fühlen. „Keine Angst.", stieß er hervor. „Jetzt sind wir in Sicherheit, in wenigen Stunden wird die Carpathia schon da sein!" Er schaffte ein Lächeln. „Wir haben es geschafft." „Ja..." Ich konnte kaum reden, ich schnatterte vor Kälte.

Jack war noch übler dran: Als ich mein Gesicht zu ihm drehte, um ihn anzusehen, merkte ich, dass Jack am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Er hatte die letzten 24 Stunden durchgearbeitet, war gerade von einem untergehenden Schiff abgesprungen und im kalten Nord Atlantik gelandet. Im Nachhinein hätte es mich nicht wundern dürfen, dass es so weit kam...

Jack, kreideweiß im Gesicht, grinste plötzlich. „Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass du diesen Urlaub nicht vergessen wirst!" Irgendwie schaffte ich es, zu lachen. Ich blickte in seine Augen, die in der Nacht blau schimmerten. „Ich würde jetzt deine Hand streicheln, aber ich fürchte, meine ist von der Kälte völlig steif." Ein seltsames Gefühl ergriff von mir Besitz. Die Kälte erfüllte mich immer mehr. Ich wusste, dass die Carpathia bald hier sein würde, aber würde es reichen? Langsam dämmerte es mir, dass ich das Auftauchen der Carpathia vielleicht gar nicht mehr erleben würde...

„Ich bin froh, dass wir damals zusammen gestoßen sind.", wisperte ich. Jack musterte mich, meine Gedanken lesend. „Du willst dich doch nicht etwa verabschieden?", sagte er. „Lass das, okay?" Es klang wie ein ängstlicher Befehl. „Du wirst heute nicht sterben! Nicht hier, nicht so, verstanden!" „Okay..."

In diesem Augenblick glitt mein Blick über Jack zum Meer. Und dann sah ich ihn. Im Wasser trieb ein Mann. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich ihn nicht richtig erkennen, zuerst sah ich nur die Umrisse. Er lag auf den Rücken, die Augen zum Nachthimmel gerichtet. Er regte sich nicht. War er tot? Ich schaffte es, trotz der Kälte, meine Augen zu fokussieren. Und dann erkannte ich ihn.

Ich erblickte die zwei goldenen Streifen an den Jackenärmeln des Mannes. Die Streifen des ersten Offiziers. Der Mann war Will.

„Will!" Ich versuchte, mich nach vorne zu lehnen, um besser betrachten zu können, ob ich irgendwelche Lebenszeichen an ihm feststellen konnte. Aber er lag einfach nur völlig leblos im Wasser. „Nein!" Ich spürte, wie Tränen sich in meinen Augen bildeten. Nicht Will, nicht er! Will, der immer da gewesen war, seit ich denken konnte, Will, der mir mit Ada eine zweite Familie gegeben hatte. Es war, als würde ich meinen Vater erneut verlieren.

Jack hatte alles beobachtet. Er sagte nichts, sondern hielt einfach nur meine Hand. Ich wusste, dass er verstand wie ich mich jetzt fühlte. Aber lange sollten meine Gedanken nicht bei Will bleiben.

Mittlerweile hatte eine seltsame Schläfrigkeit von mir Besitz genommen. Ich fühlte noch nicht einmal mehr die Kälte, sondern hatte nur noch den Wunsch, einzuschlafen. Die Augen fielen mir langsam zu...

„Hey!" Jack rüttelte mich kurz. "Nicht einschlafen, bleib bei mir!" Ich konnte etwas wie Angst in seiner Stimme hören. Das Gespräch mit James kam mir in den Sinn. Beim Erfrieren schlief man ein... Ich riss mich augenblicklich zusammen.

„So ist besser." Jack lächelte, seine Lippen zitternd vor Kälte. Er musste furchtbar gefroren haben, er trug nicht mehr als seine Funkeruniform. Der Mantel lag vermutlich noch auf dem Schiff, 3800 m in der Meerestiefe...

„Du musst durchhalten, die Carpathia wird bestimmt bald hier sein!", war sich Jack sicher. „Du aber auch." Ich blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Jack..." „Keine Sorge." Er setzte eine tapfere Miene auf. „Mir geht es ausgezeichnet." Ich musste lächeln. „Du sollst doch nicht lügen." „Das tue ich nicht." Ich bemerkte das Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen. „Ich bin bei dir..."

Das Reden schien ihm immer schwerer zu fallen. Ich konnte die Müdigkeit und die Kälte in seinen Augen sehen. Eine ungeahnte Angst durchfuhr mich. „Was sollte ich denn ohne dich tun?", fragte ich leise. Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein June. Daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern." Er hielt inne, so als ob es ihm Schwierigkeiten machte, die Wörter zu bilden. „Ich gehe nur ans andere Ufer." Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Du musst mir etwas versprechen." Ich nickte, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen. „Du wirst dir deine Träume erfüllen und ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben führen: Du wirst Schriftstellerin werden und einen netten Mann finden. Und ihr werdet nach Kap Sounion und Paris fahren!" Ich schluckte, Tränen in meinen Augen. „Das geht nicht.", sagte ich. „Du bist für mich der netteste Mann. Außerdem wollten wir doch nach Paris. Schon vergessen, Montmartre, Moulin Rouge!" Jack strich kurz über meine Hand. „Ich fürchte du wirst einen anderen finden müssen.", entgegnete Jack, seine Stimme so zitternd und leise, dass ich sie kaum noch verstand. „Es tut mir leid." Er grinste „Aber vergiss mich nicht!" Er musterte ich ernst. „Versprichst du mir das?" Ich nickte, gegen meine Tränen ankämpfend. „Ich verspreche es." Jack lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich, June.", sagte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Wispern. „Du bist mein Engel. Durch dich habe ich gelernt, was es heißt zu lieben. Der Tag an dem wir uns getroffen haben, war der glücklichste, meines Lebens." Ich schluckte, tränenerstickt. „Ich liebe dich auch Jack..."

Um uns herum war es gespenstisch still geworden. Die Schreie und Hilferufe waren verstummt. Hin und wieder merkte ich, wie jemand auf unserem Boot zusammen brach und sich nicht mehr rührte. Zwei sah ich, wie sie ins Wasser rutschten... Jack war in den letzten Minuten, immer ruhiger geworden. Meine Hand lag in seiner. Ich musste an Will denken, an James und Bride. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie nicht mehr lebten. Sie waren immer bei mir gewesen, mein ganzes Leben. Und jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr...

„Jack." Ich sah zu ihm. Er blickte in mein Gesicht, seine Augen geschlossen. Er schien eingeschlafen zu sein.

„Jack!" Mit meiner steifen Hand berührte ich ihn, Panik in meiner Stimme. Jack rührte sich nicht. Seine Haut war so kalt und weiß wie Marmor.

„Wach auf Jack!" Ich rüttelte ihn sanft. „Bitte!" Aber er antwortete nicht mehr. Ich kann und will die Gefühle nicht beschreiben, die durch meinen Körper rasten, als ich merkte, dass Jack Phillips nicht mehr lebte. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Mein Kopf, mein ganzer Körper schien seinen Dienst aufgegeben zu haben. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal weinen.

Will, James, Bride. Sie zu verlieren war schon schlimm genug gewesen. Aber Jack, der Mensch den ich mehr liebte als alles andere, Jack, für den ich mein Leben gegeben hätte, nein, dass ging über mein Fassungsvermögen hinaus. Ich lag einfach nur da, unfähig auch nur die geringste Reaktion zu zeigen. Meine Hand lag immer noch in seiner. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich auf diesem Boot lag. Bilder rasten durch meinen Kopf, Bilder von James und mir als Kinder, von Will, der mir bei einem Besuch ein Modellschiff mitbrachte, von Bride, der mich freundlich ansah. Und von Jack. Erinnerungen an all die vielen Ereignisse, die wir gemeinsam erlebt hatten...

Ein Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit hatte von mir Besitz genommen. Was machte es schon, wenn ich auch starb? Ich lag stumm im Boot, nicht registrierend, was um mich herum passierte.

In der Ferne schossen Leuchtraketen in die Höhe. Sie kamen aus dem Boot Nummer 2, in dem Boxhall Aufsicht hatte. Ich bemerkte sie nicht. Am Himmel ging die Sonne auf... Es war kurz nach vier Uhr morgens, als die Carpathia uns erreichte. Ich nahm gar nicht richtig wahr, wie sie zum Halten kam. Mein Körper schien den Geist aufgegeben zu haben, nur die lebensnotwendigsten Funktionen arbeiteten noch. Mein Kopf war völlig leer gefegt, ich dachte an überhaupt nichts mehr. Man hätte mich hier liegen lassen können, es wäre mir egal gewesen. Als Lowe mich fand, bemerkte ich ihn zuerst gar nicht...

„June!" Wie aus weiter Ferne konnte ich seine Stimme hören. Lowe sprang zu mir. Eine beängstigende Änderung war in ihm vorgegangen: Er war blass, seine Augen hatten den jugendlichen Schalk verloren, stattdessen war etwas furchtbares, schmerzhaftes an seine Stelle getreten. Seine Stimme hatte einen hohlen, tränenerstickten Ton. Er kniete neben mir nieder. „Schnell, eine Decke, na los, ihr Nichtsnutze!", schrie er nach hinten. Er tätschelte meine Wange, vermutlich um mich wach zu halten. Ich ignorierte ihn. „Keine Sorge, ich bringe dich hier weg! Halte durch, es kommt gleich Hilfe." Irgendjemand legte eine Decke auf mich. „Sir!" Ein Matrose neben Lowe deutete auf Jack, der leblos neben mir lag. Lowe griff nach ihm. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Verdammt!", fluchte er.

Dann wandte er sich wieder zu mir. „Komm, weg hier!" Er half mir hoch. Meine Beine versagten ihren Dienst. Ich wäre umgekippt, hätte Lowe mich nicht gehalten. „Komm." In seiner Stimme lag eine Sanftheit, die ich gar nicht von ihm kannte.

Jacks und meine Hände lagen immer noch ineinander. Sie schienen festgefroren, es kostete Lowe einiges an Anstrengung, mich von ihm zu lösen ohne dass meine Hand weiter beschädigt wurde. Das war nicht leicht, vor allem weil ich mich verzweifelt an Jack klammerte. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihm trennen. Lowe merkte es.

„Komm schon, June.", sagte er eindringlich. „Das bringt doch jetzt nichts mehr!" Ich war zu schwach, mich zu wehren. Lowe trug mich fort, fort von Jack...

Lowe trug mich zu der Strickleiter. Im Hintergrund bemerkte ich Lightoller, leicht grün im Gesicht. Zwei Matrosen hoben Jack hoch und brachten ihn zu einem Seilzug, um ihn auf die Carpathia zu bringen. Dies war das letzte, das ich von Jack Phillips je wieder sah... Irgendwie schaffte ich es, nach oben zu klettern. An Deck der Carpathia bemerkte ich Boxhall. Er sah furchtbar aus: leichenblass, schlotternd vor Kälte und immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen vor Müdigkeit zu. Neben ihm stand ein Mann, der nur Captain Rostron sein konnte.

Ich spürte, wie meine Kräfte schwanden. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen und nie wieder aufwachen. Nur fort von hier, fort von allem!

Hinter mir hörte ich, wie jemand auf den Boden aufschlug. Ich wandte mich kurz um. Am Boden lag Bride. Bebend vor Fieber und Erschöpfung war er zusammen gebrochen. Seine Knöchel schienen verletzt. Matrosen stürzten zu ihm, um ihn in das Krankenzimmer zu tragen.

Vielleicht war es der Anblick Brides, aber in dieser Sekunde schienen mich alle meine Kräfte zu verlassen. Ich kippte um, wie eine abgemähte Blume. Das letzte was ich sah, war ein Matrose, der mich auffing und davor bewahrte, auf das harte Deck zu fallen. Vor meinen Augen wurde alles schwarz...

Stimmen... Wie aus einem schlecht eingestellten Radio drangen Stimmen an mein Ohr. „Wie geht es ihr?" Das konnte nur Lowe gesagt haben. Den walisischen Akzent hätte ich unter Tausenden wieder erkannt. „Den Umständen entsprechend sehr gut.", antwortete eine fremde Männerstimme. „Das Mädchen hatte mehr als nur einen Schutzengel, kann ich ihnen sagen! An den Beinen leichte Prellungen und ein paar Schrammen, aber nichts weiter schlimmes und leichte Erfrierungen an der linken Hand. Sie hat leicht erhöhte Temperatur, aber ein paar Tage Bettruhe und alles ist wieder beim Alten. Was die seelischen Schäden angeht natürlich... Die kann nur die Zeit heilen." Er verstummte. „Was ist mit dem Funker passiert, den man neben ihr fand?", hörte ich nun Boxhalls Stimme. Der Fremde seufzte. „Armer Kerl.", meinte er düster. „Als wir ihn fanden war es leider schon zu spät: Er muss in der Nacht erfroren sein. Wir konnten ihn nur noch für eine Meeresbestattung bereit machen. Er wird heute um vier beigesetzt, soweit ich gehört habe."

Jack! Ein kurzer Schmerz zuckte durch mich hindurch. Ich verlor wieder das Bewusstsein...

„Hey... June!" Lowes Stimme drang an mein Ohr. "Sie kommt zu sich!", hörte ich Boxhall aufgeregt sagen. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen.

„Lowe... Boxhall?", meinte ich müde. „Wir sind hier!" Lowe, mit einem für ihn seltenes Lächeln beugte sich über mich, Boxhall, mit tiefen Ringen unter seinen Augen, neben ihm. Beide waren blass und trugen abgetragene Uniformen der Carpathia, aber sie waren am Leben! „Schön dich wieder unter uns zu haben!", sagte Lowe freundlich.

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen. „Wo-" Boxhall fasste mich sanft an der Schulter. „Auf der Carpathia.", beantwortete er meine Frage, während er mich in die Kissen zurück drückte. „Wir sind in Sicherheit. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Ich blickte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Ruh dich erst mal aus.", meinte Lowe. „Du brauchst jetzt Schlaf!" „Mir geht es gut!", log ich. „Wo sind die anderen? Pitman, Lightoller?", wollte ich stattdessen wissen. „Pitman ist in der Kantine und trinkt Tee.", antwortete Boxhall. „Und Lightoller plündert vermutlich gerade die Speisekammer der Carpathia.", ergänzte Lowe. Er grinste, als er meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Meerwasser ist nicht besonders verträglich für den Magen.", erklärte er.

„Und Wilde?", fragte ich weiter. Boxhall und Lowe verstummten abrupt. Ihre Mienen verrieten alles. „Wir wissen nicht, was ihm geschehen ist.", sagte Boxhall leise. „Keiner scheint ihn gesehen zu haben, aber Tatsache ist, dass Wilde nicht auf der Carpathia ist." Ich nickte. Noch ein Offizier, der die Katastrophe nicht überlebt hatte. Und was war mit seinen Kindern? Jetzt hatten sie auch noch den Vater verloren...

„Ich bin so froh, dass du gesund bist!", meinte Lowe erleichtert. „Als wir dich gefunden haben, da dachte ich schon du wärst –" Er beendete den Satz gar nicht.

„Jack?", fragte ich leise, obwohl ich wusste, dass es überflüssig war. Jack war tot, nichts konnte daran etwas ändern. Boxhall schluckte. „Rostron hat um halb vier das Schiff anhalten und einen kleinen Gottesdienst veranstalten lassen. Jack wurde im Meer beigesetzt." Die beiden musterten mich, so als ob sie befürchteten, ich würde gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Aber das tat ich nicht.

„Das ist gut.", sagte ich leise. „Jack hätte das gewollt, er liebte das Meer und er konnte so gut schwimmen, fast wie ein Fisch..." Meine Stimme verlor sich im Raum. Lowe und Boxhall schwiegen bedrückt.

„Was ist mit Bride?", durchbrach ich schließlich die Stille. Ich erinnerte mich, wie er bewusstlos an Deck gelegen hatte. Lowe und Boxhall warfen sich kurze Blicke zu.

Angst stieg in mir auf. Was, wenn Bride zu schwach gewesen war, was, wenn er noch an Bord gestorben war? „Nein, nicht er, nicht auch noch Bride!", dachte ich angsterfüllt, die Antwort abwartend.

„Es geht ihm gut.", beruhigte mich Boxhall endlich. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Er liegt in der Kabine neben dir um genau zu sein.", fügte Lowe hinzu. „Seine Beine haben das meiste abbekommen soweit ich weiß, aber er soll wieder völlig gesund werden." „Gut." Ich wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas zustieß.

„Ich möchte zu ihm." Zum ersten Mal seit ich gesprochen hatte, klang meine Stimme fest und entschlossen. Meine Hände umklammerten die Decke. „June...", meinte Lowe langsam. „Du bist noch viel zu schwach für so etwas!" „Ich will ihn sehen!", wiederholte ich nachdrücklich. Auch Boxhall, mit seiner Bitte, doch vernünftig zu sein, konnte mich nicht umstimmen.

Ich erhob mich langsam. Boxhall und Lowe halfen mir aus dem Bett. „Du bist verrückt!", meinte Lowe kopfschüttelnd. Aber ich hatte mich entschieden. Noch leicht wackelig auf den Beinen machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Vor der Tür von Bride stand ein Arzt, der mich zuerst gar nicht reinlassen wollte. „Mr. Bride benötigt Ruhe!", sagte er ernst. „Und sie ebenfalls!" „Mir fehlt nichts!", versicherte ich ihm, meine verbundene, erfrorene Hand hinter meinem Rücken versteckend.

Schließlich war der Arzt überzeugt. „Sie können zu ihm.", willigte er ein. „Der arme Junge schläft gerade und freut sich bestimmt, wenn er ein bekanntes Gesicht sieht, wenn er aufwacht." „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte ich besorgt. Der Arzt nickte. „Nun, der Junge hatte mehr als nur Glück, kann ich ihnen versichern!", meinte er aufgeregt. „Die Knöchel sind verletzt und die Füße erfroren, aber es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Ein paar Wochen wird er im Rollstuhl sitzen müssen, fürchte ich, doch wenn er erst einmal in einem anständigen Krankenhaus ist, wird er wieder völlig normal gehen können. Sorgen hat uns nur das Fieber gemacht, allerdings sinkt das auch wieder." „Das ist gut." Seit der letzten Nacht hatte ich erstmals das Gefühl, dass etwas gutes geschah.

Der Schiffsarzt öffnete langsam die Tür. „Er schläft schon seit heute Mittag durch.", wisperte er mir zu. Mein Herz machte einen unwillkürlichen Sprung, als ich eintrat. Vorne, direkt beim Bullauge, stand das Bett. In ihm lag Bride, schlafend. Ich schluckte. Man konnte nur sein Gesicht sehen, der Rest seines Körpers war in einem Berg aus dicken Decken eingewickelt. Seine braunen Haare lagen wirr auf dem Kissen. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie frischgefallener Schnee. Mein Herz verkrampfte sich. Er schien so schwach und zerbrechlich!

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. „Aber nicht zu lange!", raunte mir der Arzt zu. „Der Junge benötigt Ruhe! Und sie auch!" Er zog sich zurück, ich blieb mit Bride zurück.

Ich starrte nachdenklich auf ihn. „Hey.", meinte ich leise. „Schön, dich hier zu sehen." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte sagen sollen. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass dir etwas zugestoßen wäre.", redete ich weiter, Tränen rannen meine Wangen herab. Auf einmal schien es, als ob all die Tränen, all der Schmerz, den ich seit der gestrigen Nacht in mir eingeschlossen hatte, aus mir heraus brach. Ich schluchzte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst. Ich wünschte, Jack könnte auch noch hier sein! Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn retten können! Du vermutlich auch, nicht wahr?" Ich brach ab, weinend.

„June?" Eine kleine, schwache Stimme drang an mein Ohr. Ich sah augenblicklich auf. „Bride!" Ich wischte mir rasch die Tränen fort. „Hey!" Ich brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. Bride, endlich wieder wach, musterte mich, erschöpft aber freundlich.

„Du bist da?" Ich nickte. „Natürlich!", entgegnete ich sanft. „Ich wollte mich erkundigen, wie es dir geht." Ich strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Ich war bemüht, meiner Stimme einen möglichst fröhlichen, optimistischen Ton zu verleihen, allerdings bezweifle ich, dass es auch funktionierte. Bride lächelte müde. „Kaputt.", antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber das wird schon wieder." Er nickte in Richtung meiner Hand. „Du bist verletzt!" „Ach." Ich legte sie gleichmütig in meinen Schoß. „Halb so wild!" Ich blickte wieder auf und in dieser Sekunde trafen sich unsere Blicke. Brides Stimme zitterte, als er weiter sprach. „Ich bin so froh, dass du gesund bist, June! Als man mich an Deck brachte, da, da habe ich Jack gesehen und ich... ich dachte du wärst..." Er stoppte, nicht in der Lage, weiter zu reden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es gut.", sagte ich, meine Stimme tonlos. „Jack ist... aber ich nicht..."

Es war einfach alles zuviel. Bride und ich saßen da und heulten.

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis wir uns wieder beruhigten. Nun konnte ich auch endlich die Frage stellen, die mir schon die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen brannte.

„Wie hast du das nur geschafft?", erkundigte ich mich. „Ich erinnere mich, wie die Welle dich und das Faltboot B über Deck gespült hat, aber wie kamst du dann auf die Carpathia?" Bride fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. „Ich hatte Glück.", meinte er. Nach einer kleinen Pause begann er zu erzählen:

„Ich kann mich nur noch an die Welle erinnern, die auf mich zuraste.", berichtete er. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch an dem Boot festgeklammert. Dann wurde alles schwarz und das nächste, was ich weiß, ist, wie ich unter dem Boot liege und nach Luft schnappe." Ich stutzte. „Unter dem Boot?!", wiederholte ich fassungslos. Bride nickte. „Das Boot landete verkehrt herum im Wasser und ich war irgendwie darunter. Ich befand mich in einer Luftblase, deshalb konnte ich auch atmen." Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ich war sprachlos. Bride fuhr fort. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich dort drunten war. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, obwohl es eigentlich nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen sein kann. Wie auch immer, ich schaffte es schließlich, unter dem Boot rauszutauchen. Oben war bereits alles voll. Ein Junge, ich glaube ein Passagier aus der ersten Klasse, hat mich dann auf das Faltboot B gezogen. Ich hatte fast keinen Platz, ich musste mich ganz am Rand zusammen rollen. Ich wäre zurück ins Meer gerutscht, hätte mich der Junge nicht die ganze Zeit über festgehalten. Außerdem taten meine Beine so furchtbar weh, dass ich mich kaum rühren konnte. Als die Carpathia kam, war ich nicht einmal in der Lage, einen Schritt zu machen. Zwei Matrosen trugen mich auf das Schiff. Und dabei, dabei..." Er stockte, die Worte schienen ihm zu schmervoll zu sein. Es dauerte, bis er weiter sprach. „Ich habe Jack gesehen.", sagte er, seine Stimme seltsam verändert. „Ich musste an ihm vorbei, um auf die Carpathia zu gelangen. Ich erkannte ihn zuerst gar nicht. Erst als ich sein Gesicht erblickt habe, da habe ich... Ich konnte es nicht glauben." Etwas glitzerte in seinen Augen. „Ich reagierte zuerst gar nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht der Schock oder die Kälte... Als ich dann an Deck kam, wurde ich bewusstlos. Ich bin später noch einmal aufgewacht, als mir jemand die Schuhe ausgezogen hat, dann bin ich wieder eingeschlafen." Bride verstummte. „Das war alles.", beendete er seinen Bericht. Ich griff nach seiner Hand, die nun aus der Decke heraus sah. „Ich bin nur froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.", sagte Bride leise. Ich lächelte traurig.

„Und danke, dass du hier bist.", fügte er hinzu. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht bedanken musste.

Die nächsten Minuten saßen wir stumm neben einander. Keiner von uns schien etwas sagen zu können, beziehungsweise zu wollen. Wir blickten durch den Raum und hin und wieder zu uns.

Der Schiffsdoktor beendete letztlich unsere "Unterhaltung": „Genug jetzt!", meinte er resolut. „Sie haben gerade einen Schiffsuntergang überlebt, sie brauchen Ruhe!" Ich erhob mich folgsam. „Ich komme morgen wieder.", sagte ich zu Bride. Er nickte.

Kurzzeitig wünschte ich mir, bei ihm bleiben zu können. Doch letztlich erhob ich mich und, mit einem letzten aufmunterndem Lächeln für Bride, verschwand ich. I

ch war nicht müde, also beschloss ich in den Speisesaal zu gehen. Der war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen: Rostron hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und den Saal in eine Art Lazarett verwandelt. Stewards mit Suppen, Tee, Brandys und anderen heißen Speisen und Getränken schwirrten herum, die sie den in Decken eingewickelten Überlebenden überreichten. In einer Ecke, ungesehen von den anderen, saßen Lowe und Boxhall. Die beiden hatten eine Tasse Tee in ihren Händen und schwiegen. Boxhall war bleich und zitterte. Der Schock von den Erlebnissen letzte Nacht saß ihm noch sichtlich in allen Knochen.

Ich gesellte mich zu ihnen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den Matrosen, der bei ihnen stand. Er hielt einen Block in der Hand, auf denen die Namen von Captain Smith, Henry Wilde, William Murdoch und Thomas Andrews standen. „Was ist mit eurem sechsten passiert, mit James Moody?", erkundigte sich der Mann düster. „Hat er es geschafft?" An dieser Stelle hielt ich kurz inne, mich zwingend nicht daran zu denken, wie ich im Atlantik vergeblich nach James gerufen hatte. Boxhall biss sich auf die Lippen, er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben.

„Nein.", antworte Lowe darauf knapp, seine Stimme seltsam hohl. „Hat er nicht." Boxhall starrte dumpf in seine Tasse. „24.", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Großer Gott, der Junge war erst 24!"

Der Matrose ging wieder, Stille zurück lassend. „Dann leben Mr. Andrews und Captain Smith auch nicht mehr?", fragte ich leise. Boxhall nickte unglücklich. „Was aus dem Captain geworden ist, weiß wie bei Wilde niemand. Allerdings hat ein Steward Mr. Andrews im Rauchersalon gesehen, kurz bevor die Titanic unterging." „Im Rauchersalon?", wunderte ich mich. „Was wollte er dort?" Boxhall zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Stand vor dem Kamin, unter diesem Bild, wie hieß es... ach ja, „Reise in eine neue Welt". Er hat nicht einmal versucht sich zu retten..." Ich erinnerte mich an Mr. Andrews leidenden Gesichtsausdruck. Bestimmt hatte er sich schwere Vorwürfe gemacht und beschlossen, die Plätze in den Rettungsbooten anderen zu überlassen...

„Er war ein guter Mensch.", meinte ich deprimiert. Boxhall und Lowe nickten nur stumm.

Alles in allem war es eine kleine, miserable Truppe, die Captain Rostron antraf, als er wenig später zu uns stieß. Ich begriff augenblicklich, weshalb er den Spitznamen „elektrischer Funke" hatte: Hier stand ein Mann vor uns, der wusste, was er zu tun hatte: Groß, hager und mit einem entschlossenen, selbstbewussten Gesichtsausdruck hatte er etwas respekteinflößendes. Die Uniform verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. „Guten Abend.", meinte er freundlich. „Ich dachte mir, ich sehe mal nach ihnen."

Boxhall schien ihn gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Wie soll es jetzt nur weiter gehen?", fragte er leise. Rostron musterte ihn mitleidsvoll. „Weiter leben, mein Junge, weiter leben!", meinte er. Er hatte natürlich Recht, doch in dieser Sekunde klangen seine Worte wie Hohn. Lowe empfand es wohl ebenso.

„Entschuldigt mich." Er stand auf und ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er nach draußen an Deck. Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Ich geh schon.", sagte ich, als Boxhall ihm bereits folgen wollte.

Lowe stand an der Reling, als ich zu ihm kam. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich sanft. Lowe sah mich nicht an. „Klar, alles bestens..." Ich legte ihm tröstend einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Was ist los?"

Jetzt erst sah mich Lowe endlich an. Ein paar Sekunden haderte er, ob er sich mir anvertrauen sollte, oder nicht. Doch schließlich... „Moody.", meinte er ruhig. „Du vermisst ihn?", fragte ich teilnahmsvoll. Lowe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine, natürlich ja, aber das ist nicht der Punkt, nicht nur." Er hielt kurz inne. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass Moody tot ist."

Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um diese Mitteilung zu verdauen. „Aber...", stieß ich hervor, „Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?" Lowe begann zu erklären. „Wir arbeiteten gemeinsam bei den Booten.", erzählte er. „Als wir das Boot 14 abfierten, fiel mir auf, dass schon lange kein Crewmitglied mehr mit einem Boot runter gegangen war. Nur Passagiere. Also habe ich zu Moody gesagt, dass in diesem ein Offizier mitgehen sollte. Er wusste, dass ich ihn damit meinte; Er war der jüngste von uns und hatte damit das Vorrecht, als erster in ein Boot zu steigen. Aber er sah mich nur an, schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte und sagte: „Nein, gehen sie ruhig, ich bleibe noch hier. Ich werde mit dem nächsten Boot gehen." Ich versuchte, ihn umzustimmen, allerdings sagte er jedes Mal nur, dass ich mit dem Boot 14 gehen sollte, er würde später folgen. Am Ende gab ich ihm nach. Ich ging, Moody blieb und damit unterschrieb ich sein Todesurteil." „Das ist Unsinn!", widersprach ich ihm hart. „Du bist nicht verantwortlich, für das, was James passiert ist! Er wollte nicht gehen und du hast das Einzige getan, das du tun konntest." „Ich hätte ihm befehlen müssen, zu gehen!", entgegnete Lowe. „Er musste mir gehorchen, er stand unter mir. Ich hätte ihn retten können!" „Das ist nicht wahr, und das weißt du auch!", meinte ich ruhig. „Ich kannte James, er konnte stur sein, wenn er wollte. Du hättest ihn nicht von seiner Entscheidung abbringen können." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du trägst keine Schuld an seinem Tod. Niemand tut das, außer diesem Eisberg." Lowe nickte langsam. „Womöglich hast du Recht.", sagte er. „Bestimmt!", bemerkte ich entschlossen. Lowe lächelte. „Danke." „Schon gut."

Nachdem es Lowe wieder besser ging, kehrten wir in den Speisesaal zurück. Ich beschloss, Lightoller einen Besuch abzustatten.

Er befand sich immer noch im Bett, in seiner ihm zugeteilten Kabine. Vor ihm stand ein dampfender Teller mit Reis. „Nachdem ich gestern meinen gesamten Mageninhalt entleert habe, ist es, als hätte ich ein Loch im Bauch.", erklärte er, geräuschvoll schmatzend.

Es war erstaunlich: Ausgerechnet Lightoller, der bis zum Schluss am Schiff geblieben und um ein Haar auch mit ihm untergegangen wäre, schien von allen überlebenden Offizieren die Katastrophe am besten überstanden zu haben. „Weiß selbst nicht, wie ich das geschafft habe.", erzählte er, zwischen ein paar Bissen. „Ich sprang vom Schiff, als ich gegen ein Gitter gesaugt wurde. Der Sog war so stark, dass ich nicht fort konnte. Das Wasser schlug über meinem Kopf zusammen, während ich ein Stoßgebet losschickte, dass das Gitter auch halten würde, denn anderenfalls wäre ich 30 Meter ins Schiffsinnere gezogen worden. Und, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es hielt! Ich schaffte es dann an die Oberfläche und gelangte zum Faltboot B." „Ja, ich erinnere mich, ich habe sie dort gesehen!", fiel mir ein. „Ich dich auch.", bestätigte Lightoller und musterte mich prüfend. „Das mit deinem Freund tut mir leid." Ich spürte einen kurzen Stich in der Brust, als er Jack erwähnte. Ich nickte nur. „Und das mit Will..." Zum ersten Mal klang so etwas wie Trauer in Lightollers Stimme und er legte kurz seine Gabel beiseite. „Ich mochte ihn, ich freute mich jedes mal, wenn wir auf demselben Schiff anheuerten. Er war ein großartiger Seemann, der beste von uns allen." Wieder konnte ich lediglich nicken. Aber es tat gut, zu hören, dass ich in meinem Kummer nicht alleine war. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich Ada sagen soll.", gestand ich leise. Bisher hatte ich den Gedanken an Ada immer weg geschoben. Mittlerweile wusste sie bestimmt bereits vom Unglück. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Will unter den Toten war? Dass ihre größte Angst Wirklichkeit geworden war? Lightoller schwieg betroffen.

An diesem Abend bekam ich von einer der Krankenschwestern einen Schlaftrunk. „Damit werden sie ruhig und ohne Alpträume schlafen.", versprach sie mir. Sie blieb stehen und wartete, bis ich das ganze Glas getrunken hatte. Ich verspürte nicht die geringste Müdigkeit, oder Verlangen, mich hinzulegen. „Es wird ihnen helfen.", redete sie mir gut zu. Und wirklich: langsam versank ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf...

Am nächsten Morgen besuchte mich Lowe. Er zwang mich, ein Marmeladenbrot zu essen und eine Tasse Tee zu trinken. Seit Sonntagnacht hatte ich keinen Appetit mehr. „Gerade jetzt ist es wichtig, dass du bei Kräften bleibst, deshalb musst du essen!" Ich hatte weder die Kraft, noch die Lust, ihm zu widersprechen.

Nachher ging ich zu Bride. Er hatte die Nacht gut überstanden, saß aufrecht im Bett und schälte eine Grapefruit. Er war immer noch blass, aber er sah eindeutig wie der Harold Bride aus, den ich kannte und mochte. Sogar der alte Glanz in seinen Augen kehrte langsam zurück. „Ich wollte heute morgen zu dir.", sagte er entschuldigend. „Aber wie du ja weißt..." Er deutete kläglich auf seine Füße. „Vergiss es!", sagte ich freundlich. „Es ist schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Bride nickte. Keiner von uns erwähnte den Grund, weshalb wir hier waren. Keiner redete über Jack... Ich glaube, ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er jetzt von Jack gesprochen und geweint hätte. Und das hätte er, da war ich mir sicher.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und verhinderte unsere weitere Unterhaltung. Ich wandte mich um. Bride zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war Captain Rostron, der eingetreten war. Er nickte mir höflich zu und betrachtete Bride verblüfft. „Sie sind Harold Bride?", fragte er, sichtlich erstaunt. „Ja.", bestätigte Bride. „Sie sind doch noch fast ein Kind!", meinte Rostron teilnahmsvoll. „Wie alt sind sie?" „22.", antwortete Bride. „Sie Küken!" Rostron lächelte freundlich. „Ziemlich viel durchgemacht in den letzten Stunden, was?" „Sie sagen es.", meinte Bride. „Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen heute aber schon besser!" „Bin seit heute fieberfrei.", nickte Bride. „Gut." Rostron musterte ihn freundlich. „Ich muss gestehen, ich bin nämlich nicht nur aus Fürsorge hier." "Ich weiß.", meinte Bride. Nun war es nicht nur ich, die verblüfft schien. „Was wissen sie?", fragte er erstaunt. „Alles." Bride sah ihm fest ins Gesicht. „Cottam, ihr einziger Funker ist nach einer 48 Stunden Schicht zusammen gebrochen und sie können die Funkarbeit nicht mehr bewältigen. Deshalb sind sie hier um mich zu bitten, für ihn einzuspringen." Er grinste, ganz offensichtlich hatte er Rostron durchschaut. Der schien verlegen. „Sie wären uns wirklich eine große Hilfe.", sagte er. „Aber wenn sie sich noch zu schwach fühlen..." „Nein, kein Problem!", versicherte ihm Bride. „Das ist okay." Bei diesem Wort hielt er kurz inne. Ich wusste, dass er gerade dasselbe dachte, wie ich. "Okay" war Jacks Lieblingswort gewesen, er hatte es ständig benutzt und immer hatte es gepasst... Rostron riss uns aus unseren Gedanken. „Gut, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass der Funkraum für sie bereit ist.", versprach er. „Ich bräuchte jemanden, der mich hinüberträgt.", erinnerte ihn Bride. „Meine Beine..." „Kein Problem.", versicherte ihm Rostron. Er verabschiedete sich und ließ uns wieder allein.

Ich musterte Bride besorgt. „Hältst du es für eine gute Idee, jetzt schon wieder zu arbeiten? Solltest du nicht lieber noch ein paar Tage das Bett hüten?" Bride lächelte traurig. „Vielleicht ja." Er blickte zum Fenster. „Doch wenn ich noch länger hier nur rumliege, dann werde ich noch verrückt!" In seinen Augen lag ein Schmerz, der einem fast das Herz zerbrach. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab. Einen Augenblick dachte ich, er würde weinen. Aber dann atmete Bride tief durch und der Moment ging vorüber. „Ich will mich nützlich machen.", erklärte er. Und leise fügte er hinzu: „Jack hätte das auch getan..."

So kam es, dass fünf Minuten später zwei Matrosen eintraten. Rostron hatte sie geschickt, Bride in den Funkerraum zu tragen. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern und sie hievten ihn hoch. Jetzt sah ich auch zum ersten Mal seine dick bandagierten Füße. Mein Herz verkrampfte sich bei ihrem Anblick...

Ich begleitete Bride in die Funkerhütte. Rostron hatte einen zweiten Stuhl holen lassen, damit er seine verletzten Füße auflegen konnte. „Ich komme später wieder.", meinte ich freundlich. Dass es Passagieren eigentlich verboten war, den Funkraum zu betreten, kümmerte mich nicht. Bride nickte dankbar. „Pass auf dich auf Bride!" An dieser Stelle griff er plötzlich nach meiner Hand. „Nenn mich nicht immer Bride!", bat er mich. „Ich nenne dich ja auch June. Und nach all dem, was wir miteinander durchgemacht haben, ist es nur Recht und billig, wenn du mich Harry nennst. Das ist mein Spitzname." Ich lächelte, als er das sagte. „In Ordnung.", meinte ich. „Harry." Der Name gefiel mir. Er passte zu ihm, fand ich. "Harold" war viel zu förmlich für ihn. Und es freute und ehrte mich, ihn bei seinem Spitznamen anreden zu dürfen.

Während Bride sich an die Arbeit machte, kehrte ich ins Schiff zu Lowe und Boxhall zurück.

Pitman war bei ihnen, ein Teller mit Gemüse in der Hand und versuchte gerade Boxhall dazu zu bewegen, etwas zu essen. „Ich habe keinen Hunger!", wehrte der ab. „Blödsinn!", meinte Lowe dazu. „Du heißt seit Sonntag nichts mehr gegessen!" „Ich kann nichts essen.", beharrte Boxhall. „Es kommt nur wieder hoch, ich würde mich übergeben." Ich musterte ihn teilnahmsvoll. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du nichts bei dir behalten kannst." Boxhall nickte düster. „Kommt rauf wie das Feuerwerk zu Neujahr.", sagte er. „Seit Sonntagnacht..." Er begann zu zittern. Er schien völlig fertig zu sein. Ich strich ihm aufmunternd über den Rücken. „Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt einfach nur eine Tasse Tee trinkst und dich dann erst einmal richtig ausschläfst? Du siehst erschöpft aus! Danach geht es dir bestimmt besser und dann wollen wir sehen, ob wir nicht ein bisschen Toast in dich hineinbekommen!" Boxhall musterte mich kurz.

„Ja.", sagte er schließlich, dankbar. „Das wäre eine gute Idee." Er stand auf. „Bis nachher." Er wandte sich um, war schon fast aus unserer Hörweite, als er sich abrupt umdrehte. Etwas schien ihn noch zu beschäftigen.

„Ich frage mich nur, was für ein Schiff das war." Lowe, Pitman und ich sahen augenblicklich auf. Keiner schien zu verstehen, was er meinte. „Von welchem Schiff redest du?", erkundigte sich Lowe verwirrt. Er schien zu denken, dass der Kummer und der Schock Boxhall durcheinander gebracht hatten. Doch Boxhall erklärte: „In der Nacht, als ich Raketen abfeuerte, da habe ich die Lichter eines Schiffes gesehen, nur ein paar Meilen von uns entfernt. Es war ein Dampfer und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er die Raketen und die Lichter der Titanic auch gesehen haben muss! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er nicht reagiert hat..." Lowe war mir einen unsicheren Blick zu. Keiner von uns schien zu wissen, was er von dieser schockierenden Neuigkeit halten sollte. Hatte Boxhall womöglich Sterne für die Lichter gehalten und sich alles nur eingebildet? Luftspiegelungen, so etwas konnte vorkommen.

Jedoch... „Ich dachte zuerst, ich würde mich irren, aber dann hat ihn Captain Smith auch gesehen.", fuhr er fort. „Ich habe daraufhin wie besessen hinüber gemorst, von wegen, wir sinken und brauchen dringend Hilfe. Aber es war ihnen egal. Wer immer dahintersteckt, er hat Hunderte von Frauen und Kindern ersaufen lassen!" Die letzten Worte klangen bitter und zornig.

Boxhall ging, Lowe, Pitman und ich blieben verwirrt und durcheinander zurück. Keiner von uns konnte etwas sagen. Schließlich fand ich die Sprache wieder. „Welches Schiff?..." „Keine Ahnung.", sagte Lowe nachdenklich. „Vielleicht ein illegaler Robbenfänger? In der Nacht waren mehrere Schiffe unterwegs, es könnten so viele sein..."

Den Rest des Nachmittags saß ich stumm in meinem Sessel. Ich fragte mich, wie es wohl Ada ging. Ellen machte sich bestimmt auch Sorgen. Und Mr. Moody? Jetzt hatte er auch seinen Sohn verloren, ebenso wie meine Großeltern. Wie würde Opa reagieren, wenn er von Wills Tod erfuhr? Tränen stiegen mir bei diesen Gedanken in die Augen. Es tat weh, an meine Großeltern, an Ada und Mr. Moody zu denken. Andererseits schien mir im Augenblick ohnehin alles Schmerzen zu bereiten. „Wenn ich doch nur nicht mehr denken müsste!", dachte ich mir verzweifelt. Das Einzige, dem ich bisher keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, war, was mit mir geschehen würde. Übermorgen würden wir in New York ankommen. Ich wusste, dass ein Untersuchungsausschuss einberufen werden würde. Die Menschen wollten herausfinden, was das Unglück verursacht hatte. Das Unglück, dass Jack das Leben gekostet hatte...

Jacks Tod hatte mich mit einer kalten Gleichgültigkeit erfüllt. „Ich hätte auch sterben sollen!", überlegte ich deprimiert. „Dann könnten wir zusammen sein!" Wieso musste so etwas geschehen?! Wir waren glücklich gewesen, wollten heiraten! Und jetzt, mit einem Schlag, war alles zerstört. Meine Träume, meine Liebe, meine Zukunft... Ich fuhr mir kurz über mein Gesicht und versuchte den Schluchzer, der in mir aufstieg, zu unterdrücken.

Doch ich war nicht die Einzige, die unter Jacks Tod litt: Harry ging es ebenfalls nicht besonders gut. Er brauchte jetzt ebenso einen Freund, wie ich.

Harry war in seine Arbeit vertieft, als ich die Funkkabine betrat. Er hatte mehr Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Geist, als mit einem Mensch, wie er da saß, über den Apparat gebeugt, absolut regungslos. Nur die regelmäßigen Bewegungen seiner Hände verrieten, dass er noch am Leben war.

„Hi." Ich trat zu ihm. Harry lächelte schwach. „Du bist hier?" „Das habe ich doch gesagt, oder?", entgegnete ich. Ich bemerkte etwas in seinen Augen aufleuchten. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu antworten, als ich Schritte hinter mir hörte.

Ich wandte mich um. Jack Thayer, der Junge, neben dem ich im Speisesaal der ersten Klasse zu Abend gegessen hatte, war eingetreten. Er wirkte reichlich mitgenommen, aber gesund. Er wirkte genauso überrascht, mich hier zu sehen, wie ich ihn. Harry fiel unser Erstaunen auf. „June, Jack Thayer.", stellte er uns vor. „June ist eine Freundin von mir. Jack war der Junge, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, der mich davor bewahrt hat, ins Meer zu rutschen." Wir nickten uns freundlich zu. „Ich wollte mich vergewissern, ob es dir gut geht." „Das tut es.", antwortete Harry. „Mir geht es gut." Er starrte auf den Funkapparat. „Mein Kollege ist tot." Das war das erste Mal seit der Katastrophe, dass ich Harry von Jack reden hörte. „Er war der beste Freund, den ich je hatte.", fuhr er fort. „Und vermutlich der beste, den ich je haben werde..." Jack musterte ihn mitfühlend. „Das tut mir leid.", sagte er ehrlich. „Mein Vater ist auch gestorben." Ich musste an John B. Thayer denken, wie er mir beim Essen gegenüber gesessen hatte. Mitleid für ihn schwappte in mir hoch. „Ich habe meinen Vater gestern zum zweiten Mal verloren." Jack verstand natürlich nicht genau, was ich meinte, aber er begriff, was ich sagen wollte. Dankbar lächelte er kurz.

Nachdem Jack wieder gegangen war, blieb ich noch eine Weile bei Harry. Er war im Moment der einzige, dessen Anwesenheit etwas tröstliches für mich hatte. Dennoch, ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich musste ständig daran denken, wie Jack im Funkraum gesessen hatte. „Es ist, als ob er hier wäre.", sagte ich unglücklich. Harry nickte deprimiert. „Für dich muss es noch schlimmer sein, als für mich.", sagte er dann verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, wie sehr du Jack geliebt hast." Er lächelte traurig. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte ihm helfen können!" „Ich weiß!", entgegnete ich dankbar. Wir blickten trübselig auf den Funkapparat. Mir war ganz elend zumute, aber ich wusste, dass es Harry genauso ging, und das half. Es war schön, im Kummer einen Gefährten zu haben, der einen verstand...

Letztlich musste ich Harry wieder der Arbeit überlassen. Ich ging nicht ins Schiff zurück. Ich wollte nicht hinein und all die Menschen sehen. Ich stellte mich an die Reling und blickte hinab in das dunkle, fast schwarze Wasser. Ich fühlte mich so einsam, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Ich sah Jack vor mir, egal was ich tat. Ich dachte an Will und an James. Sie waren alle tot. Ich vermisste sie so sehr! Jack und ich hatten gemeinsam nach New York wollen. Noch Sonntags war mein ganzes Leben in Ordnung gewesen! Ich wollte einen wunderbaren Jungen heiraten, Schriftstellerin werden und ich hatte meine Familie. In nur einer Nacht, war alles zerstört worden. Wie sollte es jetzt nur weitergehen?

Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie Lightoller neben mich trat. „Noch wach?", fragte er freundlich, als er mich erblickte. „Ja.", antwortete ich knapp. Ich war nicht in der Stimmung, für lange Gespräche. Lightoller blieb das nicht unbemerkt. Er stand einfach neben mir und schwieg. Ich glaube, das war seine Art, mir beizustehen. Ich starrte in das Wasser. Der Nord Atlantik, das nasse Grab von Jack, von Will und James...

„Wie glauben sie ist es, wenn man stirbt?" Lightoller wurde nachdenklich. „Friedlich.", meinte er. „Ich glaube es ist ruhig und schmerzlos." Ich fuhr mir verzweifelt durch die Haare. „Hoffentlich." Lightoller musterte mich prüfend. „Ich habe in meinem Leben schon viel Schmerz durchlitten und dem Tod schon oft ins Auge geblickt. Glaube mir, June, das Leben geht weiter! Egal wie unmöglich dir das jetzt erscheinen mag, es ist so." Ich nickte nur stumm.

An die nächsten Tage auf der Carpathia kann ich mich heute kaum noch erinnern. Ich vergrub mich in meiner Kabine. Ich ignorierte Lowe, Boxhall und Lightoller, die vergeblich versuchten mich aufzumuntern. Ich aß kaum noch etwas, lag einfach nur auf meinem Bett. Wenn ich aufwachte, weinte ich.

Der einzige, der es in dieser Zeit schaffte, zu mir durchzudringen, war Harry. Vielleicht weil er der einzige war, der Jack so gekannt und geliebt hatte, wie ich. Bei ihm fühlte ich mich verstanden und wohl, was gerade in meinem damaligen Zustand nicht selbstverständlich war. Wir standen uns gegenseitig in unserer Trauer bei. Wir wechselten nie viele Worte, es war mehr ein stilles Übereinkommen. Aber manchmal braucht es auch keine Worte, um einander zu verstehen. Wir waren einfach füreinander da.

Wenn ich nicht gerade in meiner Kabine lag, war ich bei Harry. Weder er noch ich versuchten einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie es in New York weiter gehen würde. Harry dachte lediglich daran, sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit bei seiner Familie zu melden. Er hatte gehört, dass man Listen, mit den Namen der Überlebenden heraus gegeben hatte. Jedoch stellten sich die bald als Witz heraus: Namen waren falsch geschrieben, oder sogar vertauscht; Tote wurden zu Lebenden, Lebende zu Toten erklärt. Auch so im Fall von Harry. Harold Bride erschien auf keiner der Listen. Gerüchte kursierten, er wäre gestorben und James Moody hätte überlebt. Ich war schockiert, als man mir davon erzählte. Wie musste sich Mr. Moody fühlen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr?! Ich schwor mir, wieder zurück in England, würde ich ihn besuchen.

Wir erreichten New York an einem kalten und verregneten Donnerstag. Ich war bei Bride. Der arbeitete immer noch unermüdlich und hätte ich ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen, hätte er vermutlich gar nicht gemerkt, dass wir im Hafen angekommen waren. Draußen zogen die Passagiere an der Tür vorbei. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte ich die aufgeregten Stimmen von Reportern und Schaulustigen und das Klicken von Fotoapparaten hören. „Im Hafen warten bestimmt schon Hunderte von Neugierigen und Journalisten.", dachte ich bitter. Mir war jetzt wirklich nicht danach zumute, mich ihnen zu stellen! Harry fuhr unbeirrt mit seiner Arbeit fort. Ich konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Für ihn war der Funkraum Zuflucht.

Ich begann mich bereits zu fragen, ob man nach uns suchen würde, da tauchte ein Mann in der Tür auf. Er schien mittleren Alters und hatte dunkles Haar. Harry schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, während der Mann nach vor zu ihm trat. Er lauschte nachdenklich, so als ob Harrys Nachrichten verstehen könne. Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln tauchte auf seinen Lippen auf. „Das bringst doch jetzt nichts mehr, mein Junge!" Erst jetzt blickte Harry auf. „Mr. Marconi!" Er drückte seine Hand, Tränen standen in seinen Augen. „Sir, Jack ist tot. Er lebt nicht mehr!" Guglielmo Marconi nickte düster. „Ich habe es befürchtet." Er blickte zu mir. „Sind sie eine Freundin?" Ich hob nur kurz den Kopf. „Bezaubernd!" Marconi lächelte ein öliges Lächeln. Ich blickte ihn übellaunig an. Ich sah überhaupt nicht bezaubernd aus und er wusste es. Mein Haar hing ungekämmt herab, meine Augen waren rot vom vielen Weinen und hatten tiefe Ringe. Nachdem ich in den letzten Tagen kaum gegessen hatte, war ich abgemagert und ich fühlte mich schwach. Ich hätte meinem Spiegelbild am liebsten die Zunge rausgestreckt, wäre mir mein Aussehen im Moment nicht so gleichgültig gewesen.

Marconi legte Harry einem Arm auf die Schulter. „Kommen sie, wir bringen sie jetzt erst einmal ins Krankenhaus!" Zwei Männer tauchten auf, um Harry vom Schiff zu bringen. Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne. „Ich will mit ihm mit!" Marconi zog verblüfft eine Augenbraue hoch. „Miss, sie –" „Ich will sie bei mir haben!", unterbrach ihn Harry. Zum ersten Mal seit Sonntagnacht schaffte ich ein echtes Lächeln bei diesen Worten. Marconi hingegen schien schon halb Einspruch erheben zu wollen, besann sich dann jedoch eines besseren. „Na schön." Mit leichtem Widerwillen legte Bride seine Arme um die Schultern der Männer. Er trug einen Trenchcoat und einen Hut, den er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. „Die Reporter schlagen sich um sie!", raunte ihm Marconi zu. „Man hält sie für einen Helden! Sie sind buchstäblich über Nacht berühmt geworden, das kann ich ihnen versichern!" „Eine Berühmtheit, auf die ich gerne verzichtet hätte!", brummte Harry. Im Hafen begann sich die Menge bereits zu zerteilen. Die Menschen standen Schlange vor dem Hafenamt, um Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Die Offiziere und Crewmitglieder waren bereits in ein Hotel gebracht worden. Sie mussten in New York bleiben, bis der Untersuchungsausschuss abgeschlossen war.

Ich selbst hatte beschlossen, mich ihnen anzuschließen. Harry würde noch bestimmt einen Monat in New York verbringen, bis seine Gesundheit wieder vollständig hergestellt war. Ich würde mit ihm nach England zurückkehren.

Natürlich war ich nicht ständig bei Harry. Er war immer noch krank, hatte Fieber und musste sich ausruhen. Er konnte nach wie vor nicht gehen und musste sich im Rollstuhl fortbewegen. Ich leistete ihm Gesellschaft. „Ein Journalist war da.", erzählte er mir. „Er wollte Jacks und meine Geschichte, herausfinden, was ich zu berichten habe." Er blickte mich kurz an. „Ich habe mit ihn geredet." Ich nickte und er fuhr fort. „Ich dachte mir, bei all den Gerüchten die zur Zeit herum schwirren, wäre es nicht schlecht, die Wahrheit zu hören, zumindest meinen Teil davon." „Das ist gut!", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Wirklich?" Harry schien unsicher. „Ich kam mir immer wieder wie eine sensationslüsterne Möchtegern – Berühmtheit vor." „Das musst du bestimmt nicht!", versicherte ich ihm bestimmt. Harry schien erleichtert, dass ich das so sah. „Im Moment bin ich ohnehin schon invalid.", bemerkte er deprimiert und deutete auf seine Füße. Ich lächelte teilnahmsvoll. „Also mir gefällt das!" Ich beugte mich aufmunternd zu ihm herab. „Jetzt ist endlich jemand kleiner als ich!" Harrys Gesicht erhellte sich für ein paar Sekunden. Harry musste seine Geschichte allerdings noch einmal erzählen und zwar vor dem Untersuchungsausschuss. Ich versprach ihm, dabei zu sein. Bisher war ich den Untersuchungen aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich ertrug es nicht, über die Katastrophe zu reden, zumindest nicht mit Wildfremden, ob amerikanische Senatoren oder nicht. Lowe und Boxhall berichteten mir, was geschah. Ich verbrachte meine Tage damit, durch New York zu spazieren. Ich versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass Jack eigentlich hätte hier sein sollen...

Vor dem Hafenamt standen immer noch Menschen. Viele, wie die Astors, klammerten sich an die Hoffnung, ihre Lieben könnten noch leben und draußen am Ozean auf Rettung warten, einige behaupteten anfangs sogar, Menschen könnten noch im Schiff eingeschlossen sein. Das war Unsinn, aber wer akzeptiert schon gerne den Tod eines Geliebten?

Mittlerweile war auch ein Schiff ausgeschickt worden, um die Leichen zu bergen. Das war keine leichte Aufgabe: Die meisten Toten waren bereits untergegangen, abgetrieben oder zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt, so dass man sie noch an Ort und Stelle im Meer versenkte. Ich war da, als das Schiff wieder ankam, um zu sehen, ob sie die Leichen von James und Will gefunden hatten, doch ich wurde enttäuscht. Von ihren Körpern fehlte jede Spur, ebenso wie von Wilde und Smith. Keiner wusste, was aus ihnen geworden war. Doch ein Teil von mir war froh darum. Denn sonst wäre es mir wie J. J. Astors Sohn gegangen. Astor war einer derjenigen, die man gefunden hatte. Sein Sohn, der in New York war, hatte die grausige Aufgabe, ihn zu identifizieren. Ich sah ihn, als er aus dem Hafenamt herauskam, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schluchzend. Später erfuhr ich, dass Astor einer jener Unglückseligen gewesen war, die unter dem herabfallenden Schornstein geraten waren. Seine Leiche war verstümmelt und über und über mit Ruß bedeckt, nur anhand seines Siegelringes war eine Identifizierung möglich gewesen... Ich dachte an Madeleine Astor. In ein paar Monaten würde sie ein Kind zur Welt bringen, dessen Vater bereits tot war. Ich war froh, dass ich nicht von Jack schwanger war. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, unser Kind alleine großziehen zu müssen...

Der Saal indem der Untersuchungssauschuss tagte war gestopft voll. Reporter, Fotografen, Neugierige, Überlebende hatten sich eingefunden, um die Geschichte von Harold Bride zu hören. Neben Lowe, der als Einziger die Courage gehabt hatte, mit seinem Boot umzukehren und damit vier Menschen das Leben gerettet hatte, gehörte er zu den Helden der Katastrophe, man bewunderte ihn für seinen Mut, bis zum Ende auf dem Schiff geblieben zu sein. Harry ließ diese Prominenz kalt. „Du und Jack ward der Grund, weshalb ich blieb!", sagte er ernst. „Wäret ihr nicht gewesen, hätte ich mich längst in Sicherheit gebracht!" Aber das schien den Leuten egal zu sein. Marconi hatte Recht behalten: Harry war über Nacht berühmt geworden.

Ich saß in der Reihe der Augenzeugen. Ich fühlte mich unwohl und außerdem machte ich mir Sorgen. Harry war krank und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, ihn hierher zu schicken. Aber Senator Smith, der Leiter des Ausschusses, wusste, dass Harrys Aussage essentiell für die Rekonstruierung der Katastrophe war, besonders nachdem er der einzige überlebende Funker war.

Die Leute beobachteten ihn neugierig, als man Harry zu seinem Stuhl trug. Er wirkte blasser denn je, aber seine Augen leuchteten wachsam und entschlossen. Smith begrüßte ihn kurz, bevor er mit der Befragung begann. Er widmete sich den grundlegenden Fragen, wie Anzahl der Eiswarnungen die Jack und Harry erhalten hatte und natürlich, ganz besonders, dem Untergang selbst. Harry erzählte ihm alles, was er wusste. Er hatte seinen Ruf als verlässlichste Informationsquelle für das Drama nicht umsonst verdient und antworte bereitwillig auf alle Fragen, obwohl er immer mehr im Stuhl versank. So bestätigte er, dass sich auf dem Faltboot B hauptsächlich Crewmitglieder befunden hatten, wie beispielsweise Lightoller, der ein paar Tage zuvor ausgesagt hatte. Smith betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Waren noch viele Menschen im Wasser, als sie auf das Boot kamen?", erkundigte er sich. Er hatte diese Frage bereits Lightoller gestellt, der jedoch erklärt hatte, lediglich ein oder zwei Menschen hätten versucht, auf das Boot zu gelangen. Das war eine glatte Lüge. Ich höre heute noch die Hilferufe von den Hunderten von Unglücklichen, die im Eismeer erfroren waren...

Harry nickte widerstrebend. Die Antwort schien ihm körperliche Qualen zu bereiten. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Tausende." Ein schockiertes Raunen ging durch den Raum. Mehrere Frauen begannen zu weinen und holten ihre Taschentücher hervor und sogar die Männer rangen um Fassung. Ich schluckte und blickte zu Harry. Er wirkte schwächer denn je. Die Befragung war zuviel gewesen. In meiner ersten Panik befürchtete ich schon, er würde zusammen brechen. Ein paar der Senatoren hatten wohl einen ähnlichen Gedanken, denn ich merkte, wie einer sich nach vor zu Smith beugte und ihm etwas zuraunte. Smith nickte und erwiderte etwas. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry um ihn eine letzte Frage zu stellen. Danach brachte man ihn aus dem Raum und zurück ins Krankenhaus.

Ich folgte ihm so schnell ich konnte. Ich wollte bei ihm sein und mich vergewissern, ob es ihm gut ging. Allerdings stieß ich im Krankenhaus auf den hartnäckigen Wiederstand der Krankenschwester. „Kommt nicht in Frage!", erklärte sie energisch. „Mr. Bride ist erschöpft, er braucht jetzt Schlaf! Außerdem sind die Besuchszeiten vorbei!" „Dann warte ich hier!", entgegnete ich stur. Ich würde nicht gehen, ohne Harry gesehen zu haben! Also wartete ich. Der Nachmittag ging in den Abend über. Endlich, als es dunkel geworden war, durfte ich zu ihm.

Ich öffnete sachte die Tür. „Harry?" Ich hörte nur ein leises Schluchzen. Jemand weinte bitterlich. Mein Herz zog sich angstvoll zusammen. „Harry?" Doch als Antwort bekam ich wieder nur das Schluchzen. Ich trat nach vor, zu dem Bett. Und da endlich sah ich es: Im Bett lag Harry. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht, aber ich wusste auch ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken, dass er weinte. Das letzte Mal hatte ich ihn so verzweifelt gesehen, als er auf der Carpathia aufgewacht war. Ein paar Sekunden blieb ich regungslos stehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Egal was ich jetzt sagen würde, ich bezweifelte, dass es ihn trösten könnte. Ich konnte nur eines machen: Für ihn da sein, Harry zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Vorsichtig trat ich an sein Bett. Und dann, ehe ich genau wusste, was ich tat, legte ich mich zu ihm.

Es war mir egal, dass wir hier in einem Krankenhaus mit lauter Menschen waren. Ich wollte Harry beistehen! Ich umarmte ihn tröstend und kuschelte mich an ihn. Wie klein und dünn er war! Wenn man ihn umarmte merkte man das noch stärker als sonst. Ich streichelte mit meiner Hand über seinen Kopf. Nach einer Weile ergriff sie Harry und drückte sie dankbar. Wir sprachen kein Wort.

Ich lag so bei Harry bis ich an seinen ruhigen Atemzügen merkte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Langsam, um ihn nicht zu wecken, stand ich auf und deckte ihn behutsam zu. Danach setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Ich vergoss keine Träne. Aber in mir weinte es, so traurig war ich.

Ich muss dann wohl auch eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen wieder öffnete schien draußen die Sonne. Harry saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und blickte mich an. „Warst du etwa die ganze Nacht hier?" „Scheint so.", antwortete ich. Ich beugte mich zu ihm. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Harry lächelte. „Gut, um genau zu sein so gut wie schon seit langem nicht. Dank dir." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hättest das nicht tun müssen!" „Mag sein.", meinte ich verlegen. „Aber ich wollte es."

Ich legte meine Hand auf seine. „Ich werde dir niemals vergessen, dass du in jener Nacht bei uns geblieben bist! Du hättest dich retten können und hast es nicht getan um Jack zu helfen. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie viel ihm das bedeutet haben muss!" Harry ließ sich schweigend in die Kissen zurück sinken.

„Ich konnte nicht gehen.", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn ich euch im Stich gelassen hätte. Ich wäre ein Feigling gewesen. Ich sah nur zu Jack und wie er unbeirrt versuchte Hilfe zu holen während draußen alles im Chaos versank. Solange ich lebe werde ich nie die Arbeit vergessen, die Jack in dieser Zeit geleistet hat. Niemals... Und dabei lächelte er auch noch, die Zigarette im Mund und mit einer inneren Ruhe und Selbstbeherrschung, die schon fast unheimlich war." „Jack war nicht der Typ, der leicht in Panik gerät.", stimmte ich ihm zu.

Und dann, ganz ohne Vorwarnung, fing ich auf einmal zu weinen an. „Hey!" Harry zog mich sanft an sich. „Ich vermisse ihn so sehr!", schluchzte ich. „Ich vermisse seine Nähe, sein Lachen, wie er mich Honey nannte. Es ist tut so weh, ohne ihn zu sein! Und egal, wie sehr ich es mir wünsche, oder was ich tue, ich weiß, dass er nicht wieder kommt!" „Er war toll!", pflichtete mir Harry bei. „Komm her..." Er wischte mir sanft eine Träne weg. „Er war noch so jung!", brachte ich hervor. „Wir hatten noch so viel vor und jetzt, jetzt ist alles zerstört!" „Ich weiß.", Harry strich mir über den Rücken. „Wenn ich nur irgendwie könnte, würde ich alles ungeschehen machen. Aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch." Er grinste leicht. Ich musste gegen meinen Willen lachen. „He, du lachst ja!" Er strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Dann ist ja noch nicht alles verloren!"

„Ich fühle mich so leer ohne ihn.", schniefte ich. „Das ist doch nur natürlich." Harry musterte mich freundlich. „Ich weiß, dass nützt nicht viel.". sagte er leise, „Aber ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst, June." Ich nickte. „Danke, Harry." Ein Hauch von Rot erschien auf seinen Wangen. „Du musst dich nicht bedanken, June!"

Nach meiner Unterhaltung mit Harry hatte ich wieder etwas an Lebensmut gewonnen. So besuchte ich zum Beispiel eine weitere Anhörung.

Dieses mal war Lowe der "Starzeuge" und wie schon bei Harry war der Saal auch bei ihm voll von Menschen. Mir fiel eine Gruppe von jungen Mädchen auf, die kicherten und zu Lowe hinüber blickten. „Zum Glück ist Ellen nicht hier!", dachte ich mir. Dieses Mal lief die Anhörung völlig anders. Hatte bei der letzten die Tragödie überwogen, so glich das hier einer bizarren Komödie. Lowe hatte sich von dem Erlebnis wieder einigermaßen erholt und spielte den respektlosen Scherzbold, sehr zur Freude der Frauen im Saal. So erfuhr ich zum Beispiel von einem Vorfall auf der Titanic, von dem ich bisher nichts gewusst hatte.

„Ich war bei den Booten, als auf einmal dieser Kerl angerannt kam, völlig panisch. Und wenn es mir nicht jemand gesagt hätte, wüsste ich nicht, dass es Mr. Ismay war." Ein lautes Wispern erhob sich. Erst jetzt erblickte ich Mr. Ismay unter den Augenzeugen. Er wirkte verhärmt und nervös. Armer Bruce Ismay! Er war so stolz gewesen, der Erbauer der großen Titanic. Und was war ihm jetzt geblieben? Überlebt hatte er, doch mittlerweile sehnte er sich vermutlich auf die Titanic zurück. Er war derjenige, dem man die Schuld für die Katastrophe zuschob und für den Tod von 1500 Menschen verantwortlich machte. Doch noch schlimmer schien, dass er überlebt hatte. Die Menschen scheuten nicht davor zurück, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass es seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, mit Thomas Andrews und Captain Smith unterzugehen und nicht sich feige zu retten. Auch wenn ich diese Wut durchaus verstand, ich konnte nicht anders als Mitleid mit diesem jämmerlichen Anblick zu haben, den Ismay nun bot. Und nach der folgenden Geschichte verstärkte sich das noch.

Senator Smith beugte sich nach vorne. „Was meinen sie damit?", erkundigte er sich. Ismay wirkte wütend, sagte aber nichts. Lowe beachtete ihn gar nicht. „Er kam zu uns gerannt und begann an den Seilen herum zu zerren.", berichtete er ungestört weiter und begann Ismay auf eine grausame, aber ausgesprochen realistische Art, nachzuahmen: Er riss die Arme in die Höhe und rief mit panischer Stimme: „Abfieren, abfieren, wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" Ich habe ihn von den Seilen losgerissen und gesagt: „Sie wollen, dass ich so schnell abfiere?! Wollen sie, dass ich alle ertränke?!" Allerdings gab er keine Ruhe und störte ununterbrochen unsere Arbeit, so dass mir irgendwann der Geduldsfaden riss und ich ihm auf unmissverständliche Art und Weise zu verstehen ab, dass er gehen sollte."

„Sagen sie ruhig, was sie damals genau sagten!", quakte Ismay von den Sitzbänken. „Sehr diplomatisch haben sie sich nicht ausgedrückt!" Er schien zornig und beleidigt. Doch hatte er gedacht, damit Eindruck auf Lowe zu machen, irrte er sich. „Ich rede mit dem Ausschuss, nicht mit ihnen!", blaffte er ihn unfreundlich an. Das war ein starkes Stück, wenn man bedachte, dass es sich hier um seinen Vorgesetzten handelte, der ihn jederzeit kündigen konnte!

Smith unterbrach die beiden. „Was sagten sie zu ihm?", verlangte er zu wissen. Auf einmal war Lowe verlegen. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob man das hier laut sagen kann." „Dann schreiben sie es auf und geben mir den Zettel!", meinte Smith. Lowe tat es. Smith warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Zettel. „Das ist in Ordnung.", nickte er. „Also, sie sagten zu ihm –" „Verschwinden sie gefälligst, bevor ich mich vergesse.", beendete Lowe den Satz. „Er ist dann auch gegangen und ein Stewart hat mich aufgeklärt, mit wem ich da gerade geredet hatte. Ich kannte Mr. Ismay bis dahin nämlich nicht."

Eine letzte Frage beschäftigte Smith allerdings. „Mr. Lowe, trinken sie eigentlich?" Lowe und ich blickten gleichermaßen verwundert auf. Lowe, trinken? Das war ungefähr so, wie wenn ein Löwe zum Vegetarier geworden wäre. Ich hatte Lowe noch nie trinken sehen. Weshalb fragte ihn Smith so etwas? Lowe verstand es ganz offensichtlich auch nicht. „Nein Sir.", antwortete er ehrlich. „Sie wissen, dass sie einen Eid geschworen haben?", erinnerte ihn Smith streng. Lowe grinste. „Ich schwöre.", sagte er und erhob das Glas mit Wasser neben sich, „Das hier ist das stärkste, was ich zu trinken pflege!" Die Leute lachten amüsiert. „Ich bin Antialkoholiker.", versicherte Lowe. „Gratulation!" Smith war überzeugt. „Ich frage auch nur deshalb, weil mir Gerüchte zu Ohren kamen, dass sie bei der Umbesetzung ihrer Boote derartig gotteslästerlich geflucht und geschumpfen haben sollen, dass einige Damen dachten, sie wären betrunken." „Das war ich nicht.", meinte Lowe und damit war das Thema erledigt. Ich konnte mir Lowe bei dieser Umbesetzung lebhaft vorstellen. Vermutlich war es ihm zu langsam gegangen. Ich kicherte bei dem Gedanken an die feinen Damen, die mit einem lautem, fluchendem Lowe konfrontiert worden waren.

Es war später Nachmittag, als die Anhörung beendet wurde. Ich wollte noch kurz bei Harry vorbei schauen, bevor ich ins Hotel zurück ging.

„Harry? Ich bin es, June!" Ich öffnete die Tür, als ich seine Stimme hörte. „Warte, einen Augenblick, ich habe eine Überraschung!" Ich glaubte sogar, so etwas wie Freude in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. „Okay." Ich blieb gehorsam stehen. Im Zimmer humpelte jemand über den Boden. „In Ordnung, du kannst hinein kommen!"

Gespannt trat ich ein. „Jetzt bin ich neugierig, was für eine Überraschung du hast!" „Tadaa!" Harry stand vor mir, stolz auf sich deutend. „Siehst du?" „Du… Harry du stehst!", stammelte ich, komplett verblüfft. „Ganz recht." Harry grinste. „Und jetzt pass auf." Er machte ein paar, noch leicht unbeholfene, Schritte. „Und du kannst wieder gehen!", freute ich mich. „Na ja, derzeit ist es noch mehr ein Humpeln, als ein gehen.", schwächte Harry ab. „Aber ein paar Tage noch und ich werde gehen und laufen können wie früher!"

„Das ist großartig!", jubelte ich und ehe ich mich halten konnte, fiel ich ihm um den Hals. „Achtung, nicht so stürmisch!", lachte Harry. „Noch bin ich ein wenig unsicher." „Ich freue mich so für dich!", meinte ich und umarmte ihn. Ich hatte Harry gar nicht richtig gehört. „Vorsicht..." Doch es war schon zu spät. Die letzte Umarmung war wohl zu heftig gewesen. Ich spürte, wie Harry ausrutschte und nach hinten kippte, ich mit ihm mit. Ich versuchte noch, mich fest zu halten, jedoch vergeblich. Harry landete unsanft auf dem Boden, ich direkt auf ihm drauf.

„Du meine Güte..." Ich sah beschämt zu Harry auf. „Das tut mir so leid, entschuldige!" Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. „Schon, schon gut.", meinte Harry, ebenfalls rot im Gesicht. Ich lag immer noch auf ihm oben. „Das ist mir wirklich unangenehm!"

Ich blickte in sein Gesicht. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie nahe ich ihm eigentlich war... Ich konnte genau in seine warmen braunen Augen sehen, unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, so dicht aneinander waren wir. Unter mir spürte ich seine Brust, die sich schnell hob und senkte...

„Ich...sollte jetzt wieder aufstehen...", sagte ich leise. „Ja..." Aber ein Teil von mir sträubte sich dagegen. Ein Teil von mir wollte weiterhin so nah bei Harry sein. Ich wollte in seinen Armen liegen und nie wieder loslassen... Ich merkte wie sich langsam unsere Gesichter näherten... Viel fehlte nicht mehr... Ich spürte seinen Atem...

Ich wollte die Augen schließen, als Schritte an mein Ohr drangen, die genau auf das Zimmer zukamen. Jemand kam zu uns!

Schlagartig war ich wieder ich selbst und Harry wieder Harry. Ich rappelte mich auf, half Harry wieder auf die Beine und strich mein Kleid glatt. Ich wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. „Ich, ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte ich, meine Stimme hoch und nervös. Harry nickte stumm. Er war immer noch rot und schien verlegen. „Das wegen vorhin tut mir leid.", meinte ich noch, bevor ich mich endlich umdrehte und an der Krankenschwester vorbei aus dem Zimmer lief.

Mein Herz raste. Beinahe hätte ich Harold Bride geküsst! Was war nur los mit mir?! Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Ich hatte immer noch dieses Gefühl, als ich auf den Boden lag, Harry unter mir... „Okay, jetzt reiß dich zusammen!", ermahnte ich mich in Gedanken. „Ich habe schon genug Probleme, das hat mir wirklich noch gefehlt!" Ich dachte an Jack und fühlte mich furchtbar schuldig. Ich fuhr mir verzweifelt über das Gesicht. „Wäre man doch überhaupt nicht geboren worden!"

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ruhig. Harry und ich schienen ein stummes Übereinkommen getroffen zu haben, dass wir die Sache mit dem Kuss nicht mehr erwähnten. „Wir haben uns ja auch gar nicht geküsst.", überlegte ich mir. „Das war einfach ein kurzer Aussetzer, nichts weiter..." Heute weiß ich, dass ich mich irrte. Es war nicht nur ein Aussetzer gewesen. Es war sehr viel mehr als das... In diesen Tagen begann ich mich in Harold Bride zu verlieben...

Als der Untersuchungsausschuss das Urteil verkündete, da wusste ich nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Ich freute mich, dass Smith endlich einige Gesetze durchgebracht hatte, die meiner Meinung nach schon lange nötig gewesen waren. Es war traurig, dass es ein Unglück wie den Untergang der Titanic brauchte, um zu erkennen, wie wichtig es war, auf jedem Schiff genug Rettungsboote zu haben, mehrere Funker und dass man Eiswarnungen mehr Beachtung schenken sollte.

Auch die Schuldigen wurden genannt: Captain Smith für sein nachlässiges Verhalten angesichts der Warnungen galt als Hauptverantwortlicher der Katastrophe. Eine Bestrafung gab es nicht. Smith ruhte mit Will, James und Wilde in seinem nassen Grab im Atlantik.

Eine Verwarnung bekam Captain Lloyd von der California wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung. Smith war es gelungen, das mysteriöse Schiff, dass uns in jener Nacht allein gelassen hatte, zu finden. Boxhall hatte sich nicht geirrt.

Auch Bruce Ismay erhielt eine Verwarnung. Ich sah ihn, als er den Saal verließ, bleich und unglücklich. „Was glaubt ihr, wird er jetzt machen?", fragte ich Lowe und Boxhall nachdenklich. Lowe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wird den Bau des dritten Schiffes in die Wege leiten.", vermutete Boxhall. „Ja, aber eines kann ich euch jetzt schon sagen, sie wird ganz bestimmt nicht Gigantic heißen, wie geplant.", grinste Lowe. „Das würde er nicht wagen, nach all dem was passiert ist..." Außerdem hatte Ismay derzeit andere Sorgen: Die Mannschaft weigerte sich, die Olympic zu betreten, bevor sie nicht genug Rettungsboote bekam. Der Unfall der Titanic hatte auch sie getroffen.

Als ich wieder in mein Hotelzimmer kam, fühlte ich mich merkwürdig leer. Der letzte Monat war so schnell vergangen... Der Untergang der Titanic, der Tod von Jack, Will und James, New York und die Anhörungen. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt, richtig um sie zu trauern... Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, mich aufrecht zu halten, Harry beizustehen. Morgen würde ich mit Harry nach England zurückkehren. Was würde dann sein? Ich würde Ada wiedersehen und einmal mehr mit Wills Tod konfrontiert werden. Ich wollte Mr. Moody besuchen. Wer weiß, vielleicht auch die Phillips´. Man erzählte sich viel über Jack, er galt als Held, ebenso wie Harry und Lowe, nur dass er tot war. Ich fand, seine Familie hatte das Recht zu erfahren, wie er gestorben war. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Wie sollte ich das nur alles durchstehen? Lightoller stattete mir an diesem Abend einen Besuch ab. „Ich wollte dir das hier geben, bevor ich abreise.", sagte er und überreichte mir einen Brief. Auf dem Umschlag standen die Namen von allen überlebenden Offizieren der Titanic. „Für deine Tante.", erklärte Lightoller. „Um ihr unser Beileid auszudrücken." Ich lächelte dankbar. „Das ist sehr nett von euch!" Lightoller nickte freundlich.

Nach fast einem Monat konnten wir New York endlich verlassen und wieder in die Heimat zurück. Ich stand lange an der Reling. Alle möglichen Gedanken schwirrten durch meinen Kopf. Was würde mich zu Hause erwarten? Irgendwie fürchtete ich mich schon davor. Harry war bei mir. Ich war froh, jetzt nicht alleine sein zu müssen. „Was hast du vor, wenn du wieder in England bist?", fragte ich Harry. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand er. „Und du?" „Ich weiß es nicht..." Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich in England machen wollte. Mein altes Leben als Lehrerin weiter zu führen erschien mir so unrealistisch. Ich musste an Jacks letzte Worte denken. Ich hatte ihm versprochen, Schriftstellerin zu werden, meinen Traum zu erfüllen. Vielleicht würde ich das tun. Jetzt hatte ich nichts mehr zu verlieren...

Es war ein warmer Frühsommertag, als wir England erreichten. Es sah immer noch so aus wie früher... Harry und ich betraten gerade festen Boden unter unseren Füßen, als auf einmal ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren auf uns zugerannt kam. „Harold!" Mabel Ludlow fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals. "Mabel.", meinte Harry verwirrt. „Was treibst du denn hier?" „Ich wollte meinen Helden nach Hause holen." Mabel grinste. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was hier geschieht! Alle reden von dir, was du getan hast und wie mutig du bist. Alle gratulieren mir, weil du mein Verlobter bist." Ich war fassungslos. Nach ihrer Rede konnte man denken, Harry hätte eine Heldentat geleistet und nicht, dass 1500 Menschen gestorben waren! Harry schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben. Er blickte sie merkwürdig an. Mabel bemerkte es gar nicht erst. „Wir fahren jetzt nach Hause.", meinte sie gut gelaunt, mich völlig ignorierend. „Deine Mutter macht sich große Sorgen!" „Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Harry rasch. „Ja, keine Angst.", beruhigte ihn Mabel. „Komm, lass uns gehen."

„Augenblick." Harry drehte sich zu mir. Ich versuchte zu lächeln. Der Gedanke, mich von Harry zu trennen, brach mir das Herz. Ich hatte mich so an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt, gerade in den letzten Wochen. Ich hatte bereits Jack verloren, jetzt auch noch Harry... „Ich komme bald wieder!", versprach er mir sanft. Irrte ich mich, oder fiel ihm der Abschied auch so schwer wie mir? „Das hoffe ich auch!", entgegnete ich mit gespielter Entrüstung. Wir lachten kurz. „Pass auf dich auf, okay?", bat mich Harry. Ich nickte. „Versprochen." „Gut." Und dann, ganz langsam, wandte sich Harry wieder zu Mabel. Ich sah ihm nach, wie er ging. Ich weinte nicht. Nicht dieses Mal... Ich sah nur stumm zu, wie Harry allmählich verschwand...

Es war seltsam, wieder daheim zu sein. Ich stand vor unserem Haus und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich fürchtete mich davor, hinein zu gehen. Ada würde dort sein. Ich konnte nur erahnen, wie es ihr gerade gehen musste. Was sollte ich ihr sagen? Ich bezweifelte, in der Lage zu sein, sie irgendwie zu aufzumuntern. Aber es brachte auch nichts, wenn ich ewig hier stehen blieb. Mit zitternder Hand klopfte ich gegen die Tür. Betty öffnete. „June!" Sie umarmte mich überschwenglich. "Oh, was bin ich froh, sie gesund und munter zu sehen! Mrs. Ada und ich haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!" „Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte ich mich ängstlich. Betty seufzte. „Fragen sie nicht, Miss!", meinte sie düster. „Sie ist am Boden zerstört. Ich muss sie dazu zwingen, dass sie isst und trinkt. Sie schläft nicht mehr in ihrem Schlafzimmer, sondern auf der Couch. Es ist fürchterlich!" Sie lächelte teilnahmsvoll. „Aber wenn sie erst sie sieht, geht es ihr bestimmt besser." „Hoffen wir es.", meinte ich unglücklich.

Betty führte mich in die Küche, wo Ada auf einem Stuhl saß, wie damals, als Will den Unfall mit der Olympic hatte. Sie sah genauso elend aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Langsam trat ich zu ihr. „Ada..."

Sie blickte auf. „Ich wusste, dass so etwas passieren würde.", sagte sie leise. „Jemand, der das Meer so sehr liebte wie Will, der kann nicht ruhig an Land sterben..." Sie begann plötzlich zu weinen.

„Ada!" Ich lief zu ihr. Ada schluchzte. „ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht.", stieß sie hervor. „Wenn dir auch noch etwas passiert wäre..." Wir saßen in der Küche und weinten...

In den nächsten Tagen lebten Ada und ich einfach nur von einem Tag auf den anderen. Wir versuchten beide auf unsere Art mit der Tragödie fertig zu werden. Für mich bedeutete das, meinen Beruf als Lehrerin aufzugeben. Ich sah keinen Sinn mehr darin und schließlich hatte ich Jack versprochen, Schriftstellerin zu werden, wie es mein Traum war. Ich konnte nicht mehr so weiter leben wie bisher. Nicht ohne Jack... I

ndes ging das Leben zumindest für die anderen tatsächlich weiter: Am Abend seiner Ankunft setzte Lowe mit Ellen einen Hochzeitstermin fest. Im Frühling des nächsten Jahres sollte es soweit sein. Ellen war außer sich vor Freude. „Wenn es doch nur schon soweit wäre!", meinte sie aufgeregt. „Oh ich könnte Harry auf der Stelle heiraten!" Ich lächelte müde. Ich freute mich für die beiden, dennoch kam ich nicht umhin daran zu denken, wie Jack auf der Titanic um meine Hand angehalten hatte. Ich hatte Ellen nichts davon erzählt und auch sonst keinem. Ich wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Außerdem dachte ich an Harry (nicht Lowe, sondern Bride). Seitdem er Southampton verlassen hatte, hatte ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Vermutlich hatte er im Moment genug andere Probleme und meldete sich deshalb nicht bei mir. Dennoch, sein Schweigen verletzte mich. Harry war der Einzige, mit dem ich hätte reden können...

Als ich an diesem Abend Ellens Haus verließ, fühlte ich mich schlechter denn je. Ich vermisste Jack, Will und James, ich wusste nicht, wie ich Ada, die sich nur noch im Wohnzimmer verkroch und das Haus lediglich für die Arbeit verließ, wieder aufheitern sollte und ich wünschte mir Harry an meine Seite, damit ich jemanden hatte, der mir half. Jemand, der verstand, was ich durchmachte...

Ich glaube, dies war der erste und einzige Abend in meinem Leben, an dem ich mir ernsthaft überlegte, nicht nach Hause zu gehen. Ich wollte fort, fort von Southampton, den Leuten, einfach allem. Am liebsten wäre ich davon gelaufen.

„Wovor willst du wegrennen? Vor dir selbst?" Großvaters Stimme hallte in meinen Ohren. Nein, er hatte Recht. Ich durfte Ada nicht im Stich lassen. Und hatte ich Jack nicht ein Versprechen gegeben? Ich hatte mich entschlossen. Noch morgen würde ich die Stadt verlassen und nach Grimsby reisen. Ich hatte schon seit längerem vor, Mr. Moody zu besuchen. Und danach würde ich die Phillips aufsuchen, egal was das bedeutete... Ich griff gerade nach unserer Haustür, als eine Stimme hinter mir ertönte. Eine Stimme, die ich unter Tausenden wieder erkannt hätte. „June?"

Ich erstarrte. War das möglich? „Harry?" Ich wandte mich um.

An der Straßenecke stand Harold Bride. Er sah erschöpft aus, aber gesund. „Harry!" Ich lief zu ihm. „Wie kommst du denn hier her?" „Mit dem Zug." Er grinste. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es.", meinte ich ehrlich. „Jetzt bist du ja wieder hier." Wir blickten uns an und in diesen Sekunden war es, als wären wir nie getrennt gewesen. „Wie geht es dir?" Ich lächelte traurig. „Frag nicht! Und dir?" Harry hob seine Hand. Ich bemerkte den fehlenden Verlobungsring.

„Ich habe mich von Mabel getrennt."

Damit hatte ich nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. „Was?" „Ich habe die Verlobung aufgelöst.", wiederholte Harry. „Wow..." Mir fehlten die Worte. „Und das ist in Ordnung?" Ich betrachtete ihn besorgt. Harry nickte. „Wir hätten uns nie verloben sollen.", sagte er. „Mit einer Hochzeit hätten wir keinem von uns einen Gefallen getan. Ich habe es nur rechtzeitig beendet." „Verstehe." Ich öffnete die Tür und bedeutete ihm, einzutreten. „Komm rein! Aber Vorsicht, im Eingang stehen etliche Kartons.", warnte ich ihn. „Ich sehe es." Harry blickte auf die Kisten vor ihm. Ich hielt kurz inne. „Betty, unser Hausmädchen, sie... sie hat Wills Kleider und Habseligkeiten aussortiert, nachdem er..." Ich brach ab, nicht in der Lage den Satz zu beenden. Harry nickte. „Das ist bestimmt schwer für dich.", sagte er einfühlsam. „Ja." Ich fuhr mir deprimiert durch die Haare. „Für Ada und für mich ist es schwer." Ich nickte ins Wohnzimmer, das mittlerweile für Ada auch zum Schlafzimmer geworden war. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Hätten Jack und ich ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer gehabt, ich würde auch nicht mehr darin schlafen wollen! Es war schon schlimm genug für mich gewesen in mein Zimmer zu gehen, wo Jack und ich unsere erste Nacht verbracht hatten...

„Kann ich mir vorstellen..." Ich führte Harry in die Küche. Dort machte ich uns Tee und langsam begann ich ihm alles zu erzählen, was in dem Monat seit unserer Ankunft in England geschehen war. Er erfuhr von meiner Kündigung, von meinem Großvater, dessen Gesundheit seit Wills Tod rapide bergab ging, von meiner Sorge um Ada und von Lowes und Ellens bevorstehender Hochzeit. „Wenigstens ein Lichtblick!", stellte Harry bitter fest. Ich nickte. „Aber du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, weshalb du hier bist!", fiel mir auf. „Willst du schon wieder arbeiten?" Harry lachte auf. „Du meine Güte, nein!", meinte er. „Ich habe mit dem Funken ein für alle mal abgeschlossen!" Ich stellte verblüfft meine Teetasse auf den Tisch. „Aber das war doch immer dein Traumberuf!", wandte ich ein. „Schon richtig.", gab Harry zu. „Aber das war, bevor die Titanic unterging. Bevor Jack..." Er verstummte. „Und was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte ich leise. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Jetzt bin ich erst einmal hier." Ich drückte seine Hand. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin!" Harry lächelte. „Ich dachte mir, du könntest einen Freund gebrauchen.", meinte er. „Mehr als alles andere.", entgegnete ich.

Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt geweint, Harry gesagt, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst hatte, wie sinnlos mir alles erschien, dass ich nicht mehr weiter wusste. Aber am Ende hielt ich nur Harrys Hand und schluckte meine Tränen wieder hinunter. Harry war bei mir, ich war nicht mehr allein. Das war das einzige, was zählte!

„Und du?", fragte Harry nachdenklich. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" „Ich werde nach Grimsby gehen.", antwortete ich. Ich schilderte ihm mein Vorhaben, Mr. Moody aufzusuchen. Harry musterte mich anerkennend. „Du hast ein gutes Herz, June.", sagte er leise. „Das ist eine nette Idee!" „Ich tue nur das, was James für mich getan hätte.", entgegnete ich ruhig.

„Und danach besuche ich Jacks Familie."

An dieser Stelle sah Harry auf. „Wirklich?" Ich nickte. Das war das erste Mal, das ich jemanden in meine Pläne einweihte. Harry schien skeptisch.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", fragte er langsam. „Du kannst dich doch bestimmt noch erinnern, wie sie dich bei deinem letzten Besuch behandelt haben!" „Natürlich.", entgegnete ich. „Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht." Ich blickte in meine Teetasse. „Seine Familie hat Jack geliebt, egal ob sie mich mochten oder nicht. Sie wissen nicht, wie es passiert ist." Aus irgendeinem Grund kamen mir die Worte „Wie Jack starb" nicht über die Lippen.

„Eine Mutter soll erfahren, was mit ihrem Sohn geschehen ist.", sprach ich weiter. „Ich mache das hier nicht für mich, sondern für sie. Jack hätte das gewollt."

„Bestimmt.", pflichtete mir Harry bei, seine Stimme seltsam belegt. Er nickte. Ich bemerkte die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen. „Ich werde mit dir gehen."

Das war nun eine Überraschung. „Ich will dich nicht alleine diese Reise machen lassen.", fuhr Harry fort. „Du solltest einen Freund dabei haben, nur für den Fall dass du ihn brauchst." Ich sah ihn verwundert an. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bildete sich in meinem Bauch.

„Das würdest du für mich tun?" Harry legte seine Hand auf meine. „Selbstverständlich!", sagte er sanft. „June, wir sind Freunde! Du warst für mich da, als es mir schlecht ging, erinnerst du dich?" Ich nickte lächelnd. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es du unglücklich bist.", sagte ich zärtlich. „Mir ging es schon schlecht genug." „Und deshalb bin ich jetzt hier.", bemerkte Harry liebevoll. Er lächelte aufmunternd. „Wir können uns in unserer Trauer beistehen.", meinte er überzeugt. „Wenn wir zusammen halten, dann stehen wir das auch durch!" Ich spürte, wie eine Träne über meine Wange lief. „Gemeinsam?" Harry nickte. „Gemeinsam!"

Harrys Anwesenheit gab mir wieder neue Kraft. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte ich wieder etwas Hoffnung. Und ich war froh, dass ich die Reise nicht allein antreten musste. Wir brachen noch am nächsten Tag auf. Ada war zu meinen Großeltern nach Dalbeattie gereist, somit musste ich mir auch um sie keine Gedanken machen. Sie hatte mir erst vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben. Es ginge ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut, meine Großeltern mussten Wills Tod immer noch verkraften. Will war in Dalbeattie zu einem Helden geworden. Ada berichtete von einer Gedenktafel, die man ihm zu Ehren am Rathaus errichtet hatte:

THIS TABLET 

IS ERECTED 

TO COMMEMORATE THE HEROISM 

DISPLAYED BY 

LIEUT. WILLIAM McMASTER MURDOCH R.N.R. 

A NATIVE OF DALBEATTIE 

WHEN, ON HER MAIDEN VOYAGE, THE 

R.M.S. TITANIC 

OF WICH HE WAS FIRST OFFICER 

COLLIDED WITH AN ICEBERG AND SANK, 

AND 815 OF HER PASSENGERS, AND 688 OF HER CREW, 

INCLUDING LIEUTENANT MURDOCH, PERISHED. 

14TH AND 15TH APRIL 1912. 

A MEMORIAL PRIZE IS ALSO TO BE COMPETED FOR 

ANNUALLY IN DALBEATTIE PUBLIC SCHOOL, 

WHERE LIEUTENANT MURDOCH WAS EDUCATED

Ich war froh darüber. Es war schön, zu sehen dass Will nicht vergessen wurde. Es tat so weh, hier zu Hause zu sein und zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr nach Hause kam... „Vielleicht tut es mir gut, aus Southampton zu kommen.", überlegte ich mir. Fort aus der Stadt, an der mich alles an Jack und Will erinnerte...

Ich saß neben Harry im Zug. „Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist.", sagte ich liebevoll. „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du musst dich nicht bedanken!", versicherte er mir. Er grinste. „Abgesehen davon würde Jack mich umbringen, wenn ich dich ganz allein lasse." Ich musste lachen. Das kam in letzter Zeit nicht besonders häufig vor! Aber dass Harry hier neben mir saß, das half mir sehr. Ich betrachtete ihn verstohlen.

Harry war immer noch blass, doch er sah mittlerweile ganz wie der alte Harold Bride aus, den Jack mir vor einem halben Jahr vorgestellt hatte. Sein braunes Haar war lockig und weich und er hatte warme braune Augen... „Halt!", ermahnte ich mich im selben Augenblick. „Woran denke ich da?! Das ist Harry, Jacks bester Freund!" Schuldgefühle brannten in mir. Was war nur los mit mir?! Was waren das für Gefühle?! Ich hatte doch bisher nicht bei Harry an etwas derartiges gedacht!

Seit New York hatte sich verändert... Es war, als würde ich Harry mit völlig neuen Augen sehen... Als ob –

„Nein, hör auf!", stoppte ich mich in diesem Augenblick. „Ich bin in einer emotionalen Krise, ich bin nicht ganz bei mir, das ist alles!" Ich beschloss, mich wieder zusammen zu reißen. „Das ist nur eine Phase, die wieder vorbei geht!" Das dachte ich zumindest. Aber dieses Gefühl würde nie vergehen... In diesen Tagen entdeckte ich meine Liebe zu Harry, ich realisierte es nur nicht...

Schon bald sollten meine verwirrenden Empfindungen für Harry außerdem von neuen Ereignissen verdrängt werden: Am Abend erreichten wir Grimsby. Mit Harry wanderte ich stumm durch die Straßen meiner Kindheit. Hier hatte ich mit Dad gelebt, hier war ich aufgewachsen. Zusammen mit James. Ich sah es noch vor mir, wie wir als Kinder hier gespielt hatten, wie wir durch die Stadt spaziert waren. Wir kamen am Park vorbei indem James mich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Ich hatte das völlig vergessen. Jetzt, wo James tot war, bekam alles eine ganz neue Bedeutung... Oh, wie sehr ich ihn vermisste! Harry registrierte meinen Kummer. „Alles okay?", erkundigte er sich fürsorglich. Ich nickte tapfer. „Ja..."

Am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich auf den weg zu Mr. Moody. „Ich kann dich begleiten, wenn du möchtest.", bot sich Harry an. „Nein, schon gut!", lehnte ich dankbar ab. „Das muss ich alleine machen."

Mit einem unsicheren Gefühl in der Magengegend trat ich vor das Haus, indem ich Jahre lang aus und ein gegangen war. Jetzt, wo ich so davor stand, kam es mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen...

Ich klopfte gegen die Tür. „Ich komme!", ertönte die Stimme von James´ Vater. Langsam schwenkte die Tür zur Seite. Ich hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„June?" Mr. Moody blickte mich überrascht an. Bis auf wenige graue Haare sah er noch genau so aus, wie früher. „Guten Tag, Mr. Moody!", sagte ich höflich.

„Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen.", meinte James´ Vater, als wir wenig später bei Tee und Scones in der Küche saßen, in der mich Mrs. Moody früher so oft bewirtet hatte. Mr. Moody lächelte traurig. „Ich habe oft an dich gedacht, seit... nun, seit die Titanic untergegangen ist." Ich schluckte. „Es tut mir so leid..." Er nickte. „Danke." Er ging seufzend zu einem kleinen Schrank. „Hier." Er holte einen Brief, sowie eine Postkarte hervor, auf der ich James Handschrift erkannte. Mr. Moody reichte sie mir.

James hatte nur wenig geschrieben. Am Datum erkannte ich, dass der Brief einen Tag vor Abfahrt der Titanic verfasst worden war. „Keine Neuigkeiten bevor wir morgen auslaufen. Werde in Plymouth wieder schreiben. Alles Liebe, James." Mein Herz zog sich zusammen. James sollte nie in Plymouth ankommen... Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war das letzte, was ich von ihm hörte." Er setzte sich mit dem Brief wieder zu mir. „Als ich hörte, was passiert war, da weigerte ich mich zu glauben, James könnte zu einem der Opfer gehören. Welcher Vater akzeptiert schon gerne den Tod seines Kindes? Ich dachte, er hätte bestimmt einen Platz in einem Rettungsboot bekommen, immerhin war er der jüngste Offizier! Selbst als mir keiner sagen konnte, was mit ihm geschehen war, dachte ich er hätte es bestimmt geschafft. Ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, dass er überlebt hatte. Aber mit der Zeit..." Er brach ab und reichte mir den Brief. „Den habe ich am 19. April bekommen.", erklärte er und bedeutete mir, ihn zu öffnen. Ich tat es, mit zitternder Hand.

Es war ein Brief der White Star Line.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Moody.", schrieben sie. „Wir bedauern, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sich ihr Sohn, James Paul Moody, Offizier der White Star Line, sechster Offizier der R.M.S Titanic, sich nicht unter den Überlebenden an Bord der Carpathia befindet."

Ich hob den Kopf. Mr. Moody nickte unglücklich. „In diesem Augenblick wusste ich, dass meine Hoffnungen umsonst waren." Er fuhr sich über sein müdes Gesicht. „Den einzigen Trost den ich habe, ist das James jetzt bei seiner Mutter ist. Sie hat ihm so gefehlt in den letzten Jahren!" Ich schwieg betroffen.

Alles in allem war mein Wiedersehen mit Mr. Moody kein besonders fröhliches. Aber wer hätte das auch schon erwartet, unter diesen Umständen?

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist.", bedankte sich James Vater später bei mir. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich!", winkte ich freundlich ab.

Ich umarmte ihn zum Abschied. „Geben sie auf sich acht!" Mr. Moody lachte auf. „Du aber auch auf dich, mein Kind!"

Harry erwartete mich bereits im Hotel dass wir während unseres Aufenthaltes bezogen hatten. Er sprang beunruhigt aus den Sessel auf, als er mich erblickte.

„Mir geht es gut!", log ich, wie ich seine besorgte Miene sah. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich unnötig Gedanken wegen mir machte. Stattdessen bat ich ihn, mit mir zu kommen. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Ich zeige es dir.", antwortete ich und griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich möchte noch etwas erledigen und es wäre schön, wenn du auch dabei wärst." „Okay." Harry war immer noch leicht begriffsstutzig, folgte mir aber.

Wir wanderten gemeinsam durch die Stadt, als wir endlich unser Ziel erreichten.

„Eine Kirche?" Harry musterte mich überrascht. „Das ist die Kirche von St. Martin on the Hill.", erklärte ich. „Und hier drinnen befindet sich laut seinem Vater eine Plakette für James." Jetzt verstand Harry. „Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit, mich zu verabschieden..."

Harry nickte. Er sagte nichts, aber ich wusste, dass er begriff. Er legte seinen Arm tröstend um mich und gemeinsam traten wir in die Kirche.

Es roch nach Weihrauch und Kerzen. Ich blickte mich um. Plötzlich griff Harry nach meinem Arm. „Da!" Und dann sah ich sie:

Eingelassen in einer Wand befand sich die Gedenkplakette für James. Ein hellbrauner Stein mit Bronzeverzierung und Messingbuchstaben. Harry und ich traten ehrfürchtig nach vor. Und dann konnte ich den Nachruf auf James lesen...

To the glory of god

And in affectionate memory of

James Paul Moody

6th officer of the R.M.S Titanic

Born at Scarborough

on the 21rst August 1887

went down with the ship

on the 15th April 1912

Be thou faithful unto death and I wil give thee a crown of life

"Das ist schön!", sagte Harry leise. Ich war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu erwidern. Stattdessen trat ich zu den Kerzen. Andächtig kniete ich davor und griff nach einem Zündholz. Das letzte Mal hatte ich so etwas beim Tode meines Vaters getan... Harry stellte sich neben mich. „Ich möchte eine kleine Gedenkzeremonie veranstalten.", erklärte ich ihm leise. „Gute Idee." Harry kniete ebenfalls.

Langsam zündete ich die erste Kerze an. „Für Will.", sagte ich leise. „Sohn, Bruder, Ehemann, Vater, Seemann. Möge seine Seele Frieden finden..." Harry war nach mir dran. „Für James.", sagte er, während er die zweite Kerze anzündete. „Sohn, Freund –" „Und Bruder.", ergänzte ich. „Möge er in Frieden ruhen..." Eine Kerze war noch da... Meine Hand zitterte ein wenig, wie ich nach dem Streichholz griff...

„Für Jack.", sagten Harry und ich im Chor. „Sohn, Bruder, Freund –" „Und Geliebter...", setzte ich leise hinzu. „Ruhe in Frieden..."

Wir starrten stumm in die Flammen, während die Kerzen langsam herunterbrannten. Ich erinnerte mich an Will, an James und an Jack. All die Augenblicke, die wir gemeinsam verbracht hatten, tauchten nun vor meinem geistigen Auge wieder auf. All die schönen Momente, die wir durchlebt hatten...

Wenn ein geliebter Mensch stirbt, dann stirbt auch ein Teil von dir. Das hatte ich einmal gelesen und in dieser Sekunde merkte ich mehr denn je, dass es stimmte...

Als wir die Kirche wieder verließen fühlte ich seltsam verlassen. Noch nie war mir der Verlust von Jack, Will und James so bewusst gewesen. Die letzten Monate waren so schnell vergangen, wie die fatale Kollision selbst. Ich war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, weiter zu leben und mich um Ada zu kümmern, dass ich gar keine Zeit hatte, richtig zu trauern. Der Schock war zu tief gesessen. Dennoch, heute traf mich ihr Tod schwerer denn je. Die Gewissheit, sie nie wieder zu sehen...

Harry warf mir immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Er schien versucht, etwas zu sagen, zu versuchen mich aufzuheitern, doch nichts wirkte passend. Folglich schwieg er und wir wanderten stumm zurück zum Hotel.

„Weißt du, was verrückt ist?", durchbrach er plötzlich die Stille, als wir fast angekommen waren. Ich blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Was?" „Jack." Harry steckte seine Hände in die Taschen. „Ich sehe ihn immer noch vor mir, wie er dalag... Das merkwürdige ist, als ich ihn sah, da dachte ich er würde schlafen. Er wirkte so friedlich... Er hat sogar gelächelt!" Ich war stehen geblieben. Mein Herz schlug heftig und kurzzeitig hatte ich das Verlangen, zu weinen, zu schreien, oder einfach nur weg zu laufen. Aber ich riss mich zusammen und tat nichts von alledem.

„Er war glücklich, June.", meinte Harry leise. „Er ist in Frieden von dieser Welt gegangen, da bin ich mir sicher." „Das hoffe ich." Ich wusste, dass das blöd klang. Aber mir fiel nichts anderes ein, was ich hätte sagen können.

Harry registrierte schnell, was er mit seiner Bemerkung bei mir ausgelöst hatte, „Entschuldige.", sagte er rasch. „Ich wollte nicht... Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen... Verzeih mir!" Ich sah zu ihm. Es ging ihm nicht gut, das war offensichtlich. All das hier war für ihn genau so schwer, wie für mich. Ich hätte ihm nie böse sein können...

„Ich verstehe dich.", sagte ich ruhig.

Harry brachte mich zu meinem Zimmer. Es war klein und gemütlich eingerichtet. Wäre der Grund meiner Reise nicht so ein trauriger gewesen, ich hätte mich hier wohl gefühlt. Ich verabschiedete mich an der Tür von Harry. „Gute Nacht!" Ich sah in Harrys braune Augen. Er stand mittlerweile direkt vor mir. „Schlaf gut!", sagte er und strich mir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn du mich brauchst..." Etwas in seinen Augen bei diesen Worten bewegte etwas in mir. Ich konnte seine Wärme spüren... „Ja..." Der Augenblick ging wieder vorüber. Ich räusperte mich verlegen. „Danke." Harry nickte. Ich sah ihm nach, wie er in seinem Zimmer verschwand...

Das schlimmste sollte mir allerdings noch bevorstehen: Meine Reise nach Godalming. Ich fürchtete mich davor, Jacks Familie wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Ich war immer noch nicht über Jacks Tod hinweg, auch wenn seit einigen Tagen eine Barriere in mir zu sein schien, die es mir unmöglich machte, zu weinen, oder Trauer zu zeigen. Wie oft hatte ich mir in den letzten Tagen gewünscht, mich bei Harry auszuweinen. Ich wusste, dass er mich verstand. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich schien mich in einer Art Schock zu befinden. Und ein Teil von mir wollte auch nicht Schwäche zeigen. Was hätte das gebracht? Tränen würden Jack nicht zurück bringen, ebenso wenig wie Will oder James. Ich wollte stark sein. Für Ada und für Harry...

Wir erreichten Godalming an einem kühlen Nachmittag. Ich erkannte all die Plätze und Läden sofort wieder. Jack hatte sie mir so oft gezeigt... Harry begleitete mich dieses Mal und ich war froh darum. So musste ich nicht alleine meinen Besuch antreten.

Harry und ich standen kurz vor der Tür. „Bereit?", fragte Harry. Ich griff nach der Klingel.

„Ja."

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich, als ich Schritte vernahm, die sich der Türe näherten. Die Türe öffnete sich...

Mrs. Phillips´ Kopf sah hervor. Ihr Gesicht erstarrte kurzzeitig, als sie mich sah. „Miss Murdoch?" „Guten Tag.", meinte ich höflich. „Wir, wir wollten sie besuchen. Mr. Bride und ich..." Harry nickte höflich. Sie betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Sie sind Jacks Freund.", sagte sie. „Ja.", bestätigte Harry. Sie öffnete die Tür. „Kommen sie herein."

Jacks Mutter führte uns in die Küche. Elsie, Ethel und Mr. Phillips saßen am Tisch, der übersät mit Briefen war. „Beileidsbekundungen.", erklärte Elsie. „Die meisten von Menschen, die wir gar nicht kennen und die bestimmt auch Jack nie getroffen hat." Ich starrte auf die Briefe. Alle von Menschen die ihn nie gekannt hatten... Geschrieben in Erinnerung an Jack Phillips, um seinem Leben Tribut zu zollen.

„Er hat sie verdient!", meinte Harry leise. „Jack hat uns in jener Nacht alle gerettet, ohne dabei auch nur einen Gedanken an sich selbst zu verschwenden..." „Ja, das war Jack.", bestätigte Mrs. Phillips unglücklich. „Selbstlosigkeit war immer einer seiner besten Eigenschaften."

„Der Bürgermeister war ebenfalls bei uns.", berichtete Ethel. „Er hat davon geredet, Jack zu Ehren ein Denkmal zu erbauen. Eine Art kleine Gedenkstätte, mit Nachruf, Blumen und allem. Finanzieren will er sie durch Spenden." Harry und ich sahen uns kurz an. Ich wusste, dass wir gerade dasselbe dachten. „Das ist eine schöne Idee!", fand ich. „Danke, meine Liebe." Mrs. Phillips putzte sich die Nase. „Selbstverständlich sind sie zur Einweihung eingeladen, wenn sie stattfindet." Sie lächelte traurig. „Jack würde es uns nie verzeihen, wenn sein Freund und das Mädchen, das er liebt nicht dabei wären!" „Wir werden gerne kommen und auch spenden.", versprach Harry. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft, etwas zu sagen.

Elsie nahm prüfend einen der Briefe. „Wir sollten uns bedanken.", meinte sie. „Vielleicht eine Art öffentliche Stellungnahme..." „Das mache ich."

Mr. Phillips erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Das war das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass er etwas sagte. „Und ihnen danke ich." Er blickte Harry und, erstaunlicherweise auch mich, an. „Danke, dass sie bei meinem Sohn geblieben sind, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hat." „Das war nicht schwer.", meinte ich ruhig. „Wir haben ihn geliebt..." Den Rest unseres Besuches über, behandelte mich Jacks Vater wie eine dritte Tochter. Dass ich bis zum Ende bei Jack geblieben war, schien mir endlich seinen Respekt eingebracht zu haben...

Als wir gerade bei Tee und Keksen saßen, musste ich kurz das Badezimmer aufsuchen. Dabei kam ich auch an Jacks Zimmer vorbei. Ich blieb kurz davor stehen. Hier hatte Jack gelebt... Hier hatte er geschlafen, hier war er aufgewachsen... Ich griff langsam nach dem Türgriff...

Ein Winseln holte mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ich sah zur Seite. „Danny!" Jacks Hund lag zusammen gerollt neben mir. Ich hatte ihn zuerst gar nicht bemerkt. Ich kniete mich neben ihn und kraulte ihn an den Ohren. „Er vermisst sein Herrchen.", ertönte die Stimme von Jacks Mutter vor mir. Ich sah zu ihr. Mrs. Phillips seufzte. "Seit Tagen sitzt er hier.", erklärte sie. „Und keiner von uns hat Jacks Zimmer betreten seit... nun seit es passiert ist." Ich nickte verständnisvoll. Mrs. Phillips lächelte. "Er fehlt ihnen.", sagte sie. Ich nickte schwach. Sie drückte tröstend meine Hand. „Mein Sohn hätte nicht gewollt, dass sie um ihn trauern.", meinte sie freundlich. „Jack würde wollen, dass sie weiter leben, glücklich werden." „Ich weiß.", entgegnete ich deprimiert. „Es ist nur... Es fällt mir so schwer..." Ich konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

An diesem Tag geschah etwas mit mir. Der Besuch bei Jacks Familie löste ein bis dahin von mir ignoriertes Gefühl aus.

Nach außen hin gab ich mich wie immer. Ich wollte vermeiden, dass Harry etwas merkte. Aber dieses Gefühl konnte ich nicht verneinen.

Als wir im Hotel ankamen, wusste ich, dass ich nicht länger hier bleiben konnte. Auf einmal erschien mir das Zimmer wie ein Käfig indem ich noch wahnsinnig werden würde. Seit meiner Rückkehr erschien mir ganz England als ein solcher Käfig.

Ich sah Jack vor mir, egal was ich machte, egal was ich tat. In dieser Sekunde hätte ich mein Leben gegeben um bei ihm sein zu können. Seine Abwesenheit war wie ein Stich in die Brust.

Ich wanderte in meinem Zimmer auf und ab. Ich fühlte mich wie eine eingesperrte Raubkatze, knapp davor zusammen zu brechen. Ich musste hier weg! Ich hätte zu Harry können, aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte Jack!

Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus und ging. Ich verließ das Hotel ohne Harry vorher zu benachrichtigen. Ich hatte es einfach vergessen. Ich lief ziellos durch die Stadt, fühlte mich rastlos und gefangen in mir selbst. Alles, Jacks Tod, der Verlust von Will und James, meine Angst um Ada, die Ratlosigkeit meine Zukunft betreffend, all das schien auf einmal über mir zusammen zu stürzen. Im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass ich vorher mehr mit Harry und mit Ada hätte reden müssen, dann wäre es nicht so weit gekommen. Doch daran hatte ich bisher nicht gedacht. Es war nie gut, Schmerzen in sich hinein zu fressen. Der Gau war vorprogrammiert.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie ich zur Kirche gelangte. Ich kannte sie, Jack hatte sie mir gezeigt. Hier war er früher Messdiener gewesen. Ich trat in die Kirche hinein. Es war dunkel, kalt und leer, doch das war mir egal. Ich kniete auf den Stufen. All meine Kräfte schienen mich zu verlassen.

„Jack.", jammerte ich. „Du fehlst mir so! Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen? Alles ist so leer und sinnlos, ohne dich!" Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich war am Ende!

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Minuten oder Stunden in dieser Kirche verbracht hatte. Aber auf einmal hörte ich Harry hinter mir. „June!" Ich drehte mich zu ihm. "Oh, June…" Harry lächelte mitfühlend. "Ich dachte mir bereits, dass ich dich hier finde!" Womöglich war es Harrys Lächeln, womöglich war es dieser Satz. Plötzlich fing ich zu weinen an. Harry war mit einem Satz neben mir. Ich spürte, wie er mich fest in seine Arme zog.

Mittlerweile weinte ich hemmungslos. Alle meine Barrieren schienen sich geöffnet zu haben. Es schüttelte mich, so sehr weinte ich. Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich so geheult. Mein Kopf sank auf Harrys Schulter, wobei sein Mantel an dieser Stelle bald völlig durchnässt war. Er hielt mich die ganze Zeit über fest in seinen Armen. „Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter.", schluchzte ich. „Ich kann nicht mehr, nicht ohne Jack! Es tut so weh, alles ist so leer! Ich dachte ich schaffe es, aber es geht nicht. Ich halte es einfach nicht aus ohne ihn!" Dann konnte ich erst einmal gar nichts mehr sagen, weil ich zu heftig schluchzte. Ich klammerte mich an Harry, der beruhigend über meinen Rücken streichelte und über mein Haar strich.

Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange wir so da saßen. Schließlich half mir Harry langsam wieder hoch. „Komm.", sagte er sanft, „Ich bringe dich hier weg!" Er legte seine Arme um mich und stützte mich den ganzen Weg über zurück zum Hotel. Ich war nicht in der Lage alleine zu gehen.

Im Hotel bugsierte mich Harry in mein Zimmer. Ich hielt mich immer noch an ihm fest. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist!", stieß ich hervor. „Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde, Harry!" „Schhh", sagte Harry beschwichtigend, während er mich vorsichtig aufs Bett legte. „Ganz ruhig. Hör auf zu reden, versuch zu schlafen." Ich merkte, wie er mir die Schuhe auszog und mich sanft zudeckte. Dann ging er kurz zur Tür und mit einem Mal bekam ich eine furchtbare Angst, dass er gehen wollte. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er mich jetzt verließ...

„Geh nicht!", flehte ich verzweifelt. „Bitte bleib bei mir!" Harry lächelte. „Keine Angst!", meinte er zärtlich. Er knipste das Licht aus. Das hatte er also bei der Tür wollen! Harry kam zu mir zurück. „Ich gehe nicht weg!", meinte er sanft, während er sich neben mich legte. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. „Ich bin bei dir.", sagte er leise. „Ich bin immer da..." Er strich durch mein Haar, während mein Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte. Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag hören... Endlich schlief ich langsam aber sicher ein...

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich vom Geräusch der Vögel am Fenster geweckt. Neben mir regte sich Harry. „Guten Morgen.", sagte ich freundlich, als ich sah, wie er die Augen öffnete. „Morgen." Er fuhr sich müde über sein Gesicht. „Gut geschlafen?" Ich nickte. „Ja, so gut wie schon seit langem nicht." Ich musste grinsen. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass man normalerweise eine strahlende Rüstung und ein weißes Pferd bei sich hat, wenn man das tut, was du gestern gemacht hast!" Harry lachte. „Unsinn! Ich war einfach nur für eine Freundin da, so ist das üblich." Er beugte sich nach vorn, näher zu mir. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er eindringlich. „Gut.", antwortete ich und zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen stellte ich fest, dass dies nicht gelogen war. Eine innere Ruhe hatte mich ergriffen.

Harry musterte mich skeptisch. „Wirklich!", versicherte ich ihm. „Mir geht es wieder sehr viel besser. So ein kleiner Nervenzusammenbruch wirkt manchmal Wunder!" Plötzlich schämte ich mich, mich gestern so gehen gelassen zu haben. „Es tut mir leid, dass du mich so sehen musstest. Das gestern war nicht gerade einer meiner schönsten Augenblicke.", meinte ich verlegen. „Ich denke so etwas ist unvermeidbar in einer derartigen Situation.", vermutete Harry weise. „Ja, aber normalerweise lasse ich es erst gar nicht so weit kommen.", entgegnete ich. „Ich wollte einfach versuchen stark zu sein, nur ist mir am Ende dann alles über den Kopf gewachsen." „So etwas passiert meistens, wenn man versucht, Gefühle zu unterdrücken.", bestätigte Harry düster. „Ja."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht fassen, wie viel ich gestern geweint habe, ich bin jetzt noch richtig erschöpft davon!" „Das ist verständlich.", meinte Harry scherzhaft. Ich sah zu ihm. „Danke, dass du bei mir bist, Harry." Ich musste lächeln. „Du warst ein Engel, nicht nur gestern, sondern die ganze Zeit. Ohne dich, hätte ich es nicht geschafft." Harry schmunzelte. „Ich bin kein Engel.", meinte er amüsiert. „Viel zu langweilig!" Wir lachten.

„Schön, wieder dein Lachen zu hören.", stellte Harry zärtlich fest. „Ich hatte schon Angst, du hättest es verlernt." „Eine Zeit lang hatte ich das auch.", gab ich zurück.

Plötzlich fiel mir eine Frage ein, die ich schon die ganze Zeit hatte loswerden wollen. „Du hast mich gestern gefunden.", begann ich. „Aber wieso? Hast du gesehen, wie ich fort gegangen bin?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte kurz nach dir sehen.", erklärte er. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, du warst den ganzen Tag über so still und bedrückt. Als ich dann sah, dass du fort bist, vermutete ich, du wärst bestimmt in Jacks alte Kirche gegangen. Richtig, glücklicherweise." Ich lächelte dankbar. „Ja."

Wenig später saßen wir beim Frühstück, wo ich seit langem wieder Appetit entwickelte. Früher hatte Ada mich immer geneckt, dass ich auf meine Figur achten müsse. Jetzt war das genaue Gegenteil der Fall: Bei einer Größe von 1, 58 m wog ich jetzt kaum 45 kg, normalerweise waren es mindestens fünf mehr. Aber seit meinem Zusammenbruch fühlte ich mich seltsam befreit. Ich konnte wieder frei atmen, es war, als wäre ich neu geboren. Nicht, dass das etwas an meiner Trauer änderte. Ich weinte immer noch um Jack, Will und James, ich wünschte mir immer noch, sie wären wieder bei mir. Jedoch hatte ich jetzt gelernt, darüber zu reden. Ich sprach viel mit Harry, wir redeten einfach über alles. Im Zug auf den Nachhauseweg sprachen wir auch über unsere Zukunftspläne. „Ich möchte Handelsreisender werden.", erzählte Harry. „So etwas habe ich schon früher gemacht, darin bin gut." „Das klingt toll!", nickte ich zustimmend.

Ich selbst hatte beschlossen, an meiner Geschichte zu arbeiten, sobald ich wieder in Southampton sein würde. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde mir das auch bei der Verarbeitung von allem helfen...

Während der Fahrt schlief Harry erschöpft ein. Irgendwie sackte sein Kopf dabei auf meinen Schoß. Ich musste lächeln, als ich ihn so sah. Die letzten Tage mussten auch für ihn anstrengend gewesen sein. Er litt ebenfalls unter Jacks Tod.

Harold Bride... Ich erinnerte mich noch gut, wie wir uns damals kennen gelernt hatten... Kein Mensch war mir in den letzten Wochen eine solche Stütze gewesen wie er. Er gab mir Kraft, half mir weiter zu machen. Mittlerweile konnte ich mir schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne ihn zu sein. Ich war zu sehr an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Und ich hatte den Eindruck, ihm ging es mit mir ebenso. Wie lange waren wir miteinander befreundet gewesen! Wir hatten uns schon immer gut verstanden, wir waren uns ähnlich. Jacks Tod und die Titanic – Katastrophe hatten uns dann noch mehr zusammen geschweißt...

Ich verbrachte die Zugfahrt, indem ich Harrys Haar kraulte und aus dem Fenster starrte. All die Erlebnisse, all die Eindrücke von den letzten Tagen rauschten vor meinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Die Gedenkstätten für Jack und James... Jacks Familie, Mr. Moody…

Und in diesem Augenblick kam mir ein Gedicht in den Kopf. Ein Gedicht, das alles auszudrücken schien, was ich fühlte: Den Schmerz, die Trauer, die Hoffnungslosigkeit... Vorsichtig, um Harry nicht zu wecken, griff ich nach meiner Tasche, in der ich immer Block und Stift aufbewahrte. Ich kramte ihn heraus und begann zu schreiben...

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life

Try to make ends meet

You're a slave to money then you die

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places

where all the veins meet

No change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

But I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

Well I never pray

But tonight I'm on my knees

I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me

I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now

But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

And I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

I can't change

I can't change

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life

Try to make ends meet

Try to find some money then you die

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places

where all the things meet

You know I can change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

And I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no,

I can't change

Change my

No, no, no, no, no

Have you ever been down?

Ich lehnte mich zufrieden zurück. „Ich möchte mich nicht selbst loben, aber das ist mit Abstand das beste Gedicht, das ich je geschrieben habe!" Ich wusste, dass es gut war, egal was andere sagen mochten. Es kam aus meinem Herzen.

Ich betrachtete die an mir vorbei fliegende Landschaft. Was würde das Leben wohl noch für mich bereit halten? Ich konnte nicht umhin, mich das zu fragen. Jacks letzte Worte hallten noch in meinen Ohren. Er wollte, dass ich meine Träume erfüllte, eine Familie gründete, glücklich wurde. Wie sollte ich das ohne ihn? Ich hatte Jack geliebt, immer nur ihn... Es erschien mir paradox, mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein. „Jack kann niemand ersetzen.", da war ich mir sicher. Ich blickte auf Harry, der immer noch tief und fest schlief. Ich schmunzelte. Wenn Harry aufwachte und feststellte, dass sein Kopf die ganze Zeit auf meinem Schoß gelegen hatte, wäre ihm das bestimmt unangenehm. Er war schon immer sehr viel zurückhaltender gewesen als Jack. Eher wie ich.

Die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage zollten schließlich auch bei mir ihren Tribut. Die Augen fielen mir zu und ich glitt friedlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

In Kürze würde ich wieder in Southampton sein. Noch ahnte ich nicht, was dort alles auf mich warten sollte...

„Schön wieder zurück zu sein.", meinte ich zu Harry, als wir in Southampton ankamen. „Ja, die Stadt ist etwas besonderes.", stimmte er mir zu. „Hier habe ich Jack kennen gelernt." „Ich auch."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Fragst du dich auch manchmal, wieso die Dinge sich manchmal so ... unerwartet entwickeln?" „Natürlich." Harry sah kurz zu mir und in dieser Sekunde trafen sich unsere Blicke. Harry griff nach meiner Hand. „Wir schaffen das schon!", versprach er mir. „Zusammen!" Ich lehnte mich dankbar an ihn.

Zu Hause erwartete mich eine Überraschung: Das ganze Haus war voll mit Kisten und Koffern. Und in ihnen befanden sich nicht Wills Kleider, wie ich an dem Hut von Ada erkannte. „Ada?", rief ich verwirrt nach ihr. „June, schön, dass du wieder da bist!" Ada kam die Treppen nach unten geeilt. „Was machen die Koffer und Kisten hier?", fragte ich misstrauisch. „Willst du ausziehen?" Ich lachte nervös. Ada nicht. Sie schien kurz zu überlegen, was sie mir sagen sollte, bevor sie mir schließlich fest ins Gesicht sah. Ihre Stimme klang hart und entschlossen: „Ja."

Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, was sie da eben gesagt hatte. „Wie?" „Ich wollte es dir schon früher sagen, verzeih mir, aber ich war nicht in der Lage dazu.", erklärte Ada entschuldigend. „Aber wieso... Wohin willst du überhaupt?!" Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich war wütend und verletzt. Wollte mich Ada einfach hier stehen lassen?! „Nach Neuseeland, zu meiner Familie.", antwortete sie. „Meine Eltern erwarten mich bereits." Sie strich besänftigend über meine Schulter. „Ich kann nicht mehr hier in England bleiben.", sagte sie ernst. „Nicht hier, wo mich alles an Will erinnert. Ich bin immer noch nicht in der Lage, in unser Zimmer zu gehen!" Sie seufzte. „Ich habe es wirklich versucht, June. Ich habe wirklich versucht, hier weiter zu machen. Aber es geht nicht, ich bin nicht stark genug. Ich weiß, das Leben geht weiter, das ich ohne Will weiter machen muss. Allerdings kann ich das hier nicht. Ich muss fort, neu anfangen." Ich wollte etwas gemeines erwidern, sie fragen, was sie dachte, das aus mir werden sollte. Doch letztendlich ließ ich es bleiben. Ich verstand sie.

„Aber was soll ich dann machen?" Meine Stimme klang nicht zornig oder aufgebracht, sondern vielmehr ganz klein und schwach. Ada lächelte. „Du kannst doch schon gut auf dich selbst aufpassen! Abgesehen davon, Ellen und Lowe sind auch hier." „Ich habe die beiden seit ich wieder in England bin nicht mehr gesehen!", wandte ich ein. „Und –", sprach Ada unbeirrt weiter. „Du hast Bride." Aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund wurde ich rot. „Ja, das stimmt.", sagte ich verlegen. Ada grinste. „Na siehst du!"

Den Rest des Abends versuchte ich mich mit der Idee zu arrangieren, dass Ada schon nächste Woche England für immer verlassen würde. Ich hatte Angst davor, ohne sie zu sein. Sie war in den letzten Jahren so etwas wie meine Ersatzmutter geworden. Und der Gedanke, allein in diesem Haus zu sein, gefiel mir auch nicht besonders. Zum Glück war Betty noch da! Und ich hoffte, dass ich auch weiterhin auf Harrys Hilfe zählen konnte... „Wieso hast du Harry vorher erwähnt?", wollte ich wissen, als wir später gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer saßen. „Wieso nicht?", entgegnete Ada. „Er ist immerhin dein Freund, oder nicht?" „Ja, das ist er.", bestätigte ich irritiert. Ihr Lächeln verwirrte mich!

„Ich muss sagen, es war sehr nett von ihm, dich zu begleiten..." „Was soll das jetzt bedeuten?!" Ich starrte sie verständnislos an. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Ada irgend etwas sagen wollte... Doch sie grinste nur. „Nichts, nur das, was ich gesagt habe.", meinte sie mit Unschuldsmiene. Ich hielt es für besser, nicht näher darauf einzugehen...

In den nächsten Tagen ging es bei uns ziemlich chaotisch zu. Ada war mit packen und Reisevorbereitungen beschäftigt, ich versuchte mich damit zu arrangieren in Zukunft alleine in der Belmont Road zu leben und traf mich mit Ellen. Und mit Harry...

Wir wurden richtig unzertrennlich, alles was wir taten, machten wir gemeinsam. Das ganze ging soweit, dass man uns schon kaum getrennt antraf.

War das verwunderlich? War es seltsam, dass sich die Dinge so entwickelten? Ich glaube nicht. Ich denke, wenn man einen derartigen Schicksalsschlag gemeinsam durchmacht, kann man gar nicht anders, als bei dem anderen Trost und Schutz zu suchen...

Eines Abends war ich wieder einmal bei ihm. Dabei bemerkte ich ein Foto, auf dem Harry mit seiner Familie zu sehen war. „Sie scheint nett zu sein.", meinte ich anerkennend. „Das ist sie!" Harry musterte mich freundlich. „Du würdest sie mögen." „Davon bin ich überzeugt!" Wir lachten.

Plötzlich hielt Harry abrupt inne. „Es ist schön, das du hier bist, June.", sagte er leise. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mit dir so offen reden kann, das ich mit meinen Problemen zu dir kommen kann." Ich lächelte. „Dito."

Auf einmal wurde es merkwürdig still im Raum. Ich blickte Harry durchdringend an. Ich konnte mein Herz schlagen hören. „Was... was ist mit Mabel?", stieß ich hervor. Gott allein weiß, wie plötzlich auf sie kam. „Wir sind entgültig getrennt!", versicherte mir Harry. „Seit Mai habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört..." „Gut..."

Ich begleitete Ada zum Hafen, als sie nach Neuseeland zog. „Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst!", bat sie mich eindringlich. „Und wenn du etwas brauchst, du kannst immer auf mich zählen!" „Ich weiß." Ich umarmte sie. „Schreib mir viel!" „Das werde ich.", versicherte mir Ada. „Du wirst mir fehlen.", bemerkte ich, trauriger als ich eigentlich wollte. „Du mir auch, Schätzchen." Sie musterte mich liebevoll. „Will und mir waren keine Kinder vergönnt, aber du warst trotzdem immer wie eine Tochter für mich, ich hoffe das weißt du!" „Danke."

Eine letzte Umarmung. Es wurde Zeit, Ada musste gehen... Ich stand noch lange da und sah zu, wie das Schiff am Horizont verschwand...

Zum Glück war ich nicht vollständig allein: Ich hatte immer noch Betty, die im Haushalt half und dafür sorgte, dass ich mir nicht allzu verloren vorkam.

Und natürlich besuchten mich Ellen und Harry. So kam es auch zu jenen Ereignissen... Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es wohl unvermeidlich... Es kam, wie es kommen musste...

Harry und ich saßen gemeinsam in meinem Wohnzimmer. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo Betty war. Wir hatten es uns auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und amüsierten uns.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass Romeo und Julia eines der besten Werke von Shakespeare ist.", erklärte ich. „Sie waren 14!", wandte Harry ein. „Wer trifft mit vierzehn die große Liebe?" „So etwas kann natürlich vorkommen.", widersprach ich bestimmt. „Außerdem war das eben üblich für die Zeit. Damals galt man mit 20 als alte Jungfer." Harry grinste. „Sag jetzt nichts!", warnte ich ihn drohend. „Ich weiß selbst, dass ich 21 bin!" Harry lachte. „Schon gut, ich bin still." „Gut so!" Ich grinste und kuschelte mich auf der Couch zusammen.

Harry betrachtete mich liebevoll. „Glücklich?" „Hörst du nicht, wie ich schnurre? Ich fühle mich wohl, zum ersten Mal seit langem." „Schön..." Harry lehnte sich sanft an mich. Mittlerweile waren wir uns so vertraut, dass selbst ihm diese Nähe nicht mehr unangenehm war. Ich blickte zu ihm. „Und wie geht es dir?" Harry lächelte. „Gut."

Irgendwie drehte ich meinen Kopf so, dass ich direkt in seine Augen starrte. Ich blickte genau in seine hellen, braunen Augen...

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es passierte. Ich weiß nur noch, wie auf einmal Harrys Gesicht dem meinen näher und näher kam... Wie plötzlich seine Nasenspitze die meine berührte... Mein Kopf war völlig leer gefegt. Ich konnte an nichts mehr denken, nur noch an Harry, der direkt vor mir war... Es war nur, als sich unsere Nasenspitzen trafen, dass ich mir kurz dachte. „Das ist nicht gut... Er ist mir viel zu nahe!" Doch ich war nicht in der Lage, zu reagieren.

Und dann, völlig unerwartet, spürte ich Harrys Lippen auf den meinen.

Ein Gefühl, wie ich es das letzte Mal empfunden hatte, als Jack noch lebte, strömte durch mich hindurch. Ich schloss meine Augen, ganz den Kuss genießend. Es war, als hätte ich schon immer darauf gewartet. Es musste einfach so sein...

Nur langsam lösten wir uns wieder von einander. Da kam ich auch allmählich wieder in die Realität zurück. „Was, was war das?", fragte ich leise. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung.", sagte er. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, ein Kuss." „Ja..."

Ich war komplett durcheinander. Die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle rasten durch mich hindurch. Was war hier nur geschehen?!

„Ich... Ich muss weg!" Ohne Harry eine Chance zu geben, etwas zu erwidern, stand ich auf und eilte davon. „June!" Harry rief mir hinterher. Ich hörte nicht auf ihn. Ich lief als ginge es um mein Leben. Ich stoppte erst, wie ich die Wohnung von Ellen erreichte. Ich klopfte verzweifelt gegen die Tür. „Ellen!", rief ich. „Ich komme schon." Ich hörte Ellen näher kommen.

„June!", meinte sie überrascht, nachdem sie mich erblickte. „Was machst du denn hier? Ist etwas passiert?" Ich zwängte mich durch die Tür.

„Ich habe Harry geküsst.", platzte ich heraus. „Was?!" Ellen war fassungslos. Ich selbst hatte es noch nicht richtig realisiert… Immer noch hatte ich den Geschmack von Harrys Lippen auf den meinen…

Langsam schilderte ich Ellen, was sich vorhin zugetragen hatte. „Wieso? Wieso ist das passiert?", stieß ich immer wieder hervor. „Ich hatte so etwas nicht geplant, ich wollte das nicht, das war nicht beabsichtigt! Warum ist es dann geschehen?!" „Naja." Ellen grinste. „Vielleicht bist du einfach in Harry verliebt?" „Wie?" Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, nein bestimmt nicht!" „Weshalb?" Ellen betrachtete mich prüfend. „Wäre das so abwegig?" „Ja!", rief ich hitzig. „Ich mag Harry wirklich, aber..." „Und deshalb hast du ihn einfach so geküsst?" Ellen lächelte. „June, ich kenne dich. Du küsst nicht einfach jemanden, den du nicht liebst." „Ich, ich liebe Harry nicht!", erwiderte ich hitzig. „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, mein Herz gehört bereits jemandem, und zwar Jack! Einen anderen zu lieben, das wäre wie ein Betrug." „Jack ist tot!", sagte Ellen hart. „Und er kommt nicht wieder. Das ist furchtbar und tragisch, doch du kannst es nicht ändern! Du musst weiter machen!" Sie seufzte. „Denkst du, Jack würde wollen, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens zur Nonne wirst?" Ich hielt inne. „Nein.", meinte ich schließlich leise. „Das würde er bestimmt nicht." Ich schluckte. „Aber niemand kann ihn ersetzen!" „Hier redet doch auch niemand von ersetzen." Ellen strich mir tröstend über die Schultern. „Hier geht es um jemanden, der dich glücklich macht."

Sie grinste. „Ich habe dir das schon gesagt, aber ihr zwei seid euch so ähnlich. Du und Harry ihr seid wie –" „Seelenverwandte?", unterbrach ich sie. „Ich weiß." Welcher Gedanke sonst beschäftigte mich seit Monaten? Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen.

Ich dachte an Harry. Ja, es stimmte, ich hatte Harry gemocht, seit ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Ich fühlte mich in seiner Nähe wohl, wir verstanden uns blind. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ohne ihn die letzten Monate überstanden hätte! Aber liebte ich ihn? Jack hatte mir alles bedeutet. War es möglich, zwei Menschen so zu lieben?

„Jack war meine große Liebe.", sagte ich leise. „Ich wollte ihn heiraten, mein Leben mit ihm verbringen. Trotzdem –" Ich schluckte. „Ich will nicht mehr ohne Harry sein."

Ich erinnerte mich an New York, als Harry und ich uns im Krankenhaus beinahe geküsst hätten. Schon damals hatte ich gemerkt, dass ich mehr als nur Freundschaft für Harry empfand, es aber nicht wahrhaben wollen. Dann, in den folgenden Wochen, als wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, hatte sich alles noch verstärkt. Jetzt war die Explosion erfolgt.

„Ich liebe Harry.", begann ich allmählich zu realisieren. „Ich war nur so in meinen Schmerz vertieft, dass ich nie Zeit hatte, es zu merken." „Dann rede mit ihm!", drängte mich Ellen. „Der Arme ist vermutlich genauso verwirrt wie du."

„Was ist, wenn er mich nicht liebt?" Auf diese Möglichkeit war ich noch gar nicht gekommen. Ellen lachte. „Das ist der größte Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe. Ist dir aufgefallen, wie er dich ansieht?" „Nein." Ich blickte sie verstohlen an. „Wie?" Ellen grinste. „Als ob du für ihn das Herz des Ozeans wärst." Ich spürte die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch. „Wirklich?" Ellen nickte. „Gut." Ich stand auf. Ich hatte mich entschlossen. „Dann weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe!"

Auf dem schnellsten Weg eilte ich zurück nach Hause. Und ich hatte Glück: Harry war immer noch da.

Er erinnerte ein wenig an ein Häufchen Elend wie er so auf dem Sofa saß. Ich spürte das schlechte Gewissen in mir. Es war meine Schuld, dass er unglücklich war... Ich hätte nicht weg laufen dürfen! Und wie ich ihn so sah, wurde mir einmal mehr meine Liebe zu ihm bewusst... Ich hatte Jack geliebt und ein Teil von mir würde nie aufhören, das zu tun. Aber deshalb konnte ich meine Gefühle für Harry nicht einfach unterdrücken...

„Hey." Ich trat verlegen nach vorne. „Du bist noch hier?" „June!" Mit einem Satz war Harry in der Höhe. Er räusperte sich. „Ja, ich... ich wollte mich entschuldigen, für das was passiert ist." Er mied meine Blicke. „Es war falsch, ich weiß du liebst Jack, keiner versteht das besser als ich..." „Harry –", fing ich an, doch er unterbrach mich. „Doch es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir noch sagen möchte. Bisher fehlte mir immer der Mut dazu, aber ich schätze jetzt ist es ohnehin egal." Endlich sah er mir in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, June."

Ich muss vermutlich furchtbar bescheuert ausgesehen haben, als Harry mir das gestand. Nicht, dass ich diese Worte nicht hören wollte, ich hatte nur nicht so direkt damit gerechnet (vor allem nicht von jemandem wie Harry). Ich hatte gehofft, dass er meine Gefühle erwiderte, dabei allerdings nicht ein Liebesgeständnis erwartet. Ich war derartig perplex, dass ich nicht einmal etwas antworten konnte.

Harry sprach weiter, meine verdutzte Miene offensichtlich richtig interpretierend. „Ja, ich kann mir denken, dass das neu für dich ist. Ich habe in den letzten Monaten so ziemlich alles getan, damit du und Jack nichts davon merken. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich nur stark genug wäre, würde nie jemand etwas erfahren und alles würde sich ganz von selbst klären. Aber gerade hat sich herausgestellt, dass das ein Irrtum war: Ich bin schwach und kann nicht für den Rest meines Lebens mir selbst und allen anderen etwas vormachen."

Er lächelte traurig. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie oft ich mir versucht habe einzureden, dass ich nicht in dich verliebt bin, dass ich dich nur mag und einfach nur neidisch auf Jack bin, weil er eine ihn liebende Freundin hat. Letztlich habe ich mich selbst belogen. Doch das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr. Ich will, dass du weißt, was ich wirklich für dich fühle. Auch wenn ich damit alles kaputt mache, was jemals zwischen uns war. Ich kann nicht mehr."

Er brach ab. Ein kurzer, letzter Blick... Dann trat er an mir vorbei. „Und jetzt habe ich genug geredet und werde gehen.", meinte er leise. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen, versprochen." Ich hörte, wie er zur Tür ging...

„Warte!" Endlich hatte ich die Sprache wieder gefunden. „Harry..." Ich drehte mich zu ihm. „Ich… Ich liebe dich auch."

Dafür, dass ich immer gedacht hatte, Jack wäre der Einzige, dem ich das je sagen würde, fielen mir die Worte seltsam leicht. Harry hielt inne.

„Wenn ich bei dir bin, dann fühle ich mich vollkommen, so als hätte ich einen verlorenen Teil meiner selbst gefunden. Du bist immer da, egal wann, egal wie..." Eine Träne rann meine Wange herab. „Wenn alles dunkel und sinnlos ist, habe ich immer noch dich... Du bringst mich zum Lachen und gibst mir Halt, wenn ich falle." Ich musste lächeln. „Du glaubst mir das jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht, aber für mich...bist du perfekt."

An dieser Stelle wandte sich Harry zu mir. Ich denke, er hat so ziemlich alles erwartet, außer dass ihm jemand sagt, er sei perfekt. Ich blickte ihn ängstlich an, seine Reaktion abwartend. Sie kam. Und wie!

Harry war so schnell bei mir, das ich es erst realisierte, wie er mich an sich zog und küsste, wie es selbst Jack nie getan hatte. Für jemanden, der so scheu und zurückhaltend wirkte, konnte er verdächtig gut küssen...

Wir trennten uns erst, als wir keine Luft mehr bekamen. „Das –", stieß Harry hervor, „War das wundervollste, was je einer zu mir gesagt hat!" Ich strich über sein Haar. „Na dann wurde es aber höchste Zeit!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „All die Monate...und du hast nie auch nur ein Wort gesagt!" „Ich konnte nicht.", meinte er. „Ich fürchtete, Jacks Freundschaft zu verlieren und dich auch." Er streichelte über meine Wange.

„Versprich mir nur eins.", bat er mich. „Ändere nie deine Meinung!" „Niemals!"

Eng aneinandergeschmiegt standen wir nun da, halb lachend, halb weinend.

„Ich habe diesen Augenblick schon so oft erlebt.", meinte Harry leise. „Doch nur in meinem Träumen." Ich grinste. „Ach ja?" Und jetzt war ich es, die ihn küsste.

„Denkst du jetzt immer noch, du würdest träumen?", fragte ich ihn frech, als wir uns wieder trennten. „Nein.", sagte Harry und zog mich zärtlich näher zu sich. „Ansonsten wäre ich jetzt schon aufgewacht." Ich schmiegte mich an ihn.

„Aber lass es uns ruhig angehen!", bat ich ihn. „In letzter Zeit ist so viel geschehen... Das muss ich erst einmal verdauen." Ich blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Alle Zeit der Welt.", versprach er mir liebevoll. „Ich sollte jetzt ohnehin gehen."

„Das brauchst du nicht.", versicherte ich ihm. „Es ist schon spät, wieso bleibst du nicht einfach hier? Wir haben das Gästezimmer, dort kann man gut schlafen!" Harry musterte mich nachdenklich. „Gerne.", meinte er. „Dann komm!"

Ich führte Harry nach oben. „Hier wären wir." „Danke." Harry beugte sich zu mir und gab mir einen sanften gute – nacht – Kuss. „Schlaf gut, June!" „Du auch, Harry."

Ich drehte mich um und war dabei, in mein Zimmer zu gehen, als ich Harrys Stimme hörte. „June?" Ich wandte mich um. „Ja?" Harry lächelte. „Ich liebe dich." Es mögen diese Worte gewesen sein, oder nicht, doch das nächste, was ich weiß, ist dass ich wieder in Harrys Armen lag und wir uns küssten.

Erst als ich realisierte was ich da tat, löste ich mich von ihm. „Tut... tut mir leid." „Habe ich das irgendwie provoziert?" Harry schien ebenfalls leicht durcheinander. „Nein, nein hast du nicht." Ich seufzte. „Irgendetwas ist da über mich gekommen, ich weiß nicht..." „Schon gut." „Könnten wir das nicht einfach als Blackout abtun?" „Einverstanden." „Danke." Ich wollte nun eigentlich wieder in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich wandte mich um, bereit zu gehen, als sich die Blicke von Harry und mir trafen.

Es musste etwas in seinen Augen gewesen sein, dass diesen Effekt bewirkte... Auf einmal klickte etwas in mir. Harrys Augen waren so voller Wärme und Liebe...

In der nächsten Sekunde küsste ich Harry auch schon. Ich konnte nicht anders. Und ein Teil von mir wusste, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr so schnell aufhören würden...

Ich spürte Harrys Finger über meinen Körper gleiten, während wir ins Zimmer stolperten. Ich fuhr durch seine Haare, Harrys Küsse auf meinem Mund, meinem Hals, meinen Schultern... Es war magisch. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, so vertraut... Langsam sanken wir auf das Bett...

Draußen schien die Sonne, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Harry lag neben mir und streichelte meinen Rücken. „Morgen." Er grinste. „Also, ich weiß nicht wie du das nennst, aber für mich sah das gestern Nacht nach einem ziemlichen Blackout aus!" Er kicherte hinterhältig. „Sehr witzig, wirklich!", rief ich, doch am Ton meiner Stimme erkannte man, dass ich nicht wirklich böse war. Harry zog mich sanft an sich. „Und, bereust du es?" Ich sah auf. Ich wusste, dass die Frage ernst gemeint war. Ich küsste Harry zärtlich. „Nein!" Ich lächelte. „Ich liebe dich Harry, ich möchte bei dir sein." „Ich auch bei dir..."

Nachdem wir noch ein wenig im Bett gekuschelt hatten, stand ich auf, um uns Frühstück zu machen. Während ich mich anzog, bemerkte ich, dass Harry mich beobachtete. Ich blickte zu ihm. Das entging ihm nicht und er wurde prompt rot. Ich musste lachen. „Du hast doch schon alles gesehen!", grinste ich und küsste ihn liebevoll. Harry lächelte schüchtern. „Richtig..."

Dass Harry und ich zusammen waren, sorgte für einige Aufregung: Lowe war amüsiert, während Ellen sich für uns freute. Die beiden waren die ersten, die von uns erfuhren. „Das ist großartig, ihr beide passt so gut zusammen!", meinte Ellen begeistert. Und ich musste zugeben, sie hatte Recht: Vom ersten Tag an, war es, als wären wir schon immer ein Paar gewesen. Es schien das natürlichste der Welt. Es war anders als bei Jack. Nicht schlechter oder besser, keineswegs, einfach anders.

Womöglich lag das an der Art, wie wir uns kennen gelernt hatten; In Jack war ich zuallererst verliebt gewesen. Er war mein guter Freund, natürlich, aber vor allem mein Freund. Mit Harry hingegen war ich lange nur befreundet gewesen. Ich hatte mich an ihn gewöhnt, mich mit ihm angefreundet, bevor ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Allein das gab unserer Beziehung eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Womit ich nicht meine Gefühle für Jack abgewertet haben will!

„Jack war meine erste große Liebe.", sagte ich einmal zu Ellen. „Er wird immer einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen. Wer weiß, wenn er nicht so früh gestorben wäre... Aber es bringt nichts, "Was wäre wenn" zu spielen. Es ist, wie es ist. Und ich liebe Harry!"

Selbstverständlich erzählte ich auch Ada davon. Seit sie in Neuseeland angekommen war, schrieben wir uns regelmäßig. Es gefiel Ada, es tat gut zu hören, dass es ihr allmählich besser ging, obwohl sie immer noch an Wills Tod kniffelte. Im Gegensatz zu mir, war bei ihr von keinem neuen Mann zu hören. Allerdings hatte sie auch keinen Harry, der ihr zur Seite stand...

Ich genoss meine Zeit mit Harry sehr. Es tat so gut, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Ich fühlte mich wohl und geborgen.

„Egal was passiert", sagte ich eines Abends ernst zu Harry, „Das mit uns möchte ich um nichts in der Welt missen!"

Harry und ich verbrachten praktisch jeden Augenblick zusammen. Ich begleitete ihn sogar zu einem Familientreffen der Brides nach Bromley. Mein erster Eindruck täuschte mich nicht: Sie waren nett und hießen mich sofort willkommen.

Harry war auch bei mir, als ich zu dem Begräbnis meiner Großmutter fuhr.

Grandma hatte den Tod ihres zweiten Kindes nicht verwunden. Die Trauer war zu groß und machte sie krank und schwach. Sie starb im Januar 1914. Ich fuhr für sie nach Dalbeattie, wo ich auch die Gedenkplakette für Will sah...

1914 war auch das Jahr, indem Jacks Gedenkstätte eingeweiht wurde. Nachdem Harry und ich den Anfang gemacht hatten, war es dem Bürgermeister von Godalming gelungen, genug Geld dafür aufzutreiben.

Harry und ich waren uns bewusst, dass Jack weithin als Held angesehen wurde. Doch mit dem was folgte, hätten selbst wir nicht gerechnet...

Es war seltsam, wieder in Godalming zu sein. In dem Haus, in dem Jack und ich einst die Weihnachtsferien verbracht hatten... Ich konnte nicht anders: Selbst nach zwei Jahren vermisste ich Jack immer noch. Als er starb, wurde unser aller Leben ein wenig grauer... Jacks Mutter war ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Mr. Und Mrs. Phillips und ihre Töchter waren als Ehrengäste zur Einweihung eingeladen, natürlich neben Bride. Ich hatte die Erlaubnis, mich ihnen anzuschließen.

Eine halbe Stunde bevor wir gingen, saß ich nachdenklich vor dem Spiegel. Seltsam, jetzt hier zu sein... Als man Jack im Meer beigesetzt hatte, lag ich bewusstlos in einer Kabine auf der Carpathia. Die Einweihung des Denkmals schien jetzt wie eine zweite Beerdigung...

Harry sah zu mir ins Zimmer. „Wir müssen gehen.", meinte er sanft. Er bemerkte meine Miene. „Alles in Ordnung?" Ich nickte. „Mir geht es gut."

Wir waren nicht die einzigen Bekannten von Jack, die der Einweihung beiwohnten: Auch Mr. und Mrs. Rex waren mit ihrer Tochter dabei. Kathleen Rex, "Kitty", jenes Mädchen, dass Jack hätte heiraten sollen... Sie war hübsch; Braune Haare und Augen. Aber sie wirkte fad. Nicht wie die Frau, die Jack hätte glücklich machen können.

Harry hielt den ganzen Weg über meine Hand. Ihm fiel dies genau so schwer, wie mir. Jedoch sollten wie schon bald abgelenkt werden...

Harry fiel es als erstem auf. „Sieht nur!" Er deutete nach vorn, ergriffen. Mrs. Phillips griff sich ans Herz. „Du meine Güte!", murmelte ihr Mann. Ich konnte nichts sagen.

Das Denkmal von Jack war umrundet von Menschen, Menschen, die Jack unmöglich alle hatte kennen können. Sie blickten ehrfürchtig nach vorne, ein paar von ihnen legten Blumensträuße an die Wände der Gedenkstätte. Sie waren gekommen, um Jack Phillips ihre letzte Ehrerbietung zu machen...

Mir entgingen nicht die teilnahmsvollen Blicke der Leute, als Harry und ich mit Jacks Familie nach vorne in die erste Reihe traten. Der Bürgermeister stand auf einem kleinen Podest vor uns.

Jetzt sah ich auch das erste Mal Jacks Denkmal. Es war groß, das größte, das je für ein einzelnes Opfer der Titanickatastrophe errichtet worden war.

Vier Mauern aus rötlichbraunem Stein mit Lilien und Pflanzen geschmückt. Den Mittelpunkt bildete eine Gravierung im Inneren des Bauwerks, in Gedenken an Jack...

"This cloister is built in memory of John George Phillips, a native of this town, chief telegraphist of the ill fated S.S. Titanic. He died at his post when the vessel foundered in mid Atlantic on the 15th day of April."

Darunter befanden sich drei lateinische Worte, die lauteten: "God, Freedom, Faith" Ich hörte nicht viel von der Rede des Bürgermeisters. Ich war in meine Gedanken versunken. Ich erinnerte mich an Jack...

Wie ich damals, an einem Nachmittag im Mai ihn umgerannt hatte...Wie er mich in den ersten Tagen verwirrt und genervt hatte... Wie wir uns ineinander verliebt hatten... Unsere Zeit zusammen... Das Gefühl, neben ihm zu liegen... Wie er im Funkraum saß, komplett vertieft in seine Arbeit, seine Pflicht erfüllend... Jack Phillips war etwas ganz besonderes gewesen. Jemanden wie ihn, würde es nie wieder geben...

Er fehlte mir! Doch in dieser Sekunde war ich auch glücklich. Glücklich und dankbar, Jack kennen gelernt zu haben, ihn, zumindest für elf Monate in meinem Leben gehabt zu haben. Ich würde ihn nie vergessen... Niemals...

Harry schien ähnliches zu denken. Ich stieß ihn sanft an. „Wie geht es dir?" Er lächelte schwach. „Wird schon wieder.", meinte er. „Und dir?" „Wird schon wieder..."

Uns blieb nicht viel Zeit, um Jack zu trauern. Schon bald sollte nämlich eine neue Katastrophe die Welt erschüttern: 1914 brach der Krieg über die Welt hinein. 4 Jahre der Düsternis, des Todes und des Hasses standen uns bevor. Und zum ersten Mal, seit wir zusammen waren, wurden Harry und ich von einander getrennt: Harry musste als Funker auf der Mona´s Isle seine Dienste für Krone und Vaterland leisten. Ich blieb zurück, ängstlich auf seine Rückkehr wartend. Ich wusste, wie viele Schiffe in dieser Zeit in die Luft gesprengt wurden. Auch die Lusitania und die Brittanic, das zweite und letzte Schwesternschiff der Titanic teilten dieses Schicksal. Und das letzte, was ich wollte, war, jetzt auch noch Harry zu verlieren!

Doch wie schon auf der Titanic, auch dieses Mal war Harrys Schutzengel stets bei ihm. Nach 4 Jahren Krieg kehrte er wohlbehalten wieder zu mir nach Hause zurück. Ich glaube, ich war selten so froh jemanden wieder zu sehen, wie in dieser Sekunde Harry.

„Jetzt gibt es nur noch beide!", meinte er, während er mich umarmte. „Versprichst du das?" „Ja!"

Harry behielt Recht: Mittlerweile waren sechs Jahre seit dem Untergang der Titanic vergangen. Langsam, ganz langsam, begann sie immer mehr in Vergessenheit zu geraten, neue Ereignisse und Tragödien, wie der Weltkrieg traten an ihre Stelle. Harry und mir war das nur Recht. Die wenigsten wussten, dass ich auf der Titanic gewesen war (lediglich meine Verwandtschaft zu Will war bekannt), aber Harry war in der Zeit nach der Katastrophe regelrecht belagert worden. Jetzt jedoch, hatten wir endlich Ruhe und Zeit für uns.

Die nächsten zwei Jahre verliefen ausgesprochen friedlich. Harry und ich genossen unsere Zeit zusammen, ich schrieb weiterhin an Ada und wir besuchten Harrys Eltern. Einmal reisten wir sogar nach Wales, zu Lowe und Ellen.

Nach ihrer Hochzeit 1913 (bei der ich übrigens Brautjungfer war) hatten sich die beiden in Lowes alter Heimat nieder gelassen wo sie nun mit ihren zwei Kindern (einem Jungen und einem Mädchen) lebten. Der Besuch war schön, doch ich ahnte nicht, was mich danach erwartete...

Als wir an diesem Abend im Hotel ankamen, hielt Harry um meine Hand an. Eigentlich hätte es mich nicht überraschen dürfen. Wir kannten uns jetzt schon so viele Jahre, fast acht davon als Paar. Ich schätze, es wäre seltsam gewesen, hätten wir nicht geplant, irgendwann zu heiraten...

Ich brauchte genau eine Sekunde um ja zu sagen. Die Entscheidung fiel mir wirklich nicht schwer; Ich liebte Harry! In einem Jahr hatten wir mehr durchgemacht, als andere in einem ganzen Leben, wir gehörten zusammen. Mit Harry wollte ich alt werden!

So kam es, dass wir uns nur ein paar Monate später, am 10. April 1920, in einer kleinen Zeremonie das Jawort gaben.

Es war wunderschön. Ich war glücklich. Der Kummer und der Schmerz der letzten Jahre war endlich verschwunden. Harry zu heiraten, das war die beste Entscheidung, die ich in meinem Leben je getroffen habe...

Als wir am nächsten Morgen im Bett lagen kuschelte ich mich zufrieden an Harry. „Ich habe einmal gelesen, dass es das größte Glück für eine Frau ist, in ihrem Mann einen Freund zu finden." Harry musterte mich zärtlich. „Und, hast du das?" Ich grinste. „Nein." Ich küsste ihn sanft. „Ich hatte noch mehr Glück: Ich habe in meinem besten Freund einen Mann gefunden..."

Harry und ich führten eine äußerst harmonische Ehe. „Ihr zwei seid das perfekte Paar!", meinte Ellen einmal bei einem Besuch. „Ich freue mich für euch! Ihr habt so viel gemeinsam erlebt und gelitten, ihr habt das wirklich verdient!" Ich lachte gerührt.

„Danke!"

Und Ellen hatte Recht: Wir gehörten einfach zusammen! Harry war mein Seelenverwandter, meine fehlende Hälfte. Wir wussten immer, was der andere gerade dachte, es waren nie viele Worte nötig. Selbstverständlich stritten wir uns auch hin und wieder, jedoch verschwanden diese Streitereien so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.

Aber es war nicht immer nur alles eitel Wonne. Seit unserer Hochzeit fühlte ich mich immer öfters schlapp und müde, ich wusste nicht weshalb. „Es geht gerade eine Grippe um, vermutlich deshalb.", überlegte ich mir. Harry erzählte ich nichts davon. Wieso auch? Es war nichts schlimmes und ich wollte Harry nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Aber liebender Ehemann der er war, entgingen Harry meine Probleme natürlich nicht. Es war an einem Morgen drei Wochen nach unserer Hochzeit...

Wir saßen beim Frühstück, wie immer mit Marmelade, Eiern und Käse. Aus irgendeinem Grund entschied ich mich an diesem Tag für Käse. Ich hatte irgendwie Lust darauf. Ich bemerkte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, als er sah, wie ich mir den Käse auf meinen Teller tat. „Was machst du da?!", fragte er, schockiert und verwirrt zugleich. Ich musterte ihn verständnislos. „Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich esse Käse." „Ja." Harry schien immer noch ungläubig. „Wieso überrascht dich das? „Du hasst Käse!", antwortete Harry. „Na und?", entgegnete ich seelenruhig. „Du hast einmal gesagt, schon der Geruch von Käse verursacht Übelkeit bei dir!", fuhr Harry fort. Ich lachte irritiert. „Weshalb machst du so ein Theater, bloß wegen einem Stückchen Käse?!" „Es wundert mich nur, das ist alles."

Ich blickte auf meinen Teller. Und auf einmal konnte ich irgendwie nachvollziehen, was Harry gemeint hatte... „Oh mein Gott." Ich starrte angewidert auf den Teller. „Du hast Recht, ich kann Käse nicht ausstehen! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?" Ich merkte, wie die Übelkeit in mir aufstieg. „Darling, alles in Ordnung?" Harry lehnte sich besorgt zu mir. „Du bist so blass!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein mir geht es gar nicht gut." Ehe Harry noch darauf etwas entgegnen konnte, sprang ich auch schon auf und lief ins Badezimmer. „June!"

„Das war nötig…", murmelte ich, als ich fertig war. Harry klopfte gegen die Tür. „June, was ist los?" „Keine Sorge!", rief ich beschwichtigend. „Mir geht es wieder gut!" Harry trat vorsichtig herein. „Du hast dich gerade übergeben!", meinte er aufgebracht. „Normalerweise tut man das nicht, wenn man gesund ist!" „Das war nur der Käse.", sagte ich. „Mit dem war irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung." Harry verneinte. „Der Käse war okay." Er musterte mich prüfend. „Du solltest zum Arzt!" „Mir ist nur ein wenig übel.", beschwichtigte ich ihn. „Und das ist nicht normal!", beharrte Harry.

Er zog mich sanft in seine Arme. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich.", meinte er. Ich lächelte. „Ich weiß..." Ich nickte. „Einverstanden, ich werde noch heute einen Arzttermin vereinbaren. Kann ja nichts schaden." „Gut." Harry strich mir liebevoll über die Wange. „Ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht." „Das tut es!", versicherte ich ihm. „Es ist bestimmt nichts schlimmes."

Ich ahnte nicht, was hinter meiner Übelkeit steckte... Im Grunde hätte ich es mir denken können...

„Nun, Mrs. Bride.", der Arzt musterte mich freundlich. „Ich kann ihnen gratulieren: Sie sind kerngesund, ihnen fehlt nicht das geringste!" „Und die Übelkeit?", fragte ich skeptisch. Der Doktor grinste. „Die hat eine andere Ursache." Er hielt kurz inne.

„Sie sind schwanger."

Ich war so baff, dass ich zuerst nicht in der Lage war, etwas zu sagen. „Sind, sind sie sicher?", stieß ich schließlich hervor. Er nickte. „Sehen sie, ich hoffe der Herr Gemahl wird kein Problem damit haben.", meinte er dann, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Jetzt musste ich lachen. „Nein, bestimmt nicht! Ich war nur so überrascht." Langsam begann die Nachricht in mich hineinzusickern. „Ich werde Mutter!" Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Bisher hatte ich auch an so etwas nicht gedacht. In unserem Leben passierte so viel, dass weder Harry noch ich über Familienplanung gesprochen hatten. Dennoch, ich freute mich, wie sich eine glücklich verheiratete Frau nur über eine solche Nachricht freuen konnte. Und ich wusste, dass es Harry nicht anders gehen würde (oder zumindest hoffte ich das!). „Eigentlich hätte ich die Symptome erkennen müssen!", dachte ich mir noch. „Es war offensichtlich."

Als ich Harry später am Abend erzählte, was wirklich mit mir los war, reagierte er genauso ungläubig wie ich zuerst. Aber dann nahm die Freude überhand. „Das ist großartig, June!" Er umarmte und küsste mich. Ich lachte. „Ja, aber neun Monate müssen wir uns noch gedulden!" Auf einmal kamen mir diese Monate wie Jahre vor. Hinterher lagen Harry und ich im Bett und unterhielten uns über unser Baby. „Was meinst du, wird es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?" „Egal!", fand ich. „Hauptsache, es ist gesund!" Harry grinste. „Bei der Mutter bestimmt!", war er sich sicher. „Unser Kind ist bestimmt frisch und munter wie ein kleiner Sommerapfel." „Wir müssen uns einen Namen überlegen.", meinte ich. „Allerdings wissen wir noch gar nicht, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen wird." Am Ende einigten wir uns darauf, unser Baby bis auf weiteres einfach "das Baby" zu nennen.

Die nächsten Monate verliefen seltsam schleppend und langsam. Wir bereiteten alles für das Baby vor, gingen viel spazieren und ich saß oft an meinem Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer. Jetzt wo ich Zeit hatte, dachte ich oft an Jack. An mein Versprechen, dass ich ihm einmal gegeben hatte... Ich würde es erfüllen...

Endlich, endlich war es soweit: Nach Monaten langen Wartens, fand ich mich im Krankenhaus wieder, in meinen Armen ein kleines Bündel, das mein Sohn war. Harry und eine Krankenschwester standen neben mir.

„Er ist vollkommen, June!", sagte Harry leise und strich ehrfürchtig über den kleinen Kopf unseres Kindes. „Das kostbarste auf dieser Welt.", stimmte ich ihm zu. Harry küsste mich sanft. „Ich liebe dich!" „Und ich liebe dich!" Ich betrachtete liebevoll unseren Sohn. „Jetzt sind wir eine Familie..."

Die Krankenschwester lächelte. „Das erste Baby ist immer etwas besonderes.", meinte sie. „Wie wollen sie ihn denn nennen?" Harry und ich blickten uns kurz an. Bisher hatten wir noch nicht wirklich einen passenden Namen gefunden... Aber in dieser Sekunde kam uns eine Idee...

„Ja.", antwortete Harry zufrieden. „John Phillip William Bride." Ich nickte. "Und wir rufen ihn Jack." An dieser Stelle regte er sich kurz. „Der Name gefällt ihm!" Harry grinste. „Der perfekte Name für das perfekte Baby." Ich wog ihn sanft in meinen Armen. Jack war klein und wehrlos, er hatte keine Ahnung, von der Titanic, oder seinen Namensgebern... „Eines Tages werde ich es dir erzählen.", dachte ich mir...

„Irgendwann wirst du alles erfahren... Ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Eine Geschichte von Menschen... Eine Geschichte über eine Zeit... Die Geschichte einer Liebe... Die Geschichte der R.M.S Titanic...

Das hier ist für Jack...

_Harold Bride zog mit seiner Familie 1922 nach Schottland. Er und June bekamen noch zwei Töchter, Jeanette und Lucy. Er sprach nie wieder öffentlich über seine Erlebnisse auf der Titanic und führte ein zurückgezogenes Familienleben als Handelsreisender. Harold Sidney Bride starb am 29. April 1956._

_Keiner der Offiziere sollte je wieder erfolgreich sein. Ihre Karrieren endeten mit der Titanic. Charles Lightoller kämpfte in den beiden Weltkriegen und verfasste seine Memoiren. In einem Interview kurz vor seinem Tod gab er zu, dass die Waffen, die er und Murdoch in jener Nacht bei sich hatten, geladen waren. Er starb am 18. Dezember 1952. _

_Joseph Boxhall fuhr bis zu seiner Pensionierung weiter auf See und beteiligte sich als Mitarbeiter an der Titanic – Verfilmung "A night to remember". Nach seinem Tod am 25. April 1967 wurde seine Leiche verbrannt und die Asche gemäß seines letzten Willens an der Stelle im Atlantik verstreut, die er einst als Untergangsposition der Titanic errechnet hatte. Bis zu seinem Tod war er überzeugt, dass diese Position stimmte. Wie wir heute wissen, hatte er sich um ein paar Meilen verrechnet... _

_Harold Lowe zog mit Ellen nach Wales, wo er sich in der Kommunalpolitik engagierte. Er sollte nie wieder an einer Atlantiküberquerung teilnehmen. Harold Lowe starb am 12. Mai 1944. _

_Sein Grabstein: _

IN LOVING MEMORY OF MY DEVOTED HUSBAND 

HAROLD GODFREY LOWE 

COMMANDER RETD. R.N.R. 

WHO PASSED AWAY 

MAY 12th 1944 AGED 61 YEARS

"I THANK MY GOD UPON 

EVERY REMEMBRANCE OF YOU"

ALSO

ELLEN MARIAN LOWE 

HIS WIFE WHO JOINED HIM 

FEBRUARY 10. 1947 AGED 63 YEARS.

"OH GENEROUS HEART WHO EARNED 

THROUGH LOVE AND GRIEF 

THE PEACE OF GOD WHICH 

PASSETH ALL BELIEF"

_Frederick Fleet, der Ausguck, der den Eisberg gesichtet hatte, blieb bis zu seiner Pensionierung bei der White Star Line. Danach verkaufte er Zeitungen in Southampton. Nach dem Verlust seiner Frau beging er am 10. Januar 1965 Selbstmord._

_Joseph Bruce Ismay trat 1913 als vorsitzender von I.M.M (International Mercantile Marine) zurück und führte ein äußerst abgeschiedenes Leben mit seiner Frau. Er verstarb am 17. Oktober 1937 an einem Blutgerinnsel im Gehirn._

_Das Wrack der R.M.S Titanic wurde am 1. September 1985 von Jean – Louis Michel und Robert Ballard mittels eines speziellen, mit Sonars und Kamera ausgestatteten Gerätes namens Argo, welches mit Hilfe eines Verbindungskabels nahe über den Meeresboden geschleppt wurde, entdeckt. Es befindet sich auf __41° 43 55" N, 49° 56 45" W __ungefähr 13,5 Meilen ostsüdöstlich der im Notruf angegebenen Position in einer Tiefe von 3803 m. Untersuchungen bestätigten das Gerücht, dass die Titanic bei dem Untergang entzwei gebrochen war. _

_Insgesamt starben in jener Nacht 1500 Menschen, darunter viele Frauen und Kinder. Während bei der ersten Klasse mehr als die Hälfte aller Passagiere überlebte, starben in der zweiten fast alle Männer und auch mehrere Frauen. Am schlimmsten traf es die dritte Klasse und die Crew: Nur 25 der dritte – Klasse Passagiere überlebten, 24 der Crew. Alle Ingenieure starben. Ihnen zu Ehren befindet sich heute ein Denkmal in Southampton. _

_Jedes Jahr am 14. April fährt ein Schiff der amerikanischen Marine an die Unglücksstelle und schießt einen Salut, in Erinnerung an das einzigartigste Schiff in der Geschichte der Menschheit: Der R.M.S Titanic... _


End file.
